


Beneath the Red Sun of Darkover

by mikimac



Category: Darkover Series - Marion Zimmer Bradley, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Il futuro di Darkover è legato ai destini di John Watson e Sherlock Holmes, legati da un sentimento che niente e nessuno potrà mai spezzare.
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 7





	1. Space Oddity

Ciao a chiunque abbia aperto questo primo capitolo del mio “nuovo” lavoro, che nuovo non è. Si tratta, in realtà, della riscrittura di uno dei miei primi racconti intitolato “Johnlock Tale from Darkover”. La versione originale, che ho cancellato, la pubblicai nel 2015. Pensate a questo come a un “director cut”. La storia sarà sempre la stessa, solo che è stata ampliata (ci sono due capitoli in più), riveduta e corretta, oltre che reimpaginata (all’epoca andavo a capo dopo ogni punto, mentre ora questa abitudine la ho persa). Spero che mi terrete compagnia in questo remake dalle temperature fresche, ma pieno di angst.

Il luogo in cui si svolge il racconto e le caratteristiche dei protagonisti sono ispirati alla lunga saga, che la scrittrice Marion Zimmer Bradley dedicò agli abitanti del pianeta Darkover. I personaggi della serie “Sherlock” sono adattati all’universo creato da questa fantastica autrice e sono integrati con altri inventati da me, ma che si rifanno a quelli presenti della serie fantasy/fantascientifica.

Naturalmente, non mi appartengono né la saga di Darkover né i personaggi di Sherlock, che restano sempre di proprietà di Marion Zimmer Bradley, di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat e di Mark Gatiss, o di chi per loro.

Se qualcuno dovesse riconoscere situazioni o idee già apparse in altri racconti, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.

Questo capitolo è una presentazione dell’universo in cui si muoveranno i nostri beniamini, dedicato soprattutto a chi non conosce la saga di Darkover.

Buona lettura.

**Space oddity**

_Spazio._

_Ultima frontiera._

_L’Umanità era tecnologicamente molto progredita. La medicina aveva fatto notevoli progressi. Gli Umani vivevano sempre più a lungo. La popolazione era troppa e lo spazio era sempre meno. Per poter porre rimedio al sovraffollamento del pianeta, l’Umanità si era espansa nel sistema solare, colonizzandone alcuni pianeti e alcune lune, rendendoli compatibili con la vita umana. Malgrado ciò, il problema non era stato risolto. L’unica soluzione era andare oltre il sistema solare, per trovare altri mondi in cui vivere. Partirono piccole spedizioni, con tre o quattro astronavi, che trasportavano uomini, donne, animali e tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto servire per creare una colonia, sempre mantenendo i contatti con il pianeta madre._

Le luci rosse avevano invaso la plancia, ma non riuscivano a perforare la nebbia causata dal fumo proveniente dai piccoli incendi, che si erano sviluppati nei circuiti elettronici, dopo che la stringa di energia aveva attraversato lo scafo. Il capitano non riusciva a vedere il pilota, malgrado si trovasse a pochi metri da lui, però lo sentiva imprecare, quindi stava bene ed era riuscito a far riprendere alla nave il suo naturale allineamento. Lamenti e grida provenivano da ogni angolo della plancia. Aveva riconosciuto le voci di molti. Alcuni non si erano fatti sentire, ma il capitano sperava che fossero talmente occupati, da non avere nemmeno il tempo di inveire.

“Holmes! Dove stiamo andando?” Gridò, per farsi sentire dal pilota.

“Non lo so, capitano Lestrade. Sto riuscendo appena a mantenere l’assetto della nave. Posso dirle, comunque, che i radar mostrano ancora i segnali delle altre navi. Sono tutte e tre vicine a noi,” la voce baritonale non mostrava emozioni.

“Watson! Contatti con le altre navi?” Lestrade si girò verso il luogo dove si trovava la consolle delle comunicazioni. Il fumo gli impediva di vedere l’ufficiale addetto. La risposta gli arrivò attutita e distante, come se qualcosa impedisse alla voce del giovane di propagarsi: “Ancora qualche momento e dovrei riuscire a sistemare questo dannato pannello, signore!”

“Le comunicazioni interne?”

“Funzionano, signore,” rispose Watson, che ora sembrava più vicino.

Il capitano Lestrade schiacciò un tasto con rabbia: “Adler! Quanti feriti abbiamo?”

“Non vuole sapere anche il numero dei morti? E tenga conto che ci sono sezioni della nave in cui non riusciamo ad arrivare,” rispose una voce di donna, seccamente.

“Fate il possibile. Chiudo,” ringhiò Lestrade. Si girò intorno, cercando di capire se il fumo si fosse diradato. Faticava a respirare, ma forse era solo l’adrenalina, non il fuoco che bruciava l’ossigeno: “Spegnete il fuoco,” urlò, a nessuno in particolare. Sentì entrare in funzione le bocchette antincendio e gli estintori portatili. Per un attimo il fumo si intensificò, poi si diradò. Solo in quel momento, si rese conto che gli aspiratori stavano facendo il loro lavoro e che sulla plancia c’era più ossigeno.

“Qualcuno mi aggiorni!” Ordinò.

“Siamo fuori rotta, signore,” lo informò la voce neutra di Holmes.

“Di quanto?”

“Troppo, per tornare indietro. Abbiamo perso del carburante, signore.”

“Maledizione. – sibilò Lestrade – Morstan! Pianeti abitabili vicini?”

“Sto controllando, signore,” ribatté con professionalità una giovane donna, proprio accanto a Watson.

“Holmes, quanto possiamo resistere ancora?”

“Spremendo fino all’ultimo? Al massimo sette ore.”

“Cottman, signore,” si intromise la Morstan.

“Cottman?” Ripeté Lestrade.

“Cottman è una stella rossa, signore, intorno cui ruotano sette pianeti. Due potrebbero ospitare vita umana. Cottman V è al limite, perché ha temperature bassissime. Cottman IV, invece, ha un clima migliore. Se riuscissimo a raggiungerlo, potremmo riparare la nave e riprendere il viaggio verso la nostra destinazione iniziale.”

“Holmes?” Lestrade osservò le lunghe dita affusolate sfiorare rapide i comandi. Sembravano danzare un ballo di cui solo loro sentissero la musica. Erano veloci, lievi ed eleganti. Lestrade poté sentire il sorriso nella risposta di Holmes: “Ce la facciamo. Probabilmente dovremo rinunciare a una nave, ma potremmo riuscire a raggiungere la nostra meta.”

“Che Cottman IV sia. Watson, avvisa le altre navi. Che non si schiodino dalla nostra scia. Sei riuscito a comunicare con la Terra?”

“No, signore. Posso comunicare con le altre navi, ma per le comunicazioni interstellari dovrò lavorare ancora un po’.”

“Va bene. Un passo alla volta. L’importante è essere ancora vivi.”

**Due mesi dopo – Cottman IV**

“Lei è un’incompetente! Non lasceremo mai questo schifo di pianeta, su cui ci avete costretti ad atterrare. Lo avete fatto apposta. Lo so che lo avete fatto apposta. Chi vi ha pagato per fare fallire la mia spedizione?” La voce stridula e furente di Moriarty arrivò alle orecchie di Lestrade come il suono sgradevole che era. L’inverno si stava velocemente avvicinando. Se non fossero riusciti a fare decollare le loro astronavi, non era sicuro che sarebbero sopravvissuti per vedere la primavera. Se solo fossero riusciti a capire che cosa bloccasse i segnali elettronici. Da quando erano atterrati, la loro meravigliosa tecnologia avanzata non era servita a nulla. Per accendere un fuoco, erano stati costretti a ricorrere alla legna che, fortunatamente, abbondava. I motori si rifiutavano di partire. Sembrava che il pianeta volesse trattenerli lì e non lasciarli più partire. Alzò gli occhi al cielo scuro, in cui brillavano tre lune. La quarta era nascosta dal pianeta. Con un sospiro, Lestrade uscì dal proprio alloggio e andò in aiuto dello sventurato destinatario degli improperi di Moriarty. Il basso uomo dai capelli neri, stava gridando contro Morstan, che lo ascoltava con le braccia incrociate sul petto e le labbra serrate in una linea sottile. Si chiese quanto avrebbe resistito ancora, prima di prenderlo a pugni. Tanto dubitava molto che la responsabile del reparto scientifico potesse essere portata davanti alla Corte Marziale in breve tempo.

“Che cosa succede, signor Moriarty?”

“Ah, bene! Il nostro prode capitano! Era ora che si facesse vivo. Prima ci ha cacciati in questo pasticcio e ora non fa nulla per tirarcene fuori. Per quanto tempo ancora permetterà a questa donna incapace di provare a trovare il motivo per cui siamo bloccati qui a terra?”

“Il tenente Morstan è il migliore ufficiale scientifico che potessimo trovare,” ribatté con calma Lestrade.

“Allora le nostre forze militari sono messe peggio di quanto pensassi!”

“Signor Moriarty…” Lestrade aveva già perso la pazienza, ma fu interrotto da Adler, che arrivò di corsa: “Capitano! Presto! Watson e Holmes sono tornati! E non sono soli!”

Lestrade seguì la voce e si portò ai confini del campo improvvisato. Watson e Holmes erano andati in missione, in cerca di materiali che potessero riparare la nave. Erano stati via un paio di giorni. Insieme a loro c’era un essere di cui Lestrade non riuscì a identificare il sesso. Era alto, magro, con le orecchie a punta e occhi chiari dal taglio orientale. Si muoveva in modo elegante, quasi regale. Aveva abiti di un tessuto naturale, simile al cotone, dai colori sgargianti. In mezzo al petto, brillava una pietra azzurra. I tre si avvicinarono. Watson stava sorridendo, come se qualcuno avesse detto qualcosa di divertente, ma nessuno aveva parlato.

“Bentornati. – li accolse Lestrade – Chi è il vostro amico?”

“Si chiama Hastur, signore. È un Chieri, un abitante autoctono del pianeta,” spiegò Watson, indicando il nuovo venuto.

“Piacere di conoscerla, signor Hastur. Io sono il capitano Lestrade. Immagino che i miei uomini le abbiano già spiegato quale sia il nostro problema. Potete aiutarci?”

L’essere, così simile a un Elfo, non disse nulla. Non aprì bocca, ma Moriarty esclamò, furioso: “Lo sapevo! Lo avete fatto apposta! Il nucleo di questo dannato pianeta distorce il campo elettronico prodotto dalla nostra tecnologia e la inibisce! Siamo talmente fuori rotta che la Terra non ci troverà mai! Siamo finiti! Moriremo tutti!”

Lestrade lo fissò allibito, come se l’uomo fosse impazzito.

“Non potremo lasciare il pianeta, è vero, ma con l’aiuto dei Chieri potremo costruire case e villaggi. Potremo sopravvivere e creare una nostra società, in attesa che la Terra ci trovi,” intervenne Holmes.

“Smettete tutti di parlare. Quell’essere non ha detto una parola. Come sapete che ci aiuterà?” Chiese Lestrade, confuso.

“Oh, ma Hastur parla. È solo che non usa la voce, come noi. Lui legge nel pensiero e ci risponde nello stesso modo,” spiegò Watson, con un gran sorriso.

“Legge… che cosa? Siete impazziti?”

“No, capitano, non sono impazziti. Anche io ho sentito la voce di Hastur. È un telepate. Probabilmente ne esistono anche sulla Terra. La telepatia è un fenomeno che è stato studiato a lungo, ma molti di quelli che affermavano di possederlo erano solo ciarlatani. I veri telepati sono sfuggenti e difficili da identificare,” si intromise Adler.

Lestrade passò uno sguardo sconcertato fra i suoi ufficiali. Fissò il loro ospite e sospirò: “Io non sento le sue risposte, quindi le chiedo di farmi un cenno con la testa. Siete disposti ad aiutarci a superare l’inverno?”

Con un sorriso gentile, Hastur fece di sì con la testa.

“Grazie. A nome di tutti noi. Spero che riusciremo a sdebitarci, anche se non so bene come,” Lestrade ricambiò il sorriso.

“I Chieri si stanno estinguendo. Secondo loro le nostre razze sono compatibili. Ciò che vorrebbero è procreare con noi, in modo da salvare la loro stirpe,” Holmes riferì l’offerta come se stesse parlando del tempo.

“Cosa? Io non so…”

“Non sappiamo per quanto tempo dovremo rimanere su questo pianeta. Noi non siamo poi così tanti. Unire i geni delle due razze potrebbe aiutare entrambi, non crede signore?” Watson sorrise entusiasta.

“Anche io credo che sarà proprio interessante,” concordò Adler, in tono suadente.

Lestrade sospirò. Per un qualche motivo, sentiva di non essere più il capo della sua gente. Sperava solo che la decisione presa non avesse ripercussioni negative sul futuro della spedizione.

**Quattro anni dopo – Cottman IV**

L’inverno su Cottman IV era rigido e micidiale. Gli umani più deboli non erano sopravvissuti al primo. Altri non avevano superato il secondo, ma già il terzo non aveva presentato il proprio conto di vittime. Per fortuna, erano nati dei bambini, che avevano rimpinguato le fila dei terrestri. Anche quelli nati dai rapporti con i Chieri, avevano un aspetto prevalentemente umano. Stranamente, tendevano tutti ad avere i capelli rossi. Questa, però, non era la loro caratteristica più rilevante.

“Lo confermo, capitano Lestrade. Anche il figlio di Holmes e Alton, come quello di Watson e Hastur prima, ha sei dita alle mani ed è dotato di poteri mentali. – riferì Adler, accarezzandosi teneramente il ventre, prova evidente della sua avanzata gravidanza – Quasi sicuramente, anche il bambino che ho concepito con Ridenow avrà dei poteri. Noi che sentiamo i pensieri dei Chieri siamo più predisposti a concepire bambini telepati, rispetto a quelli che non li sentono. Non è improbabile che quegli esseri così particolari abbiano risvegliato un qualche gene latente in ognuno di noi.”

Lestrade bevve un lungo sorso della sua bevanda alcolica. Non sapeva bene che cosa fosse, ma non importava. Era sufficiente a ottenebrargli la mente e tanto gli bastava. Oramai lo chiamavano capitano per abitudine, ma non era più a capo della spedizione. I telepati lo avevano messo da parte. Si erano nominati _Comyn_ e avevano di fatto preso il comando della piccola comunità terrestre. Avevano persino imparato a usare i loro poteri. Non leggevano solo nella mente. Potevano comunicare con gli animali, costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa solo usando la voce, sollevare e spostare oggetti. Non era nemmeno sicuro che gli avessero riferito tutto. I _Comyn_ avevano cominciato ad andare in giro con delle pietre di cui non capiva l’utilità, ma che era certo che potenziassero il loro _laran_ , come chiamavano il loro potere.

“Si chiamano matrici, capitano. Entrano in risonanza con i nostri poteri mentali, canalizzandoli e controllandoli. Sono stati i nostri compagni Chieri a insegnarci a usarle. Abbiamo distrutto la radio. Continuare a tenerla attiva era un inutile spreco di tempo e di energia. Sulla Terra penseranno che siamo morti e nessuno verrà a cercarci. È giunto il tempo di organizzare la nostra vita su Darkover.”

“Darkover?” Biascicò Lestrade. Scosse la testa. Si sentiva strano. Confuso.

“Sì. Darkover. Da ora in poi, questo sarà il nome della nostra nuova casa. È inutile continuare a chiamarla Cottman IV. La vita sulla Terra non ci appartiene più. Dobbiamo cancellare il passato e costruirci un futuro. Noi _Comyn_ prendiamo il comando,” continuò Adler, in tono duro.

Lestrade si alzò, barcollante: “No. Non permetterò mai a un piccolo numero di uomini, che si sentono superiori agli altri, di trasformarsi in una casta. Io…” si interruppe, incapace di continuare a parlare. Non riusciva a respirare. L’aria non arrivava ai polmoni. Si appoggiò alla scrivania, ma stramazzò al suolo. Con gli occhi sbarrati e pieni di terrore, osservò il viso trionfante di Adler, che incombeva su di lui: “Oh, povero, povero capitano Lestrade. Che dispiacere. Era così tanto afflitto di averci relegati su questo mondo inospitale, che si è ucciso con l’alcool. Nemmeno i suoi amici Holmes e Watson capiranno che la abbiamo avvelenata lentamente. Il piano di Moriarty era semplice, ma efficace. Ha funzionato alla perfezione. Tutti la compiangeranno, Lestrade. Diranno che non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa. Che nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere. La ricorderemo con affetto,” Adler pronunciò le parole con un tono di voce pieno di rammarico, ma il sorriso che le disegnava le labbra rosse diceva tutt’altro.

Una solitaria lacrima scivolò da un occhio a terra, mentre Lestrade spirava.

**Duecento anni dopo – Darkover**

Gli abitanti del pianeta illuminato dal sole rosso, con quattro lune splendenti in cielo, vivevano nell’unico continente con un clima abbastanza adatto alla vita umana. Gli altissimi monti Hellers formavano una barriera invalicabile ed erano preceduti dalla collinare catena sempreverde dei Kilghard, fonte quasi inesauribile di legno, con i loro quasi tremila metri di altezza. I Chieri erano diventati quasi una leggenda. Spaventati dal lato oscuro degli umani, che non comprendevano, si erano allontanati, nascondendosi nelle foreste più profonde. Incapaci di procreare, si erano probabilmente estinti.

Non esisteva alcuna tecnologia, se non quella delle matrici. Le città erano governate dai _Comyn_ , telepati dotati di grandi poteri. Da ragazzi, venivano mandati nelle Torri, dove venivano istruiti e addestrati da Custodi e _leronis_. Nessuno ricordava più di venire dallo spazio. Nemmeno nelle leggende più antiche od oscure si accennava alla Terra o ai viaggi spaziali. A nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di cercare di raggiungere la violacea Liriel o Kyrrdis la blu o la verde Idriel o la perlacea Mormallor. Le lune servivano solo per rendere meno buia la lunga notte invernale, non erano un luogo da raggiungere. La vita era già abbastanza difficile da essere vissuta, senza farsi venire strane idee di viaggi oltre l’atmosfera.

Dopo una pace iniziale, le famiglie _Comyn_ cercarono di prendere il sopravvento l’una sulle altre. Si scatenò una violenta guerra per la conquista del potere assoluto, che portò le Torri a fabbricare armi sempre più micidiali, utilizzando le matrici.

**La Torre di Hali**

I due _leronis_ osservavano le truppe che li stavano assediando dall’alto della principale torre di Hali. Erano allo stremo delle forze. Non sapevano quanto ancora sarebbero riusciti a resistere. L’utilizzo delle matrici stava togliendo loro ogni energia. Se avessero capitolato, però, i loro allievi, figli di _Comyn_ avversari delle famiglie che li stavano assediando, sarebbero stati trucidati. Non potevano permetterlo. I giovani erano il futuro del pianeta. Loro dovevano riuscire a proteggerli, in attesa che arrivassero i rinforzi.

“Le truppe di Hastur non sono lontane. Aldaran si dovrà pentire di averci attaccato,” sibilò Holmes, in tono risoluto.

“Speriamo che facciano in fretta. Ormai siamo sempre meno a potere collegarci in cerchio per gestire le matrici. Hai visto Sawyer? Non ce la fa più. Non credo che reggerà un altro turno,” sospirò Watson.

“Che cosa è quello?” Domandò Holmes, vedendo qualcosa avvicinarsi alla torre.

“Non può essere… non possono farlo…” ribatté Watson, inorridito.

“Pece nera,” sussurrò Holmes, incredulo.

La pece nera era un’arma generata da una matrice governata da potenti _leronis_. Una volta che una goccia toccava del tessuto organico, lo scavava, lo bruciava, lo distruggeva. Era impossibile da fermare. Lasciava intatti i manufatti, ma liquefaceva ogni cosa che fosse organica.

La pece nera iniziò a cedere sulla Torre di Hali, portando dolore, distruzione e morte.

“No. Questo non dovrà più accadere. Uniamoci in cerchio. Noi moriremo, ma chiunque abbia anche solo una briciola di _laran_ , dovrà sentire ciò che sentiamo noi. Armi come questa, non dovranno mai più essere usate,” propose Watson.

Holmes annuì. Loro non potevano salvarsi, ma forse, solo forse, avrebbero potuto fermare la follia umana. Tutti i telepati ancora in vita si riunirono in un grande cerchio. Attraverso le loro matrici crearono un ponte per comunicare con chiunque sul pianeta potesse sentirli. E fecero vivere la loro agognante morte a tutti coloro che potevano ricevere il loro disperato messaggio.

I telepati del pianeta furono invasi dalla sofferenza lancinante di coloro che stavano morendo. Caddero in ginocchio, urlando di dolore, incapaci di sopportarlo. Si accasciarono piangendo e supplicando che tutto avesse fine.

E la fine arrivò.

Con la morte dell’ultimo telepate di Hali.

L’orrore per quelle morti strazianti fu talmente grande, che tutte le famiglie, tranne gli Aldaran, firmarono il Patto di Varzin. Le armi create dalle Torri furono distrutte e vennero dichiarate illegali tutte quelle che potevano ferire o uccidere a una distanza maggiore di un braccio. In questo modo, chi avesse voluto uccidere qualcuno, sarebbe stato costretto a mettere a repentaglio la propria vita.

Il periodo delle guerre fra le famiglie fu ricordato come le Ere del Caos. La Torre di Hali non fu né abbattuta né ripopolata. Si erse spettrale e completamente intatta, a perenne memento della crudeltà e della stupidità degli esseri umani. I pochi che osavano avvicinarla, giuravano che si sentissero ancora le urla angosciate e disperate dei suoi ultimi abitanti.

**I sette regni di Darkover**

Un altro effetto delle Ere del Caos fu la creazione dei Sette Regni, governati ognuno da una famiglia fra quelle più potenti. I Regni, però, non erano isolati. Thendara era la capitale di Darkover e nel Castello dei _Comyn,_ il Consiglio si riuniva ogni primavera, per dirimere le eventuali dispute sorte fra le famiglie.

Gli Ehlalyn erano i regnanti di nome del pianeta, ma erano anche quelli con più sangue Chieri nelle vene. Inoltre, si erano sposati troppo spesso fra di loro. I suoi componenti erano praticamente tutti malati di mente.

Chiamati Reggenti, ma di fatto i veri regnanti di Darkover erano gli Hastur. Essi erano delle matrici viventi. Possedevano i _laran_ di ogni altra famiglia.

I più pericolosi, però, erano gli Alton, portatori del rapporto forzato, che consisteva nel riuscire a obbligare chiunque a fare quello che volessero, usando la Voce del Comando.

Poi, c’erano gli Ardais, che erano dei catalizzatori e risvegliavano il _laran_ latente.

Gli Aillard erano l’unica famiglia in cui il potere era trasmesso in via matriarcale, in un mondo governato dagli uomini.

I Ridenow erano empatici, mentre gli Aldaran prevedevano il futuro.

Esistevano, poi, altre famiglie con _laran_ minori, la cui influenza politica era praticamente nulla. In realtà e per fortuna, gli incroci matrimoniali fra le famiglie erano stati talmente tanti, che da secoli non nascevano più bambini con un potere caratteristico unico, ma tutti possedevano facoltà diverse. Questo faceva sì che la forza del _laran_ fosse inferiore a quella che si avrebbe avuta nel caso di un potere puro. Inoltre, se per cinque delle famiglie più importanti il potere puro sarebbe stato comunque quasi inoffensivo, un erede Hastur o Alton con il _laran_ puro sarebbe stato un essere praticamente onnipotente e quasi inarrestabile.

**Duecentosettanta anni dopo – Darkover**

La strana carrozza si muoveva nel cielo, facendo un rumore assordante. Sorvolò Thendara senza nessuna grazia, gemendo come un animale in agonia.

“Nobile Watson, presto, venga a vedere!” Urlò la guardia, terrorizzata.

Watson non aveva bisogno di chiedere che cosa avesse spaventato l’uomo. Aveva sentito anche lui lo strano suono. Si affacciò a uno dei balconi del Castello dei _Comyn_. Holmes lo raggiunse, incuriosito: “Gli Aldaran hanno trovato una delle matrici delle Ere del Caos e se la stanno tirando su un piede?”

“Direi che quella cosa abbia a che fare con tutto, tranne che con gli Aldaran,” sospirò Watson, osservando “la cosa” toccare rumorosamente terra in una nuvola di polvere. Fortunatamente non era caduta su qualche casa, ma giusto appena fuori dalla mura della città.

“Andiamo a vedere di che cosa si tratta,” decise Watson.

“Lascia che se ne occupi la Guardia Cittadina. Tu sei troppo importante. Non devi correre dei rischi,” Holmes scosse la testa.

Watson trattenne a stento una risata maliziosa: “Vuoi dirmi che non sei nemmeno un po’ curioso?”

“Infatti, io vado a vedere che cosa stia succedendo. Sei tu che resti qui,” ribatté Holmes, facendo l’occhiolino a Watson.

“Approfitti sempre della tua posizione privilegiata di comandante delle Guardie, vero? Stai attento. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.”

Holmes prese un polso di Watson e ne baciò l’interno: “Niente e nessuno potranno mai allontanarmi da te, _precioso_.”

Arrivato nel cortile interno, Holmes trovò il suo vice ad attenderlo: “Bene bene, Lestrade. Andiamo a vedere che cosa sia questa novità.”

Salirono a cavallo e si diressero al di là delle mura. Poco lontano si trovava un grosso pezzo di metallo, dalla forma insolita e bruciacchiata. Mentre stavano cercando di valutare quanto potessero avvicinarsi, un pezzo di ferro si aprì e dalla fessura uscirono due uomini e una donna. I tre sembravano Darkovani, ma indossavano abiti di una strana fattura e fatti da un materiale lucido dall’apparenza fredda. I tre confabularono per qualche secondo.

“ _Sono loro. Non dobbiamo spaventarli. Potrebbero non sapere nulla. Guarda come sono abbigliati. E quelli sembrano cavalli_ ,” stava dicendo un uomo giovane, dai capelli neri.

“ _Sarebbe meglio che mi avvicinassi io. Probabilmente sono spaventati e il fatto che io sia una donna dovrebbe tranquillizzarli sulle nostre intenzioni,”_ propose la donna.

“ _Chissà quale lingua parlano,”_ si chiese l’altro uomo. Era quello che Holmes considerava più inquietante. Alto, magro, con dei vetri davanti agli occhi, era quello che stava guardandosi intorno come un commerciante, che stesse valutando quanto potesse guadagnare da quello che vedeva.

“Io sono Holmes, comandante della Guardia Cittadina. Questo è Darkover e voi siete a Thendara, la capitale dei Sette Regni. Identificatevi e spiegate il motivo della vostra presenza,” si presentò Holmes, in tono duro.

La donna si fece avanti, sorpresa che quel soldato sapesse parlare la sua lingua: “Io sono Hooper. Loro sono Anderson e Magnussen. Vi stavamo cercando. Sono secoli che tentiamo di scoprire che fine abbia fatto una delle prime spedizioni esplorative che hanno lasciato la Terra. Finalmente vi abbiamo trovati. Finalmente potrete ricongiungervi con il vostro Pianeta Madre,” sorrise rassicurante.

Holmes li guardò come se fossero pazzi. Eppure la donna non stava mentendo. I tre strani esseri furono accompagnati al Castello, mentre le Guardie Cittadine sorvegliavano il loro mezzo di trasporto.

“Ci dispiace che l’atterraggio non sia stato dei migliori, ma gli effetti magnetici del pianeta hanno interferito con le nostre apparecchiature elettroniche. Questo spiega perché non siate più riusciti a lasciare il pianeta. La tecnologia dei vostri antenati era molto inferiore alla nostra. Abbiate fiducia in noi e viaggerete fra le stelle,” spiegò Hooper.

“Se le vostre intenzioni sono pacifiche, noi vi accoglieremo in amicizia. Domani si riunisce il Consiglio dei _Comyn_. Siete invitati a parteciparvi come ospiti, per raccontare la vostra storia,” Watson informò i Terrani senza sorridere.

“Grazie. Dove…”

“Stanotte alloggerete in uno degli appartamenti per gli ospiti. Dovrete stare lì. Non vi è permesso girare per il Castello o per la città, senza che ci sia uno di noi ad accompagnarvi,” la interruppe Watson, bruscamente.

“Siamo prigionieri?” Domandò Anderson, in tono bellicoso.

“No. Siete ospiti, ma non avrete libertà di movimento fino a quando non avremo capito se siate venuti qui con intenzioni amichevoli o aggressive,” ribatté Holmes.

I Sette Regni attraversavano un lunghissimo periodo di pace, ma l’arrivo dei Terrani vi mise fine. Essi costruirono una base nel Regno degli Aldaran, dove i campi magnetici influenzavano meno la loro tecnologia. I _Comyn_ erano sospettosi nei confronti dei nuovi arrivati, perché avevano scoperto che erano affascinati e interessati ai poteri mentali e avrebbero voluto carpirne i segreti.

(dalla “Saga di Darkover” di

Marion Zimmer Bradley)

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Ovviamente i personaggi dei libri di Marion Zimmer Bradley si chiamano in altro modo, ma io ho pensato che fosse carino utilizzare i cognomi dei personaggi di “Sherlock” per raccontare la storia di Darkover.

Malgrado io abbia un po’ romanzato i romanzi della Bradley (scusate il gioco di parole), gli episodi fondamentali restano sempre quelli narrati.

Questo racconto fu il primo in cui utilizzai i titoli di canzoni famose come titolo per il capitolo. Questa parte è completamente nuova, non esisteva nella versione originale della storia, ma mi ha permesso di usare “Space oddity” di David Bowie come titolo.

Per chi sia incuriosito, l’appuntamento è per domani.

Ciao!


	2. Your song

**Your Song**

**_Castel Armida_ **

****

La breve estate darkovana era nel pieno del suo splendore. Gli alberi delle foreste erano rigogliosi e le varie tonalità di verde risplendevano nella luce del sole rosso, che rallegrava il primo pomeriggio. I rappresentati delle famiglie _Comyn_ più importanti erano seduti sotto una grande tenda bianca, posta nel cortile interno di Castel Armida, l’atavica e fortificata residenza della potente famiglia Alton. Le donne sfoggiavano abiti eleganti e dai colori sgargianti, estrose capigliature e costosi gioielli, in una silenziosa gara per dimostrare quanto la loro presenza al prestigioso evento fosse giustificata. Erano tutti eccitati perché stavano per assistere al matrimonio dell’anno, di cui si sarebbe parlato a lungo. Due delle più importanti famiglie _Comyn_ stavano celebrando la loro alleanza attraverso l’unione dell’erede di una casata con la figlia del capo dell’altra. I loro eventuali figli sarebbero stati gli eredi di un enorme potere sia materiale sia mentale. Il matrimonio era stato combinato nella speranza che, unendo i geni di un Alton con quelli di una Ardais, venisse al mondo un erede con il potere puro della famiglia Alton. Erano secoli che non ne nasceva uno. A dire il vero, erano secoli che non nascevano bambini con un qualsiasi potere puro. Gli incroci fra le famiglie _Comyn_ erano stati così tanti, da mescolare i vari _laran_. Il potere puro era diventato quasi una leggenda. Un’utopia, vanamente ricercata. Lewis Kennard Holmes Alton, l’anziano capo famiglia, mirava a ottenere un nipote maschio con un _laran_ puro, da usare per contendere agli Hastur il diritto di governare il pianeta. Tutti sapevano che gli Hastur erano i veri regnanti di Darkover. Nessuno li aveva eletti. Nessuno li aveva nominati. Eppure, erano loro a decidere le sorti del loro mondo, nel nome degli ignavi Ehlalyn. Questo non era giusto. Erano gli Alton i più potenti e avrebbero dovuto essere loro i reggenti. Soprattutto ora che il capo famiglia era Regis Garris Winston Hastur, l’uomo che aveva causato la morte dell’amato primogenito di Alton. Lewis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per strappare il potere agli Hastur e vendicarsi.

Anche il vecchio Mycroft Dyan Sherman Ardais aveva qualche rancore verso gli Hastur e aveva apprezzato la proposta di Lewis Alton, accettando di diventare suo complice nella cospirazione per la detronizzazione dei comuni nemici. Ai due patriarchi importavano molto poco i desideri, i sogni e le speranze dei ragazzi, che stavano per sposarsi. Loro erano _Comyn_ e si sarebbero adattati agli ordini dei capi famiglia.

Persino la cerimonia, celebrata nell’immensa e fortificata residenza degli Alton, non era altro che uno sfoggio del loro potere nei confronti degli Hastur, unica famiglia a non essere stata invitata, ulteriore schiaffo al loro prestigio.

Lo sposo era impettito, ritto in piedi, a uno degli estremi della tenda affollata di parenti, amici, alleati e sconosciuti. Non lasciava trapelare alcuna emozione, come se non fosse lui al centro dell’attenzione di tutti. Era alto, con un fisico asciutto, i capelli neri come la pece e mossi. Gli occhi azzurri fissavano l’estremità opposta della tenda, da cui lei sarebbe entrata. E lei, Eileen Yllana Sherman Ardais, entrò fasciata da un raffinato abito bianco, che ne sottolineava il fisico perfetto. I lunghi capelli biondi erano ordinati in una elaborata acconciatura, che non lasciava scoperta la nuca, cosa che sarebbe stata giudicata impudica. Una musica solenne iniziò a sovrastare i brusii di commento degli invitati. Con una mano alzata a metà appoggiata sopra a quella del padre, Eileen incedeva con grazia composta, senza mostrare emozioni. Gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’uomo che, presto, sarebbe diventato il suo consorte. La musica terminò quando i due sposi si trovarono uno di fronte all’altra.

“Io Mycroft Dyan Sherman Ardais concedo mia figlia Eileen Yllana in sposa a te Rafael Kennard Holmes Alton. Che sia una buona madre per i tuoi figli e una moglie amorevole per te,” declamò con voce imperiosa il padre della sposa. Con un gesto quasi teatrale, Ardais spostò la mano della figlia verso quella dello sposo, cui la cedette. Con un ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra, l’uomo raggiunse la moglie, tra le fila degli invitati della sposa.

I due giovani sposi si voltarono verso il celebrante, che sorrise rassicurante: “Siamo qui riuniti per celebrare l’amore di Rafael ed Eileen, due giovani che rendono onore ai _Comyn_ , con le loro virtù e le loro indubbie qualità. – esordì il _leronis_ e avvolse intorno ai polsi sinistri dei due sposi il braccialetto nuziale – Che Aldones benedica la loro unione, rendendola prolifica e felice.”

Nessuno dei due sposi guardava l’officiante. Entrambi fissavano il pavimento del cortile, come se non fossero loro i due a doversi scambiare le promesse matrimoniali. Le loro voci erano forti, mentre pronunciavano le formule rituali, ma prive di ogni passione o emozione. Rafael ed Eileen non si stavano sposando per amore, ma solo per obbedire ai loro capifamiglia. Perché loro erano _Comyn_ ed era questo che tutti si aspettavano che facessero: mettere il prestigio della casata davanti a tutto. Finita la cerimonia, il Castello Armida si riempì dei rumori della festa, che si concluse all’alba.

Trascorsero solo pochi mesi e la grande festa si ripeté per annunciare che Eileen era incinta. Fu in un pomeriggio della primavera seguente che Mycroft Damon Holmes Alton emise il suo primo vagito.

**_Castello Comyn – Cinque anni dopo_ **

****

La breve, splendente e travolgente primavera darkovana era arrivata di nuovo, portandosi appresso il tradizionale ballo, che si svolgeva ogni anno al Castello dei Comyn, in concomitanza con la riunione del Consiglio. Non era una festa per i soli nobili darkovani, ma tutta la popolazione di Thendara partecipava ai festeggiamenti, sotto alle quattro lune che illuminavano il cielo. Il Castello dei _Comyn_ era stato bardato con i fiori più belli, perché quello non sarebbe stato un ballo come tutti gli altri. I profumi provenienti dalla cucina, fin dal mattino presto, facevano intuire che la cena era stata pensata per celebrare qualcosa di speciale. Voci insistenti sussurravano che Regis Hastur avrebbe approfittato dell’evento per annunciare che Liriel Deanna Winston Hastur, sua nipote prediletta, sarebbe andata in sposa a Mikhail Danilo Redcliff Aillard, come garanzia per un accordo politico vantaggioso per entrambe le famiglie. Tutti sapevano che questo matrimonio sarebbe stato la risposta a quello fra Rafael Alton e Eileen Ardais celebrato solo pochi anni prima. L’alleanza fra gli Hastur e gli Aillard avrebbe rafforzato il potere dei primi, garantendo loro di mantenere la reggenza.

Il ballo era in pieno svolgimento. Tutti si stavano divertendo, in attesa del momento in cui i vecchi sarebbero andati a letto, lasciando campo libero ai giovani di poter amoreggiare sotto la luce delle quattro lune. Un detto darkovano sussurrava che qualsiasi cosa accadesse sotto le quattro lune, sarebbe rimasta lì e non avrebbe avuto conseguenze. Quella era la notte giusta per scambiarsi baci proibiti, per mormorare parole ardite e per scambiarsi carezze audaci. Nessuno sarebbe stato rimproverato. Nessuno sarebbe stato ritenuto responsabile. Quell’unica notte dell’anno in cui le quattro lune illuminavano insieme il cielo stellato era magica. Era la notte in cui i sogni proibiti prendevano forma e potevano essere vissuti, per non vivere il resto della propria esistenza nel rimpianto.

Liriel era sulla grande terrazza ad ammirare malinconicamente la più grande delle lune, in onore della quale le era stato dato il nome. La serata era fresca e sentiva brividi di freddo percorrerle il corpo, ma li ignorava, troppo infelice per pensare alle esigenze del suo fisico. Improvvisamente qualcuno le posò una giacca sulle spalle. Liriel non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per capire che quella calda e confortevole giacca apparteneva a Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien: “Ti prenderai un malanno, _preciosa_ ,” sussurrò.

“Credi che a mio padre importerebbe?” Chiese Liriel arrabbiata.

Gabriel si appoggiò alla ringhiera della terrazza osservando la piccola e bianca Mormallon: “Non so che cosa possa importare a tuo padre, ma io ti preferisco sana.”

Liriel si concesse un piccolo sorriso, poi lo guardò con occhi tristi: “Perché non possiamo realizzare i nostri sogni?”

“Cosa potrei mai offrirti io, _preciosa_? Sono il terzo figlio di una delle famiglie con meno potere di tutta la casta dei _Comyn_. Se qualcuno si ricorda di noi, è solo perché ci prendiamo cura di Castel Hastur, in nome dei suoi proprietari. Mikhail non è male. Sono stato suo attendente. Lui rispetta le donne molto più di altri uomini.”

“Sì, lo so. Mikhail è educato e garbato, ma non mi ama. Penso, piuttosto, che preferirebbe sposare mio fratello Danvar,” sbuffò Liriel, irritata.

Gabriel la guardò di sottecchi: “Lo penso anch’io, ma temo che non sia una opzione proponibile ai vostri genitori.”

Improvvisamente, Liriel abbracciò con disperazione Gabriel appoggiando il volto alla schiena di lui: “Scappiamo, Gabriel! Ti prego! Portami via! Non voglio sposare Mikhail. Non voglio essere una pedina nelle mani di mio padre e di mio zio.”

“Non ho nulla da offrirti, a parte me stesso.”

“E ti sembra poco?”

Gabriel staccò delicatamente Liriel da sé, per guardarla in viso: “Te ne pentirai. Ora parli così perché sei arrabbiata con Regis e Caryl, per avere concordato questo matrimonio a tua insaputa. Se noi scappassimo, saremmo dei reietti. Saresti infelice, _preciosa_ , e io non lo sopporterei.”

“Io ti amo, Gabriel. Sarò infelice se saremo divisi. Se staremo insieme, invece, sopporterò qualsiasi cosa, perché so che ci sarai sempre tu al mio fianco.”

Gabriel la fissò negli occhi. Era così disperata e così decisa, che il suo cuore si strinse in una morsa dolorosa: “Anche io ti amo, _preciosa_. Mi sembra di essere egoista, a strapparti alla tua famiglia e alla tua vita. Se tu fossi infelice a causa mia, non riuscirei mai a perdonare me stesso.”

“Sarebbe una mia scelta, Gabriel, non una tua imposizione. Scappiamo. È questo l’unico modo che hai per rendermi felice. Andiamo via da qui e viviamo la nostra vita. Insieme.”

Gabriel sapeva che stavano per commettere una follia. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile farsi perdonare dalle loro famiglie. Forse, però, messi davanti al fatto compiuto, dopo una prima sfuriata, i loro genitori avrebbero accettato la loro decisione: “Che sia come tu desideri, _preciosa_ ,” mormorò il giovane Di Asturien con infinito amore. In preda a una inebriante euforia, Gabriel e Liriel si sorrisero, si presero per mano e scapparono dal Castello dei _Comyn_.

**_Torre di Neskaya – Due settimane dopo_ **

L’uomo dai capelli rossi striati di bianco stava procedendo per i corridoi della torre a grandi falcate. Non era necessario essere dotati di _laran_ per capire che Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur fosse furioso. Bastava osservare la mascella contratta e il modo rabbioso in cui si muoveva. I ragazzi e i leronis, che lo incrociavano, si facevano velocemente da parte, per lasciarlo passare, contenti di non essere i responsabili di tanti furia. Caryl era seguito da un uomo leggermente più anziano, che gli assomigliava molto e che sembrava facesse fatica a stare al suo passo. Sul viso di Regis Garris Winston Hastur, il potente reggente di Darkover, c’era un’espressione triste. Regis era molto legato al fratello minore e, non avendo avuto figli propri, adorava i nipoti. Aveva compreso che Liriel non sarebbe mai stata felice con Mikhail e aveva inutilmente tentato di convincere il fratello a desistere dal suo obbiettivo di legare politicamente gli Aillard agli Hastur attraverso un matrimonio fra i due ragazzi. I primi contatti fra le due famiglie erano iniziati poco dopo il matrimonio fra Rafael Alton ed Eileen Ardais, ma nel frattempo il vecchio Lewis era morto. Il giovane nipote si stava dimostrando molto più ragionevole del nonno e sembrava volesse mettere fine alla diatriba con gli Hastur. Il Nobile Hastur era stato profondamente legato al padre di Rafael, Kennard, ed era stato ben felice di poter riallacciare i rapporti con la casata di Alton.

Quando Caryl fece irruzione nella stanza, Liriel e Gabriel erano in piedi vicino al camino, che riscaldava l’ambiente con il suo fuoco scoppiettante: “Cosa ti è venuto in mente di rapire mia figlia! Hai idea del disonore che hai portato alla tua famiglia? Tuo padre è uno dei miei vassalli più fidati e tu lo copri di vergogna costringendo mia figlia a seguirti la sera in cui sarebbe stato annunciato il suo fidanzamento!” Ringhiò, con voce bassa e roca, quasi non riuscisse a trattenere la furia.

Gabriel si spostò davanti a Liriel, facendole da scudo alla rabbia del padre, e affrontò Caryl: “Dom Caryl, io amo vostra figlia.”

“Amore! – ribatté Caryl, pronunciando la parola come se fosse stata un insulto – Io ho dato la mia parola d’onore agli Aillard che ci sarebbe stato un matrimonio e tu hai rapito mia figlia!”

“Non mi ha rapita! Io sono fuggita con Gabriel di mia spontanea volontà per non sposare quel mollusco che tu hai scelto per me!” Intervenne Liriel, con altrettanta rabbia.

Caryl divenne paonazzo. Regis temette che potesse avere un attacco di cuore e si intromise nella discussione: “ _Bredu_ ti prego, calmati. Cerchiamo di ragionare con i ragazzi. Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una soluzione, che soddisfi tutti. Liriel avresti dovuto dirlo, se non volevi sposarti, non scappare come se foste dei criminali.”

“Io ho detto a mio padre che non volevo sposare Mikhail, zio, ma lui non mi ha ascoltato. Ha pensato solo al tornaconto politico del matrimonio, senza considerare la mia felicità.”

Caryl sbuffò: “Felicità! Che cosa vuoi saperne della felicità? Sei solo una ragazzina. È mio compito trovarti un uomo che possa prendersi cura di te, garantirti un futuro sereno e tranquillo ed essere un buon padre per i tuoi figli.”

La voce di Liriel era gelida: “Sì, padre, conosco questa parte. Però, io non amo l’uomo che tu hai scelto per me. Io amo Gabriel e voglio stare con lui.”

Caryl emise un sospiro esasperato: “Avresti imparato ad amarlo, come ho fatto io con tua madre.”

“Ma io non voglio diventare vecchia prima di innamorarmi di mio marito. Soprattutto perché io amo già mio marito.”

Un silenzio glaciale scese nella stanza. Caryl apriva e chiudeva la bocca incapace di formulare la domanda che gli era balenata in mente. Regis notò i braccialetti e si passò una mano sul viso: “Avete solo pronunciato i voti o vi ha sposati un Custode?”

La voce che giunse dalle spalle dei due fratelli, non li colse del tutto impreparati. Quella era la sua torre ed era strano che lui non fosse stato nella stanza già al loro arrivo: “Li ho sposati io. E nessuno può sciogliere questo legame, se non la morte di uno di loro due,” disse in tono deciso Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, il terzo dei fratelli e il più giovane.

Regis afferrò Caryl per un braccio, prima che si avventasse su Beltran: “Come hai osato! Proprio tu! Non sai che cosa hai fatto!” Sbraitò Caryl, completamente fuori di sé.

“So che cosa ho fatto molto meglio di te, _bredu_ ,” ribattè Beltran, in tono calmo e sibillino.

Caryl si girò verso la figlia: “Hai fatto la tua scelta, Liriel. Hai deciso di disobbedire a me, tuo padre, per un capriccio da adolescente. Hai voluto disonorare la tua famiglia sposando questo Di Asturien. Bene. Allora sappi che per me sei morta. Non osare farti mai più vedere nella mia casa. Ti farei cacciare via come se tu fossi una ladra,” sibilò furente, poi voltò le spalle a tutti e uscì dalla stanza, con lo stesso spasso rabbioso con cui era arrivato.

Liriel si accasciò fra le braccia del marito. Regis e Beltran erano sconvolti quanto i due ragazzi perché nemmeno loro si aspettavano una decisione così drastica da parte di Caryl. Avevano capito quanto il fratello fosse furioso, ma erano certi che, una volta messo davanti al fatto compiuto, Caryl avrebbe perdonato la figlia e accettato il genero. Gabriel era un bravo ragazzo e discendeva da una famiglia non prestigiosa, ma che era sempre stata fedele alleata degli Hastur. Inoltre, avrebbe sicuramente reso felice Liriel. Regis guardò Gabriel negli occhi e vi lesse la rabbia causata dal dolore, che il suocero aveva provocato alla moglie: “Mi prenderò cura di Liriel e dei nostri figli senza bisogno dell’aiuto degli Hastur o della mia famiglia. Riferisca pure a suo fratello che non ci vedrà mai più,” disse con voce ferma.

Regis annuì, lentamente. Sapeva che in quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per convincere i ragazzi che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio. Prima doveva convincere il fratello a rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto e ad accettare il matrimonio di Liriel e Gabriel. Con un cenno di saluto, seguì Caryl, sperando che, sbollita la rabbia, in qualche giorno potessero riappacificarsi.

I piani di Regis, però, non poterono realizzarsi. Quando riuscì a convincere Caryl a tornare alla torre per fare pace con la figlia, Liriel e Gabriel erano già partiti e nessuno seppe mai dove fossero andati.

**_Monti Hellers – Un anno dopo_ **

Era una gelida giornata invernale, quando Harriet Romilda Watson Di Asturien vide la luce. Era la primogenita di Liriel e Gabriel Watson, una giovane coppia che si era trasferita da un anno in uno dei villaggi sperduti ai piedi dei monti più alti del pianeta. Nessuno era al corrente delle origini nobili della giovane coppia né sospettava che fossero dei _Comyn_. Come diceva un vecchio proverbio “ _non tutti quelli che hanno i capelli rossi sono Comyn_ ”, quindi le loro chiome rossastre non avevano creato pettegolezzi. Lavoravano sodo per mantenersi, erano sempre disponibili e gentili, quindi a nessuno importò di scoprire perché avessero deciso di andare a vivere in un posto da cui tutti sarebbero scappati.

**_Sei anni dopo_ **

****

La giovane coppia aveva cresciuto una bella bambina vivace dai capelli rossi. Erano felici, anche se la vita era dura e non vivevano certo nel lusso. Nei primi tempi del loro matrimonio, Gabriel aveva temuto che Liriel potesse avere dei rimpianti e che non avesse il coraggio di dirgli che voleva tornare a vivere nella civile Thendara, con il padre, il fratello e lo zio. Liriel, invece, stupì il marito perché, malgrado le difficoltà, era veramente felice.

La gioia della giovane coppia, fu ancora più completa quando venne alla luce il loro secondogenito, un maschietto che chiamarono John Regis Watson Di Asturien. Anche John nacque in pieno inverno. Una tempesta di neve aveva sferzato i piedi dei monti Hellers per giorni, ma quando John emise il primo vagito, le nuvole bianche, cariche di neve, lasciarono posto a un cielo di un azzurro intenso e il sole rosso brillò luminoso, come raramente accadeva da quelle parti. Tutti coloro che lo conoscevano, giuravano che il cielo gli avesse donato i colori che aveva il giorno in cui era nato: il biondo con riflessi rossi per i capelli e l’azzurro più intenso per gli occhi.

**_Castel Armida_ **

****

Rafael ed Eileen Alton pensavano che non avrebbero più avuto figli e che Mycroft sarebbe stato il loro unico erede. Non che fossero insoddisfatti del loro primogenito, anzi! Mycroft aveva dimostrato di avere un’intelligenza decisamente superiore alla media e di riuscire a comandare gli altri in modo autoritario, ma non arrogante. Mycroft non aveva il Dono degli Alton, ma Rafael ne era contento, perché il potere della sua famiglia era troppo difficile da gestire e non avrebbe mai voluto che uno dei suoi figli dovesse convivere con un _laran_ tanto pericoloso. Ormai non più così giovani, i coniugi Alton rimasero molto sorpresi quando scoprirono che Eileen era rimasta incinta. La gravidanza era stata delicata e pericolosa sia per la madre sia per il figlio. Il bambino nacque in pieno inverno, durante una delle bufere di neve più violente che si fossero mai abbattute su Castel Armida a memoria d’uomo. Il travaglio fu lungo e mise a repentaglio la vita sia della madre sia del bambino. Grazie, però, alla bravura della levatrice e della Custode di Neskaya, tutto si risolse per il meglio. Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, si presentò al mondo con i suoi capelli neri color dell’ebano, la pelle bianca come il latte e gli occhi colore del ghiaccio.

_Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi con i riflessi rossi e il ragazzo dai capelli neri come l’ebano si guardavano, sorridendosi. Non era possibile sbagliarsi. Loro si amavano. Immensamente. Avrebbero fatt_ o qualsiasi cosa l’uno per l’alt _ro. Erano felici e spensierati, ma nubi nere e minacciose incombevano su di loro. Furono travolti da una cascata d’acqua, che tentò di separarli, ma loro resistettero. Fino a quando il fuoco avvolse il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, che chiamò disperato_ : “ _Sherlock!” Il ragazzo dai capelli d’ebano urlò: “John!” Le nubi temporalesche si dissolsero. Il cielo tornò azzurro e il sole rosso tornò a splendere. Darkover era salvo. Grazie a John e a Sherlock, al loro immenso amore. I due ragazzi innamorati…_

Beltram si svegliò di soprassalto. Respirava affannosamente. Sapeva che non era stato un semplice sogno. Non era la prima volta che aveva quella visione. In modo inconscio, sapeva anche chi fossero i due ragazzi innamorati, protagonisti di quel futuro così travagliato. Sapeva che John e Sherlock avrebbero salvato Darkover. Ciò che Beltram non riusciva a vedere, era il loro destino finale. E questo gli faceva paura.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Come il primo, anche questo è un capitolo introduttivo. Nella versione originale, il primo e il secondo capitolo erano uno unico, ma, rileggendolo, mi è sembrato molto pesante, così ho deciso di dividerlo e di romanzarne l’inizio, per rendere più leggero e scorrevole il racconto delle origini di Darkover.

Ora, però, Sherlock e John sono arrivati e saranno i protagonisti indiscussi della storia.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia.

“Your Song” è di Sir Elton John.

Per chi ne abbia voglia, l’appuntamento è per domani.

Ciao!


	3. Save me

_Il Supramondo è un luogo/non luogo. Un posto fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, oscuro e spirituale. È qui che le anime dei morti transitano prima di arrivare al luogo a cui sono destinate ed è anche la casa degli spiriti dei viventi, coscienti ed incoscienti. È qui che i telepati addestrati possono incontrarsi e parlarsi anche trovandosi a distanze notevoli, proiettandovisi con il corpo astrale. È il posto in cui arrivano coloro che si addormentano, prima di addentrarsi nella valle dei sogni._

_Accedere al Supramondo non è un’operazione priva di rischi, deve sempre esserci qualcuno a sorvegliare il corpo fisico, affinché non gli accada nulla di male, e che costringa il telepate a uscire dallo stato di profonda meditazione in cui deve entrare per accedervi, nel caso in cui non riesca a tornare da solo._

(dai romanzi di

Marion Zimmer Bradley)

**Save me**

John Watson era un vivace bambino biondo e con gli occhi azzurri, sempre sorridente, felice e allegro. Viveva in un piccolo e sperduto villaggio ai piedi dei monti Hellers, appena fuori dai domini degli Aldaran, con i genitori e la sorella maggiore. Da quelle parti non si vedevano mai _Comyn,_ perché era un territorio ostile e povero, che dava appena di che vivere agli abitanti del piccolo villaggio. La comunità era molto unita e solo la collaborazione fra i vicini permetteva di superare i rigidi inverni. Tutti conoscevano tutti. Almeno per il presente. Il passato era una landa oscura, che apparteneva solo a coloro che volevano ricordarlo, ma che nessuno indagava. Ogni uomo o donna che vivesse in quella parte del mondo, aveva un motivo valido per non parlare volentieri dei motivi che lo avevano portato fino a lì. Una regola non scritta era non chiedere mai nulla, se non volevi che ti venisse chiesto.

Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton era un bambino moro, con la pelle bianchissima e gli occhi chiari di un colore indefinibile, sempre serio. Sembrava che scrutasse nell’anima delle persone e che su di lui gravasse il peso del mondo. Viveva nello splendido e imprendibile Castello Armida, la tenuta della sua famiglia. Era accudito e riverito, ma soprattutto, era temuto. Malgrado la sua tenera età, la serietà che dimostrava intimidiva tutti. Il popolo sussurrava che il piccolo Holmes dovesse possedere il _laran_ puro degli Alton. Solo così, si poteva giustificare il suo comportamento inquietante.

Era una notte d’inverno e una furiosa tempesta di neve stava imperversando su un largo territorio compreso fra i monti Hellers e la pianura in cui si trovava Armida. A John era già capitato di proiettarsi involontariamente nel _Supramondo,_ in quel breve lasso di tempo che precedeva il sonno profondo _._ Di solito si aggirava in quel luogo oscuro per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarsi trasportare nel mondo dei sogni. Quella notte si accorse di non essere solo. Si trovò davanti la figura eterea e splendente di un altro bambino. Era alto più o meno come lui, magro, scuro di capelli. Aveva un’espressione seria, come se volesse sezionare il luogo in cui si trovava. John sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui. Poteva essere l’anima di un bambino morto ed era pericoloso cercare un contatto con lui. Avrebbe potuto trascinare via l’anima di John e lui non si sarebbe mai più svegliato. Eppure, quell’apparizione sembrava molto luminosa e vitale, così John decise di salutarlo: “Ciao. È la prima volta che arrivi qui?”

Il bambino si girò a guardarlo. Non era spaventato, solo perplesso: “Tu che cosa sei?” Chiese in tono imperioso.

John gli fece un gran sorriso: “Mi chiamo John. Questo è il mondo dei sogni.”

Il bambino inclinò la testa da un lato: “Vuoi dire che ti sto sognando? E perché mai dovrei sognare qualcuno che non conosco? Perché è tutto scuro? Cosa sono le altre forme evanescenti che ci sono qui?”

“Questo è il _Supramondo_. Ne avrai sicuramente sentito parlare. Non potremo rimanerci a lungo. Qualcuno potrebbe svegliarci o potremmo addormentarci profondamente. Però, fino a quando non accadrà una di queste due cose, si possono fare cose divertenti. Guarda.” John chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Dal nulla apparvero delle montagne evanescenti con dei contorni un po’ confusi, che nel giro di pochi secondi sparirono.

“Non è facile mantenere l’immagine perché serve molta concentrazione,” borbottò John un po’ deluso, perché non aveva ottenuto il risultato desiderato.

Il bambino dai capelli neri, però, era rimasto ugualmente affascinato: “Insegnami,” ordinò.

John sorrise, per nulla infastidito dal tono dell’altro: “Devi concentrare la mente su un posto o una persona e desiderare di vederlo.”

Il bambino moro chiuse gli occhi e pochi secondi dopo apparve un cavallo pezzato, dai contorni nitidi e delineati.

“WOW! È fantastico! Sei bravissimo!” Esplose John entusiasta.

Il bambino moro sorrise compiaciuto dal complimento di John: “È il cavallo che mi ha regalato mio padre alcuni giorni fa, per il mio ottavo compleanno.”

John sgranò gli occhi: “Ti hanno regalato un cavallo per il tuo compleanno? Chi sei?”

“Mi chiamo Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton.”

“Oh, che nome lungo. Io sono solo John Watson,” si presentò, scrollando le spalle.

Sherlock gli fece un altro sorriso: “Piacere di conoscerti, John.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, Sherlock.”

Prima che potessero parlare ancora, John svanì. Si era addormentato e sognava di correre su un cavallo pezzato, accanto a un bambino dai capelli mori e dagli occhi chiarissimi.

Sherlock lo chiamò e le cercò per un tempo che non seppe definire, prima di svegliarsi irritato per ciò che era accaduto. John gli era piaciuto e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rivederlo. Trascorse i giorni seguenti cercando ogni informazione possibile sul _Supramondo_ , consultando ogni libro che ne parlava, nell’immensa biblioteca di Castel Armida. Nessuno chiese che cosa avesse risvegliato il suo interesse. Era frequente che Sherlock si chiudesse in biblioteca a fare ricerche e nessuno lo disturbava perché, in quei momenti, tutti potevano respirare. Credendo di avere scoperto tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per ritrovare il suo nuovo amico, Sherlock una notte andò a letto felice. Coscientemente si proiettò nel _Supramondo_ e si concentrò su John. Lo trovò che stava cercando di fare apparire un cane.

“John! Finalmente ti ho trovato!”

Il bambino biondo si voltò e sorrise felice: “Sherlock! Che bello rivederti! Mi dispiace per l’altra notte, ma…”

“Ora non abbiamo tempo. Devo spiegarti come devi fare per entrare nel Supramondo e uscirne solo quando lo vuoi tu. Non abbiamo molto tempo,” lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Non è pericoloso? Siamo bambini e senza una matrice…” provò John, dubbioso, ma fu di nuovo interrotto dall’altro: “Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Gli adulti fanno sempre dell’allarmismo perché pensano che i bambini siano stupidi. Ascolta bene quello che ti dico, segui attentamente le mie istruzioni e vedrai che potremo incontrarci per stare insieme tutto il tempo che vorremo!”

John si lasciò travolgere dall’entusiasmo di Sherlock. Mettendo da parte le proprie remore, ascoltò l’amico. Sherlock aveva appena finito di parlare, quando John svanì.

La sera seguente, il giovane Alton andò a letto presto. Era sicuro che John lo avrebbe raggiunto. Si proiettò nel _Supramondo_ e attese, impaziente. Il tempo sembrava non trascorrere e Sherlock diventava sempre più nervoso. Stava per rinunciare, quando una voce lo salutò allegramente: “Sherlock! Scusa il ritardo. Oggi è il compleanno di mia madre e abbiamo festeggiato.”

“Non fa nulla. L’importante è che tu sia qui,” sorrise Sherlock, raggiante.

“Che cosa facciamo stasera?” Domandò John, curioso.

“Tutto quello che vogliamo,” rispose Sherlock, entusiasta.

Quella notte fu solo la prima di tante. Anche se solo per pochi momenti, ogni notte i bambini parlavano, si raccontavano come trascorressero le giornate, giocavano e si divertivano. Quando la mattina dopo si svegliavano, erano sempre particolarmente stanchi, ma felici.

Sherlock aveva compiuto dieci anni da pochi giorni. Si trovava a cena con la famiglia, ma era impaziente e lo si notava da come spiluccava il cibo, facendo finta di mangiare, mentre, invece, tagliuzzava la carne distribuendola nel piatto. I genitori non riuscivano a capire perché fosse così ansioso di andare a dormire, quando per anni avevano dovuto lottare contro il suo desiderio di stare alzato fino a tardi.

“Posso andare?” Chiese per l’ennesima volta.

Rafael gli fece cenno di sì e Sherlock si alzò di scatto, uscendo dalla sala da pranzo e andando a dormire. Quando arrivò nel _Supramondo_ , John era già lì ad attenderlo.

“Ciao Sherlock.”

“Ciao John. Per stasera ho preparato una cosa bellissima.”

Nel _Supramondo_ prese forma il Castello di Armida. John lo guardò con meraviglia: “Questa è casa tua?”

“Sì. Ti faccio fare un giro.”

Allungò una mano, che John prese senza esitare, lasciandosi guidare nella visita a Castel Armida. Negli occhi di John, la meraviglia si alternava al divertimento per gli aneddoti che Sherlock gli raccontava.

“Vivi in un posto bellissimo. Devi essere molto felice,” mormorò John, alla fine del piccolo giro turistico, mentre erano seduti sui merli della torre più alta del castello, con le gambe a penzoloni. Se fossero stati nella realtà, la posizione sarebbe stata pericolosissima, ma nel _Supramondo_ potevano volare, quindi erano al sicuro.

Il volto di Sherlock si rabbuiò: “Non molto, in verità.”

“Come mai?” Domandò sorpreso John.

“Non ho amici. Sono il figlio del signore di Alton e già questo mette tutti in soggezione. Inoltre, tutti pensano che io sia strano.”

“Tu saresti strano? E per quale motivo?”

Sherlock arrossì leggermente, quasi in imbarazzo: “Credo sia perché gli dico delle cose che non gli piacciono,” confessò in un sussurro.

“Cose tipo?”

“Cosa hanno fatto, dove sono stati. A volte ho svelato cose che altri non avrebbero dovuto sapere.”

John gli sorrise: “Bhè, sì. Questo avresti potuto evitarlo. A volte si deve essere diplomatici.”

“Ma non lo faccio apposta! Vedo le cose e le dico. In fin dei conti, se solo osservassero, anche gli altri le noterebbero,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono lamentoso.

“Non è sempre un bene. A volte le persone preferiscono non sapere.”

“Perché?” Chiese Sherlock, esasperato.

John alzò le spalle: “Non lo so. Mio padre dice sempre che sono cose da grandi e che le capirò quando sarò adulto.”

“Io non so se voglio diventare adulto,” affermò Sherlock.

John lo guardò scandalizzato: “Ma cosa dici! Certo che diventerai adulto! Come farei a conoscere tutte queste cose, se non ci fossi tu?”

Sherlock sorrise felice: “Vorrei che tu fossi qui ad Armida con me. Sarebbe bellissimo. Potremmo stare insieme tutto il giorno e divertirci come matti.”

“Piacerebbe molto anche a me, ma per ora mi sembra improbabile che possiamo incontrarci di persona. Sicuramente un giorno, quando saremo più grandi. – la forma di John iniziò a tremolare – Mi stanno chiamando. A domani notte, Sherlock.”

“A domani notte, John.”

La notte seguente Sherlock non si presentò nel _Supramondo_ e nemmeno le due notti dopo. John cominciava a preoccuparsi, pensando che Sherlock non lo volesse più come amico, perché gli aveva detto che non potevano incontrarsi di persona.

La quarta notte, John andò nel _Supramondo_ senza troppo entusiasmo, pensando che Sherlock non si sarebbe presentato, invece lo vide da lontano, pallidissimo e più evanescente del solito.

“Sherlock! Che cosa c’è che non va?” Domandò, preoccupato.

Nello stesso istante, nel castello di Armida c’era una grande agitazione. Sherlock era stato colto dal male della soglia. Il suo potere si stava svegliando completamente, ma, a causa della potenza del _laran_ che si stava attivando, Sherlock aveva la febbre altissima e delirava, ormai in stato incosciente da tre giorni. I genitori erano disperati, perché pochi bambini superavano una crisi di mal della soglia di quella gravità. Come ultima speranza, era stato chiamato Beltran Hastur dalla Torre di Neskaya, che, in quel momento, aveva formato un cerchio con la _leronis_ di Armida e la giovane Haramis, sua allieva. In questo modo, le tre matrici permettevano ai _leronis_ di unire i loro poteri e agire come se fossero un’unica persona, con un _laran_ superiore a quello del singolo.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock notando che l’amico era apatico, come se non si rendesse conto della sua presenza. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse: “Sherlock! Sherlock! Sono io, John! Mi senti?” Sherlock non gli rispose. I suoi occhi erano spenti e assenti. John si impaurì e lo abbracciò forte: “Ti prego rispondimi, mi stai spaventando.”

Improvvisamente, John venne pervaso da un dolore fortissimo, che gli attraversò tutto il corpo. Sentiva dolore ovunque, ma era soprattutto la testa che faceva male. Sembrava che qualcosa stesse cercando di uscirne. John non capiva che il dolore, che provava, proveniva da Sherlock. In modo inconscio, assorbì la sofferenza dell’altro e cercò di allontanarla.

Mentre il corpo di Sherlock era colpito dalle convulsioni, Beltran, attraverso la matrice, si rese conto della presenza di un’altra coscienza oltre a quella del giovane Holmes: “Rafael, presto. Sostituiscimi nel cerchio. Io devo andare nel _Supramondo_.”

Senza chiedere spiegazioni, Rafael estrasse la propria matrice e sostituì Beltran nel cerchio.

In una piccola casa ai piedi dei monti Hellers, Harry venne svegliata improvvisamente da un movimento insolito del letto. Ancora assonnata, controllò che John non avesse un incubo e lo sentì tremare violentemente. Svegliandosi completamente, accese la candela e iniziò a chiamare a gran voce i genitori: John era in preda alle convulsioni.

Guidato dalla propria matrice, Beltran trovò velocemente Sherlock nel _Supramondo_ e vide che un ragazzino biondo stava abbracciando il giovane Alton, assorbendone le convulsioni e il dolore, ma subendo delle conseguenze. Hastur si avvicinò e si rese conto, con sgomento, che il ragazzino biondo era suo nipote John. Da quando Liriel e Gabriel erano fuggiti dalla Torre di Neskaya, Beltran era l’unico familiare a sapere dove fossero ed era rimasto in contatto con loro, conoscendone i due figli, Harriet e John. Aveva insistito affinché i ragazzi, appena arrivati all’età giusta, venissero mandati in una torre per essere addestrati, in quanto aveva appurato che entrambi erano dotati il _laran_. Era rimasto particolarmente colpito da quello di John, perché gli era sembrato che potesse avere il potere puro degli Hastur. Erano secoli che non nascevano bambini con il _laran_ puro e ora sembrava che ne fossero arrivati addirittura due, discendenti dalle famiglie più potenti del pianeta. John, però, ora, stava facendo una cosa molto pericolosa: trasferendo su se stesso i sintomi del male della soglia che aveva colpito Sherlock, gli stava salvando la vita, mettendo a rischio la propria. Con dolcezza, Beltran prese una mano del nipote: “John, devi lasciarlo andare.”

Il ragazzo biondo alzò su Beltran uno sguardo disperato: “Non mi risponde. Sta male. Aiutami, zio Beltran, io non so che cosa fare!”

“Sono qui per aiutarlo. Devi lasciarlo andare o starai male anche tu.”

Sherlock si girò a guardare Beltran, poi l’amico: “John, cosa sta succedendo?”

John sorrise felice, allentando l’abbraccio: “Sherlock! Mi riconosci!”

“Cosa è successo? Perché Beltran è qui?”

Beltran sorrise ai ragazzi: “È ora che vi svegliate entrambi. Subito,” ordinò, in tono perentorio. John svanì senza salutare. Sherlock fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto di stare guardando il volto della madre.

Nella casetta ai piedi dei monti Hellers, Liriel e Gabriel stavano abbracciando John, che si era finalmente svegliato, intontito e debole.

Beltran Hastur e Rafael Holmes erano nello studio di Alton. Stavano bevendo un tea molto dolce, per riprendersi dallo sforzo fatto per salvare Sherlock, che ora stava riposando nella sua stanza, sorvegliato dalla madre. Prima di lasciare che si addormentasse, Rafael e Beltran si erano fatti raccontare da Sherlock tutto quello che sapeva sul ragazzino che lo aveva aiutato nel _Supramondo_. Beltran non aveva potuto celare la presenza di John, in quanto tutti i membri del cerchio, collegati alla mente di Sherlock, avevano percepito la presenza di un’altra persona.

“Cosa mi dici di questo John, di cui ci ha parlato Sherlock?” Chiese Rafael.

Beltran scrollò le spalle: “Deve essere il figlio illegittimo di qualche _Comyn_. Per fare quello che ha fatto, deve possedere almeno un po’ di _laran_.”

“Non potrebbe essere un Di Asturien?”

“Non più di quanto siano Alton tutti quelli che si chiamano Holmes.”

Rafael rimase in silenzio per un lungo tempo, fissando il liquido ambrato che si stava raffreddando nella tazza: “Sherlock è sempre stato un bambino strano. Non è mai riuscito a legarsi a nessuno e tutti ne hanno soggezione. E ora salta fuori questo ragazzino con cui ha contatti regolari da due anni. Lo voglio qui ad Armida.”

Beltran si irrigidì: “Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Da quello che ha raccontato Sherlock, penso di aver capito dove abiti questo John Watson. Domani manderò Anton Lestrade a prenderlo.”

Hastur lo guardò sorpreso: “Vorresti separare quel ragazzino dalla sua famiglia?”

“Devo pensare a mio figlio. Quel ragazzino sembra far star bene Sherlock, quindi lo voglio qui. Inoltre, se è vero che è un telepate, potrà ricevere un po’ di addestramento. Visto dove vive, non credo che i suoi genitori abbiano capito cosa abbiano fra le mani. Forse sono il padre o la madre a essere figli illegittimi. Il _laran_ potrebbe aver saltato una generazione. Sono cose che capitano in questi incroci impuri,” ribattè Rafael, risoluto.

“Rafael, ne stai parlando come se fossero bestie!” Sbottò Beltran.

“Scusami, Beltran. Sono stanco e preoccupato. Ho rischiato di perdere mio figlio.”

“E vuoi portare via il figlio a un altro padre.”

“Non ho scelta.”

Beltran aveva la mascella rigida. Sapeva che John avrebbe dovuto essere separato dalla famiglia, ma sperava che potesse vivere ancora qualche anno sereno con i genitori e la sorella. Il destino sembrava avere deciso diversamente: “Andrò anche io con Lestrade. – disse infine in tono gelido – Sono un Custode e un Hastur. Forse riuscirò a far capire a quei genitori perché tuo figlio sia più importante del loro e tu abbia il diritto di strapparglielo,” finito di parlare, Hastur si alzò e lasciò solo Holmes, con il suo disagio.

A causa del cattivo tempo, Beltran Hastur, Anton Lestrade e gli uomini della scorta impiegarono quattro giorni per arrivare al piccolo villaggio ai piedi degli Hellers dove viveva John. Beltran aveva insistito perché li accompagnasse anche Greg, il figlio di Lestrade, affermando che la presenza di un altro ragazzo, anche se un po’ più grande, avrebbe rassicurato il piccolo John. Arrivati al villaggio, vennero accolti dal capo, Phillip Carter, un uomo alto e grosso, con pochissimi capelli e una barba foltissima, che faceva il fabbro. Avvisato dalle sentinelle che controllavano l’accesso al villaggio, Carter accolse i visitatori nella strada principale, osservandoli in modo ostile. La presenza di un distaccamento di soldati agli ordini dei _Comyn_ era sempre un segno di guai, soprattutto se portavano i colori degli Alton: non potevano essere così lontani da Armida per caso.

“Che cosa volete?” Chiese senza cortesia.

Anton Lestrade era un uomo sui quaranta anni, dai capelli prematuramente ingrigiti, con gli occhi neri e un fisico asciutto e agile. Non approvava la missione che gli era stata affidata, ma, da bravo soldato, doveva obbedire all’ordine che il suo signore gli aveva impartito. Rispose, quindi, in tono gentile: “Stiamo cercando un ragazzino. Si chiama John Watson. Ha dieci anni, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.”

“Che cosa volete da lui? Non è certo un criminale pericoloso che giustifichi questo spiegamento di forze.”

“Vorremmo parlare con i suoi genitori. Abbiamo un’offerta per loro,” ribatté Lestrade, sempre cortesemente.

“Non ci sono. Non abitano più qui. Siete venuti qui per nulla. Andatevene,” rispose Carter in tono brusco e iniziò a voltarsi per tornare al lavoro, ma una voce imperiosa lo fermò: “Sta mentendo. I genitori non ci sono, ma il ragazzino è qui. Laggiù,” indicò un ragazzino in piedi sotto il portico di una casa. Carter si irrigidì e strinse i pugni: “Si sbaglia. Quello è mio figlio.”

“Sono Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, Custode della Torre di Neskaya. Il capitano Lestrade prenderà il bambino e partirà per Armida, mentre io aspetterò i genitori per spiegare loro che cosa stia succedendo. Nessuno si opponga e nessuno si farà del male.”

Sentendo il nome Hastur, Carter si bloccò. Avevano davanti a loro il fratello minore del reggente; se fosse successo qualcosa, non avrebbero avuto guai solo con gli Alton. Digrignando i denti, si diresse verso John: “Figliolo, vieni qui, per favore. Devi andare con quel signore, ma non ti preoccupare, non ti faranno del male. Tuo padre ti verrà a prendere presto.”

John passava lo sguardo da Carter a Hastur a Lestrade. Non capiva perché lo zio Beltran facesse finta di non conoscerlo. Era vero che non era mai venuto al villaggio e che si erano sempre incontrati in luoghi isolati e poco frequentati, ma non capiva proprio che cosa stesse accadendo. Nonostante ciò, obbedì alla richiesta di Carter e si avvicinò a Lestrade che, con un sorriso, gli allungò una mano e lo issò a cavallo, dietro di sé. Girato il cavallo, Lestrade si fermò davanti a Hastur: “Le lascio un paio di uomini. Spero che bastino.”

“Basteranno,” ribatté secco Beltran.

Lestrade fece per andare, ma si fermò ancora un attimo: “Grazie per non avermi costretto ad affrontare i genitori di questo ragazzino. Non vorrei essere nei loro panni, quando gli dirà che abbiamo preso il figlio.”

Beltran rivolse a Lestrade uno sguardo benevolo. In fin dei conti era un bravo uomo: “Nessuno vorrebbe essere nei panni di quei genitori,” sospirò.

Era sera quando Gabriel e Liriel Watson tornarono a casa. Avevano accompagnato Harriet alla Torre di Nevarsin, dove avrebbe trascorso un breve periodo di addestramento prima di trasferirsi a Neskaya. Avevano lasciato John a casa perché non affrontasse un viaggio così faticoso, dopo la notte in cui aveva avuto le convulsioni. Arrivati al villaggio, furono accolti da Carter, che spiegò velocemente che cosa fosse accaduto: “Mi dispiace, Gabriel, non ho potuto fare nulla per impedire che portassero via John. Erano uomini degli Alton e avevano con loro il Custode di Neskaya, un Hastur. Lui vi sta aspettando in casa.”

“Non hai colpe Phillip,” lo rassicurò Gabriel, prima di dirigersi verso casa con passo deciso, seguito da Liriel. Spalancò la porta furioso, pronto ad avventarsi su Beltran. Le due guardie con i colori degli Alton si misero in mezzo, ma Beltran alzò una mano: “Fermi. Non mi farà nulla. Andate fuori ad aspettarmi.”

Le due guardie esitarono, ma gli ordini di un Hastur erano gli ordini di un Hastur e li eseguirono. Rimasti soli, Liriel si avvicinò a Beltran: “Che cosa hai fatto, zio? Perché ci hai portato via John?”

Beltran sentiva il dolore della nipote e ne era rattristato, ma non poteva evitarle quel dispiacere: “John ha incontrato il figlio di Rafael Holmes Alton nel _Supramondo_ , lo sapevate? Lo ha aiutato a superare un attacco di male della soglia.”

“È successo quattro notti fa? John è stato male. È per questo motivo che lo abbiamo lasciato a casa.”

“Sì, è stato quattro notti fa. Alton vuole fare di John lo scudiero del figlio. Sono diventati amici. Sherlock è un ragazzo molto solo e la vicinanza di John non potrà che fargli bene.”

“E a John non pensi? Strapparlo così alla sua famiglia!” Scattò Liriel, furiosa.

“Non rimarrà ad Armida a lungo. Lo andrò a riprendere subito,” si intromise Gabriel.

“Tu non lo farai. Se andassi ad Armida, Holmes ti riconoscerebbe subito e capirebbe chi è John. La sua identità deve rimanere segreta, fino a quando non verrà il momento giusto per rivelarla,” ribatté Beltran, deciso.

Liriel e Gabriel lo guardarono stupiti: “Che cosa vuoi dire?” Domandò Liriel.

“Ho avuto diverse visioni sul futuro di John e tutte erano legate a Sherlock. Loro due insieme sono destinati a salvare Darkover da un grave pericolo che lo minaccia e a governare il pianeta, ma, per fare ciò, nessuno deve sapere che John sia un _Comyn_ e soprattutto un Hastur, fino a quando non dovrà compiere il suo destino.”

“Rafael chi pensa che sia?” Chiese Gabriel.

“Gli ho fatto credere che sia il figlio illegittimo di un _Comyn_. Quando Sherlock verrà a Neskaya, farò in modo che ci porti anche John, così potrò addestrarlo. Ho insistito a portare a Neskaya anche Harriet, così nei sei anni che John trascorrerà lì, potranno passare del tempo insieme.”

“Gabriel ed io non lo potremo vedere, però,” sussurrò Liriel, distrutta.

A Beltran si strinse il cuore per il dolore che stava dando alla nipote: “Esatto. Non potrete vederlo per molto, molto tempo. Vi farò avere sue notizie, ma …”

“Il bene di Darkover prima di tutto, vero zio? È per questo che ci hai aiutati a fuggire da mio padre. Sapevi già che avremmo avuto John e che lo avresti usato per i tuoi fini,” lo interruppe con voce dura e tagliente Liriel ergendosi in tutta la sua disperazione.

“Per salvare il popolo di Darkover, Liriel. Non per i miei fini,” ribattè Beltran.

Liriel lo fissò furiosa e gelida: “Non sei diverso da mio padre. Né lui né tu ci considerate delle persone, ma solo pedine nei vostri giochi. Vattene e non farti più vedere. Non avrei dovuto fidarmi di te. Avrei dovuto sapere che un Hastur è sempre un Hastur e che usare le persone è nel vostro sangue.”

“È anche il tuo sangue, Liriel. E quello di John. Non esiste un modo per ostacolare il destino. Qualsiasi cosa tu facessi, il fato troverebbe il modo di compiersi, forse portando solo più dolore. Lascia John ad Armida e poi a Neskaya. TI prometto che veglierò su di lui, in modo che sia felice.”

Liriel girò le spalle a Beltran, che abbassò gli occhi e se ne andò. Gabriel e Liriel si guardarono negli occhi disperati. Sapevano che Beltran aveva ragione, sapevano che qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto, John era perso, per loro. Se anche fossero andati a riprenderlo ad Armida, Rafael Holmes li avrebbe riconosciuti e avrebbe svelato a Regis Hastur l’esistenza di un altro erede Hastur. Regis sarebbe andato a cercare John per portarlo a Thendara. Anche volendo sottrarre John agli Hastur, non avrebbero trovato un altro posto in cui nascondersi. Si strinsero in un abbraccio disperato, maledicendo il fatto di non essere riusciti ad andare abbastanza lontano dalla famiglia per proteggere il loro bambino.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

John e Sherlock hanno trovato il modo di conoscersi. Presto saranno insieme e cominceranno le loro peripezie.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Save me” è dei Queen.

A domani.

Ciao!


	4. Here with me

**Here With Me**

La notte stava calando sulla foresta alle pendici dei Monti Hellers. Anton Lestrade decise che si sarebbero fermati al riparo di una grotta e lasciò indietro un paio di uomini, affinché attendessero Beltran. Arrivati alla grotta, il comandante delle guardie di Armida aiutò John a scendere da cavallo, poi scese lui stesso. Greg Lestrade si avvicinò al padre osservando, incuriosito, il ragazzino che erano andati a prelevare. Da quando avevano lasciato il villaggio, John non aveva detto una parola, ma aveva studiato gli uomini che lo avevano preso, come se stesse valutando il modo migliore per scappare. Anton gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla, sorridendo rassicurante: “Non sei molto loquace, giovanotto.”

John alzò gli occhi azzurri direttamente in quelli neri di Lestrade. Stava cercando di capire come dovesse comportarsi. Era chiaro che il suo legame con lo zio Beltran dovesse rimanere segreto, quindi optò per un atteggiamento relativamente ostile: “Di solito non parlo molto con chi mi rapisce.”

“Sei stato rapito molto spesso?” Domandò Anton, divertito.

John rispose seriamente: “No, signore, mai. Però non sto venendo con voi perché io lo voglia o perché me lo abbia ordinato mio padre, quindi direi che si possa parlare di rapimento. Non crede?”

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Lestrade. Non gli piaceva molto ammetterlo, ma il ragazzino non aveva proprio tutti i torti: “Non vogliamo farti del male. Ti stiamo portando ad Armida. È il castello degli Alton. È un posto molto bello, dove si prenderanno cura di te e starai bene.”

John lo fissò perplesso. Armida era il castello di Sherlock, ma lui non sapeva se potesse dire che si conoscevano. Era quasi certo che incontrandosi nel Supramondo avessero infranto qualche regola e che ora sarebbero stati puniti. Sperava solo che gli Alton avrebbero punito solo lui, non i suoi genitori. Decise, quindi, di omettere che conosceva già il castello e uno dei suoi abitanti: “Io sto bene con i miei genitori, che si prendono cura di me, senza farmi mancare nulla. Mi piace la mia casa, anche se non è maestosa e imponente. Quindi, perché devo venire con voi? Vorrei tornare a casa, dalla mia famiglia e dai miei amici. Posso?”

“Mi dispiace, John, non puoi,” sospirò Anton.

“Sono vostro prigioniero? Avete intenzione di legarmi?”

Lestrade reagì scandalizzato: “Per _Aldones_ , no! Sei un bambino, non un prigioniero e non ti legheremo.”

“Allora cercherò di tornare a casa,” ribatté John, in tono risoluto.

Lestrade aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato. Era inverno, le bufere di neve erano improvvise e violente, non voleva certo che quel ragazzino si perdesse nel tentativo di ritornare dai suoi genitori: “Se ti chiedessi di darmi la tua parola d’onore di non fare una certa cosa, sapresti mantenerla?”

John strinse le labbra: “Perché dovrei prometterle di non scappare?” Chiese con tono irato.

Lestrade ammirava il coraggio e la perspicacia del ragazzino, ma doveva impedire che scappasse e non voleva essere costretto a legarlo veramente: “Non voglio che ti capiti qualcosa. Siamo in inverno. Se tu scappassi e ti perdessi …”

“Non mi perderei.”

“… se ti perdessi in una bufera di neve – continuò Anton, come se non fosse stato interrotto – e non riuscissimo a trovarti, potresti morire. Vorresti dare questo dolore ai tuoi genitori?”

“Io non mi perderei,” ripeté cocciuto John.

“Puoi esserne sicuro al cento per cento?”

John incrociò le braccia, gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia, le labbra strette a formare una linea sottile. Anton capì di avere intaccato la sua sicurezza e gli dispiacque, ma non poteva permettere che John fuggisse, mettendo a rischio la propria vita: “Allora? Posso fidarmi della tua parola che non cercherai di scappare?”

Lestrade vide che delle lacrime stavano facendosi strada negli occhi azzurri di John. Lacrime più di rabbia e frustrazione che di paura. Quel ragazzino gli piaceva proprio e si rammaricava di averlo portato via dalla sua famiglia.

“Ha la mia parola,” sussurrò infine John, abbassando il capo, sconfitto. Non una lacrima, però, gli rigò il volto. Solo le mani strette a pugno indicavano quanto fosse arrabbiato.

“Grazie, John. so che posso fidarmi della tua parola. Lascia che ti presenti mio figlio Gregory. È un poco più grande di te.”

“Puoi chiamarmi Greg,” disse il ragazzo, sorridendo e allungando una mano. Era alto, magro, con i capelli scuri e gli occhi nocciola. John gli strinse la mano, ma non ricambiò il sorriso. Prima che potessero aggiungere altro, vennero raggiunti da Beltran e dagli uomini della scorta.

Anton si avvicinò subito al Custode: “Tutto bene _Dom_ Beltran?”

Beltran scese da cavallo, stanco e avvilito: “Se si può dire bene. – lanciò un’occhiata a John – Il ragazzo come sta?”

Anton seguì lo sguardo di Beltran e sorrise: “Coraggioso e testardo. Sono riuscito a farmi dare la sua parola che non scapperà. Penso che la manterrà.”

Hastur si avvicinò a John e Greg: “Io sono Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, Custode della Torre di Neskaya. Possiamo parlare da soli, John?”

John, perplesso, fece di sì con la testa. Beltran e John uscirono dalla caverna. Era calata la notte e solo la piccola Mormallor brillava bianca e pallida in cielo, mentre di Idriel e Kyrrdin si intravedevano semplici falci rispettivamente di colore verde e blu. Non si vedeva Liriel, la luna violacea da cui la madre di John aveva preso il nome. Del resto, erano in inverno e solo all’inizio della primavera era possibile ammirare le quattro lune di Darkover brillare insieme in cielo. Durante gli altri mesi dell’anno, una delle lune era sempre nascosta.

Beltran e John si addentrarono un po’ nel bosco, per essere sicuri che nessuno potesse ascoltare quello che si sarebbero detti. Beltran si fermò e si sedette su un tronco caduto, facendo cenno a John di accomodarsi di fianco a lui. John rimase in piedi davanti a Hastur: “Voglio sapere perché io sia qui e perché tu faccia finta di non conoscermi,” domandò in tono deciso e venato di rabbia.

Beltran sorrise appena. Il nipote aveva appena usato un tono degno di un vero Hastur: “Hai ragione a essere arrabbiato, John, ma non potevamo fare in altro modo. Ci sono cose che ora non posso spiegarti, ma ti chiedo di fidarti di me.”

“Perché non posso tornare a casa?”

“Per i ragazzi _Comyn_ della tua età è normale andare presso un’altra famiglia per ricevere un’educazione adeguata al rango.”

“Io non sono un _Comyn,_ ” affermò John, in tono quasi oltraggiato.

“In realtà lo sei anche tu. Tuo padre è un Di Asturien e tua madre è una Hastur.”

“Perché mamma e papà non me lo hanno mai detto?” Domandò John, sbalordito.

“Tutto è cominciato molto prima che tu nascessi. Anche prima che nascesse Harry, se è per questo. Uno dei miei fratelli maggiori si chiama Caryl ed è il padre di tua madre. I tuoi genitori hanno litigato con lui e si sono allontanati dalla famiglia. Quello che ora devi capire, John, è che nessuno deve sapere chi siano veramente i tuoi genitori. Quando ti verrà chiesto, dirai che si chiamano Deanna e Alderic Watson. Sono i loro secondi nomi, quindi non sarà una bugia.”

“Perché nessuno deve sapere chi siano?”

“Così nessuno ti farà domande sul tuo _laran_. Ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi?”

“Quello che faccio con la mente, come leggere i pensieri degli altri.”

“Esatto. Quando Sherlock verrà mandato a Neskaya …”

“Sherlock? Il mio amico Sherlock? È proprio da lui che mi state portando?” Lo interruppe John, finalmente con un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sì. Ti stiamo portando ad Armida da Sherlock. Gli farai da scudiero. Riceverai un’educazione adatta al tuo rango, anche se nessuno lo saprà. Fra sei anni Sherlock sarà mandato a Neskaya e tu andrai con lui, così sarai sottoposto al cerchio. Ti sarà consegnata una matrice e sarai addestrato al suo uso. È importante che nessuno sappia che tu hai una matrice.”

“Perché tutti questi segreti?” Chiese John sempre più confuso.

“Ti do la mia parola d’onore di Custode e di Hastur che un giorno ti rivelerò tutto, John. Ti chiedo di fidarti di me e di mantenere il tuo segreto. Anche con Sherlock.”

“Perché dovrei fidarmi di chi mi porta via dai miei genitori e mi chiede di avere dei segreti con chi è mio amico?”

Beltran sorrise: “Te lo ho già detto, John. Non posso risponderti ora, è troppo presto. Vorrei che tu mi dessi la tua parola d’onore che non dirai a nessuno chi siano i tuoi genitori e quale sia il tuo reale _laran_.”

John valutò Beltran e quello che gli chiedeva. I suoi genitori avevano sempre voluto bene a questo zio, quindi non aveva motivo per non fidarsi, anche se pretendeva che lui mentisse su cose importanti: “Va bene. Mi fiderò di te e manterrò il segreto,” sospirò, infine.

“C’è un’ultima cosa che devi sapere. Ad Armida tutti pensano che tu sia il figlio illegittimo di un qualche _Comyn_ incosciente. Devi lasciare che lo credano, per la tua sicurezza e quella della tua famiglia.”

“Farò come chiedi,” disse a denti stretti.

“Grazie, John. I tuoi genitori mi hanno chiesto di portarti un messaggio da parte loro. Mi hanno chiesto di dirti che ti amano tanto, si raccomandano che tu stia attento e che ti comporti come ti hanno insegnato.”

John strinse gli occhi, che scintillavano per la rabbia: “Se vuoi che mi fidi di te, zio Beltran, non mentirmi. Non hai messaggi da parte dei miei genitori per me. Non te ne hanno dati perché erano arrabbiati con te,” sibilò, in tono deciso.

Beltran sospirò: “Scusa, hai ragione. I tuoi genitori sono arrabbiati con me perché ti ho portato via da loro. Sono molto addolorati perché non potrete vedervi per molti anni. Però, sono sicuro che avrebbero voluto dirti quello che ti ho detto io.”

John annuì. Gli occhi gli bruciavano perché le lacrime minacciavano di scendere, ma le ricacciò indietro. Non avrebbe pianto. Voleva che i suoi genitori fossero orgogliosi di lui, anche se non potevano vederlo.

“Torniamo dagli altri. Mangiamo e riposiamoci. Avremo un paio di giorni faticosi,” sospirò Beltran, alzandosi e appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di John.

Il tempo fu clemente e impiegarono solo due giorni per tornare ad Armida. John aveva fatto amicizia con Greg Lestrade e avevano trascorso il tempo a raccontarsi aneddoti. Quando arrivarono ad Armida, John osservò la fortezza dal vero, con grande meraviglia. Era esattamente come gliela aveva mostrata Sherlock durante i loro incontri nel _Supramondo_.

Hastur e Lestrade furono immediatamente ricevuti dagli Holmes nel salotto di casa:

“Che cosa mi dite del ragazzo?” Chiese Rafael, un po’ preoccupato.

“Non è contento di essere stato strappato ai genitori, ma non farà capricci,” rispose Beltran in tono secco.

“Sembra molto maturo e ben educato, per la sua età,” aggiunse Lestrade.

Rafael fece un cenno impaziente e Lestrade andò ad aprire la porta. John entrò nella stanza senza mostrare la minima paura o soggezione. Si guardò intorno, ma si soffermò a studiare soprattutto le persone presenti non la stanza. Ritto in piedi davanti a lui, c’era un uomo alto e magro con i capelli neri e lo sguardo severo, un po’ più vecchio di suo padre. Era sicuramente Rafael Holmes Alton. Seduta su una poltrona, una donna dai lineamenti dolci e fini, con i capelli biondi perfettamente ordinati, gli sorrideva rassicurante. Quella era Eileen Holmes Alton. In piedi, appoggiato in modo indolente al caminetto, c’era un giovane uomo, poco più vecchio di Harriet, con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri, alto quanto Rafael e con appena un accenno di pancetta, che si studiava intensamente un’unghia, ma che, in realtà, stava osservando attentamente il nuovo arrivato. Sembrava proprio il tipo di persona da cui stare alla larga o guardarsi sempre le spalle. La descrizione calzava perfettamente a quella che Sherlock gli aveva fatto di suo fratello Mycroft Holmes Alton. John si esibì in un perfetto inchino, come gli aveva insegnato sua madre, e salutò cortesemente: “Nobile Alton, _Domna_ Eileen, Nobile Mycroft, mi chiamo John Watson e sono onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza.”

I tre Alton rimasero sorpresi, ma, vedendo la reazione altrettanto stupita di Beltran e Lestrade, capirono che non erano stati loro a preparare il ragazzo per quell’incontro. Prima che chiunque potesse reagire alla presentazione di John, nella stanza fece irruzione un ragazzino magro, scuro di capelli, con gli occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio, tutto sporco e pieno di graffi.

John lo studiò un po’: “Sei più alto di quello che pensavo. E anche più magro. Mangi?”

“Non le persone, anche se tutti sembrano crederlo.”

“Forse dovresti iniziare a farlo. Non mangiare le persone. Mangiare. Metteresti su qualche chilo e non staresti male.”

I due ragazzini si stavano guardando con espressione seria.

“Sherlock Holmes,” disse uno allungando la mano.

“John Watson,” rispose l’altro, stringendo la mano, che gli era stata porta.

I due ragazzi si fissarono negli occhi in modo solenne, ma scoppiarono a ridere senza un motivo preciso, già complici. Gli adulti furono sorpresi soprattutto dalla reazione di Sherlock perché era la prima volta che lo vedevano così a proprio agio con qualcuno.

Mycroft sorrise, sornione: “Attenti a quella coppia. Darkover potrebbe non essere pronta per Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Nel bene e nel male, quei due saranno la salvezza e la perdizione l’uno dell’altro.”

A John era stata assegnata una piccola stanza attigua a quella di Sherlock, con cui aveva una porta comunicante. Le prime notti che John trascorse ad Armida, Sherlock si infilò nel suo letto, per dormire con lui, con la scusa che non voleva farlo sentire solo in quella grande e sconosciuta fortezza. All’inizio John non disse nulla. Alla quinta notte, senza aprire gli occhi, sussurrò: “Non andrò mai da nessuna parte, senza prima avvisarti.”

Sherlock sussultò perché pensava che John stesse dormendo, ma sorrise alle parole dell’amico: “Mi dispiace che ti abbiano portato via dalla tua famiglia. Non è giusto. Però, sono contento che tu sia qui, con me. Mi odi per questo?”

John aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Sherlock: “Non è stata colpa tua. E non potrò mai odiarti, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Siamo amici, ricordi?”

“E gli amici si sostengono e proteggono a vicenda.”

“Giusto. Ora dormi.”

Sherlock si sistemò meglio nel letto di John. Gli piaceva sentire il calore del suo corpo: “Buonanotte, John.”

“Buonanotte, Sherlock.”

Nel corso degli anni, Sherlock andò ogni tanto a infilarsi nel letto di John, soprattutto nelle notti fredde e tempestose, ma non aveva più il timore che l’amico potesse scappare per tornare a casa. Sapeva che John sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco.

I due ragazzi trascorrevano ogni istante insieme, seguendo le lezioni, allenandosi con la spada e nella lotta. Erano inseparabili. In presenza di John, Sherlock sorrideva ed era meno indisponente verso le persone. A John bastava un’occhiata per fargli capire che stava facendo o dicendo la cosa sbagliata. Questo, però, non impediva al piccolo Watson di essere il complice di ogni guaio che il giovane Holmes combinava.

Come quando decisero di andare, a notte fonda, nella torre nord per scoprire se fosse veramente stregata, invece sorpresero una delle cameriere di _Domna_ Eileen che amoreggiava con una guardia o quando spennarono una ventina delle galline perché Sherlock voleva confrontare il tempo di ricrescita delle penne. Malgrado i guai e gli scherzi che i ragazzi combinavano, tutti erano contenti della buona influenza che John aveva su Sherlock.

Erano trascorsi due anni, da quando John era stato portato ad Armida. Beltran era in visita per controllare che il _laran_ di Sherlock stesse sviluppandosi nel modo giusto e non gli causasse altri problemi. Rafael e Mycroft erano a Thendara per una riunione straordinaria del Consiglio dei _Comyn_. Il momento era molto delicato perché l’erede di Hastur, Danvar, era morto in quello che sembrava un incidente di caccia.

Fu Eileen, quindi, a fare gli onori di casa. Beltran ed Eileen erano nel salotto del castello e stavano osservando Sherlock e John alle prese con la costruzione di una scultura di ghiaccio. Sherlock all’inizio sembrava trovare l’occupazione noiosa, ma, quando si accorse che John si stava veramente impegnando per fare una bella scultura, anche Holmes si concentrò nell’impresa.

“Li vedi Beltran? Sherlock sembra un altro bambino, da quando John è qui,” disse Eileen, con voce venata di tristezza. Beltran se ne accorse: “Se Sherlock sta bene, che cosa ti preoccupa?”

Eileen fissava John con malinconia: “Non riesco a non pensare alla madre di John. Se fossi al suo posto, se qualcuno mi avesse portato via mio figlio, sarei impazzita. Ogni giorno che passa, mi aspetto di vedere arrivare i genitori di John, che chiedono la restituzione del figlio. Se lo facessero, come potrei negarglielo? Come potrei chiedere a un’altra madre di continuare a rinunciare alla sua creatura? Sarei un’egoista. Inoltre, a volte scopro John mentre scruta l’orizzonte verso gli Hellers, con uno sguardo triste e, al tempo stesso, pieno di speranza, come se fosse in attesa di qualcuno che lo venisse a prendere. Mio figlio è felice, come non è mai stato, ma a quale prezzo? Che diritto ho di rendere infelice un altro ragazzo e un’altra madre?”

Beltran osservò il nipote: “Eileen guarda attentamente John. Ti sembra infelice?”

“Ora, no, certo, ma …”

“Sono solo momenti di malinconia di un ragazzino che è lontano dalla sua famiglia. Sia John sia i suoi genitori sanno che per lui è meglio e più sicuro stare qui. Nessuno verrà a prenderlo.”

“Vorrei conoscere quella donna per poterla ringraziare.”

Beltran scosse la testa: “Sarebbe una pessima idea. Per quanto quella donna possa capire che il meglio per suo figlio sia vivere qui, non sarebbe contenta di vederti e non accetterebbe di buon grado i tuoi ringraziamenti. Sei pur sempre la donna che le ha portato via il figlio.”

Eileen si girò verso Beltran: “Non posso continuare a fare finta di nulla! Così sembra che io ritenga che mio figlio e la mia famiglia siano più importanti dei suoi. Ed io non sono così.”

Lo sguardo di Beltran era severo: “Eileen avete già agito come se i sentimenti di quelle persone non contassero. Sono trascorsi due anni. Ora è tardi sia per scusarsi sia per ringraziare. Lascia le cose come stanno. Fare qualcosa potrebbe provocare più danni che portare sollievo.”

Eileen non era convinta che le cose andassero veramente bene così, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai convinto il marito senza l’aiuto di Hastur e Beltran si stava dimostrando irremovibile. Tornò a fissare i ragazzi, che confrontavano le loro opere. Quella di Sherlock era perfetta, mentre quella di John era leggermente inclinata. I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere per qualcosa che si erano detti, poi iniziarono a lanciarsi palle di neve. Eileen suonò il campanello per ordinare che preparassero un bagno caldo e tanto tea. Quando avessero finito di giocare, i ragazzi avrebbero avuto bisogno di qualcosa di caldo.

Alcuni giorni dopo, Beltran si incontrò con Regis e Caryl nelle stanze degli Hastur a Castel _Comyn_ , nella capitale di Darkover, Thendara. L’atmosfera era tesa. Caryl non aveva mai perdonato a Beltran di avere aiutato Liriel nella sua fugura. Ora che Danvar era morto, la scomparsa di Liriel significava la caduta degli Hastur e la fine del loro potere. C’erano molti dubbi, su come si fosse svolto l’incidente di caccia, ma non c’era modo di dimostrare che qualcuno avesse provocato intenzionalmente la morte di Danvar Hastur. Inoltre, anche avessero dimostrato che l’erede era stato ucciso, il vero problema degli Hastur non si sarebbe risolto. Il problema era che non esistevano altri eredi diretti degli Hastur. In vista di un cambio al vertice del potere su Darkover, alcune famiglie avevano iniziato a ingraziarsi i primi in linea di successione alla reggenza di Darkover, che erano i membri di un ramo della famiglia Aldaran, i Moriarty, conosciuti per la loro alleanza con i Terrani e per la loro crudeltà. Nessuno nel consiglio voleva che i Moriarty diventassero i reggenti di Darkover, ma non c’era modo di impedirlo, salvo trovare un altro erede Hastur. Né Regis né Caryl né Beltran, però, avevano figli, anche illegittimi. Nessuno aveva più avuto notizie di Liriel e Gabriel. Alle spalle di Caryl, tutti sussurravano che fossero morti, soprattutto ora che Liriel non si era nemmeno presentata ai funerali del fratello, che aveva sempre amato molto. Regis percepiva la tensione fra i fratelli, ma non aveva la forza di fare da intermediario. L’idea di dover nominare come proprio erede un Moriarty, lo stava distruggendo.

“Non capisco che cosa tu faccia qui,” sbottò irritato Caryl.

Beltran azionò un disturbatore di _laran,_ che aveva portato con sé e fece in modo di avvicinarsi ai fratelli per poter parlare con il tono di voce più basso possibile: “È giunto il momento che siate messi entrambi al corrente di alcune cose importanti. Liriel e Gabriel non solo sono vivi, ma hanno anche avuto due figli. Una femmina di nome Harriet e un maschio di nome John.”

Regis e Caryl lo fissarono stupiti.

“Tu hai sempre mantenuto i contatti con Liriel!” Esclamò Caryl.

“Fino a due anni fa, sì. Ora non mi parla. Le ho portato via John, per ordine di Alton.”

“Cosa … ?”

“Non importa ora il motivo. – Beltran interruppe Caryl – L’importante è che John stia ricevendo la giusta educazione. Sarà un degno Hastur. In tutto.”

Regis sgranò gli occhi, comprendendo quello che il fratello aveva solo sotteso: “Vuoi dire che lui ha il _laran_ puro degli Hastur?”

“Penso di sì. La certezza la avrò solo quando fra quattro anni verrà a Neskaya e lo potrò analizzare con il cerchio. Comunque, ha un _laran_ potente. Ed è destinato a salvare Darkover insieme a Sherlock Holmes Alton,” confermò Beltran.

“Devo nominarlo mio erede il prima possibile,” affermò Regis, con evidente sollievo.

Beltran scosse la testa: “No. È troppo presto. Aldaran potrebbe eliminarlo facilmente. Lascia che diventi adulto. Quando saremo sicuri che sia pronto a succederti, potrai nominarlo erede degli Hastur.”

“Gli Aldaran faranno fuoco e fiamme se non nomino nessuno.”

“Fino a quando non nomini un erede, non potranno fare nulla a nessuno. Temporeggia. Prendi moglie.”

“Alla mia età?” Rise Regis.

“Questo terrà occupati gli Aldaran per i prossimi anni e non cercheranno Liriel e i suoi figli.”

“Voglio conoscere mio nipote,” si intromise Caryl, in tono deciso.

“Non puoi, Caryl. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Liriel e Gabriel hanno dovuto rinunciare a lui perché fosse al sicuro, tu puoi evitare tranquillamente di conoscerlo fino al momento opportuno,” ribatté Beltran, in tono altrettanto secco.

“Tutto nelle tue mani, vero fratellino? Ne sarai contento,” sibilò Caryl, in tono sarcastico.

Beltran lo fissò furioso: “Non lo faccio per il potere, Caryl! Sono un Hastur anche io e faccio la mia parte per Darkover e il suo popolo.”

I tre fratelli rimasero in silenzio. Il destino del pianeta era nelle mani di un ragazzino di dodici anni, inconsapevole della propria importanza.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Un po’ dell’intrigo al centro del quale si troveranno Sherlock e John sta prendendo forma. Spero che sia tutto abbastanza chiaro. Non credo che sia necessario avere letto la saga della Bradley per apprezzare la trama della mia storia.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Here with me” è cantata da Dido e ha fatto da sigla per la serie originale “Roswell”.

A domani!

Ciao


	5. Play the game

**Play the Game**

Era un autunno caldo e piovoso, decisamente strano per Darkover. Sherlock avrebbe compiuto sedici anni durante l’inverno ed erano in pieno svolgimento i preparativi per il suo periodo di addestramento alla torre di Neskaya. Sherlock era contento di lasciare Armida, perché pensava che avrebbe potuto imparare tante cose, ma questo significava anche separarsi da John perché alla torre sarebbe stato un ragazzo come gli altri, quindi non poteva portarsi dietro uno scudiero. Per quanto ne sapeva, John sarebbe tornato al villaggio in cui aveva vissuto con i suoi genitori e non lo avrebbe più visto. Questo fatto sconvolgeva Sherlock, che non riusciva a pensare di non poter più trascorrere del tempo con quello che era diventato la sua inseparabile metà. Da parte sua, John ricordava che Beltran gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Neskaya con Sherlock, per essere addestrato, ma nessuno sembrava esserne al corrente. Più di una volta, il giovane Watson si era trovato a essere diviso fra la curiosità di andare alla torre e il desiderio di tornare finalmente a casa dai suoi genitori. Il cuor suo, sperava che Beltran si fosse dimenticato di lui. In quegli anni, quando il Custode faceva visita agli Alton, aveva sempre trattato John come un qualunque servo. La parte più razionale di John, però, sapeva che non sarebbe stato così fortunato ancora a lungo.

Alcuni giorni prima della partenza di Sherlock per Neskaya, Beltran Hastur arrivò ad Armida. Rafael lo accolse nel suo studio, stupito: “Non prenderla come un’offesa, Beltran, ma che cosa ci fai qui? Ci sono problemi per l’arrivo di Sherlock alla torre?”

“Non ci sono proprio dei problemi, ma sono venuto a parlare di Sherlock.”

“Per quale motivo?”

“Sappiamo tutti che il tuo figlio minore è sempre stato un ragazzo piuttosto difficile con cui trattare. Durante l’addestramento alla torre sarà a stretto contatto con i figli di diverse famiglie _Comyn_. Con quante di loro vuoi avere dei problemi?”

Rafael non sapeva come reagire alla domanda di Beltran. Se, da una parte, avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui per la sua impudenza, da un’altra parte sapeva che Beltran aveva perfettamente ragione. Per quanto l’amicizia con John avesse contribuito a smussare alcuni spigoli del carattere di Sherlock, il figlio non aveva perso il vizio di fare commenti taglienti e spietati. Gli abitanti di Armida si erano abituati e non si offendevano più di tanto. Sherlock, però, era un _Comyn_ , quindi intoccabile per un semplice Darkovano. Alla torre, invece, vi sarebbero stati i _leronis_ e gli altri allievi, la maggior parte provenienti da famiglie _Comyn_. Questi non si sarebbero lasciati insultare senza reagire. Beltran aveva ragione. Offendere il ragazzo sbagliato poteva avere serie conseguenze nelle relazioni con le altre famiglie _Comyn_ e Rafael non poteva permettersi di inimicarsi nessuno, soprattutto in quel momento in cui la successione a Regis Hastur si reggeva su un delicato e fragile equilibrio. “Che cosa mi suggerisci?” Sospirò.

“Una soluzione molto semplice e indolore. Manda John con Sherlock.”

Rafael fissò Beltran stupito: “Dovrei mandare John a Neskaya?”

“Sì. Lui ha un’ottima influenza su Sherlock e potrebbe fare da barriera fra tuo figlio e i figli degli altri _Comyn_. Inoltre, anche John ha dimostrato di avere un po’ di _laran_ e vorrei sottoporlo al cerchio, per capire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare. Sai anche tu che un telepate non addestrato è un pericolo per sé e per gli altri.”

Rafael era allettato della proposta di Beltran: “In effetti, potrebbe essere una buona soluzione. Sappi, però, che, in questi anni, John non ha dimostrato di avere un gran potere. Da quello che ho potuto osservare, potrebbe essere un Mac Aran. È veramente bravo con i cavalli e con i falchi, quindi potrebbe avere il loro _laran_. Se è vero solo la metà di quello che raccontano del vecchio Lorill, non ci sarebbe da stupirsi se scoprissi che il nostro John è figlio suo o un suo nipote,” sogghignò, divertito all’idea di ospitare un parente illegittimo di Lorill Mac Aran.

Beltran incurvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso, ma si chiese se non si fosse sbagliato su quello che aveva percepito da John. Forse il nipote non aveva il _laran_ puro degli Hastur. Per quanto potesse essere bravo a controllarsi, non avrebbe mai potuto ingannare un telepate potente come Rafael.

La notizia che John sarebbe andato a Neskaya con Sherlock, ebbe l’effetto di rendere entrambi i ragazzi euforici, perché non sarebbero stati separati. John, inoltre, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare l’addestramento, anche se gli dispiaceva dover fare tutto alle spalle di Sherlock. Avrebbe preferito condividere questa esperienza con lui, ma Beltran era stato categorico nel fargli promettere che nessuno dovesse sapere quale fosse il suo potere.

L’arrivo a Neskaya di un Alton fece molto scalpore, soprattutto perché era già girata la voce che fosse accompagnato da uno scudiero, diversamente da quanto era accaduto per gli altri ragazzi _Comyn_. Quando entrarono nel cortile interno della Torre di Neskaya, le lezioni erano finite e gli allievi stavano dirigendosi verso la mensa, così tutti gli allievi assistettero all’ingresso del piccolo gruppo formato da Beltran Hastur, Sherlock Holmes Alton, John Watson e un manipolo di guardie degli Alton, comandato da Gregory Lestrade. Beltran accompagnò Sherlock e John all’alloggio, che era stato appositamente allestito per loro. Diversamente dagli altri novizi, che dividevano la stanza in tre o quattro, a Sherlock era stata assegnata una delle stanze solitamente riservate per gli ospiti, in modo che John potesse avere una piccola stanza tutta per sé, adiacente a quella di Holmes. Questo trattamento diverso riservato al giovane Alton, aveva già causato qualche mugugno da parte di alcuni ragazzi di famiglie importanti, primo fra tutti James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran, che non accettava di essere trattato come se fosse inferiore all’Alton.

“È una bella stanza, non credi?” Domandò, John mettendo nell’armadio e nei cassetti gli abiti, i libri e le altre cose che Sherlock aveva portato con sé.

Sherlock stava guardando fuori dalla finestra e si esibì in uno di quei suoi sospiri tragici, che John conosceva tanto bene e che erano associati alla noia che travolgeva il giovane Holmes appena passata la novità: “Sei anni. Mi chiedo perché debba sprecare sei anni della mia vita in questa torre, quando potrei imparare tutto quello che mi insegneranno in metà del tempo.”

John stava infilando ordinatamente delle casacche nell’armadio: “Ti vogliono tenere prigioniero qui per sei anni, proprio per permetterti di far sfigurare tutti gli altri ragazzi che non hanno la tua stessa intelligenza e la tua capacità di apprendimento.”

Sherlock si girò verso di lui, perplesso. John stava continuando a togliere i vestiti dalle borse: “Sarcasmo?”

“Sarcasmo,” confermò John.

Sherlock si esibì in un altro sospiro tragico: “Non capirò mai perché tu ami tanto fare del sarcasmo. A che cosa serve, dato che non è una risposta alla mia rimostranza?”

“Adoro il sarcasmo perché mi permette di prenderti in giro senza che tu te ne accorga,” ribatté John, serafico. Finalmente si girò a guardare Sherlock, che lo stava fissando cercando di capire che cosa dovesse fare. In teoria avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi per l’insolenza di John, in realtà gli occhi di Sherlock brillavano per il divertimento. Dopo essersi fissati per alcuni secondi, serissimi, scoppiarono a ridere.

Mentre John finiva di sistemare i bagagli, Sherlock era andato nell’ufficio di Beltran a prendere il programma del suo addestramento. Era riuscito a evitare di fare commenti inappropriati, anche perché Beltran gli piaceva. Lo riteneva un adulto abbastanza intelligente e degno di credito. Sherlock, quindi, lo ascoltò con infinita pazienza, ma non vedeva l’ora di tornare da John, per esplorare la torre insieme. Dopo un rapido giro di perlustrazione della Torre, i due ragazzi si erano dati una veloce rinfresca ed erano pronti per andare a cena.

“Vado a raggiungere Lestrade e i suoi uomini, così ceno con loro,” John salutò Sherlock allegramente. Il giovane Alton alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, corrugando la fronte: “Perché vuoi andare a mangiare con Gary e i soldati? La mia compagnia non ti piace più?”

John lo guardò sorpreso: “Sai benissimo che mi piace stare in tua compagnia, ma non posso venire a cena con te. E si chiama Greg, non Gary.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, ostinandosi a non voler capire: “Perché non vuoi? Ad Armida ceniamo sempre insieme.”

John sospirò spazientito. Sapeva che stava per addentrarsi in una discussione inutile, perché se Sherlock si metteva in testa qualcosa era impossibile fargli cambiare idea, ma doveva almeno provarci: “Non si tratta di ciò che voglio o non voglio io, ma di quello che è consono alle regole sociali. La mensa dove tu andrai a mangiare è riservata agli allievi di Neskaya. Io non lo sono, quindi devo prendere i pasti con coloro che fanno manutenzione qui. Ne avevamo già parlato prima di lasciare Armida e mi era sembrato che tu avessi capito.”

Sherlock sbuffò disgustato: “Le regole sociali sono solo inutili orpelli.”

“Forse hai ragione, ma …”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e appoggiò il libro su un tavolino: “Visto che ho ragione, andiamo a cena. E poi hai il _laran_ anche tu e qui alla torre si è tutti uguali, figli legittimi o illegittimi. Quindi hai il diritto di sedere alla mensa degli studenti come me.”

John incrociò le braccia sul petto: “Non ti ho dato ragione. Anzi! Non si saprà se ho veramente il _laran_ fino a quando non sarò sottoposto al cerchio. Per quanto ne sappiamo, non ho nessun potere, per cui non ho diritto di venire alla mensa degli allievi. Fino a quando non avrò conferme, non verrò a cena con te, né stasera né le prossime.”

Sherlock si fermò davanti a John. Dato che Holmes era molto più alto di Watson, stava letteralmente incombendo su di lui. Con voce bassa e grave, fissandolo negli occhi, sussurrò: “Vuoi dire che intendi disobbedire a un mio ordine?”

John sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, come se qualcosa stesse cercando di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua volontà. Allontanò quella spiacevole sensazione con uno sforzo enorme e ribatté con infinita tristezza: “No. Io non voglio disobbedire a un tuo ordine. Tu hai intenzione di darmi un ordine?”

“Se è l’unico modo per farti venire a cena con me, sì: io ti ordino di venire a mangiare alla mensa degli allievi,” sibilò, in tono risoluto. Sherlock fissò John negli occhi azzurri e capì che lo aveva ferito. Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, John irrigidì le spalle e si portò accanto alla porta, aprendola e tenendola per permettere a Sherlock di passare: “Come lei comanda _Dom_ Sherlock.”

Il giovane Alton passò e John si chiuse la porta alle spalle sbattendola con una forza alimentata dalla rabbia. Sherlock non riuscì ad assaporare la propria vittoria, ma non lo diede a vedere.

Quando entrarono nella sala mensa, Beltran non ebbe bisogno di sondare la mente dei due ragazzi per capirne l’umore. John aveva le spalle incassate, i pugni stretti e teneva il volto rosso fisso sul pavimento, evidentemente furioso perché Sherlock lo aveva costretto a seguirlo alla mensa. Perfettamente conscio delle convenzioni sociali e sapendo quale fosse il posto, che tutti si aspettavano che lui dovesse occupare, Beltran capì che John non avrebbe voluto essere lì. Neanche Sherlock, comunque, era di buon umore a causa della discussione avuta con John. Stava zitto, cosa insolita per lui, con l’espressione di uno pronto a fare a pugni con il primo che lo provocasse. E i guai non tardarono ad arrivare, vestendo i panni di James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran. Il ragazzo si piazzò davanti a Sherlock e lo fissò negli occhi in atteggiamento di sfida. Sherlock lo scrutò attentamente: alto più o meno come John, il ragazzo aveva alcuni anni in più di Holmes, era scuro di capelli. Gli occhi neri non stavano sorridendo, rendendo falso il sorriso che increspava le labbra: “Forse non te lo hanno detto, Alton, ma i cani da compagnia devono essere lasciati nelle loro cucce, non portati in sala mensa. Salvo che tu non voglia farlo stare sotto la tavola, a farti qualche servizietto mentre mangi. In questo caso, posso usufruirne anche io? Giusto per capire se sia così bravo da non potersene separare nemmeno per mezz’ora.”

I ragazzi che si trovavano vicini a Sherlock e James si allontanarono velocemente. Alle spalle di James rimase solo un ragazzo, alto, moro e con gli occhi verdi. Dal suo atteggiamento, si capiva che non voleva lo scontro, ma che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, se fosse stato necessario difendere il suo amico.

“Non ho il dispiacere di conoscerti. Però posso dirti che non sei certo tu quello che sta sopra, ma l’amico che hai alle spalle. E lui è anche l’unico che forse puoi chiamare amico. Tutti gli altri ragazzi ti temono, perché tu aneli al potere e pensi che l’unico modo per dimostrare di possederlo sia fare del male a tutti quelli che ti sono intorno, a cominciare da coloro che si definiscono tuoi amici. Tu prendi solo e non dai nulla in cambio. Fino a quando non saprai cosa voglia dire essere un vero amico, non accetterò consigli da te. Inoltre, non ti azzardare mai più a paragonare John ad un animale, perché lui è mille volte superiore a te,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono gelido.

Il sorriso sul volto di James si trasformò velocemente in una smorfia furiosa: “Come osi tu …”

Prima che potesse aggiungere altro o fare qualcosa, James volò in terra. John si era spostato velocemente fra i due ragazzi litiganti e aveva colpito al naso con un pugno l’Aldaran. James urlava e sbraitava con una vocina stridula e fastidiosa: “Mi ha rotto il naso! Quel cane mi ha rotto il naso! A me! A un Aldaran! Quell’essere inutile senza un briciolo di _laran_ ha OSATO alzare le mani su un _Comyn_! Lo voglio morto!”

Sherlock era sconvolto dalla reazione di John, in quel momento trattenuto per le braccia da un paio di adulti.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi alle spalle di Moriarty, invece, non si era mosso e fissava John con un misto di ammirazione e stupore. Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais si chiese se quel piccolo ragazzo biondo si rendesse conto del guaio in cui si era cacciato per avere colpito James, ma apprezzava che fosse intervenuto in difesa e al suo posto del suo signore, evitando problemi tra le rispettive famiglie _Comyn_. Decisamente quello scudiero aveva carattere e più buon senso del giovane Alton.

Beltran arrivò velocemente vicino ai ragazzi, insieme ad altri istruttori e a delle guardie della torre: “Portate James in infermeria. Il nuovo stalliere conoscerà le prigioni della torre, prima ancora di iniziare a lavorare. Ci passerà le prossime quattro settimane. Ne uscirà solo per andare a lavorare nelle stalle e per riordinare le stanze di Sherlock, mentre i ragazzi saranno a lezione. Forse, così, imparerà come ci si comporta in presenza di un _Comyn_ e quale sia il suo posto.”

Sherlock si piazzò davanti a Beltran: “Non chiami John stalliere! Quello che è successo, non è colpa sua! Siamo stati io e questo idiota a…”

Beltran alzò una mano, bloccando le rimostranze di Holmes: “Ognuno è responsabile delle proprie azioni. Lo stalliere ha picchiato un _Comyn_ e deve essere punito. Però, hai ragione Sherlock. In effetti siete stati tu e James a cominciare e John ha colpito Moriarty solo per evitare che lo facessi tu, cosa che avrebbe causato problemi decisamente maggiori. Tu sei un _Comyn_ , un Alton, e devi sapere che le azioni che compi hanno delle conseguenze e non sempre sei tu a pagarne il prezzo.”

Un paio di guardie avevano già portato via John e Beltran li seguì. Passando di fianco a Sherlock, James gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto: “Così non avrai il tuo cane da compagnia per un po’ di tempo. – si avvicinò all’orecchio di Sherlock – Però, non credere che finisca qui. Questo è solo l’inizio del gioco. Prima o poi, mi prenderò il tuo cagnolino, lo avrò nelle mie mani e tu non potrai che stare a guardare mentre mi divertirò con lui. Inoltre, ho un piccolo regalo per te, Alton. Io ho il dono della preveggenza e ho una profezia tutta per te. John ti lascerà, spezzandoti il cuore che diventerà più freddo del ghiaccio,” mormorò, prima di andarsene ridendo di gusto.

Sherlock rimase solo, in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, con la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione.

Beltran raggiunse John nella cella con un vassoio. Lo trovò seduto in terra, con le spalle appoggiate al muro della stanza: “Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. Ti ho condannato a un mese di prigione, non a morire di fame.”

John non lo guardava, lo sguardo fisso al pavimento.

Beltran sorrise: “Hai fatto felici molti ragazzi, con quel pugno a James Moriarty. Tanti avrebbero voluto colpirlo. Ti sei reso simpatico a tutti quelli cui Moriarty ha fatto brutti scherzi. E sono molti.”

John continuava a non parlare.

“Tu capisci perché ho dovuto punirti, vero John?”

Finalmente John alzò uno sguardo irato su Beltran: “Se essere un _Comyn_ vuol dire comportarsi come Sherlock e Moriarty, non voglio esserlo!”

Beltran si sedette sulla brandina: “Capisco come tu possa vederci, John. Il fatto che tu sia cresciuto in quel villaggio sperduto ti renderà un _Comyn_ diverso, sotto molti aspetti migliore di tanti. Però, non giudicarci solo guardando questi due ragazzi. Pensa ai tuoi genitori o ai genitori di Sherlock. Anche loro sono _Comyn_ , ma sono persone giuste. Tutti dobbiamo imparare dai nostri errori, John. Anche Sherlock e James lo faranno.”

“Ma non miglioreranno. Impareranno solo a fare più male.”

Beltran capì che non era il momento giusto per convincere John che essere un _Comyn_ non fosse una cosa negativa. Decise di affrontare un altro argomento, che gli stava decisamente più a cuore: “So che la punizione ti sarà sembrata severa, ma ho pensato di prendermi un mese di tempo per addestrarti, senza che Sherlock debba sapere dove tu sia in ogni istante del giorno. Domani sarai sottoposto all’esame del cerchio, per capire con quale tipo di potere abbiamo a che fare, poi inizieremo l’addestramento vero e proprio. Sarà un mese molto intenso, quindi ora mangia e riposa,” concluse, alzandosi e andando verso la porta. John non si era ancora mosso, ma era sempre seduto sul pavimento e ora fissava la finestra. Con un sospiro, Beltran uscì e fece venire la guardia a chiudere la porta. Si recò dal capo delle guardie e disse, con tono minaccioso: “Voglio che sia ben chiaro che nessuno deve avere accesso alla cella di John Watson né quando lui è dentro né quando lui è fuori. Se gli dovesse accadere qualcosa, avrò la testa di tutta la guarnigione. Sono stato chiaro? Non mi importa se chi cercherà di vedere quel ragazzo sia un Alton o un Aldaran o chi per loro. Saprò se qualcuno verrà qui. Io sono un Hastur.”

Le guardie annuirono, ben coscienti di chi avessero davanti e di quanto fosse pericoloso contrariarlo.

Dalla finestra della sua stanza, Sherlock fissava la torre in cui si trovavano le prigioni, cercando di individuare la cella in cui John era stato rinchiuso. Erano appena arrivati e lo aveva già perso. Sapeva che John era stato punito per la sua arroganza. Se lo avesse lasciato andare a cenare con Lestrade e gli altri uomini della scorta, come John avrebbe voluto fare, non sarebbe accaduto niente. Appoggiò la fronte al vetro della finestra e sussurrò al nulla: “Ti proteggerò, sempre. Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di portarti via da me. Se qualcuno dovesse riuscirci, non avrò pace fino a quando non gli avrò tolto l’ultimo respiro.”

La mattina dopo, di buonora, una delle guardie scortò John alle stalle, affinché potesse accudire i cavalli. Finito questo lavoro, mentre gli allievi erano a lezione, il giovane Watson fu portato nella stanza di Sherlock, affinché potesse riordinarla. Il letto era intatto. Conoscendo Sherlock, John sapeva che non aveva dormito. Alzò lo sguardo alla finestra, che dava verso la torre dove si trovava la sua cella. Era sicuro che Sherlock avesse trascorso la notte lì, aspettando che lui si affacciasse, cercando di immaginare se stesse bene. Si avvicinò alla finestra. Osservando il vetro in controluce, poté leggere un messaggio lasciato da Sherlock: “La notte è lunga senza te.” Con un gesto di rabbia lo cancellò.

Mentre i ragazzi erano a mensa, John fu accompagnato nello studio di Beltran, dove lo aspettava con altri tre _leronis_ : Camilla Syrtis, Haramis Lanart e Ruyven Castamir. Sherlock era stato sottoposto al controllo del cerchio quella stessa mattina. Come tutti si aspettavano, era risultato che possedesse in pieno il _laran_ degli Alton. Gli istruttori non ne furono particolarmente entusiasti, perché sapevano che Sherlock aveva una propria morale, che non sempre coincideva con quella comune. Sarebbe stato difficile fargli capire quando usare un potere complesso come quello degli Alton. Come potevano controllare un ragazzo che possedeva la facoltà di imporre la propria volontà agli altri senza nessuno sforzo? Come fargli capire quando fosse il caso di usare la Voce del Comando, con cui poteva costringere chiunque a fare quello che lui volesse, senza che la vittima potesse opporre resistenza? Era con questo pensiero che si trovarono a esaminare John Watson. Camilla e Ruyven non capivano perché dovessero esaminare in segreto lo scudiero del giovane Alton, mentre Haramis si ricordava di avere già visto il ragazzo biondo che aveva davanti. John fu posizionato in mezzo ai leronis, che estrassero le matrici per entrare nella mente del ragazzo lentamente, esaminandolo. Watson rimase tranquillo fino a quando tentarono di entrare in quell’angolo della sua mente che controllava il _laran_.

A questo punto, John si sentì invadere e respinse l’intrusione. Non si era accorto di avere chiuso gli occhi e, quando li aprì, si rese conto che i quattro _leronis_ erano a terra e senza fiato. Ruyven, Camilla e Haramis lo guardavano sorpresi, mentre Beltran aveva dipinto sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto.

“John, potresti uscire? C’è una sorpresa per te,” domandò Beltran, alzandosi in piedi e pulendosi il vestito dalla polvere.

John non fece domande e uscì. Davanti alla porta lo stava aspettando una ragazza bionda con gli occhi azzurri che gli sorrise felice. John non fece fatica a riconoscere Harriet, la sorella maggiore. I due fratelli si abbracciarono, così sopraffatti dalla gioia di rivedersi, dopo tanti anni, da non riuscire a parlare.

Nello studio di Beltran, intanto, si stava svolgendo un colloquio privato.

“Tu lo sapevi!” Esclamò Ruyven fissando Beltran.

“Ne avevo il sospetto. – rispose Hastur – John è il figlio di mia nipote Liriel e di Gabriel Di Asturien.”

“È parente di Harriet Di Asturien?” Chiese Camilla.

“Sì. John è il fratello minore,” confermò Beltran.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Ruyven mormorò: “Tuo fratello Regis sa di avere un erede legittimo?”

“Sì. Gli ho parlato di John quattro anni fa, ma ne stiamo tenendo nascosta l’esistenza. Non credo di dovere spiegare il perché. Sappiamo tutti che se gli Aldaran sapessero che esiste un erede legittimo Hastur, John non vivrebbe a lungo,” spiegò Beltran.

“John sa di essere l’erede di Hastur?” domandò Haramis.

“No. Sa che i suoi genitori sono dei _Comyn_ e di essere imparentato con gli Hastur, ma non sa nulla più di questo. E nulla in più deve sapere, per ora.”

Cadde ancora il silenzio, poi Ruyven fece un piccolo sorriso malizioso: “Ed è per caso che l’erede di Hastur, con un _laran_ puro, sia finito a fare lo scudiero all’Alton con un potere altrettanto puro?”

Beltran rispose con un sorriso: “Puoi non credermi, ma i due ragazzi si sono conosciuti nel _Supramondo_ e sono diventati amici. Io ho usato questa amicizia per portare qui John, affinché potessimo addestrarlo senza che nessuno lo sapesse.”

Camilla sussurrò: “Se dovremo fare tutto in segreto, quel ragazzo si troverà a dovere svolgere i compiti che gli sono stati assegnati ed essere addestrato con sedute più intense degli altri. Potrebbe essere un rischio per la sua vita, soprattutto perché sembra che il suo _laran_ non si sia ancora completamente sviluppato, malgrado la sua età. Te ne rendi conto, Beltran?”

Hastur assentì gravemente: “Non abbiamo altra scelta. Naturalmente cercheremo di fare correre meno rischi possibili a John, ma non ci sono altre soluzioni. Solo le persone presenti in questa stanza devono conoscere la reale identità di John. Io mi fido ciecamente di voi. Sto mettendo il futuro di Hastur e di Darkover nelle vostre mani. Non possiamo permettere che Aldaran diventi l’erede di Regis. Dobbiamo proteggere il segreto di John. Solo così potremo avere una speranza che i Moriarty non diventino i nuovi reggenti.”

“Erano secoli che non nascevano due ragazzi con un potere puro così potente. Sembra quasi che il pianeta sappia che ne abbiamo bisogno.”

“E sappia anche che un Alton può essere controllato solo da un Hastur. Quel ragazzo sarà l’unico essere vivente su questo pianeta a non subire l’influenza del potere di Sherlock.”

Beltran si avviò alla porta: “Facciamoli entrare e parliamo con i due Di Asturien.”

John e Harriet erano in piedi davanti ai quattro _leronis_. A parlare, però, fu sempre Beltran: “Vi abbiamo fatto entrare entrambi perché vogliamo che sappiate cosa sta per succedere. Gli Hastur e i Di Asturien si sono sposati spesso, fra di loro, così non è troppo strano che sia nato un Di Asturien con il _laran_ puro degli Hastur.”

Harriet si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un grido di sorpresa e sgomento. John la fissò confuso, poi spostò lo sguardo verso lo zio e gli altri _leronis,_ che lo guardavano sorridendo, ma anche con rispetto. Essendo cresciuto lontano dai _Comyn_ e non avendo mai avuto occasione di approfondire la conoscenza del _laran_ , durante gli anni di permanenza ad Armida, John non capiva che cosa avessero scoperto su di lui di così speciale: “Che cosa vorresti dire?” Domandò disorientato.

“Vi siete sbagliati,” sibilò Harriet, stringendo John per le spalle, con un gesto protettivo, ma colmo di disperazione.

Beltran la guardò severo, ma ignorò il suo commento: “Il potere puro degli Hastur consiste nell’essere una matrice vivente. Questo significa che in te sono racchiusi i poteri caratteristici di ogni famiglia e che puoi utilizzarli senza usare un cristallo.”

John sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo. Beltran continuò: “Abbiamo deciso di sintonizzarti con una matrice ugualmente, perché il potere degli Hastur ti renderebbe troppo sensibile e vulnerabile. Con un cristallo, invece, potrai gestire al meglio il tuo potere. – si fermò un attimo per permettere a John di capire bene le informazioni che gli aveva dato, poi riprese con tono grave – Il tuo _laran_ ti rende completamente invulnerabile a quello di Sherlock. La Voce del Comando non avrà nessun effetto su di te, ma non dovrai farglielo capire, per nessun motivo.”

John impallidì e strinse i pugni: “Perché continui a chiedermi di mentire al mio migliore amico?”

“Per la sicurezza di Darkover. Ne abbiamo già parlato John, ricordi? Ti chiedo solo di continuare a mantenere la parola, che mi hai dato quando ti ho portato ad Armida.”

“Vorrai dire quando lo hai strappato alla sua famiglia! Non ci hai dato possibilità di scelta allora, non ce ne dai nemmeno ora. Che cosa ti dà il diritto di decidere della vita di John?” Intervenne Harriet, furiosa.

Lo sguardo di Beltran era un misto di ira e compassione: “Siamo Hastur. Siamo al servizio di Darkover. Abbiamo tanto potere, certo, ma siamo prigionieri del dovere che abbiamo verso quelli su cui comandiamo.”

“Io non sono un Hastur,” sibilò John a denti stretti.

Beltran lo guardò con dolcezza e tristezza: “Nessuno è più Hastur di te, John.”

Watson aprì e chiuse i pugni diverse volte, prima di riprendere a parlare: “Che cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Faremo credere a tutti che la potenza del _laran_ che possiedi non sia sufficiente da giustificare un cristallo e l’inserimento nelle classi di addestramento con gli altri ragazzi. – rispose Beltran – In questo modo gli Alton, che sono gli unici a sapere che possiedi un qualche tipo di potere, non si insospettiranno quando sapranno che non hai una matrice. Dovrai svolgere i compiti che ti sono stati assegnati per non destare sospetti. Contemporaneamente, sarai anche addestrato all’uso della matrice e, soprattutto, del tuo _laran_. Abbiamo appurato che non si è ancora sviluppato completamente, quindi ti seguiremo e ti aiuteremo quando questo avverrà. Non sarà facile. Ti sto chiedendo di fare qualcosa che potrebbe anche mettere a rischio la tua vita. Però non posso evitare di farlo.”

Harriet si mise fra il fratello e lo zio fronteggiando quest’ultimo: “Invece di fare tutto in segreto, mettilo nelle classi con gli altri ragazzi, in modo che possa seguire l’addestramento senza correre dei rischi.”

Beltran scosse la testa: “Non è possibile, Harriet. Se addestrassimo John alla luce del sole, tutti capirebbero in poco tempo che tipo di _laran_ abbia e si farebbero troppe domande. Non possiamo permetterlo. Vuoi che Aldaran organizzi qualche incidente anche per lui, come ha fatto per Danvar?”

Harriet, allora, si voltò verso il fratello, afferrandogli entrambe le braccia e implorandolo: “Non farlo, John. Non sei costretto. Non devi nulla né a Beltran né a nessun altro.”

John fissò per alcuni minuti gli occhi azzurri e preoccupati della sorella. Si liberò delicatamente dalla sua stretta e le accarezzò una guancia: “Nessuno mi costringe, ma che uomo sarei se mi tirassi indietro? Mamma e papà non mi hanno insegnato a essere un vigliacco,” sussurrò dolcemente.

Harriet distolse lo sguardo. John si voltò verso i quattro _leronis_ che aspettavano solo la sua risposta: “Non dirò a nessuno di questa conversazione né del mio _laran_. Neppure a Sherlock. Svolgerò i compiti che mi sono stati assegnati e seguirò l’addestramento. Volete altro?”

Beltran sostenne lo sguardo del nipote: “No. Questo è tutto ciò che ti chiediamo,” ribatté severamente. Non c’era altro che potesse dire o chiedere. John stava sacrificando se stesso per il futuro del popolo di Darkover, prigioniero di un’identità che non sapeva nemmeno di avere.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

In questo capitolo, ha fatto il proprio ingresso un altro giocatore. Fino ad ora si era solo sentito parlare dei Moriarty, ma qui arriva il suo più indimenticabile rappresentante. Spero che l’introduzione nella storia di James Moriarty e Sebastian Moran vi sia piaciuta e che vi abbia ispirato tanta curiosità per il seguito.

“Play the Game” è una canzone dei Queen.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani.

Ciao!


	6. I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For

**I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For**

Il mese di punizione di John trascorse in fretta. Sherlock si comportò in modo irreprensibile per tutto il periodo, riuscendo persino a essere quasi gentile con gli altri ragazzi e con gli istruttori. Il timore che Beltran potesse prolungare la punizione di John, tenendolo lontano da lui, era un ottimo deterrente alla sua consueta irriverenza. Comunque, Sherlock era riuscito a lasciare piccoli messaggi a John, che li trovava nei posti più disparati, quando andava a riordinare la stanza. All’inizio, Watson era furioso con Sherlock, ma la rabbia era passata in fretta e aveva cominciato a rispondere ai messaggi dell’amico. Entrambi avevano nostalgia delle risate e delle chiacchierate, che facevano quando erano insieme. La prima notte che John tornò nella loro stanza, venne svegliato da Sherlock che si infilava nel suo letto.

Ancora assonnato, si girò verso l’amico: “Che cosa c’è? Non stai bene?”

Sherlock si mise in riva, nel piccolo letto, per non infastidire troppo John: “No. Volevo essere sicuro che stanotte tu fossi qui.”

John sorrise: “Non ho intenzione di tornare a dormire in cella, se è questo che pensi. Quella brandina è veramente scomoda. Preferisco questo letto. Quindi cerca di non provocare nessuno e non andrò da nessuna parte.”

“Cercherò di farlo. Tu, però, non prendere a pugni qualcuno solo perché non vuoi prendere a pugni me. La prossima volta, colpiscimi direttamente. Sono sicuro che mio padre non ti punirebbe. Anzi. Penserebbe che me lo sono sicuramente meritato.”

John lo fissò negli occhi e scosse la testa: “Dormi,” borbottò, girandosi e dando la schiena a Sherlock, per non fargli capire quanto lo avesse commosso quello che gli aveva detto.

La vita alla Torre di Neskaya procedeva a ritmi regolari, stabiliti dalle lezioni alle quali i ragazzi dovevano partecipare. Per John, si trattava di un doppio lavoro. Ogni giorno si incontrava in segreto con Beltran o Camilla o Ruyven o Haramis che, a turno, lo istruivano sull’uso della matrice e del suo _laran_. Inoltre, doveva svolgere i compiti che gli erano stati assegnati come scudiero di Sherlock, da cui non poteva essere esentato per mantenere il segreto sul motivo reale della sua presenza a Neskaya. Tutto era incastrato in modo tale che nessuno si accorgesse di quello che stesse facendo John, ma Sherlock notò lo stesso che qualcosa non andava. Si rese conto che John era sempre troppo stanco per le semplici mansioni che avrebbe dovuto svolgere alla torre e iniziò a preoccuparsi: “John, sei sicuro di stare bene?”

John evitò accuratamente lo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock e chiuse la mente a una sua eventuale intrusione telepatica, come gli aveva insegnato a fare Beltran fin dai primi giorni: “Sì, sto bene. – rispose, finendo di riporre alcuni oggetti che Sherlock aveva sparso per la stanza – Ho solo tante cose da fare. Mi tengo occupato, mentre tu sei a lezione, così, almeno, giustifico la mia presenza qui.”

“Posso chiedere a Beltran che attribuisca ad altri alcune delle tue mansioni. Mi sembri troppo stanco. Ti stai ammalando?”

“No. Non ce ne è bisogno!” Ribattè John, più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. Chiuse l’armadio e fece un profondo respiro, si voltò verso Sherlock e gli concesse un sorriso tirato: “Scusa. Oggi è stata una giornata particolarmente pesante. Ora vado alle cucine a prendere da mangiare, così ceniamo e andiamo a letto presto. Vedrai che, dopo una bella dormita, sarò più in forma. A meno che tu non voglia andare alla mensa con gli altri.”

Sherlock studiò attentamente il viso di John. Le occhiaie erano così profonde che gli occhi sembravano un po’ infossati, c’erano piccole rughe di stanchezza sulla fronte, leggermente corrugata, e il sorriso era spento, debole. Quello, però, che lo lasciava più perplesso, era il fatto di non riuscire a leggere la mente di John. Sherlock non aveva mai avuto difficoltà a entrare nella mente degli altri per carpirne i segreti, giusto per avere conferma delle proprie deduzioni. Il fatto di riuscire a dedurre John dalle sue condizioni fisiche, senza, però, ricevere una conferma dalla lettura della sua mente, gli faceva capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse. Stizzito più da questo fallimento che dalla domanda di John, rispose seccamente: “Certo che mangio qui. Non ho alcuna intenzione di mischiarmi a quegli zoticoni. Devo interagire con loro già abbastanza a lezione e non posso nemmeno insultarli come vorrei. Tutta colpa di Beltran. Vedi anche di sbrigarti perché ho fame. Fatti tenere qualcosa in cucina, così potrai cenare con i servitori,” concluse acidamente, girandogli le spalle.

John capì perfettamente che Sherlock era arrabbiato perché non riusciva a leggergli la mente. Non se la prese più di tanto, rispose con un sarcastico: “Come lei comanda, _Dom_ Sherlock,” lasciando la stanza per andare alle cucine.

La signora Hudson, una donna magra e alta, con i capelli tendenti al grigio infilati dentro una cuffia bianca, che aveva sicuramente superato la mezza età, ma cui era difficile attribuire un’età precisa, era la capo cuoca della Torre di Neskaya e lo accolse con il solito sorriso cordiale: “Scricciolo, cosa ci fai qui? Il signore di Alton si sente sempre troppo superiore agli altri ragazzi per degnarli di mangiare con loro?”

John ricambiò il sorriso. Sapeva che, in realtà, la signora Hudson era affezionata a Sherlock quanto lo era a lui, ma non voleva darlo a vedere, quindi ne parlava sempre come se Holmes fosse seccante: “Direi che sia meglio per gli altri che Sherlock non ceni con loro. L’ultima volta che era di pessimo umore ed è sceso a mensa, ha quasi scatenato una rissa ed io ho fatto un mese in cella,” bofonchiò, avvicinandosi a un tegame e sollevandone il coperchio. La signora Hudson gli diede una leggera cucchiaiata sulla mano: “Non si toccano le pentole!” Lo rimproverò con un finto tono irato. John impallidì. Erano alcuni giorni che soffriva di un fortissimo mal di testa, ma non lo aveva detto a nessuno, per non fare preoccupare Beltran, Harry o uno degli altri istruttori. La signora Hudson lo vide impallidire e si preoccupò subito: “Caro, stai bene?”

“Sì, certo, signora Hudson, non si preoccupi. È solo fame. È già pronta la cena per Sherlock?”

La signora Hudson gli rivolse uno sguardo indagatore, per nulla convinta della risposta ricevuta: “Potrei mandare Sally a portare da mangiare a _Dom_ Sherlock e tu potresti rimanere qui.”

John notò Sally Donovan, una ragazza di colore con una enorme massa di capelli ricci, trasalire. La ragazza non amava particolarmente Sherlock, perché lui l’aveva insultata diverse volte, neanche troppo velatamente.

“Grazie, signora Hudson, ma preferisco portargli tutto io. Come le stavo dicendo, stasera Sherlock non è particolarmente di buon umore,” sospirò rassegnato.

John prese il vassoio e tornò in camera da Sherlock. Lo trovò che stava leggendo un libro, seduto in una delle poltrone, che si trovavano davanti al camino. Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi, quando John entrò nella stanza. John sentiva la testa girargli e aveva una forte sensazione di nausea, ma non disse nulla e si avvicinò al tavolo, facendo appena in tempo ad appoggiarvi sopra il vassoio, prima di crollare a terra in preda a un attacco di convulsioni. Sherlock balzò in piedi e si precipitò da lui per soccorrerlo, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per John. Spalancò la porta e iniziò a urlare. Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivarono Beltran e Haramis, seguiti da Harriet Di Asturien. I due _leronis_ si avvicinarono a John e gli scoprirono il petto, rivelando un sacchetto che Sherlock riconobbe immediatamente come una custodia in seta per la matrice. Harry afferrò Sherlock per le braccia scuotendolo violentemente: “Che cosa gli hai fatto Alton! Hai usato il tuo potere su di lui?”

Beltran si alzò e prese Harry per un braccio, costringendola a lasciare Sherlock: “Non è colpa sua. Si tratta della matrice e del _laran_ di John. C’è qualcosa che non va. Sembra che non siano più sintonizzati.”

Harry si voltò verso Beltran spaventata: “Non può essere il male della soglia! Sono anni che il _laran_ di John si è svegliato e non è mai stato male, a parte quella notte e per colpa del risveglio del potere di Sherlock.”

Beltran lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock, che era intento a controllare che cosa stesse facendo Haramis su John, ma che poteva sentire tutto ciò che veniva detto: “Evidentemente il potere di John non aveva ancora raggiunto il suo apice e ora si deve essere completamente risvegliato. La matrice potrebbe non essere riuscita ad adattarsi. Vedrai che risolveremo tutto. Il laran di John è abbastanza limitato, quindi questo attacco di male della soglia si risolverà in fretta e senza conseguenze,” disse in tono rassicurante, sperando di non insospettire il giovane Alton.

Le convulsioni si erano calmate. Sembrava che John dormisse. Haramis alzò uno sguardo preoccupato verso Beltran: “Dovremo seguirlo tutta la notte, non sono sicura che la crisi sia finita. Non possiamo lasciarlo qui.”

Beltran si voltò verso Haramis: “Per fortuna è successo durante la cena. Potremo portarlo nella mia stanza senza che nessuno ci veda.”

“Vi aiuto,” si offrì Sherlock.

“Non lo toccare! Stai lontano da lui!” Ringhiò Harry.

“Harry smettila. – la rimproverò irritato Beltran – Lui non farebbe mai del male a John, non volontariamente, almeno. E non è colpa sua se John è stato allontanato dalla sua famiglia. Lo sai bene chi abbia preso quella decisione.”

Harry guardò Beltran irata, ma non disse altro, andò da John e aiutò Haramis a sollevarlo delicatamente. Beltran le raggiunse a prese John per le gambe: “Sherlock resta qui, torno dopo. Intanto cena.”

I tre adulti uscirono, portando John lontano da Sherlock.

Trascorsero ore prima che Beltran ritornasse. La cena si era raffreddata nel piatto. Intonsa. Beltran la guardò con disapprovazione, ma non fece commenti: “So che hai delle domande. Risponderò a quelle che posso.”

“Chi è John?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Lo sai, Sherlock. John è il probabile discendente illegittimo di un qualche _Comyn_ irresponsabile o che, forse, non ha mai saputo di essersi lasciato dietro un erede. Possiede un po’ di _laran,_ ma non abbastanza per essere addestrato,” rispose Beltran.

“Davvero? Allora, come mai ha una matrice? E perché un attacco di mal della soglia?”

“Quando lo abbiamo sottoposto al cerchio, abbiamo visto che il suo _laran_ non si era ancora completamente sviluppato. Sai che un telepate non addestrato è un pericolo per tutti, compreso se stesso, qualsiasi sia il suo livello di potere. Così gli abbiamo dato una piccola matrice, che lo aiutasse a controllare quel poco di _laran_ che ha. Quando starà meglio lo sottoporremo ancora all’esame del cerchio, per vedere quanto si è potenziato il suo _laran_.”

Sherlock osservò attentamente Beltran e valutò le sue risposte. Sapeva che gli stava mentendo, ma non riusciva a capire su che cosa.

“John è in pericolo?” Era la domanda che gli premeva di più.

“Ha avuto un altro attacco. Ora sta dormendo tranquillo. Se passa la notte senza altre crisi, dovrebbe stare bene.”

“E tutto sarebbe causato da un _laran_ minore?” Insisté Sherlock, ironicamente.

“Il male della soglia dipende da come si risveglia il laran, non da quanto sia potente,” ribatté Beltran serafico.

“Voglio vederlo,” il tono di Sherlock non ammetteva che la risposta fosse no.

Beltran sorrise: “Sherlock, mangia e dormi. Se John dovesse stare meglio, te lo lascerò vedere. Domani. Ora sta dormendo e non avrebbe senso che perdessi una notte di sonno anche tu.”

La smorfia che apparve sul volto di Sherlock dimostrava tutto il suo disappunto per la risposta, ma capì che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla insistendo. Non poteva certo minacciare un Hastur. Se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente Beltran gli avrebbe riso in faccia: “Un’ultima domanda: perché Harriet Di Asturien è così arrabbiata con me?”

“Harry conosce John molto bene e da molto tempo. Provengono dallo stesso villaggio e sono praticamente cresciuti insieme. È molto affezionata a John. Nel periodo in cui tuo padre ha fatto prelevare John per portarlo ad Armida, Harry ha perso un fratello più piccolo. Ha sofferto molto per la perdita di entrambi e ora che si sono ritrovati, le sembra di essersi ricongiunta con il suo fratellino.”

Sherlock era perplesso, perché era come se Beltran stesse contemporaneamente dicendo la verità e mentendo. Non capiva la ragione del comportamento di Hastur, ma sapeva che Beltran non avrebbe aggiunto altro.

“Hai altre curiosità?” Chiese il Custode.

Sherlock fece cenno di no con la testa, così Beltran lo salutò e se ne andò.

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò nel letto di Beltran con la testa che gli faceva ancora male. Si guardò intorno e vide Harry, che stava dormendo su una sedia, appoggiata con le braccia al letto e la testa sopra le braccia. Beltran dormiva su una poltrona non distante dal letto. John si alzò, cercando di non fare rumore per non svegliare la sorella e lo zio. Si vestì e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso le cucine. Il sole era sorto ed era ora di colazione. Doveva portarla a Sherlock, accertandosi che mangiasse. Arrivato in cucina, la signora Hudson lo accolse con uno sguardo critico: “Scricciolo, che cosa ci fai fuori dal letto? Hai un aspetto orrendo!”

John riuscì a stirare le labbra in un sorriso stentato: “Grazie per l’incoraggiamento, però sto bene. Sono venuto a prendere la colazione per Sherlock.”

La signora Hudson si mise le mani sui fianchi: “Siediti e mangia. Ci penserà Sally a portargli la colazione,” ordinò in un tono che sembrava non ammettere repliche.

Sally intervenne con voce lamentosa: “Signora Hudson, vuole davvero che io vada da sola da quel matto?”

La signora Hudson si girò verso Sally arrabbiatissima: “E tu vuoi davvero mantenere il tuo posto di lavoro?”

Prima che la discussione potesse degenerare, John intervenne: “Direi che Sally potrebbe prendere il vassoio con la colazione e portarlo fino alla camera. Io vado con lei ed entro con il vassoio. Così Sherlock non avrà nulla da obiettare. Che cosa ne dite del mio piano?”

La signora Hudson non era convinta, ma non voleva mettersi a discutere con John. Preparò il vassoio facendo sbattere il vasellame più del necessario, poi si girò verso John con tono risoluto: “Ti aspetto qui per fare colazione. Non costringermi a venirti a prendere per un orecchio,” minacciò, prima di tornare ai fornelli.

John sorrise e fece strada a Sally, che portava il vassoio. Durante il tragitto, la ragazza cominciò a chiacchierare: “Non so come tu faccia a sopportare quel pazzo. Non lo trovi inquietante? Quegli occhi che scrutano sempre tutto, come se volesse levarti la pelle di dosso. Davvero. Quel tipo mi mette i brividi.”

John non aveva mai pensato che gli occhi di Sherlock fossero inquietanti, anzi, li aveva sempre trovati affascinanti, ma non fece commenti. Sapeva quanto Sally fosse pettegola e non voleva alimentare altre malignità su Sherlock. Arrivati alla porta della stanza, John prese il vassoio dalle mani di Sally: “Lo porto dentro io. Grazie per essere arrivata fino a qui,” la salutò. Aperta la porta, entrò cercando di non fare rumore, per non svegliare Holmes. Con sua grande sorpresa, John si trovò davanti Sherlock che, preso il vassoio dalle sue mani, lo appoggiò al tavolo. Dalle occhiaie che notò, John capì che Sherlock aveva trascorso la nottata in bianco: “Perché non hai dormito?” Domandò irritato.

“Ero preoccupato per te. Quando ti chiedo se stai bene, mi devi dire la verità, non mentirmi. E non devi fare questi sforzi. Invece di essere gentile con quella stupida sguattera scansafatiche, avresti dovuto lasciare che portasse dentro il vassoio. Non sarebbe certo morta per la fatica!” Ribatté Sherlock, altrettanto stizzito. Quando notò le occhiaie e il viso pallido di John, continuò la sua reprimenda: “Perché ti sei alzato dal letto? Perché sei andato a prendere la colazione per me? Dannazione, John, ti sei visto? Sembra che tu faccia fatica a stare in piedi!”

John trasalì, come se la rabbia di Sherlock lo avesse colpito fisicamente. Sherlock lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò a una poltrona, costringendolo a sedersi: “Stai qui. Adesso ti porto da mangiare.”

“Dovresti mangiare anche tu,” borbottò John, con la voce roca.

Sherlock prese il vassoio e lo portò sul tavolino davanti al caminetto. Versò il tea per John, poi prese una tazza abbandonata sul tavolo e, senza curarsi troppo se fosse più o meno pulita, versò il liquido ambrato per se stesso. Prima di sedersi, allungò a John un pezzo di dolce: “Mangialo. È molto energetico e ti farà bene,” comandò in tono brusco, che subito addolcì. Prima che John potesse ribattere qualcosa, ne prese un pezzo per sé. Iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio. John poteva sentire il cervello di Sherlock rimuginare: “Che cosa vuoi sapere?” Domandò senza guardarlo.

“Perché non mi hai detto che hai una matrice?”

“Non è una cosa molto importante. Me la hanno data solo per controllare il mio misero _laran_ , giusto perché non faccia danni, senza volerlo,” mentì John, digrignando i denti.

“Sai chi sia tuo padre?”

“Certo che lo so, che cosa credi?” Rispose John alzando uno sguardo infastidito sull’amico. Sherlock non voleva far arrabbiare John, non nelle sue condizioni, quindi lasciò perdere l’argomento. Pochi istanti dopo, la porta venne spalancata senza troppe cerimonie. La voce di Harriet Di Asturien esplose nella stanza, in un misto di sollievo e rabbia: “John! Che cosa ci fai qui? Perché ti sei alzato senza dirmi nulla? Dovresti essere a letto. Non mi dirai che sei andato a prendere la colazione per questo qui!”

Il tono dispregiativo sulle parole “questo qui” non sfuggì a Sherlock, che si chiese da cosa derivasse, veramente, la profonda antipatia che Harriet Di Asturien provava per lui.

“Sto bene. È stata Sally a portare la colazione fino a qui e Sherlock me la sta servendo,” sospirò John, appoggiando la tazza di tea sul tavolino.

Beltran aveva chiuso la porta alle proprie spalle, dopo aver fatto passare anche Haramis. Harry lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita alla scena che si trovava davanti e Sherlock ne approfittò per aggiungere seccamente: “Non sono un irresponsabile. Ho capito che John è stato molto male e non gli ho permesso di fare sforzi.”

John tentò di alzarsi: “Ciò non toglie che debba fare il mio turno nelle scuderie, come ogni giorno, se non vogliamo che comincino a spettegolare sulla mia assenza...” cominciò a dire, ma tre voci all’unisono lo rimproverarono: “Non se ne parla!”

John si lasciò cadere di colpo sulla poltrona, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno. Passò lo sguardo da Sherlock a Harry a Beltran, corrugando la fronte: “Potreste essere un po’ meno d’accordo voi tre?”

Haramis non riuscì a celare un sorrisetto divertito: “Stavo per unirmi al coro. Però John ha ragione. Dobbiamo trovare un motivo valido per non farlo uscire dalla stanza di Beltran per la prossima settimana.”

“Perché dalla stanza di Beltran? – si intromise Sherlock – Basta che lui resti qui. Possiamo dire che quello che sta male sia io e che lui mi debba accudire. Nessuno si meraviglierà del fatto che John sia costretto a rimanere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con me. Tutti pensano che io sia un insopportabile, arrogante, irritante e fastidioso attaccabrighe pieno di me e presuntuoso, quindi nessuno si offrirà di prendersi cura di me al suo posto. Tutti si chiedono come faccia a sopportarmi!”

John gli lanciò un’occhiata offesa: “Io non penso che tu sia un insopportabile, arrogante, irritante e fastidioso attaccabrighe pieno di sé e presuntuoso! Io so che sei un meraviglioso essere umano con un grande cuore e una mente brillante!”

Sherlock gli sorrise: “Tu non sei tutti. Tu sei tu.”

Harry li studiò attentamente. Osservò il sorriso che il fratellino stava riservando solo a quello strano ragazzo e il modo in cui Sherlock continuava a valutare le condizioni di John facendo scivolare il proprio sguardo sul corpo dell’altro senza perderne un solo movimento. Spostò lo sguardo su Beltran e Haramis: “Se davvero vogliamo che nessuno faccia domande sull’assenza di John, potrebbe essere una buona idea,” ammise con riluttanza.

Anche Beltran si disse d’accordo: “Io posso passare a vedere come stia John senza problemi. Il fatto che Sherlock sia un Alton e con il _laran_ puro, giustifica ogni privilegio e ogni favore che io gli riservi.”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona soddisfatto: “Bene. Potete andare. Mi prenderò cura io di John. Tanto sono malato e non posso uscire. Lo porto subito a letto. Ha bisogno di dormire. Se avrò bisogno, vi chiamerò,” liquidò gli ospiti e, senza aspettare altro, si avvicinò a John per aiutarlo ad alzarsi: “Andiamo. Ti porto a letto.” Passò un braccio dietro i fianchi di John conducendolo verso il proprio letto. John si fermò perplesso: “Quello non è il mio letto.”

“Il mio è più grande e più comodo. Inoltre, qui c’è più luce e fa più caldo.”

Beltran sorrise: “Penso che non ci sia bisogno di noi. Dobbiamo comportarci in modo normale. Io verrò più tardi a vedere come stia il malato.”

Né Sherlock né John gli risposero perché erano arrivati al letto e Holmes stava aiutando Watson a sdraiarsi sistemandogli i cuscini dietro la testa in modo che fosse comodo. Beltran, Haramis e Harry li lasciarono soli.

John era sdraiato da una decina di minuti sul letto di Sherlock, che stava in piedi vicino al caminetto a osservarlo. “Vieni a letto,” sussurrò.

Sherlock trasalì: “Ti darei fastidio.”

John si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo: “Secondo tutti voi, dovrei dormire, ma non ci riuscirò mai, con te che stai lì a osservarmi, in ansia. Inoltre, hai passato la notte in bianco e devi riposare anche tu, quindi vieni a letto e dormi. Il letto è abbastanza grande per ospitare tutti e due. E non è la prima volta che dormiamo insieme, no?”

Sherlock esitò solo un attimo, poi andò verso l’altro lato del letto e si infilò sotto le coperte, dove percepì il calore del corpo di John. Si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di serenità e di pace, diversa da quella che provava quando si infilava nel letto di John da bambino. Avrebbe voluto stringersi a John, abbracciarlo, baciarlo e accarezzarlo, ma temeva che lo avrebbe respinto.

“Un giorno mi dirai quale sia il tuo segreto?” Domandò, in un sussurro.

John si irrigidì. Sapeva che non si poteva ingannare Sherlock e apprezzò che non tentasse di scoprire come stessero le cose di propria iniziativa: “Potrei dirti che non c’è nessun segreto, ma so che non mi crederesti. Potrei chiederti di avere fiducia in me, ma so già che tu ce l’hai. Posso dirti che, semmai un giorno mi svelassero il mio segreto, io lo direi a te. Ti può bastare?”

Sherlock rifletté un attimo. Era logico che Beltan sapesse e che fosse il custode del segreto. Conoscendo gli Hastur, poteva anche essere che John non sapesse quale fosse il suo ruolo nel loro gioco per il potere: “Mi basta,” mormorò. Allungò una mano, per prenderne una di John: “Posso? Se dovessi avere una crisi, me ne accorgerei subito,” spiegò quasi timidamente.

John gli strinse la mano, come per riceverne forza: “Certo che puoi. Ora riposa.”

Si addormentarono così, John che stringeva la mano di Sherlock, sdraiato su un fianco vicino a lui. Entrambi avevano un’espressione serena e felice sul viso, per quella vicinanza. La loro amicizia si stava trasformando in qualcosa di profondo e unico.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Altre briciole di pane per svelare l’intrigo. Sherlock capisce che non gli viene detto tutto, ma è più interessato alla salute di John, piuttosto che a capire quale sia il segreto. Spero che la storia vi piaccia, anche se il racconto procede lentamente.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

La canzone “I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For” è degli U2.

A domani.

Ciao!


	7. Save a Prayer

**Save a Prayer**

John e Sherlock trascorsero una settimana chiusi nella loro stanza, ma i ruoli si erano invertiti. Per la prima volta, da quando si erano conosciuti, era Sherlock a prendersi cura di John, costringendolo a mangiare e a riposare, oltre a riordinare la stanza. L’unica cosa che Sherlock permettesse a John di fare, era ritirare il vassoio con i pasti, che veniva portato fino alla stanza da Sally, perché sarebbe sembrato strano che il presunto malato si presentasse alla porta a prelevare il cibo, ma era l’unica eccezione che Holmes concedesse al riposo di Watson. Ogni tanto Sally allungava il collo per vedere come stesse Sherlock e sussurrava: “Non lo hai ancora ucciso? Non so come tu possa resistere ventiquattro ore al giorno con lui. Io, al tuo posto, sarei già impazzita! Quello non è mica normale, sai? Vedrai che un giorno ne combinerà una così brutta che rimarrà nella storia, dai retta a me.”

John la ignorava, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle capire che Sherlock era un essere umano normale, solo molto più intelligente e meravigliosamente imprevedibile. Sherlock, invece, era irritato da questi commenti, perché aveva paura che John potesse darle retta e iniziare a vederlo con gli occhi di Sally: “Quella stupida cameriera che cosa crede, che io sia sordo? Parla così forte che la sentiranno fino a Thendara! E chissà mai che cosa pensa che potrei combinare! Nella sua testolina si sarà fatta l’idea che io abbia una qualche antica matrice, con cui dare fuoco a tutto il pianeta! Lascia stare quel piatto! Siedi che ci penso io a servire!”

Anche in questo caso, John evitava di ribattere, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincere Sherlock che non poteva farsi influenzare dalle critiche della ragazza. Sapeva che Sherlock era spaventato dall’idea di perderlo, perché lui era l’unica persona, nella sua vita, che lo avesse accettato dal primo momento per quello che era e che lo trovasse meraviglioso, malgrado tutti i difetti che gli imputava il resto del mondo. Con il trascorrere dei giorni, John si sentiva ogni giorno più forte e anche i mal di testa erano passati.

Una sera Beltran si presentò nella stanza insieme a Haramis, Camilla e Ruyven per sottoporre John al controllo del cerchio di matrici. I quattro _leronis_ si disposero intorno a John e lo esaminarono. Stavolta, John notò velocemente la loro intrusione e li cacciò dalla propria mente. Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che gli istruttori stavano sorridendo. Haramis, Camilla e Ruyven salutarono e se ne andarono. Beltran, invece, si accomodò insieme a John e Sherlock: “L’esame del cerchio è andato bene. Da domani potrete riprendere la vita che conducevate prima. Tu, John, potrai andare a lavorare alle scuderie, mentre tu, Sherlock, potrai tornare a lezione.”

“Va bene. E per quanto riguarda la matrice?” Domandò John.

“Parlerò anche con gli altri leronis. Potremmo quasi non dartene un’altra, ma, sintonizzandola ora, dovremmo evitare ulteriori problemi. Domani andrai da Haramis, che provvederà alla cosa,” rispose Beltran.

John sapeva che c’era molto altro da dire, ma Sherlock doveva essere tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, quindi non pose altre domande. Era sicuro che il giorno dopo Haramis gli avrebbe spiegato ogni cosa. Sherlock era stato ad ascoltare con un’espressione seria e tirata. John lo guardò sogghignando: “Avanti, Sherlock, dì quello che pensi o farai saltare in aria la torre.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, quasi offeso: “Solo perché non sono d’accordo con voi, non significa che farò saltare in aria la torre,” sibilò, incrociando le braccia sul petto come se avesse intenzione di chiudersi in un ostinato mutismo. John alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza fare nulla per nasconderlo. Infatti Sherlock lo notò immediatamente e sbottò irritato: “Non alzare gli occhi al soffitto in quel modo! Credo che l’esame del cerchio abbia rivelato molto di più di quello che Beltran vuole ammettere. Perché darti una matrice, se il tuo laran è così irrisorio? E se non lo è, perché non inserirti in una classe e addestrarti come si deve? So che mi state nascondendo qualcosa e questo non mi piace. I segreti ti hanno già messo in pericolo, John. Se mi diceste tutto, io potrei aiutarti, invece di essere completamente impreparato come è accaduto l’altro giorno. Io voglio aiutare, in modo che tu non corra altri rischi.”

John inclinò la testa: “Sarebbe già un grande passo avanti, se tu tenessi più in ordine il nostro alloggio, così potrei dedicarmi completamente ai cavalli e ai falchi, senza affaticarmi troppo nei lavori domestici.”

Sherlock osservò attentamente la stanza, perplesso. Sparsi un po’ ovunque c’erano libri, quaderni, armi di varie dimensioni, alambicchi, vestiti e avanzi di cibo, che occupavano ogni millimetro disponibile in modo caotico e con un equilibrio precario. “Che cosa c’è che non va nel mio ordine?”

John lo fissò esterrefatto, ma con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra: “Ordine? Tu questo lo chiami ordine?”

“Sì, certo. Solo perché non corrisponde ai tuoi canoni di ordine, non significa che per me non sia ordine. Per me è disordine quando tu sposti le cose e le nascondi. Così tutto è visibile e di facile reperibilità.”

John non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie: “Guarda come è ridotta questa stanza, dopo solo una settimana che non mi hai permesso di toccare nulla! Se lasciassi fare a te e al tuo senso dell’ordine, non rimarrebbe un solo centimetro di pavimento libero su cui camminare!”

Sherlock sbuffò: “Sono io il signore di Alton. Se ti ordinassi di lasciare le cose come le trovi e di occuparti solo degli avanzi di cibo, se non mi servono per qualche esperimento, ti sentiresti più tranquillo?”

“Non possiamo vivere in queste condizioni. Un po’ di ordine è necessario,” insistette John, con infinita pazienza.

Sherlock alzò le braccia al soffitto e capitolò: “E va bene. Cercherò di adeguarmi al tuo concetto di ordine! Così sei contento? Se ci sentisse qualcuno, penserebbe che il signore di Alton sia tu ed io sia il tuo scudiero,” borbottò in un lamento. John gli sorrise, facendo un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa. Beltran aveva osservato con divertimento il battibecco fra i due ragazzi. Il Custode di Neskaya aveva il dono della preveggenza e aveva avuto diverse visioni su John e Sherlock, fin da quando erano nati. Vedendoli così legati e in armonia, si chiese se avesse il diritto di non dire loro che cosa avesse visto. Certo, il futuro non era determinato e spesso le visioni avevano un significato solo nel momento in cui accadevano i fatti cui si riferivano. Rivelare che cosa avesse visto, poteva evitare loro il tanto dolore che li avrebbe attesi in futuro? Oppure avrebbe cambiato il futuro, provocandone di più? I due ragazzi stavano ridendo. Beltran si era perso il motivo della risata, ma si unì volentieri a loro. Quando si calmarono, disse: “Se ti può tranquillizzare, Sherlock, abbiamo deciso di sottoporre John al controllo del cerchio anche la settimana prossima, per essere sicuri che non possa accadere nulla.”

“Non sono soddisfatto, so che mi state nascondendo qualcosa, ma ho capito che non mi direte altro, quindi non posso che accettare le tue decisioni, Beltran. La cosa importante, per me, è che John non stia più male. Ti affido la sua sicurezza, perché non ho altre possibilità, ma ti conviene fare in modo che a John non accada nulla o te la vedrai con me,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono tagliente.

Beltran fece un sorriso indulgente e decise di ignorare la minaccia, nemmeno troppo velata, di Holmes: “Allora, da domani si torna alla vita di tutti i giorni. Siamo tutti d’accordo?”

I due ragazzi annuirono.

Il mattino dopo, John si alzò di buonora e andò a prendere la colazione per entrambi. La signora Hudson lo accolse con un gran sorriso: “John, caro, come stai? Sei sopravvissuto a una settimana chiuso in camera con _Dom_ Sherlock?”

John ricambiò il sorriso: “Come vede, sono in perfetta forma e anche Sherlock è vivo e sta bene.”

“Chissà quanto si sarà lamentato. Immagino che sia stato noioso e petulante per tutto il tempo. Ora che sta meglio, sarai contento di tornare a frequentare gente normale. Sai che stasera c’è una festa nella torre?” Intervenne Sally, avvicinandosi a John e sfiorandogli un braccio con una mano. John stava guardando la signora Hudson, che preparava il vassoio, e rispose con un disinteressato: “Sì?”

“Stavo pensando… potremmo andarci insieme…” mormorò Sally, in quello che voleva essere un tono seducente e si strusciò al braccio di John. Preso completamente alla sprovvista, John si scostò bruscamente e divenne paonazzo: “Cosa…?”

Sally incrociò le braccia sul petto, spazientita: “Ti sto invitando al ballo con me. Con chi altri potresti andare? Tutte le altre ragazze presenti alla torre sono figlie di _Comyn_ o dotate di _laran_ , quindi non ti guarderebbero nemmeno se fossi l’ultimo uomo sul pianeta! Allora? Vieni? O ti piacciono i ragazzi?”

John era rimasto a bocca aperta. Il “NO!” che gli uscì fu molto più deciso di quello che avrebbe voluto pronunciare e sembrava rispondere a ogni domanda posta dalla ragazza. Sally se ne andò senza dire nulla, talmente offesa da travolgere qualsiasi cosa si trovasse sul suo percorso. La signora Hudson, invece, iniziò a ridere e John divenne ancora più rosso. Prese il vassoio, bofonchiò un “Grazie,” mortificato e tornò alla stanza di Holmes. Quando arrivò, Sherlock capì subito che era accaduto qualcosa: “Non stai bene? Sei tutto rosso, hai il battito accelerato e le pupille dilatate,” domandò, preoccupatissimo.

John, imbarazzato e divertito, gli raccontò che cosa fosse successo con Sally. Quando ebbe finito, iniziò a ridere: “Non posso crederci! Sally Donovan mi ha fatto una proposta ed io non ho saputo come gestirla, facendo la figura dello stupido.”

Alzò gli occhi su Sherlock e lo vide serio. Avrebbe quasi potuto dire che fosse arrabbiato, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché.

“Ti ha fatto piacere che Sally ti abbia invitato? Avresti voluto dirle di sì?” Domandò Sherlock, seccamente.

John era confuso dalla reazione di Sherlock, tanto quanto dalla proposta di Sally: “Beh, sì, mi ha fatto piacere. È bello essere notati.”

Il tono di Sherlock divenne gelido: “L’unico motivo per cui ti ha notato è che tu sei il solo ragazzo non _Comyn_ e non dotato di _laran_ suo coetaneo presente in questa torre. Come ha detto Sally, per puro caso giustamente, nessun telepate inviterebbe mai al ballo qualcuno che non sia della sua casta. Quindi non aveva altra scelta. Se vuoi andare con lei, buon divertimento,” concluse, uscendo dalla stanza impettito e sbattendo la porta, senza toccare la colazione. Sempre più stupito dalla piega che aveva preso la giornata, John si chiese cos’altro potesse andare storto.

Circa tre ore più tardi, John era nelle scuderie a strigliare i cavalli. Come primo giorno di addestramento dopo la crisi di mal della soglia, aveva fatto una lezione leggera con Haramis e aveva più tempo del solito da dedicare agli animali. Questa era una mansione che trovava molto rilassante e che gli permetteva di scaricare nervosismo e tensione, ritrovando pace e tranquillità. Inoltre, la presenza dei cavalli gli donava una serenità, che raramente provava in compagnia degli esseri umani.

“Allora sei tornato a lavorare, piccolo John.”

Watson non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere a chi appartenesse quella voce. James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran stava usando quella vocetta acuta e fastidiosa che gli piaceva tanto utilizzare, quando si preparava a fare uno di quegli scherzi crudeli per cui era diventato tristemente famoso nella torre. Se c’era Moriarty, doveva esserci la sua ombra, Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais. E chissà chi altro. John raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò con un sorriso: “Posso fare qualcosa per lei, _Dom_ James?”

Intanto che aspettava la risposta, John osservò attentamente chi ci fosse con Moriarty. Notò subito Moran, e vide che alle sue spalle c’erano un Rockraven e un Lindir di cui non ricordava il nome, ma che gravitavano sempre intorno agli altri due, eseguendone pedissequamente gli ordini, con estremo e perverso piacere. I quattro ragazzi si stavano spostando in modo da circondare John. Il Rockraven si stava portando alle sue spalle, il Lindir a destra, Moran a sinistra e Moriarty davanti a lui. Se anche avesse tentato di scappare, John non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire a tutti e quattro i ragazzi. La prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare, fu di mandare una richiesta di aiuto telepatica a Sherlock.

Intanto, James continuava a parlare: “So che tu e Sherlock siete stati chiusi dentro la vostra stanza per ben una settimana. Chissà come avete trascorso il tempo.”

I due scagnozzi si misero a ridere, mentre Moran guardava John con compassione. John pensava freneticamente a come uscire da quella situazione, ma non vedeva soluzioni. Nessuno sarebbe arrivato in tempo a salvarlo.

“Si dice che tu sia qui per soddisfare i bisogni del giovane Sherlock, così, mi chiedevo, quante volte ti ha sbattuto in questa settimana? Potremmo controllare e fare delle scommesse, che ne dite ragazzi?”

I due scagnozzi risero ancora più forte. 

“James, ci metteremo nei guai per nulla. Lascialo stare,” la voce di Moran era un sussurro appena comprensibile, come se non si fosse accorto di avere dato voce a un pensiero.

Moriarty spalancò gli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo meravigliato verso l’amico: “Come, Seb? Non sei curioso di sapere?”

Moran strinse le labbra e non rispose. Sapeva che era inutile e che non sarebbe riuscito a fermare Jim. La sua pietà per John crebbe ulteriormente. Il giovane stalliere sarebbe stato solo una vittima nella guerra per il predominio fra Moriarty e Holmes. A nessuno sarebbe importato del suo destino. Era solo un piccolo popolano, che era stato preso in mezzo in un gioco più grande di lui. Con una mossa improvvisa, Rockraven afferrò John per il collo, mentre Lindir gli immobilizzava le braccia. Con un ghigno beffardo sulla bocca, Moriarty slacciò i pantaloni di John e tirò giù tutto con un unico colpo secco, denudandolo dai fianchi in giù. I due scagnozzi, allora, spinsero John con la faccia contro un pilastro di sostegno bloccandogli braccia e gambe. John era alla completa mercé dei quattro ragazzi: “Non pensare di cavartela solo perché sei un Aldaran. Puoi farmi quello che vuoi perché siete così vigliacchi da essere in quattro contro uno, ma non la passerete liscia,” urlò, furioso.

James e i due scagnozzi risero sguaiatamente: “Sei una nullità, piccolo John. – disse Moriarty, mentre con le mani iniziò a tormentargli le natiche – A nessuno importerà quello che ti farò. Probabilmente nemmeno al tuo caro Sherlock. Finché ti fotte, va tutto bene, ma pensi che ti vorrà ancora, dopo che ti avremo usato anche noi? – la sua voce diventò un sussurro maligno nell’orecchio di John – No, caro piccolo John, ti butterà via, come si fa con un pezzo di carne avariata, perché è questo che facciamo noi _Comyn_ con la gente come te.”

Moriarty spinse con forza il proprio corpo contro quello di John, mentre lo penetrava senza riguardi con due dita. John sussultò per il dolore, ma non emise un solo lamento.

Moran intervenne, sbalordito e interdetto: “James, che cosa hai intenzione di fargli?”

Moriary si girò verso Moran con un’espressione dura sul volto: “Divertirmi. E lo farai anche tu, altrimenti mi darai un grande dispiacere. E tu sai che posso diventare cattivo, quando qualcuno non mi compiace, vero Sebastian?”

Moriarty tolse le dita dal corpo di John, si piazzò davanti a Moran e gli mise una mano fra le gambe: “Inoltre, sento che qualcuno è già pronto per fare il proprio dovere. Prendilo per primo, fammi vedere che cosa sei disposto a fare per me e ti darò la ricompensa che meriti,” mormorò, suadente. Gli slacciò i pantaloni, liberando l’erezione già pronunciata di Moran dal vincolo dei vestiti.

Improvvisamente, una voce fredda e feroce spezzò il silenzio, che era seguito alle parole di Moriarty: “Tocca John e non potrai mai più usare quel coso pendulo che hai fra le gambe per il resto della tua miserabile vita.”

Moriarty e Moran si girarono verso la voce. La figura magra e slanciata di Sherlock si stagliava scura contro la luce dell’ingresso. E non era solo. Dietro di lui c’erano alcuni istruttori e delle guardie della torre. Un lampo furioso attraversò gli occhi di Moriarty, ma non poteva fare nulla, se non cercare di evitare una punizione troppo severa: “ _Dom_ Beltran, non è successo nulla. Siamo venuti a vedere come stesse John, dopo essere stato chiuso per una settimana con Sherlock nella sua stanza, e lui si è offerto di dare conforto ai nostri bisogni corporali, dietro pagamento di un piccolo compenso,” ridacchiò, in tono mellifluo.

Sherlock stava per avventarsi contro Moriarty, ma Beltran lo afferrò per un braccio:

“È inutile che menti, James. Sappiamo tutti che cosa volevate fare. Siamo arrivati giusto in tempo per sentirti mentre esponevi a Moran i tuoi piani su John. Sarete rinchiusi nelle celle della torre fino all’arrivo dei vostri genitori ed espulsi da Neskaya. Non è degno di far parte dei _Comyn_ , chi si comporti come voi.”

James sbarrò gli occhi incredulo: “Tu, piccolo inutile Hastur, stai punendo me? Sai chi sono io?” Domandò, con voce stridula.

Beltran lo fissò con freddezza: “Sì, so chi sei James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran. Sei un uomo indegno di essere chiamato tale.”

Senza aggiungere altro, raggiunse John, che, liberato dalla stretta dei due scagnozzi, si era velocemente rivestito e appoggiato alla trave, con la testa bassa. Beltran gli circondò le spalle con un gesto protettivo e lo portò via dalle scuderie. Sherlock li seguì, avvolto in un furioso silenzio. James fu portato via dalle guardie, scalciante e urlante, mentre i due scagnozzi cercavano di convincere tutti che non era stata un’idea loro, ma di Moriarty. Sebastian Moran seguì le guardie senza protestare od opporre resistenza, grato di essere stato fermato prima di commettere un gesto orribile, solo per compiacere il proprio amante. Si voltò un attimo verso John, cui Beltran stava sussurrando parole di conforto. Era rimasto colpito dal coraggio dimostrato da Watson in quella situazione disperata. Sebastian Moran si chiese che cosa sarebbe cambiato nella sua vita se, invece di essere stato conquistato dal fascino perverso di James Moriarty, si fosse innamorato di John Watson.

Beltran aveva portato John nel proprio studio, sempre scortato da Sherlock. Lo avevano fatto sedere su una poltrona davanti al caminetto, con una coperta sulle spalle. Dopo pochi minuti, fece irruzione nella stanza la signora Hudson, indignata e arrabbiatissima: “John, caro, povero piccolo tesoro, che cosa ti hanno fatto! Non riesco a credere che siano arrivati a tanto. Quei ragazzi sono crudeli e malvagi! Era ora che venissero espulsi dalla Torre di Neskaya. Non meritano di essere istruiti come telepati né di far parte dei _Comyn_! Dovrebbero essere espulsi dall’intero pianeta, invece, che punizione riceveranno? Saranno spediti a casa, da dove li manderanno in un’altra torre e ricominceranno a fare i bulli, come se nulla fosse! Se comandassi io, questi mostri verrebbero puniti severamente e rinchiusi a vita!” Mentre il fiume in piena di parole della signora Hudson investiva i tre uomini, la donna aveva versato del tea in una tazza e l’aveva messa in mano a John, sistemandogli meglio la coperta sulle spalle e aggiustandogli un ciuffo di capelli che gli era caduto sulla fronte. Il fiume si arrestò con un sospiro: “Caro, che cosa posso fare per te?”

Fu Beltran a risponderle: “Penso che sia il caso che gli prepari qualcosa da mangiare. Sa, lo shock. Probabilmente non avrà molta fame, ma uno dei suoi manicaretti potrebbe stuzzicarlo.”

“Certo! So io che cosa fare. Vedrai, caro, mangerai tutto,” gorgheggiò con entusiasmo la signora Hudson e uscì dalla stanza, diretta alle cucine.

Beltran sorrise: “La signora Hudson è una donna dal cuore d’oro, ma veramente inarrestabile.” Si girò verso i due ragazzi. John stava tremando leggermente. Sherlock lo osservava pronto a intervenire.

“Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero John?” Chiese Beltran con tono dolce.

“Non hanno fatto in tempo. Siete arrivati giusto in tempo. Grazie,” rispose John, riuscendo a tenere la voce più ferma di quello che si sarebbe aspettato, date le circostanze. Rabbrividì sentendo ancora la sensazione delle dita di James dentro di sé. Non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe successo se non fosse stato un telepate, in grado di chiedere aiuto senza che i suoi aggressori se ne rendessero conto.

Sherlock era teso per la rabbia: “Dovresti lasciarmi qualche minuto solo con loro,” sibilò.

Beltran sospirò: “Non se ne parla proprio. Sono pur sempre figli di _Comyn_ e non è il caso che tu scateni una guerra.”

Sherlock balzò in piedi indignato: “Anche John discende da un _Comyn_! Solo perché lui o suo padre non sono stati riconosciuti, non significa che non abbia gli stessi diritti dei figli legittimi! E poi, _Comyn_ o non _Comyn_ , nessuno ha il diritto di fare a un altro essere umano quello che Moriarty e i suoi accoliti stavano per fare a John!” Sherlock non si era reso conto di stare urlando, né di avere offeso John definendolo illegittimo. Un silenzio teso cadde nella stanza. Beltran e Sherlock si fissavano negli occhi, mentre John non li alzava dalla sua tazza di tea: “Sono stati Moriarty, Rockraven e Lindir. Moran ha cercato di fermarli…” mormorò John, ma venne interrotto da Sherlock: “Che cosa stai dicendo, John? Sebastian era pronto a obbedire a James e a… e a farti qualsiasi cosa gli avesse ordinato, pur di compiacerlo. Moran non è diverso da Moriarty. È il suo fedele cagnolino. Se anche ha tentato di fermarlo. Non lo ha fatto con molta convinzione,” sibilò, furioso.

“Almeno ci ha provato. Non sapremo mai se sarebbe arrivato fino in fondo. Inoltre, è un tuo cugino…”

“Appartiene a un ramo secondario della famiglia di mia madre. Non abbiamo contatti con i Moran. Sono troppo legati ai Moriarty con cui noi Alton non abbiamo buoni rapporti,” precisò freddamente Sherlock.

“Lo so. Volevo solo dire che forse Moran potrebbe essere salvato, se si allontana da Moriarty. Oppure… non lo so… vorrei solo convincermi che i Comyn non siano dei prepotenti bastardi che si sentono autorizzati a usare la gente come più li aggrada, sapendo di rimanere impuniti,” John terminò con un sussurro appena udibile.

Hastur osservava la scena con attenzione. Con una stretta al cuore, si chiese per l’ennesima volta quanto fosse giusto tenere quei due ragazzi all’oscuro di tutto.

Sherlock tornò a sedersi, fissando John. La mascella di Watson era contratta, il respiro irregolare, il battito del cuore accelerato. Sherlock allungò una mano e la appoggiò sul ginocchio di John: “Perdonami,” sussurrò.

John alzò gli occhi su Sherlock, stupito. Non gli aveva mai chiesto scusa una sola volta da quando lo conosceva: “Per che cosa?” Domandò, curioso.

“Per tutto. Per la mia reazione di stamattina al tuo racconto della proposta di Sally, per quello che volevano farti Moriarty e compagni, per aver detto che tu o tuo padre non siate stati riconosciuti. Non voglio che tu soffra. Che cosa posso fare per aiutarti?”

John si perse negli occhi color ghiaccio di Sherlock, che mostravano tanto dolore per lui: “Smetti di essere gentile e di chiedere perdono. Questa giornata è già stata abbastanza strana. Non vorrei che capitasse altro, capisci vero?” borbottò fra il serio e il faceto. Le labbra dei due ragazzi si inclinarono in un sorriso complice, poi iniziarono a ridere, spazzando via la tensione.

Beltran notò che Sherlock non aveva tolto la mano dal ginocchio di John, che vi aveva appoggiato sopra una delle proprie mani stringendola. I due ragazzi continuavano a ridere, un barlume di serenità in quella giornata buia. Hastur uscì dallo studio, lasciandoli soli. Avevano diritto ai loro momenti di felicità, perché non sarebbero durati a lungo.

Fuori dalla porta c’era Harry, ad attendere, furiosa: “Perché c’è Sherlock con John? È mio fratello! Dovrei essere lì dentro a consolarlo e abbracciarlo.”

Beltran rimase davanti alla porta chiusa: “Il perché lo sai, Harriet. Nessuno deve sapere chi sia John. Tu sei qui con il solo cognome di famiglia, ma se Sherlock capisse che sei sua sorella, comprenderebbe che John è un Di Asturien e potrebbe collegarlo agli Hastur. Non deve accadere.”

Harry aveva lacrime di rabbia agli occhi che ne offuscavano l’azzurro: “Non è giusto! Ci hai chiesto di rinunciare a John per il bene di Darkover. Io mi accorgo di come lo guardi, zio Beltran. Che cosa hai visto nel suo futuro che non ci hai mai detto?”

Beltran distolse lo sguardo: “Sai che il futuro è perennemente in movimento, quindi il mio potere è inutile. Posso solo dirti che John un giorno si perderà e che solo Sherlock potrà riportarlo indietro. Per questo è importante che là dentro ci sia lui.”

Non le disse dell’acqua e delle fiamme che avrebbero travolto il suo fratellino. Quello era un fardello che spettava portare solo a lui. Per tutti gli altri, sarebbe stato sufficiente vivere la sofferenza nei giorni che stavano arrivando.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Per il momento salutiamo Moriarty e Moran, ma non siatene troppo addolorati, perché torneranno molto presto.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Save a Prayer” è dei Duran Duran.

A domani.

Ciao!


	8. Blowing in the Wind

**Blowing in the Wind**

Dopo la partenza di Moriarty e dei suoi accoliti dalla Torre di Neskaya, non vi furono più problemi per John e Sherlock, che trascorsero i seguenti cinque anni ad addestrarsi e studiare. John si dedicò con passione a imparare a curare uomini e animali, mentre Sherlock preferì studi più empirici e si interessò allo sviluppo della deduzione. Il loro legame divenne sempre più profondo e solido. Anche se non fossero stati telepati, avrebbero previsto le mosse l’uno dell’altro senza problemi, complici e alleati in ogni circostanza, pronti a coprirsi le spalle a vicenda e a proteggersi tra loro senza pensarci troppo. Il giorno in cui partirono da Neskaya per tornare al Castello Armida, erano due giovani uomini di ventidue anni. John era sempre disponibile e comprensivo con tutti, molto apprezzato e stimato. Sherlock aveva un portamento elegante e serio non proprio adeguato alla sua età. A causa della sua abitudine a dedurre tutto quello che poteva dall’apparenza delle persone, non era molto ben visto, ma a lui non importava, perché John era affascinato da questa sua caratteristica e trovava meraviglioso il suo modo di capire le persone solo guardandole. E a Sherlock non importava altro. Forse perché la loro non era più una semplice amicizia. In molti li guardavano sorpresi, chiedendosi come potesse un ragazzo solare come John amare un tipo ombroso come Sherlock, ma i due diretti interessati non si erano mai posti la domanda, perché non erano ancora consapevoli di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

La sera prima della partenza, Beltran aveva convocato John nel proprio studio: “Accomodati, ho fatto preparare la cena qui. Ho fatto dire a Sherlock che ti avrei sottoposto agli ultimi esami, prima che tornaste ad Armida, per essere sicuro che tu stia bene, quindi non verrà a cercarti. Fra qualche minuto ci raggiungerà anche Harry, così sarà una vera cena di famiglia.”

John guardò Beltran irritato: “In tutti questi anni, ho avuto solo quella crisi. Sherlock capirà che gli stiamo mentendo. Ancora. Sono sicuro che se gli dicessimo la verità, lui saprebbe custodire il mio segreto anche meglio di me. Continuo a non capire il motivo di tutte queste menzogne e il perché tu stia tenendo persino me all’oscuro di tutto. Se mi spiegassi le ragioni di tutti questi misteri, sarebbe più facile per me sopportare di mentire a Sherlock.”

Beltran gli fece cenno di sedere a tavola: “Non è ancora tempo che voi due sappiate tutto. Capisco che sia frustrante per te mantenere il segreto, senza nemmeno sapere perché, ma ti prego di avere fiducia in me. Tutto quello che è accaduto e che accadrà, ti servirà per portare a compimento il tuo destino.”

John sbuffò rassegnato: “Farò come chiedi, come sempre. Però spero che il giorno in cui mi rivelerai tutto sia vicino. Sono stanco di mentire a Sherlock.”

Beltran sorrise: “Siete molto legati.”

“Siamo amici,” tagliò corto John.

L’arrivo di Harry mise fine ai discorsi sul destino di John e sul suo legame con Sherlock. C’era una parte dei sentimenti che John provava per Sherlock di cui preferiva non parlare, soprattutto con un Custode, che avrebbe facilmente scoperto quello che nascondeva persino a se stesso. Non capiva perché dovesse continuare a celare la propria identità, ma sentiva di potersi fidare di Beltran e avrebbe obbedito ai suoi ordini fino al giorno in cui gli avrebbe spiegato tutto. Inconsciamente, John sapeva che il giorno in cui avesse saputo che cosa Beltran si aspettasse da lui, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare Sherlock. Quel giorno avrebbe sofferto, perché gli sembrava che l’amico fosse una parte indispensabile di sé. Si era trovato a fantasticare e a sognare di fare cose con Sherlock, che non gli avrebbe mai confessato, perché era sicuro che lo avrebbe perso. Sherlock non era interessato a minuzie inutili come l’amore o il sesso. John, d’altra parte, si era convinto che non gli interessassero i ragazzi, primo fra tutti Sherlock. Che quelle fantasie fossero solo una fase dell’adolescenza e che presto si sarebbe innamorato di una donna, l’avrebbe sposata e avrebbe avuto dei figli. A quel punto, avrebbe raccontato a Sherlock delle sue fantasie e ne avrebbero riso insieme.

Ma anche no.

Sherlock non avrebbe capito e avrebbe solo pensato che John fosse strano. No, non avrebbe rovinato la loro amicizia rivelando sogni che non avevano radici che negli ormoni dell’adolescenza.

Il viaggio di ritorno a Castel Armida fu molto diverso per Sherlock e John. Il giovane Alton era felice di tornare a casa e di non dover più sottostare alle ridicole e antiquate regole della torre. Il giovane Watson, invece, era inquieto perché sentiva che lasciare Neskaya equivaleva alla fine della loro spensierata giovinezza e che ora avrebbero dovuto entrare nel mondo degli adulti, adeguando le loro vite alle aspettative delle rispettive famiglie. La scorta con cui viaggiavano era composta da quattro uomini comandati da Gregory Lestrade, che aveva assunto il comando delle guardie degli Alton al posto del padre, ritiratosi nella fattoria di famiglia. Sherlock non faceva altro che parlare, libero di dedurre quello che avevano fatto o che stavano pensando gli uomini del padre, senza doversi aspettare punizioni o sguardi di biasimo da parte di qualche istruttore. John taceva e non trovava divertenti certe deduzioni di Sherlock, che ferivano gli uomini della scorta. Quando si fermarono per trascorrere la notte, il suo umore era veramente nero. Si mise a mangiare appoggiato al tronco di un albero, mentre gli altri si erano seduti intorno al fuoco. Abituato al freddo degli Hellers, quella serata di tardo autunno, seppur fresca, non gli dispiaceva. Per lui era come ritrovare le atmosfere di casa. La famiglia e la casa, che era stato costretto ad abbandonare anni prima, non gli erano mai mancate tanto come quel giorno. La presenza di Sherlock, Harry e Beltran alla torre, le lezioni con i _leronis_ , l’amicizia degli altri ragazzi, che lo avevano accettato come se fosse stato uno di loro, anche se non sapevano che avesse il _laran_ , avevano fatto sì che gli anni trascorsi a Neskaya fossero stati veramente felici per John. Si era sentito un’altra volta a casa. L’unica cosa che lo legava ad Armida, invece, era Sherlock, che gli era veramente amico e per cui provava un sentimento che andava anche oltre l’amicizia.

Sherlock gli si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lui, guardando il cielo stellato: “Che cosa c’è che non va? Non ti è piaciuto quello che ho detto, ma non mi hai rimproverato una sola volta.”

John alzò un’occhiata irritata su di lui: “Oh, _Dom_ Sherlock vuole davvero sapere che cosa ci sia che non va? Non siamo più alla torre. Là potevo rimbrottarti, se esageravi con le tue deduzioni, ma ora non posso e lo sai benissimo. Non è socialmente accettabile che un semplice scudiero rimproveri il suo signore. Soprattutto davanti ad altri sottoposti.”

Sherlock incrociò lo sguardo di John: “Sei arrabbiato perché ad Armida tornerai ad essere un semplice scudiero?”

“Sono arrabbiato perché tu ti stai comportando in maniera deprecabile con questi uomini. Sì, mi manca Neskaya, mi mancano gli amici che mi sono fatto là, la libertà di cui ho potuto godere e il rispetto che mi sono guadagnato. Però, sono irritato con te, per come ti stai comportando!”

“Io sono sempre stato così, lo hai sempre saputo,” ribatté Sherlock, seccamente.

“Il fatto che tu sia il figlio del signore, non ti autorizza a prenderti gioco degli uomini che lavorano per tuo padre e che mettono a repentaglio la loro vita per te.”

Sherlock rifletté un po’: “È per quello che ho detto a Barrett? Che sua moglie lo tradisce con il mugnaio? Ma è vero! Che cosa c’è di male nella verità? Perché non dovrebbe saperla?”

John emise un lamento, esasperato: “Come fai a non capire? Anche se fosse vero …”

“È vero!” Puntualizzò stizzito Sherlock.

“Va bene, è vero. Hai ragione, Barrett ha il diritto di saperlo, ma non spetta a te dirglielo e non in quel modo, davanti ai suoi colleghi. Hai idea di che cosa potrebbe succedere ora?”

“Barrett affronterà la moglie. La lascerà. Dato che è un uomo abituato alla violenza, potrebbe anche decidere di uccidere lei e il mugnaio, per salvare il proprio onore davanti ad amici e colleghi,” rispose il giovane Holmes, riluttante.

“Esatto. Bravo. Ottima deduzione. Peccato che tu non ci abbia pensato prima. Inoltre, se anche Barrett non arrivasse a uccidere la moglie e l’amante, diventerà lo zimbello dei colleghi. Prima di aprire bocca per dimostrare quanto tu sia intelligente e meraviglioso, dovresti pensare alle conseguenze delle parole che dirai. Essere il figlio del signore di Armida, non ti dà il diritto di rovinare la vita delle persone che ti stanno intorno!” Sbottò John, in un tono più tagliente di quello che avrebbe voluto. Un po’ imbarazzato, si mise a guardare il cielo, rosso in volto. Anche Sherlock rivolse lo sguardo alla volta celeste, completamente sgombra di nubi. Milioni di stelle punteggiavano il cielo notturno, dove Kyrrdis, la luna blu, splendeva solitaria. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Quando Sherlock riprese a parlare, la sua voce era malinconica: “A te, come ho rovinato la vita?”

John si voltò a guardarlo. Il cuore gli aveva mancato un colpo. Sherlock continuava guardare il cielo: “È colpa mia se sei stato portato via dalla tua famiglia quando eri solo un ragazzino. Sono anni che non vedi i tuoi genitori e tua sorella. A Neskaya avevi riscoperto il calore della famiglia, da cui ti abbiamo allontanato. È per questo che sei arrabbiato? Vorresti tornare a casa dai tuoi genitori? Vorresti lasciarmi?”

John non sapeva che cosa rispondere. Mise una mano sulla mano di Sherlock e gli strinse le dita: “Non è stata colpa tua, se mi hanno portato via dai miei genitori. È vero che mi piacerebbe vederli. Sono dodici anni che sono lontano da loro. Non si tratta di tornare a essere un semplice scudiero. Penso di non sbagliarmi quando dico che siamo amici. Però…” John si fermò, tornando a guardare il cielo e stringendo più forte le dita affusolate di Sherlock, perché non sapeva bene che cosa volesse dire: “Però non sarà così per sempre. Un giorno le cose cambieranno. Ti giuro, però, che, se dipenderà da me, io non ti lascerò mai, senza prima avere parlato con te.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo dal cielo stellato al profilo di John che aveva un’espressione triste sul volto. Avrebbe tanto voluto rivelargli i propri sentimenti, confessargli che per lui era molto più che un semplice amico. Questa poteva essere la giusta occasione, ma John aveva appena finito di dire che le cose sarebbero cambiate e Sherlock non poté fare a meno di ripensare alle parole di James Moriarty, pronunciate in tono maligno: “John ti lascerà, spezzandoti il cuore, che diventerà più freddo del ghiaccio.”

Nei tre giorni seguenti di viaggio, Sherlock tentò di essere più cordiale e meno supponente. Non che la cosa gli riuscisse molto bene, ma gli bastava un’occhiataccia di John per capire che stesse esagerando o dicendo la cosa sbagliata. Lestrade era affascinato e divertito dallo strano rapporto che si era instaurato fra i due ragazzi. Aveva già notato come John avesse un effetto rilassante su Sherlock, ma, ora, sembrava che avesse un’influenza decisamente maggiore.

Arrivati al castello, Sherlock si presentò nel salone principale dove fu accolto dai genitori e dal fratello. Eileen abbracciò forte il figlio, mentre Rafael gli strinse la mano. Mycroft rimase seduto sul divano, accanto al fuoco e alla moglie, che teneva fra le braccia un neonato: “Bentornato a casa, Sherlock. Ti ricordi di mia moglie Anthea Romilda Aillard. Questo è nostro figlio, tuo nipote Kennard Damon Holmes Alton,” Mycroft informò il fratello minore con tono quasi annoiato.

Sherlock lanciò appena un’occhiata alla cognata, una ragazza più vicino alla sua età che a quella del fratello, con delicati lineamenti incorniciati da una folta capigliatura nera ben ordinata, e fissò il piccolo incuriosito: “Sicuro che sia tuo figlio? Sembra avere un aspetto esteticamente migliore del tuo.”

Anthea alzò i profondi occhi neri su Sherlock, offesa, ma Mycroft intervenne: “Tranquilla, cara. Il mio fratellino non ha mai capito quando tacere, quando parlare e, soprattutto, che cosa dire. Perciò, non vedo l’ora di vedere la sua faccia, quando mio padre gli darà la grande notizia.”

Sherlock guardò curioso il padre: “Che notizia, padre?”

“Mentre tu eri a Neskaya, ho contrattato il tuo matrimonio con Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow.”

Mycroft aveva un sorrisetto soddisfatto dipinto sulle labbra, vedendo la faccia sconvolta di Sherlock: “Hai fatto, cosa?”

“La prossima primavera ti sposerai con Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow.” Ripeté paziente Rafael.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: “E che cosa me ne faccio di una moglie?”

Mycroft emise un verso a metà fra una risata e un lamento: “Te lo avevo detto, padre, che non avrebbe saputo che cosa farsene di una moglie!”

Sherlock fulminò il fratello con uno sguardo, poi si rivolse al padre: “Perché mi dovrei sposare?”

Rafael sospirò: “Mycroft è stato nominato membro del Consiglio ristretto dei _Comyn_ , al mio posto. Per i prossimi due anni rimarremo entrambi a Castel _Comyn_ per ottemperare a questo passaggio di consegne, quindi tu resterai a governare Armida. E gli Alton hanno bisogno di un altro erede.”

Sherlock guardò il bambino, ghignando sarcastico: “Allora non è veramente figlio di Mycroft! Cosa c’è? Il mio caro fratellone non può procreare?”

Mycroft non abboccò alla provocazione: “Io almeno so che cosa farci con una donna. Mentre dubito che tu sappia come si faccia a mettere al mondo un erede,” ribatté con un sorriso ironico.

Eileen batté una mano sul bracciolo della poltrona, su cui era seduta, decisamente stizzita con i due figli: “Mycroft! Sherlock! Adesso smettetela! Non è in questo modo che dovrebbero parlare fra di loro due fratelli. Ovviamente Kennard è figlio di Mycroft, su questo non ci sono dubbi e non sarà detta una sola altra parola, su tale argomento. Sono stata chiara, Sherlock?”

“Certo, madre. Chiarissima,” borbottò il giovane Alton.

“E tu non metterai mai più in discussione le capacità amatorie di tuo fratello. È abbastanza chiaro anche per te, Mycroft?”

“Certamente, madre,” bofonchiò il maggiore dei fratelli.

“Tornando alle nozze con Irene, è giusto che anche tu dia un erede agli Alton, Sherlock. Lo devi alla famiglia.”

“Possibilmente con il mio _laran_ puro, giusto?” Concluse con tono tagliente Sherlock.

Un silenzio gelido cadde nella stanza. Sherlock passò lo sguardo da un parente all’altro, poi disse: “Scusate, sono molto stanco per il viaggio. Non aspettatemi a cena. Mangerò qualcosa nelle mie stanze,” si congedò, esibendosi in un rigido inchino.

La mattina dopo Sherlock era ancora di pessimo umore e decise di allenarsi nel combattimento con la spada. Essendo un ottimo spadaccino e riuscendo a prevedere con molta facilità le mosse dei suoi avversari, disarmò e mortificò, nel giro di pochi minuti e senza problemi, ogni guardia del padre che avesse avuto la sventura di trovarsi nel cortile per allenarsi. Stanco di sentirlo insultare senza ritegno uomini che non avevano colpa del suo cattivo umore, John decise di affrontare Sherlock: “Sei proprio bravo, sai? È veramente facile disarmare qualcuno, se gli leggi nella mente quello che sta per fare.”

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa: “Stai insinuando che io stia imbrogliando?”

Con tono serafico, John rispose semplicemente: “Sì.”

Sherlock lo fissò senza ribattere, ma la postura rigida del corpo magro faceva capire perfettamente quanto fosse arrabbiato per l’insinuazione di John: “Vuoi batterti tu con me?” Chiese parlando lentamente.

Senza rispondere, John si alzò in piedi, prese una spada e si posizionò di fronte a Sherlock. I primi scambi furono semplici tocchi tra le lame, con Sherlock che tirava qualche colpo e John che parava. Quando Sherlock tentò qualche affondo più deciso, John lo bloccò, parando ogni tipo di colpo, che l’altro tentasse. Lo scontro si fece rapidamente intenso, con Sherlock che faceva finte e affondi e John che si difendeva da ogni mossa, come se non stesse facendo alcuno sforzo. Gli uomini della Guardia iniziarono a incitare i combattenti, ma parteggiavano praticamente tutti per John. I due ragazzi si isolarono da quello che stava accadendo loro intorno, per evitare di esserne distratti. Sherlock fece alcune mosse in rapida successione e John, dopo aver respinto l’attacco, riuscì a colpirlo al sedere con il piatto della lama. Questo causò un eccesso di ilarità negli spettatori. Anche John si lasciò scappare un sorriso sarcastico: “Come ci si sente a essere lo zimbello di tutti?”

Sherlock era furioso. Non sopportava di essere preso in giro. Non quel giorno. Qualcuno doveva pagare per il suo cattivo umore. Stavano girando in tondo, disegnando un immaginario cerchio sul terreno, con le spade abbassate.

Studiandosi.

Sherlock aveva capito che John lo stava facendo arrabbiare per fargli commettere un errore. Continuando a muoversi lentamente in circolo, riprese il controllo della respirazione e ritrovò la calma. Alzò anche delle barriere mentali per evitare che John potesse sentire i suoi pensieri. John si immerse nella matrice e riuscì a recepire le intenzioni di Sherlock, quindi si difese dall’affondo portato dall’altro. Finirono per trovarsi con le spade incrociate, i corpi vicinissimi. Senza preavviso, Sherlock allungò la mano libera dalla spada per fare il solletico a John, che gli bloccò la mano e lo respinse: “Il solletico? Davvero?” Rise John.

“Devo pur fare qualcosa per sorprenderti. Eppure tu mi precedi sempre,” ribatté Sherlock, un po’ perplesso.

John si irrigidì. Senza rendersene conto, aveva utilizzato il proprio _laran_ in un modo che lo metteva pericolosamente allo scoperto. Doveva lasciare che Sherlock vincesse. Si ritirò dalla mente di Sherlock, che in poche altre mosse lo disarmò, facendogli lo sgambetto. John finì con la schiena in terra e Sherlock gli puntò la spada alla gola, fissandolo in modo strano. Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, poi Sherlock allontanò la spada da John e gli allungò una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. John afferrò la mano e si rialzò, ma la spinta lo portò con il volto a pochi millimetri da quello di Sherlock. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, intensi. John arrossì, mentre Sherlock gli sorrideva, malizioso: “Bello scontro. – sussurrò Sherlock, tenendo sempre ben stretta la mano di John – Anche se penso che tu mi abbia lasciato vincere.”

“No. Non ti ho lasciato vincere. Sei troppo forte per me,” mentì John.

La voce di Lestrade arrivò improvvisa, intromettendosi nella conversazione: “John, potresti venire con me?”

John e Sherlock si girarono curiosi verso di lui: “Dove andiamo?” Domandò John.

“Il Nobile Alton avrebbe bisogno di parlarti. Da solo,” sottolineò Lestrade, guardando Sherlock.

I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, ma gli ordini di Rafael non erano discutibili.

John seguì Lestrade nel salotto del castello dove lo aspettavano sia Rafael sia Mycroft. Watson fece un inchino: “Nobile Alton, in che cosa posso esserle utile?”

“Abbiamo assistito all’esibizione nel cortile. Sei bravo con la spada,” esordì Rafael.

“La fortuna del principiante,” si schermì John.

“Non direi proprio. Non certo con Sherlock,” intervenne Mycroft.

“Mi avrà concesso di resistere più degli altri per allenarsi un po’,” insisté John.

Sia Rafael sia Mycroft fissarono John per capire come affrontare l’argomento per cui lo avevano convocato.

Sherlock, non invitato al colloquio, si era intrufolato nella stanza attigua al salotto e ascoltava attraverso la porta quello che stavano dicendo il padre e il fratello a John.

Rafael riprese la parola: “Da quanto tempo va avanti la vostra relazione?”

John trasalì stupefatto: “Quale relazione?”

“Nessuno ti vuole rimproverare, John. Non c’è nulla di male in quello che fate. Meglio avere rapporti sessuali con un altro ragazzo, che correre il rischio di generare figli bastardi con la prima donna che passa. Quello che voglio sapere è se durante i vostri amplessi, Sherlock riesca a controllare il proprio _laran_ ,” Rafael rassicurò John con un sorriso, che voleva essere complice e comprensivo. John era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie e aveva irrigidito la mascella, serrando i pugni.

Sherlock afferrò la maniglia della porta per fare irruzione nella stanza, quando Rafael aggiunse: “Ti offro di tornare a vivere dai tuoi genitori, se convinci Sherlock ad accondiscendere a questo matrimonio, cui non sembra particolarmente propenso. Ho bisogno di un altro erede, ma non posso permettermi che Sherlock distrugga la mente della moglie durante la luna di miele. Tu stai bene, quindi con te riesce a controllare il proprio _laran_. Convincilo a sposare Irene Adler e a non distruggerla. Subito dopo il matrimonio sarai libero di tornare a casa dai tuoi genitori.”

Gli occhi di Rafael e Mycroft si fissarono su John, in attesa.

Tornare a casa dai propri genitori.

Casa.

Finalmente casa.

Finalmente libero di essere se stesso.

Sherlock si era gelato sul posto, con la mano ancora stretta intorno al pomello della porta. John avrebbe accettato la proposta del padre per essere libero da lui. Per tornare dalla propria famiglia, come desiderava da anni.

John stava per abbandonarlo.

In preda a una rabbia incontrollata, Sherlock lasciò la maniglia e si diresse a grandi passi verso le proprie stanze. John doveva addestrarlo per essere un buon marito e un buon amante? Avrebbe avuto quello che voleva e non lo avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.

Intanto, Watson era ancora fermo rigido in mezzo alla stanza, lo sguardo furioso: “Senza offesa, Nobile Alton, ma se Sherlock ed io facciamo sesso non sono affari suoi…” Rafael lo interruppe, stringendo gli occhi: “Giovanotto…” tentò, ma John lo bloccò subito: “Io non l’ho interrotta, signore, quindi le chiedo la stessa cortesia. – entrambi gli Holmes non reagirono e Watson proseguì – Non posso negare che la sua offerta mi alletti e che mi piacerebbe rivedere i miei genitori, ma Sherlock è un amico e non agirò alle sue spalle.”

Rafael era un po’ a disagio per la reazione di John: “Non ti sto chiedendo di tradire mio figlio. Voglio che lo aiuti per…”

“Vuole che io lo convinca a ubbidirle e lo prepari a essere un buon marito, cosa che lui non vuole essere. Se non avesse voluto che agissi alle spalle di Sherlock, ci avrebbe convocati entrambi, chiedendoci se fossimo amanti e se fosse questo a essere un ostacolo al suo matrimonio. Invece, avete già pianificato tutto. Io avrei usato la mia influenza da amante su Sherlock per convincerlo a sposare questa donna, che avete scelto per lui alle sue spalle, così avrei ottenuto in premio la mia libertà e il ritorno a casa,” sibilò con voce tagliente John.

Rafael stava per ribattere furioso, ma Mycroft mise una mano sul braccio del padre e si intromise: “Non volevamo offenderti, John. Volevamo solo che ci aiutassi a convincere Sherlock a fare il proprio dovere verso la sua famiglia.”

“Non conosce suo fratello, Nobile Mycroft. Perché, se lo conoscesse veramente, saprebbe che ha già deciso di sottostare alla vostra volontà e che è per questo che oggi è più scontroso del solito. Se invece di continuare ad agire alle sue spalle gli aveste chiesto che cosa avesse deciso di fare, non avremmo avuto questa imbarazzante e spiacevole conversazione,” terminò John, fissando i due Holmes in attesa che parlassero, ma nessuno dei due sembrava avere altro da dire.

Watson fece un inchino rigido: “Se è tutto, andrei a fare il mio dovere verso Sherlock,” e uscì senza attendere una risposta.

John si diresse verso le stanze di Sherlock a passo di carica, con l’intenzione di raccontargli tutto quello che era successo, in modo che fosse pronto al seguente agguato del padre e del fratello. Quando entrò nel piccolo salotto antecedente la camera da letto, si rese conto immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Le spesse tende erano completamente chiuse, in modo da non fare filtrare la luce del sole. Tutte le candele erano spente e solo il fuoco, che scoppiettava nel camino, faceva sì che la stanza non fosse totalmente al buio.

“Sherlock?” Chiamò preoccupato.

Nessuno rispose.

Eppure percepiva chiaramente la presenza di Sherlock vicino a sé, quindi si diresse alla camera da letto. Anche quella stanza sarebbe stata al buio, se non fosse stata illuminata dalla luce del camino, davanti al quale si stagliava la figura alta e magra di Sherlock, che indossava una vestaglia. John era confuso sia dalla situazione sia dalla rabbia violenta che avvertiva da Sherlock. Si avvicinò con circospezione, cercando di capire se nella stanza vi fosse qualcun altro, ma c’erano solo loro due.

“Sherlock? Va tutto bene?”

Sherlock si girò finalmente verso di lui. La scarsa luce del fuoco nel camino non permetteva a John di vederne il volto.

“Sei arrivato, finalmente. Allora sei pronto per la lezione?” Sibilò Sherlock, furioso.

John aggrottò la fronte interdetto: “Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Con due passi rapidi, Sherlock arrivò di fianco a John e gli afferrò i capelli tirandogli indietro la testa con violenza. John si trovò a fissare gli occhi furenti color ghiaccio di Sherlock a pochi centimetri dai propri. Un brivido di paura gli percorse la schiena perché era la prima volta che lo vedeva così infuriato.

“Io sono pronto. Possiamo cominciare,” sussurrò Sherlock, lascivo, in un orecchio di John. Con la mano libera slacciò la cintura della vestaglia, che si aprì svelando il corpo completamente nudo di Sherlock. Con orrore di John, Sherlock usò la Voce del Comando su di lui: “Ora tu ti spoglierai e completamente nudo, come il verme che sei, soddisferai ogni mia voglia e desiderio.”

John si sentì come se fosse stato investito da una cascata di acqua gelida. Una parte della sua coscienza sarebbe stata disposta a cedere al comando e fare tutto quello che gli era stato ordinato, ma quella parte di lui che era il potente _laran_ degli Hastur si ribellò, combatté contro il comando e oppose al gelo della voce di Sherlock, la calda luce della matrice. John sconfisse il potere di Sherlock senza che questi se ne rendesse conto, ma sapeva di non essere in salvo. La voce di Beltran lo supplicava di custodire gelosamente il proprio segreto a qualsiasi costo. Ora, per farlo, era costretto a obbedire a quello che l’altro aveva appena ordinato. Qualsiasi cosa Sherlock avesse avuto in mente di fargli, John doveva lasciarglielo fare.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Piccoli uomini crescono. Con loro, cambiano i sentimenti che provano l’uno per l’altro, anche se non riescono ad ammetterlo a voce alta. Ed ora è pure in arrivo Irene Adler, la Donna, futura signora Holmes.

“Blowing in the Wind” è di Bob Dylan.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani.

Ciao! 


	9. Di sole e d'azzurro

**Di Sole e D’Azzurro**

Le attività quotidiane erano in pieno fermento. Castel Armida brulicava di persone, che si muovevano velocemente, affaccendate a svolgere le proprie mansioni affinché tutto funzionasse al meglio. Voci, richiami, risate, urla, fischi e canzoni, si accavallavano in una cacofonia di suoni, che caratterizzava la vita nel castello. Il sole splendeva ancora e le giornate erano tiepide, ma le prime nevi erano già cadute sulle cime più alte degli Hellers. Presto l’inverno sarebbe arrivato anche a valle. Bisogna sfruttare ogni istante del giorno, per non farsi trovare impreparati quando il gelo avrebbe fatto ritorno.

La luce del sole e i suoni del castello non raggiungevano la stanza di Sherlock, che era immersa nel buio e nel silenzio. Si poteva sentire lo scoppiettio della legna nel caminetto, ma nulla di più.

John sentiva solo il proprio cuore battere furiosamente dentro le sue orecchie. La mano di Sherlock stringeva un ciuffo dei capelli biondi, quasi volesse strapparglieli via. I loro nasi si sfioravano lievemente, mentre i loro sguardi erano ancorati. John fissava gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock come se fosse ipnotizzato dalla furia che li aveva invasi. Era incapace di reagire. Non era mai accaduto che il giovane Alton avesse usato la Voce del Comando su di lui, volontariamente. Malgrado tutto, lo aveva sempre rispettato e trattato quasi come un suo pari. Ora, John non vedeva nulla del suo amico, in quell’uomo gelido e rabbioso. Era come se avesse davanti uno sconosciuto e quella furia lo spaventava moltissimo. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, cercare di capire che cosa fosse accaduto, ma farlo significava svelare il proprio segreto e aveva giurato a Beltran che per nessuna ragione avrebbe fatto capire che poteva resistere al potere di Sherlock. Con gli occhi che gli bruciavano, per l’impotenza che provava, John alzò le mani e iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della propria camicia, cercando disperatamente una soluzione.

Sherlock lasciò i capelli di John, si sfilò la vestaglia, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Completamente nudo, andò sedersi sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, le gambe leggermente raccolte e aperte. Il suo membro era già leggermente turgido, come se pregustasse ciò che sarebbe accaduto. John finì di spogliarsi e rimase in piedi, nudo, davanti a Sherlock, in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa. Nel gioco di ombre provocato dalle fiamme, che ballavano nel caminetto, gli occhi di Sherlock sembravano l’incarnazione stessa della rabbia: “Sali sul letto. Mettiti in ginocchio fra le mie gambe e prendi in bocca il mio cazzo. Vediamo se sai usare la lingua per darmi piacere, oltre che per colpirmi alle spalle,” ordinò, in tono tagliente.

John si avvicinò al letto, vi salì sopra e si mise davanti a Sherlock, come se volesse obbedire ai suoi ordini. Aveva fantasticato di fare una cosa del genere tante volte, ma ora avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non essere lì. Vedendolo esitare, Sherlock gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli e cercò di spingere la bocca di John verso il proprio pene: “Avanti! Fammi vedere quanto sei bravo con la lingua,” sibilò.

Sempre più in preda al panico, John si rese conto che Sherlock non si sarebbe fermato. Con un ultimo disperato tentativo, John inviò alla mente di Sherlock il ricordo di quando lo aveva salvato dalle grinfie di Moriarty e dei suoi amici e di come avesse reagito per quello che volevano fargli. Le immagini colpirono la mente di Sherlock come un pugno allo stomaco e lo lasciarono senza fiato. Sconvolto, improvvisamente conscio di che cosa stesse per fare, Sherlock lasciò andare i capelli di John e lo allontanò da sé con una spinta. John si rifugiò in fondo al letto, non osando muoversi, perché non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi dall’amico. Rimasero per molto tempo in quella posizione, a fissare la coperta azzurro ghiaccio del letto. Nella stanza arrivavano i rumori attutiti della vita del castello, ma dentro quelle mura c’era un’atmosfera gelida.

“Perché?” Sussurrò John, incredulo.

Sherlock non rispose subito. Continuò a fissare la coperta. Alzò la testa per fronteggiare John a viso aperto e vide gli occhi azzurri puntati su di lui, che mostravano uno sguardo ferito. La furia montò ancora, dentro di lui. Era stato John a tradirlo, non aveva il diritto di comportarsi come se fosse stato una vittima: “Ho sentito quello che ti ha detto mio padre,” sbottò.

John fu interdetto dalla risposta, che non dava nessun senso a ciò che stava per accadere: “Hai deciso di stuprarmi perché ho detto a tuo padre che avere o non avere rapporti sessuali con te non era affare suo?”

“Naturalmente non sono affari suoi, ma sai che non è per questo che sono arrabbiato con te! Hai accettato di convincermi a sposarmi con quella Adler, pur di lasciarmi e di tornare dai tuoi genitori!” Ribatté Sherlock, furioso.

“Ma io non ho accettato la proposta di tuo padre!” Replicò John, con veemenza, iniziando veramente a spazientirsi.

Sherlock capì subito che John non gli stava mentendo e spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto.

“Razza di idiota che non sei altro! Hai dato per scontato che io accettassi e te ne sei andato senza origliare fino alla fine. E ora stavi per farmi passare le pene dell’inferno, perché? Siamo _amici_ , Sherlock! Ti ho giurato che non avrei mai agito alle tue spalle, sempre che la possibilità di scelta dipendesse esclusivamente da me,” esplose John.

“Non avevo bisogno di origliare fino alla fine! Io so che tu non sei felice di essere il mio scudiero. È da quando sei arrivato che non vorresti fare altro che andartene. Pensavo che avresti colto l’occasione al volo per realizzare i tuoi sogni.”

“Anche se fosse stato così, ti sembra un motivo plausibile per stuprarmi!?”

John si lanciò su Sherlock, come se volesse colpirlo. Sherlock afferrò i polsi di John e lo ribaltò con la schiena sul materasso. John lottava per liberarsi e sibilava furioso: “Lasciami andare, idiota, che ti faccio pentire di non pensare prima di agire!”

Sherlock salì su John e lo bloccò con il peso del proprio corpo. I due corpi nudi erano avvinghiati e lottavano per prendere il controllo l’uno dell’altro. Malgrado fosse magro, Sherlock era decisamente forte e riuscì a tenere bloccato John. Il giovane Watson si arrese, con uno sbuffo esasperato. John e Sherlock si fissarono direttamente negli occhi, che brillavano infuocati, illuminati dall’unica luce presente nella stanza e proveniente dal camino. I loro respiri erano affannati. Le labbra a pochi millimetri. Nessuno dei due seppe mai dire di chi fosse stata l’iniziativa. Forse era stata colpa dei corpi nudi e attorcigliati. Forse delle bocche, leggermente socchiuse. Il primo bacio non ebbe nulla di romantico. Fu uno scontro, una battaglia per prendere il sopravvento. Un intrecciarsi di lingue, un appropriarsi delle labbra dell’altro da parte dei denti. Un cercarsi e prendersi quasi disperato. I membri eccitati decisero che dovevano entrare nel gioco. I bacini si sollevarono, strusciarono gli uni agli altri, mentre le mani esploravano ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro che riuscivano a raggiungere. L’esplosione di piacere arrivò quasi simultaneamente. Ognuno urlò il nome dell’altro. Sherlock si buttò di fianco a John. Entrambi fissavano il soffitto della stanza, cercando di riprendere il controllo almeno del proprio respiro. Doloranti e appagati, erano increduli di ciò che era appena accaduto.

Rimasero in silenzio per un tempo indefinito. Nessuno dei due sapeva che cosa dire né aveva il coraggio di guardare l’altro o di muoversi. Si erano sempre definiti solo amici. Ciò che era appena accaduto, in che modo avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto? Stavolta fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio: “Tu sei importante per me. – bisbigliò, con un tono di voce così basso che John poteva a stento sentirlo – Da quando sei arrivato, ho sempre vissuto nel terrore che tu decidessi di andare via. Finché eri un bambino, sapevo che non saresti andato lontano e che mio padre ti avrebbe riportato da me. Alla Torre, avevi trovato un’occupazione che ti appassionava e sapevo che saresti rimasto, anche se non ci fossi stato io. Ora… ora mio padre mi ha trovato questa moglie e ti ha proposto di tornare a casa. Ero _sicuro_ che tu avresti accettato. Nella mia testa sentivo la tua voce pronunciare quelle parole e ti vedevo lasciare Armida. So che sarebbe giusto, ma il solo pensiero di non vederti più, mi toglie il respiro.”

John scosse la testa: “Sei proprio uno stupido, sai? Che cosa devo fare affinché tu capisca che non andrò da nessuna parte, senza prima parlarne con te? Come posso convincerti che tu sei importante per me come e forse più di quanto io lo sono per te?”

Sherlock trovò finalmente il coraggio di girare la testa verso John e vide che anche lui si era voltato. Lo guardò in quegli occhi azzurri così profondi e sinceri, ma non riusciva ad allontanare dalla propria mente la voce di Moriarty, che sussurrava maligna che John lo avrebbe abbandonato. Certo Moriarty poteva avere mentito. Sicuramente aveva detto quelle cose solo per ferire Sherlock, ma lui non riusciva a scordare quella profezia.

Prima che Sherlock potesse dire qualcosa, John si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra. Stavolta, fu un bacio delicato, uno sfioramento di labbra quasi impacciato. Poi, John schiuse la bocca per leccare le labbra di Sherlock, che, di riflesso, le aprì, in modo che le lingue potessero intrecciarsi, sfiorarsi, infilarsi nella bocca l’uno dell’altro per studiarne la forma e il sapore, per giocare insieme, come non avevano fatto prima. La mano destra di John iniziò a scivolare sul corpo di Sherlock, accarezzandogli il torace, disegnando figure astratte durante il cammino, fino ad arrivare al basso ventre e al pene. Quando lo toccò, sentì che era già in piena erezione. Sempre baciandosi, Sherlock spinse John, lo costrinse a sdraiarsi sul letto e gli andò completamente sopra con il proprio corpo. Allungò una mano a cercare il basso ventre di John e sentì che anche l’altro aveva il pene già eretto. Sherlock gli allargò le gambe, in modo da potersi mettere in mezzo a quelle di John.

I due uomini staccarono le labbra per riprendere fiato: “Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? – chiese Sherlock fissando John negli occhi – Io ti voglio, John. Voglio entrare in te e fotterti fino a quando non avremo più nemmeno la forza di muoverci. Voglio toccare ogni centimetro di te. Sono anni che sogno di prenderti e farti mio. Se me lo permetterai, ti farò godere come non lo farà mai nessun altro. Devi dirmi che lo vuoi. Che sei sicuro di quello che stiamo per fare. Perché, John, se accetterai che io ti prenda, non sarà la prima e ultima volta. Se oggi accetterai di fare l’amore con me, io vorrò farlo tante altre volte. Non mi importerà che lo sappia tutto il castello. Perché lo sapranno tutti, John. Ti farò gridare così forte, che ti sentiranno fino a Thendara. Però, devi esserne sicuro. Dimmi ora che non vuoi e io mi fermerò. Ciò che è accaduto prima è stato solo sesso. Un incidente dovuto alle circostanze. Dimmi che non mi vuoi e io non insisterò. Saremo amici come prima. Se accetti, però, John sarà per sempre. Siine sicuro, perché se dici sì, io ti prenderò e non potrai più tornare indietro.”

“Anche io ti voglio, Sherlock. È da tanto tempo che aspetto questo momento. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo, perché pensavo di non essere alla tua altezza. Se solo avessi immaginato che anche tu lo volevi, ti avrei permesso da tanto tempo di farmi tutto quello che volevi. Perché io sarò sempre pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Non hai bisogno di usare la Voce del Comando con me. Io farò qualsiasi cosa per te, Sherlock. Io sono pronto. Io sono tuo. Ti voglio dentro di me. Per tutto il tempo che tu vorrai.”

Con un ghigno soddisfatto, Sherlock si riappropriò delle labbra di John, appoggiando le mani di fianco alla sua testa, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava la schiena. Sherlock cominciò a muovere il bacino, inarcando la schiena, in modo che i loro peni si sfiorassero. I gemiti erano soffocati nella labbra, che continuavano a baciarsi voraci. La ricezione dei loro sensi era amplificata dai loro _laran_ , che si cercarono e si aprirono l’uno all’altro in maniera totale, fondendosi e unendosi a un livello che andava ben oltre il semplice amplesso fisico. Sherlock fece voltare John a pancia in giù, si portò sopra a lui, gli prese i fianchi con le mani e lo penetrò delicatamente. La prima reazione di John fu di irrigidire i muscoli. Percependo la tensione, Sherlock si allungò sulla schiena di John e gli sussurrò piano all’orecchio: “Ti faccio male?”

John cercò di rilassarsi e di non fare resistenza alla penetrazione: “No.”

Sherlock gli baciò il collo e scese lungo la spina dorsale, poi risalì ancora la schiena e si fermò a baciare e solleticare con la lingua un punto del collo di John, che si era accorto essere particolarmente sensibile, in modo da distrarlo, mentre riprendeva a penetrarlo pazientemente, dandogli il tempo di adattarsi alla sua intrusione: “Se ti faccio male, devi dirmelo. Non ti azzardare a lasciarmi fare solo per farmi piacere,” riuscì a dire con la voce bassa e roca, quasi sul punto di perdere il controllo per lasciarsi travolgere dal piacere.

“Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò John, con un sussurro.

Sherlock continuò a spingere, ancora lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente. Ansimava e gemeva e non riusciva più a sentire e capire se facesse del male a John. Essere dentro John era come riunire a sé una parte che prima era separata dal resto del suo corpo. All’apice del piacere, John si rese conto che Sherlock aveva completamente perso il controllo del proprio _laran_ e sentì un’enorme pressione lacerante, come qualcosa che cercasse di penetrare la sua mente e di impossessarsene insieme al corpo. John si immerse nella propria matrice e si oppose a quella forza travolgente, riuscendo ad arginarla e a rimetterla sulla giusta linea. Sherlock non si accorse della battaglia di _laran_ che si era svolta mentre lui si muoveva dentro John. Quando venne, si accasciò sulla schiena di John, avviluppandosi attorno al corpo dell’amante, avvolgendolo con le braccia e le gambe, in un senso di possesso che lo faceva sentire felice e completo. John, da parte sua, accolse dentro di sé Sherlock nel corpo e nell’anima, insieme al suo dolore e alla sua solitudine, allontanandole da lui e donandogli quell’amore e quella serenità, che aveva sempre inconsciamente cercato.

I loro respiri si acquietarono. Il ritmo ero lo stesso, come armonizzato da quello che avevano appena fatto. Forse si addormentarono. Di sicuro, rimasero immobili, ad assaporare il calore del corpo dell’altro, memorizzando ogni suono e ogni odore, che avrebbero reso unico per sempre l’altro. I rumori all’esterno si erano acquietati. Gli abitanti di Armida dovevano essere rientrati nelle loro case, ai loro caldi focolari. Nessuno era venuto a cercare Sherlock e John. Sicuramente gli Alton pensavano che il giovane scudiero avesse rivelato il loro piano al suo signore e Sherlock si fosse così infuriato da non volere condividere i pasti con il resto della famiglia. Preferendo un attimo di tregua, avevano lasciato soli i ragazzi. Nessuno poteva avere capito la verità. Non ancora.

John e Sherlock schiusero gli occhi. Sherlock si spostò di fianco a John e lo prese fra le braccia, in modo che potessero guardarsi negli occhi: “Decisamente meglio di quello che abbiamo fatto prima,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Decisamente meglio,” confermò John.

“Ti amo, John,” confessò Sherlock.

John lo guardò sorpreso: “Oh,” rispose semplicemente.

Sherlock lasciò John e si appoggiò sul braccio destro: “Oh? Io ti dico che ti amo e tu rispondi OH?!” Ripeté, incredulo.

John divenne paonazzo. Non si era aspettato quella rivelazione. Lui sapeva di amare di Sherlock e sapeva che Sherlock amava lui, ma dare voce a quei sentimenti li rendeva concreti e reali, come lui non si aspettava che potessero essere. Non ancora, almeno: “Anche io ti amo, Sherlock,” mormorò talmente a bassa voce, che Sherlock non era sicuro di averlo sentito. Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche minuto, terribilmente consci di quello che si erano appena confessati reciprocamente. Dopo anni in cui avevano definito il loro rapporto come una profonda e sincera amicizia, far fare al loro rapporto questo salto verso una vera relazione amorosa, proprio ora, era decisamente una follia. Il padre di Sherlock gli aveva procurato una moglie e questo avrebbe compromesso ogni possibilità di essere felici insieme. Come dando voce a questa realtà, Sherlock sospirò: “Tanti _Comyn_ sposati hanno delle amanti. Diciamo che io non correrò il rischio di mettere al mondo dei figli bastardi. A meno che tu non possa rimanere incinto,” finì corrugando la fronte dubbioso, con un accenno di sorriso sbarazzino sulle labbra.

John si mise a ridere di cuore, alla bizzarra battuta di Sherlock: “Posso assicurarti che ho tante qualità, ma non quella di darti un erede,” sogghignò. Però, una parte di lui era triste per essere paragonato alle amanti dei vari signori _Comyn_. Se avesse accettato di portare avanti questa relazione con Sherlock, anche dopo il suo matrimonio, tutto ciò che avrebbero avuto sarebbero stati brevi momenti di passione e sesso rubati. Del resto, cos’altro poteva aspettarsi? Se John fosse stato una donna, Sherlock avrebbe potuto dire al padre che voleva sposarsi con lui. Aveva un _laran_ potente quanto quello di Sherlock e le sue reali origini gli avrebbero spalancato le porte della felicità. John, però, era un uomo. Tutte le grandi famiglie miravano solo a ottenere eredi, sani, forti e con un _laran_ potente. Lui non poteva offrire nulla di tutto questo a Sherlock. Poteva dargli solo il suo amore.

Sherlock sembrò dare voce un’altra volta ai loro pensieri: “Non è colpa nostra se ci amiamo. Nessuno di noi due lo ha scelto. Io non voglio rinunciare all’unica persona che mi faccia sentire vivo, meraviglioso, importante, amato e normale.”

John continuava a tacere. Percepiva chiaramente dentro di sé il dolore e la sofferenza di Sherlock, per il fatto di essere sempre stato considerato anormale e strano a causa del suo potere. Sherlock non sapeva come interpretare quel silenzio: “Nulla è più importante, per me, dell’amore che provo per te, ma non voglio importi niente. Quando sei entrato ero furioso perché pensavo che ti avrei perso, ma ora so che sarei un mostro, se ti imponessi di stare con me, per non sentirmi più solo. Non voglio la tua compassione. Voglio il tuo amore.”

John gli sorrise teneramente, sfiorandogli una guancia con le dita. Sherlock prese la mano fra le sue e ne baciò le dita, il palmo e il polso. John si avvicinò a Sherlock: “Anche per me nulla è più importante del nostro amore. Non so che cosa accadrà. Se siamo realistici, sappiamo che non possiamo sperare nell’eterno amore. Però… però… posso giurarti che, fino a quando potrò, farò qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice.”

La sera era calata su Castel Armida. Il vento si era levato, per far scendere le prime nubi cariche di neve dagli Hellers alla pianura. Sherlock recuperò la coperta e coprì entrambi. Stretti in un caldo abbraccio si addormentarono, mentre la bufera si avvicinava sempre di più.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Immagino che qualcuno fosse preoccupato per John, ma, in questa storia, Sherlock non farà mai nulla per fare del male al suo amico/scudiero/amante.

E ora, siete pronti all’arrivo di Irene Adler? Che non sarà proprio sola…

Per chi voglia sapere che cosa nasconda questa frase sibillina, l’appuntamento è per domani.

Grazie a chi sta leggendo.

“Di Sole e D’Azzurro” è di Giorgia.

Ciao!


	10. Take Me to Church

**Take Me to Church**

A quella prima notte, ne seguirono molte altre. Il breve autunno darkovano passò, lasciando il posto al lungo e rigido inverno, ma le notti di Sherlock e John non erano più solitarie e fredde. John aveva spiegato a Sherlock che perdeva il controllo del proprio laran, quando si avvicinava all’orgasmo, anche se aveva molto minimizzato gli effetti che poteva avere sulla mente del partner. Con la scusa di riuscire a controllarsi il meglio possibile in ogni occasione, Sherlock aveva convinto John a sperimentare varie cose e in situazioni diverse. Per quanto sbuffasse o si mostrasse reticente, John si divertiva e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non cancellare dal viso di Sherlock l’entusiastico sorriso, che vi appariva ogni volta che aveva una nuova idea. Tutti al castello sapevano quello che accadeva fra i due ragazzi e facevano finta di nulla. La presenza di John aveva sempre mitigato il carattere volubile e indisponente di Sherlock, ma, da quando era iniziata la loro relazione, il secondogenito degli Holmes era felice. Questo lo rendeva affabile e cordiale praticamente con tutti, quindi nessuno si scandalizzava quando vedeva i due ragazzi amoreggiare apertamente. Li lasciavano semplicemente soli, soprattutto perché John, a differenza di Sherlock, era decisamente imbarazzato dalle effusioni che l’altro gli rivolgeva in pubblico. Non era raro che Sherlock lo sorprendesse, mentre stava facendo qualcosa, e lo costringesse a prestargli attenzione baciandolo, accarezzandolo o palpeggiandolo in modi che John riteneva veramente inopportuni, da mostrare in pubblico. Allo stesso tempo, John era perfettamente consapevole che la primavera avrebbe portato la futura sposa al castello e che tutto sarebbe finito, spezzandogli il cuore. Watson razionalizzava la situazione dicendosi che, certo, si erano confessati reciprocamente di amarsi, quella prima indimenticata notte, ma erano state parole sussurrate dalla passione. In realtà erano solo due ragazzi alla scoperta del sesso che stavano divertendosi. Il gioco presto sarebbe finito e loro sarebbero tornati a essere… amici?

Avrebbero potuto tornare a essere amici?

O avrebbero perso anche questo, oltre alla loro relazione?

John tentava di vivere quell’amore alla giornata, cercando di non porsi domande sul domani, per non offuscare quei momenti di felicità e per non far capire a Sherlock quanto fosse angosciato per il futuro. Sherlock, invece, non si rendeva conto né dell’imbarazzo né della tristezza di John e viveva la loro relazione come la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita, come qualcosa di eterno che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

La bufera di neve imperversava all’esterno del castello. John e Sherlock erano sdraiati sul letto, nudi e stremati. Sherlock si era addormentato con la testa appoggiata sul petto di John che, invece, ascoltava il vento sibilare attraverso il caminetto e le fessure delle finestre, accarezzandogli la testa delicatamente. John sapeva che sarebbe stata una delle ultime bufere invernali, prima dell’arrivo della primavera.

“Perché non dormi?” Brontolò improvvisamente Sherlock.

John trasalì: “Tu stavi dormendo! Perché sei sveglio?”

Sherlock si sollevò, appoggiandosi a un gomito per vedere il volto di John: “Non ti ho trovato nel _Supramondo_ e ti ho sentito pensare. Che cosa c’è John? Perché non dormi? A che cosa stai pensando con tanta preoccupazione?”

John studiò quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lo scrutavano fin dentro l’anima, ma che, a volte, sembravano non capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti: “Sta per finire tutto, lo sai, vero?”

Sherlock corrugò la fronte: “Che cosa sta per finire?”

“Quello che stiamo facendo ora,” rispose John.

“Dormire?”

John sbuffò esasperato: “Non fare lo stupido! Sai benissimo di cosa stia parlando!”

Sherlock si sollevò completamente, mettendosi a sedere e incombendo su John: “Perché sei così irritato?”

John si massaggiò gli occhi: “Scusa, non volevo essere irriverente.”

Sherlock allontanò le mani di John dagli occhi perché non gli piaceva non riuscire a vederli: “Sai che non mi importa che tu sia irriverente. Voglio sapere che cosa ti dia tanto fastidio. Credi che non mi sia accorto che quando ti bacio o ti tocco sei infastidito? Ti sei già stancato di me?”

John lo fissò negli occhi sbalordito: “Come puoi pensare che mi sia stancato di te? Lo sai che ti amo!”

“Non si direbbe,” ribatté risentito Sherlock.

John si mise a sedere per tentare di avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza di quelli di Sherlock, ma l’altro sedeva in posizione talmente rigida che gli era difficile mettersi alla pari: “Sherlock, tu sei il figlio del signore di Castel Armida e qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, nessuno oserebbe mai criticarti. Io sono un uomo semplice e…”

“Semplice è riduttivo, se parliamo di te. Tu sei molto di più. A volte non riesco a inquadrarti. È come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi nascondi, su te stesso, qualcosa cui non mi fai accedere.”

John distolse gli occhi perché sapeva a che cosa si riferisse Sherlock e maledisse l’istante in cui Beltran gli aveva strappato la promessa di non rivelare mai le sue reali origini: “Sherlock, ti prego, lasciami parlare. Non è semplice.”

Sherlock gli mise un paio di dita sotto il mento per costringerlo a voltare il viso verso di lui: “Che cosa mi nascondi?”

John si sentì stringere il cuore. Sapeva che la sua sarebbe stata una risposta a metà. Non poteva rivelare il vero segreto, ma potevano finalmente parlare dell’enorme elefante che si trovava nella stanza e che loro fingevano di non vedere: “Quando sarai sposato, la nostra storia, se così si può chiamare, dovrà finire.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non è normale che due uomini abbiano una relazione, soprattutto se uno dei due è sposato!”

“È per questo che sarai sposato anche tu,” affermò Sherlock serafico, come se questo mettesse tutto a posto.

John lo fissò stralunato pensando di avere capito male: “Che cosa sarò io?”

“Irene ha una dama di compagnia che si chiama Mary Morstan. Il padre della ragazza non voleva permetterle di seguire Irene, ma ha accettato subito di lasciarla venire quando ha saputo che avrebbe sposato il mio scudiero,” rispose con noncuranza Sherlock, senza accorgersi che John era arrossito e si era irrigidito

“Chi lo ha deciso?” Domandò il giovane scudiero, gelido.

“Lo hanno proposto a mio fratello, che mi ha chiesto che cosa ne pensassi e gli ho detto che ero d’accordo.”

John si allontanò da Sherlock andando verso il bordo del letto: “Da quanto tempo lo hai deciso?” Chiese John, la rabbia appena soffocata.

“Da circa due mesi,” rispose perplesso Sherlock.

“Non hai pensato che potessi avere qualcosa da dire anche io e che volessi saperlo prima dell’arrivo della tua promessa sposa?”

“Oh, ma tu sei d’accordo. In fin dei conti, io mi sposo con Irene, tu ti sposi con questa Mary, ma le cose fra noi non cambieranno. Perché avrei dovuto dirtelo?”

John scese dal letto e iniziò a raccogliere i propri indumenti con gesti rabbiosi.

Sherlock lo guardava sorpreso: “Che cosa c’è che non va? Perché sei arrabbiato?”

John si girò verso di lui tremando di rabbia: “Stai scherzando, vero? Non ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai fatto? Come ti sei permesso di decidere una cosa del genere, al mio posto, senza nemmeno pensare di chiedermi che cosa ne pensassi?”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi: “Non vedo cosa ci sia di sbagliato in quello che ho fatto,” sibilò a voce pericolosamente bassa.

John, invece, ormai urlava: “Che cosa sono per te? Una tua proprietà che puoi decidere di usare o fare usare agli altri a tuo piacimento? È questo che vuol dire amare, secondo te? Vendere la mia vita a una sconosciuta, così tua moglie potrà portarsi dietro la sua dama di compagnia? E quando vorrai divertiti, verrai nella stalla a fottermi o terrai una stanza apposta per i nostri incontri clandestini? Oppure pensi di organizzare incontri a quattro? Sarebbe bellissimo, non credi? Chissà che bei giochetti potremmo fare tua moglie, mia moglie, te ed io tutti insieme appassionatamente.”

“John…” la voce di Sherlock era bassissima e minacciosa, ma John non se ne accorse o non gliene importò. Infilato qualcosa addosso, si precipitò fuori dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

John si ritrovò all’aperto, nel bel mezzo della bufera di neve, praticamente svestito. Incurante di tutto, si diresse alla stalla. Voleva fuggire. Tornare a casa dai suoi genitori. O a Neskaya. Andare ovunque non fosse Armida. Era stanco di gente che prendeva decisioni sulla sua vita senza prendersi la briga di consultarlo. Sentiva la nausea e voleva vomitare. Come aveva fatto a sbagliarsi così tanto? Come era possibile che avesse scambiato per amore il senso di possesso che Sherlock aveva per le sue cose, proprietà di cui lui stesso faceva parte?

Non erano mai stati amici.

Non erano mai stati amanti.

Erano sempre stati padrone e servo.

La testa gli girava, avrebbe voluto urlare, ma il grido non trovava la strada per uscire dalla gola. Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e reagì, colpendo la persona che lo aveva preso.

E continuò a colpire.

Ancora.

Ancora.

Ancora.

L’altro non stava facendo nulla per reagire. Si riparava solo dai colpi, per cercare di non essere ferito. Quando la furia si calmò, John cadde in ginocchio, respirando a fatica. La persona che John aveva preso a pugni fino a quel momento, lo abbracciò e iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente i capelli sussurrandogli in continuazione: “Va tutto bene.”

John lo riconobbe dall’odore e dalla sensazione di protezione che gli aveva trasmesso fino dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. Gregory Lestrade si era dimostrato suo amico fin da quando il padre, Anton, lo aveva portato via dal villaggio ai piedi degli Hellers, nel quale viveva con i genitori e la sorella. Durante tutto il viaggio, la sua presenza aveva rassicurato John sul fatto che non gli avrebbero fatto del male, anche più delle parole di Beltran e Anton. Greg lo aveva sempre sorvegliato e protetto da lontano, come se fosse stato il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto. John, lentamente, riprese a respirare normalmente.

Quando Greg reputò che si fosse calmato, lo liberò dall’abbraccio, facendolo gentilmente appoggiare con la schiena alla parete della stalla e sedendosi di fianco a lui. John non riusciva ad alzare gli occhi verso l’altro uomo e continuò a mantenere lo sguardo fisso al pavimento. Greg rimase in attesa che John si sentisse pronto a parlare.

“Pensavo che fosse diverso,” sussurrò finalmente.

“Che cosa intendi per diverso?” Chiese gentilmente Greg.

“Pensavo che non fosse egoista e prepotente come tutti gli altri _Comyn_.”

Greg sorrise: “Lui _è_ un _Comyn_. Perché dovrebbe comportarsi in modo diverso da ciò che è? È quello che gli hanno insegnato a essere.”

John alzò finalmente gli occhi da terra e lo sguardo che rivolse a Greg era ferito e furioso: “Quindi essere _Comyn_ dà loro il diritto di disporre della vita degli altri come più gli aggrada? Hanno diritto di vita e di morte su chi non abbia il _laran_ o non appartenga alla loro ristretta minoranza?”

Greg sospirò: “Essere un _Comyn_ non è facile. Il _laran_ mette a rischio la loro vita fin da quando vengono al mondo. La mortalità infantile è altissima e…”

“Non giustifica nulla. Il potere non deve darti il diritto di fare quello che vuoi, ma essere messo a disposizione del dovere, per proteggere e servire al meglio quelli che governi,” lo interruppe John.

Greg fece un risata sarcastica: “Oh John, sei proprio ingenuo! Mi piacerebbe che tu fossi un _Comyn_!”

“Perché pensi che sia ridicolo?” Ribatté John, un po’ offeso.

Greg gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio: “Scusa, non volevo offenderti. Sei ancora così giovane e fiducioso verso gli altri. Sarebbe bello se tu potessi rimanere così per sempre. E sarebbe ancora più bello se tu fossi un _Comyn_ e ricordassi cosa voglia dire essere trattati come la maggior parte di loro tratta le persone normali. Loro sono superiori…”

“Non è vero! Il fatto che abbiano delle facoltà che non tutti hanno, non fa di loro degli esseri superiori!”

Greg scosse la testa: “Dici così solo perché tu non hai il _laran_. Se lo avessi ti comporteresti come loro.”

John si girò a guardare uno dei cavalli che aveva nitrito. Rifletté su quello che Greg gli stava dicendo. John si chiese se fosse diverso da Sherlock solo perché era stato allevato lontano dalla corte dei _Comyn_ e se si sarebbe comportato come lui, se fosse cresciuto in mezzo ai suoi simili. Si accorse che il cavallo era nervoso, come se avvertisse una presenza estranea. Espanse i propri sensi attraverso la matrice e si accorse che Sherlock era fuori dalla porta della stalla e stava ascoltando la conversazione fra lui e Lestrade. Furioso, si alzò e spalancò la porta, venendo investito da una ventata di aria gelida: “Non finirai mai di spiare quello che faccio?”

Sherlock aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile e John era troppo arrabbiato per interessarsi a percepire quello che provasse: “Ti ho portato un mantello. C’è freddo e potresti ammalarti seriamente.”

“Non sia mai che io muoia prima di sposare la cara Mary! _Domna_ Irene sarebbe costretta a rinunciare alla sua dama di compagnia e ti metterebbe subito il broncio. Non sia mai che io sia fonte di imbarazzo per la nobile e grande casata di Alton! Oppure, in caso mi succeda qualcosa, tu hai già un sostituto?”

A causa del legame psichico che si era creato tra loro, dopo la prima notte trascorsa insieme, Sherlock avvertiva tutta la rabbia e il dolore di John. Era la prima volta che percepiva i sentimenti di un altro come se fossero i propri e capì quanto si sentisse ferita e umiliata l’unica persona che lo avesse trattato sempre come se fosse stato normale e non come il mostro che tutti credevano che fosse. Senza rispondere, mise il mantello sulle spalle di John e lo chiuse in modo che non prendesse freddo, poi si voltò e tornò al castello. John rimase completamente spiazzato dalla reazione di Sherlock e lo guardò allontanarsi.

La bufera di neve continuò anche la mattina seguente. John aveva trascorso la parte restante della notte nell’alloggio di Greg. Quando si era alzato, era sceso e aveva trovato Lestrade che stava preparando la colazione: “Grazie per avermi ospitato. Spero che questo non ti procuri dei problemi con Sherlock.”

L’uomo gli sorrise: “Non credo proprio. Anzi, penso che mi sarà davvero grato per non aver permesso alla persona più importante della sua vita di dormire in una stalla.”

John fece una smorfia: “Non penso proprio di essere la persona più importante per lui,” mormorò con voce malinconica.

Greg smise di tagliare il pane e corrugò la fronte: “Quanti anni sono trascorsi da quando siamo venuti a prenderti a casa tua?”

John lo guardò perplesso: “Sono passati dodici anni, lo sai.”

“Giusto. E in dodici anni non hai ancora imparato a conoscere Sherlock?”

“Ecco… io… pensavo di conoscerlo… fino a ieri sera… ora…”

Lestrade si avvicinò a lui e gli appoggio le mani sulle spalle: “Io conosco Sherlock da quando è nato. Sai bene che mio padre era il comandante delle guardie degli Alton prima di me e che ho sempre bazzicato il castello. Ti posso garantire che tu sei la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a quel ragazzo. Prima che tu arrivassi, nessuno poteva avvicinarlo. Tutti avevano paura del suo potere, ma, soprattutto, di quel suo modo di scoprire e svelare, senza nessuna pietà, ogni più piccola debolezza delle persone che lo circondavano. Questo portava tutti ad allontanarsi da lui e a isolarlo. E più si vedeva isolato, più era acido e pungente, persino cattivo, a volte. Poi, sei arrivato tu.”

“Oh, sì, certo, è davvero migliorato!” Esclamò sarcastico John.

Greg rise: “Puoi anche non crederci, ma è notevolmente migliorato. Quando ci sei tu, riesce a essere quasi gentile, come se vedesse le persone anche attraverso i tuoi occhi e capisse che cosa siano i sentimenti. Non so che cosa sia accaduto ieri sera fra voi due, ma non mettere in dubbio quello che lui prova per te. Ricorda che ti ha portato il mantello affinché tu non prendessi freddo. E non lo avrebbe fatto per nessun altro.”

John sospirò e si mise ad aiutare Greg a preparare la colazione.

Era trascorsa qualche ora e la bufera era finalmente calata di intensità. John era tornato al castello e aveva bussato alla porta delle stanze di Sherlock.

“Avanti.”

Lo trovò seduto davanti al caminetto che stava leggendo un libro. Si avvicinò a lui. Sherlock non alzò gli occhi, ma John sapeva che stava facendo finta di leggere. Si sedette nella poltrona di fianco a quella di Sherlock e attese. Holmes continuò nella sua farsa, senza nemmeno voltare pagina. John rimase a sedere, in attesa. Dopo quasi dieci minuti, durante i quali nessuno dei due si era mosso o aveva parlato, finalmente Sherlock mise fine a quell’assordante silenzio: “Anche io sono stato messo davanti al fatto compiuto. Nessuno mi ha chiesto se volessi sposare questa donna, che non ho mai nemmeno visto in vita mia. Tutto quello che vede in me la mia famiglia è un cavallo di razza, che deve lasciare un erede.”

“È per colpa del _laran_ , vero? Per il fatto che tu abbia il _laran_ degli Alton allo stato puro. Mi hanno detto che erano secoli che non nasceva qualcuno come te.”

“Sai che fortuna. Mi hanno scelto la moglie giusta nella speranza che io lasci la mia maledizione a qualcuno della prossima generazione. Quello che mi chiedo è come potrebbe sopravvivere senza avere al proprio fianco uno come te,” borbottò Sherlock.

John corrugò la fronte sorpreso: “Ti riferisci al fatto di superare il male della soglia? Non è stato merito mio. Qualunque _leronis_ poteva aiutarti.”

“Non è quello che risulta a me. Però non è questo il problema. Il fatto è che tu ti sei arrabbiato perché hai pensato che avessi agito alle tue spalle senza considerare i tuoi sentimenti. Hai ragione. È quello che hanno fatto con me, quindi ho pensato che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato a farlo anche a te.”

John distolse gli occhi, fissando il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto: “Non è solo questo. – ammise con riluttanza – Non avrei mai creduto possibile che la nostra amicizia potesse trasformarsi in questa… relazione. – espirò e inspirò un paio di volte prima di continuare – Ho sempre saputo che non ci sarebbe stato un futuro per noi, ma non volevo che finisse.”

Sherlock chiuse il libro con un gesto rabbioso, fissando John furioso: “Perché pensi che tutto finirà? Chi ci impedirà di continuare ad amarci? Faremo il nostro dovere verso le nostre mogli, ma perché dovremmo rinunciare al nostro amore?”

“Perché non ci permetteranno di continuare. Tu sei Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton ed io sono John Watson. Potevamo divertirci fino a quando eravamo ragazzi, ma ora che siamo cresciuti e che ti hanno caricato delle responsabilità verso la tua famiglia, dobbiamo cedere il nostro amore al dovere o ci distruggeranno. E lo sai anche tu.”

Sherlock non ribatté. Spostò lo sguardo dal volto di John al fuoco. Rimasero così per il resto del pomeriggio, seduti nelle poltrone, senza più parlare, a fissare la fiamma nel caminetto che piano piano si spegneva, consumata dal vento gelido dell’inverno.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Insieme ad Irene, arriva anche Mary. Mi è sembrato giusto che John si riunisse alla sua legittima consorte, per complicare un po’ le cose, altrimenti, che divertimento c’è?

“Take Me to Church” è di Hozier.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo. Domani arrivano le spose!

Ciao!


	11. Mad World

**Mad World**

La primavera arrivò, ma sembrava che il Castello Armida non ne fosse lieto. La natura era rinata e la pianura era di un verde brillante, punteggiato da una miriade infinita di colori. Gli abitanti del castello svolgevano un’attività febbrile per accogliere la sposa di Sherlock, ma tutto sembrava fatto quasi controvoglia. Il matrimonio sarebbe stato celebrato il giorno dopo l’arrivo della donna. John aveva lasciato la stanza attigua a quella di Sherlock e si era trasferito in una piccola casetta, nel quartiere dei servitori, dove avrebbe vissuto con una ragazza che nessuno aveva mai visto.

La mattina dell’arrivo di Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow, Sherlock si alzò presto. John si presentò da lui pochi minuti dopo, per aiutarlo a prepararsi.

“Come si dorme nella casa nuova?” Domandò Sherlock, cercando di fare conversazione.

“Bene,” rispose lapidario John.

Erano giorni che cercava di trascorrere meno tempo possibile con Sherlock e gli rispondeva a monosillabi. Sherlock non riusciva a comprendere questo atteggiamento, ma non voleva ferire John costringendolo a fare qualcosa che non voleva. Però, sentiva la mancanza delle loro chiacchierate e della loro complicità. Questa situazione lo stava esasperando.

John percepiva chiaramente i sentimenti di Sherlock e cercò di spiegare il suo comportamento: “Da oggi inizia una nuova vita. Per entrambi. Ciò che c’è stato fra noi è stato bello, ma è finito,” disse con voce ferma. Non si voltò a guardare Sherlock, perché faceva troppo male. Senza aggiungere altro né aspettare che Sherlock ribattesse qualcosa, andò alle scuderie per accudire i cavalli.

Finalmente, le guardie vennero ad annunciare che il convoglio con la sposa era in arrivo. La carrozza padronale era verniciata di rosso, con le rifiniture in nero e lo stemma dei Ridenow sulle portiere. Quando si fermò nel cortile d’onore, un valletto degli Alton si avvicinò velocemente e ne aprì lo sportello.

Il primo a sporgersi fu Damon Kadarin Adler Ridenow, un uomo di mezza età, grasso e pacioso, con i capelli bianchissimi e gli occhi neri, che, appena sceso, si avvicinò a Rafael Holmes per abbracciarlo fraternamente: “Rafael! Che piacere rivederti! Sono così felice che le nostre famiglie si uniscano grazie al matrimonio fra i nostri ragazzi. Lascia che faccia scendere mia figlia. So che non dovrei dirlo io, perché sono suo padre, ma è una ragazza bellissima. Vedrai, avremo dei nipotini stupendi,” gorgheggiò allegramente. Tornò verso la carrozza allungando una mano, che fu presa da una ragazza, che si affacciò sorridendo.

Sherlock studiò attentamente la sua promessa sposa. Era una giovane donna mora, non troppo alta, magra e con i lineamenti del viso decisi, ma piacevoli, con profondi occhi chiari e un sorriso innocente e sfrontato. Quello che colpì di più il giovane Holmes fu il fatto di non riuscire a inquadrarla immediatamente. Sembrava che Irene fosse tutto e il contrario di tutto: delicata e dura, debole e forte, remissiva e aggressiva, timida e impertinente. Era un vero mistero per Sherlock, che ne rimase affascinato.

John se ne rese subito conto e il cuore si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. Stava perdendo Sherlock, che presto si sarebbe innamorato della splendida moglie, che la famiglia aveva scelto per lui, e il loro amore sarebbe diventato solo un lontano ricordo. Strinse i denti e si disse che stava andando come era giusto che andasse. Soprattutto per il bene di Sherlock. Presto Beltran avrebbe rivelato a John i suoi segreti e lui avrebbe dovuto vivere un’altra vita, che non avrebbe previsto la presenza di Sherlock. Era meglio mettere fine alla loro relazione adolescenziale prima che si facessero veramente del male. Con sguardo indifferente, osservò Damon che portò la figlia davanti al signore di Alton: “Rafael, ti ricordi di mia figlia Irene, vero?”

“Come si può dimenticare una tale bellezza? Permettetemi di presentarvi mio figlio Sherlock,” sorrise Holmes, facendo un cenno al figlio minore.

“Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton. Al suo completo servizio ora e per sempre,” si presentò il giovane, facendo un inchino e baciando la mano alla promessa sposa.

“Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow. Ora e per sempre tua,” rispose con voce pudica e suadente la donna.

Sherlock e Irene, seguiti dai genitori, si avviarono verso il castello. Sulla porta della carrozza si affacciò una giovane donna bionda, vestita con abiti semplici. Gli occhi azzurri studiarono il cortile e il castello, curiosi e vivaci.

John le si avvicinò: “Benvenuta ad Armida. Io sono John Watson.”

La giovane donna gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. John sentì chiaramente che era sollevata nello constatare che il suo aspetto fosse piacevole. Solo in quel momento Watson realizzò che anche lei era stata costretta a un matrimonio non voluto.

“Mary Morstan,” si presentò la ragazza, con voce melodiosa.

John ricambiò il sorriso e la aiutò a scendere dalla carrozza. In quel momento, Sherlock si voltò indietro, cercando John con lo sguardo, e lo vide sorridere a una giovane donna bionda. Il viso di Sherlock si fece improvvisamente serio e sentì una fastidiosa fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. Quella era la donna con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere John e sperava che fosse stata meno accettabile. Vederla così graziosa e radiosa, fece temere a Sherlock di perdere l’amore di John.

John, invece, si sentiva prigioniero. Prigioniero di Hastur e del suo segreto potere. Prigioniero di questo matrimonio, che non avrebbe mai voluto. Prigioniero del suo amore per Sherlock, che non sapeva o non poteva soffocare. John si sentiva in balia di tutto ciò, impotente di fronte alle decisioni che gli altri prendevano sulla sua vita, senza che lui potesse opporre la minima resistenza o rifiutarsi di soddisfare le loro aspettative. Con questa oppressione nel cuore, John Watson stava accogliendo nella propria esistenza l’ennesima persona verso cui avrebbe avuto dei doveri e che non aveva scelto, sapendo di dover rinunciare a Sherlock e sperando che lui glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.

Il sole splendeva sul giorno del matrimonio di Sherlock e Irene. John si era presentato al mattino presto nelle stanze di Holmes per aiutarlo a vestirsi. Sembrava che Sherlock avesse trascorso la notte in bianco. La sera prima c’era stato un banchetto di benvenuto per i Ridenow, durante il quale Sherlock aveva parlato e riso a lungo con Irene. John era stato sistemato in un tavolo lontano, accanto a Mary, e aveva trascorso la serata a chiacchierare piacevolmente con lei, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Greg Lestrade. Quando si trovarono il giorno dopo, i due uomini non avevano molto da dirsi. John non voleva parlare del futuro con Sherlock, perché gli sembrava che il cuore si fermasse ogni volta che ci pensava. Sherlock era infastidito dalla chiusura di John nei suoi confronti, perché non capiva o non voleva capire, che le cose stessero cambiando. Il silenzio fra loro era pesante. Sembravano lontani anni luce e la loro longeva complicità era stata spazzata via in poche ore dall’arrivo di Irene e Mary. Sherlock non sopportava quella situazione: “Come è la tua futura sposa?” Domandò, cercando un dialogo con John.

“Sembra una brava ragazza, simpatica e dolce,” rispose John.

“Mi fa piacere.”

John stava sistemando alcuni oggetti che Sherlock aveva lasciato in giro. Sapeva che altri servitori sarebbero venuti a preparare la stanza per la prima notte di nozze e a portare le cose di Irene, ma Sherlock era geloso di certi oggetti e non voleva che altri li toccassero, così era sempre stato John a sistemarli, quando li trovava fuori posto. Sherlock osservava John mentre finiva di riordinare la stanza. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui e rimanergli sdraiato accanto, per assorbire il calore rassicurante emanato dal corpo di John, ma sentiva che, se lo avesse fatto, l’amico-amante sarebbe andato in pezzi, come una scultura di vetro caduta in terra. Dopo tanti anni, era la prima volta che lo sentiva così lontano e quasi estraneo. Ne percepiva il dolore e l’infelicità che si mischiavano ai suoi, ma non sapeva come affrontare la situazione.

Così decise di tacere.

John fece lo stesso.

E attesero in silenzio che venissero a chiamarli per l’inizio della cerimonia.

Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow era nella stanza degli ospiti accudita da Mary che la stava aiutando a vestirsi. Un sorriso soddisfatto era dipinto sulle sue labbra rosse: “Poteva andarmi peggio. Avendo visto Mycroft mi aspettavo un piccolo mostro pedante come lui, invece Sherlock è un ragazzo affascinante, a modo suo. Sarà divertente essere sua moglie e fare sesso con lui. Avrò tante cose da insegnargli. Che cosa mi dici del tuo futuro sposo? Non mi è sembrato male nemmeno lui.”

Mary sorrise: “In effetti è un uomo dolce e gentile. A volte mi sembra molto triste, ma è una sensazione fugace.”

“L’importante è che nessuno abbia dei sospetti sul nostro piano. Questi matrimoni non dureranno a lungo, quindi il nostro sarà un breve sacrificio con una grande ricompensa. Godiamoci quello che i nostri mariti possono darci, quando non ci saranno più, potremo divertici come meglio crederemo.”

Mary la fissò seria: “Pensi davvero che dovremo ucciderli per ottenere quello che vogliamo?”

Irene alzò un sopracciglio, sorpresa: “Che cosa c’è, Mary? Non mi dirai che ti sei già innamorata dello scudiero! Stai diventando sentimentale?”

Mary distolse gli occhi: “Non essere ridicola, non si tratta di amore. Credo solo che potremmo ottenere il controllo di Armida anche senza uccidere Sherlock. Tu sei sempre stata brava a costringere gli altri, e soprattutto gli uomini, a fare quello che vuoi. Non credi di poter manovrare Sherlock come un burattino? Non pensi che sarebbe più gratificante controllare un Alton, piuttosto che eliminarlo? Per gli estremi rimedi c’è sempre tempo.”

Gli occhi azzurri di Irene brillarono maligni: “Controllare un Alton dal potere puro e manovrarlo a mio piacimento? Sarebbe davvero fantastico. James, però, non sarebbe contento di questo cambio di piani…”

“Ma se seguissimo il piano di Moriarty, tu non saresti veramente la signora di Armida. Come vedova di Sherlock, anche con la morte di Rafael e Mycroft, saresti sottomessa a James e in balia dei suoi capricci. Una volta eliminati il padre e il fratello maggiore, invece, Sherlock diventerebbe il signore degli Alton. Fino a quando sarai la moglie di Holmes, Moriarty non ti potrà toccare, nemmeno se suo fratello venisse veramente nominato erede di Hastur, come tutti pensano. E sarai tu a comandare su Armida e sui possedimenti degli Alton, se giocherai bene le tue carte con tuo marito, senza dover obbedire a nessuno. Sherlock non mi è sembrato così esperto, in fatto di donne e sesso, da poter competere con te. O pensi che sia vero quello che dicono di lui? Che nessuno possa controllarlo perché ha il potere puro degli Alton?”

Irene la guardò offesa: “Non è ancora nato l’uomo cui io non possa far fare quello che voglio!”

Mary soppresse un sorriso di soddisfazione: “Allora perché vuoi obbedire a James Moriarty, quando potresti essere tu a comandare su tutti?”

“E tu, che cosa ci guadagneresti? In fin dei conti sposi solo lo scudiero.”

“Sono sicura che tu saprai come ricompensare la mia lealtà. Entrambe tradiremmo James, quindi dovremo essere sempre unite, non credi?”

Irene socchiuse gli occhi: “Rifletterò sul tuo suggerimento.”

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio illuminò di luce soffusa rossa il giardino di Armida, quando Beltran Hastur intrecciò il braccialetto intorno ai polsi degli sposi. Non aveva avuto occasione di parlare con John, ma sapeva che stava soffrendo. Non poteva nemmeno impedire le nozze con la donna scelta dagli Holmes per lui, perché avrebbe dovuto spiegarne i motivi e non era ancora giunto il tempo di svelare la vera identità di John. Il problema del matrimonio con Mary Morstan, una semplice popolana non certo degna del reale rango di John, sarebbe stato risolto una volta che Watson fosse stato proclamato erede di Hastur. Regis e Caryl stavano già valutando le ragazze che avrebbero potuto diventare una moglie adatta per John, per dare degli eredi alla casata. Beltran aveva cercato di dissuadere i fratelli dal combinare un matrimonio per il nipote, perché pensava che la vita di John fosse già stata abbastanza in balia del volere di tutti fuorché del diretto interessato. Però, essere un Hastur era anche questo: non avere parola in capitolo sulla propria vita.

Il banchetto che seguì la cerimonia fu sontuoso e degno di un Alton. Gli sposi sorrisero felici a tutti gli invitati e ballarono eleganti e leggiadri, per tutta la sera, dimostrando di essere una coppia fatta per stare insieme. John non prese parte alla festa, perché, mentre il banchetto iniziava nella sala principale del castello, lui si sposava con Mary in quella che sarebbe diventata la loro piccola casa. Alla cerimonia e al semplice banchetto di John e Mary prendevano parte solo pochissimi servitori e soldati, conoscenti più di John che di Mary. Lestrade era sempre rimasto al fianco di John, silenziosa e rassicurante presenza. Non approvava il matrimonio, ma sapeva che non si poteva disobbedire agli ordini di un Alton. Vedeva John sorridere a tutti e sembrare felice, ma lo conosceva troppo bene per non capire che fosse tutta una felicità di facciata. Sapeva che dentro stava sanguinando.

La festa nella piccola casa non durò a lungo e gli sposi vennero lasciati soli. Mary si diresse alla camera da letto e si mise la camicia da notte, rimanendo in attesa del marito. John entrò nella stanza e la osservò. Era bella nella camicia da notte rossa. Era un modello semplice, di cotone, che arrivava poco sotto il ginocchio, aveva le maniche lunghe fermate ai polsi da piccoli fiocchi neri, la scollatura che scopriva appena le spalle, ed era bordata con un basso pizzo nero, unico vezzo alla sensualità.

Sarebbe stato facile abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia e dimenticare, ma John non voleva farlo: “Sei molto bella, Mary. Non voglio ferirti, ma non verrò a letto con te. Non stanotte, almeno. Ci siamo conosciuti solo ieri e quello che faremmo sarebbe solo sesso, per portare a termine un compito, qualcosa che non ha nulla a che fare con l’affetto e il rispetto che due persone sposate dovrebbero provare l’una per l’altra. Non sarebbe giusto iniziare così la nostra vita insieme. Ti chiedo scusa, non ti sto respingendo e ti prometto che mi comporterò da marito, prima o poi, ma stanotte non posso,” spiegò, con voce dolce, venata di tristezza.

Si avvicinò al letto con un coltello e si fece una piccola ferita alla mano, lasciando cadere alcune gocce di sangue sul lenzuolo nuziale. Alzò gli occhi azzurri verso la moglie, che lo stava fissando sorpresa, e uscì di casa. Sollevando il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa, John si diresse alla torre nord, sapendo che non vi avrebbe trovato nessuno. Salito nella parte alta della torre, estrasse la matrice e vi si immerse, per raggiungere la mente di Sherlock. Rimase ai limiti della sua coscienza, per non fargli capire che lui fosse lì.

Sherlock era nella stanza nuziale con la moglie. Irene aveva indossato una camicia da notte nera, di seta finemente lavorata, che arrivava fino alle caviglie, ma che la fasciava, facendo risaltare i fianchi, mentre le maniche lunghe, con un’apertura dalla spalla al polso, permettevano di intravedere la pelle bianchissima delle braccia e la scollatura non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione, mettendo in evidenza i seni. Con i capelli neri sciolti sulla spalle, Irene si avvicinò al marito e iniziò a spogliarlo lentamente, fissandolo negli occhi e lasciandogli casti baci sulle labbra e sul collo. Sherlock sentiva l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lui, insieme al desiderio e alla curiosità di fare sesso con la donna che aveva sposato, ma non riuscì a evitare di chiedersi se John avesse già fatto l’amore con sua moglie, se gli fosse piaciuto e se stesse sentendo la sua mancanza. Irene lo distrasse dal pensiero di John e lo portò al loro letto, dove lo fece sdraiare e si mise sopra di lui. Toltasi la camicia da notte e rimasta nuda, Irene coprì Sherlock di baci sempre più passionali, leccandolo e accarezzandolo, fino a quando si accorse che il membro del marito era pronto per penetrarla. A quel punto, si sdraiò sul letto e lo fece mettere sopra di sé, facendolo entrare e muovendo il bacino all’unisono con le spinte di Sherlock, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, gemendo insieme a lui per il piacere. Sentì, per qualche secondo, un enorme peso sulla mente, come se qualcosa stesse tentando di prenderne il controllo, ma la sensazione svanì in fretta e Irene non vi fece caso.

Fu molto sorpresa, invece, nello constatare che Sherlock non era così inesperto come le aveva raccontato James. Pensò che gli Holmes lo avessero fatto istruire da qualche prostituta, per non fargli fare brutta figura la prima notte di nozze. Soddisfatta del risultato raggiunto nel compiacere il giovane sposo, ricominciò a eccitarlo. Avrebbe fatto in modo che dipendesse così tanto da lei da non poterle rifiutare nulla. Irene riportò velocemente il marito vicino all’orgasmo, ma il nome che lui chiamò, all’apice del piacere, le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Invece di invocare il suo nome, Sherlock urlò “JOHN!”.

John si trovava ancora sulla torre e aveva impedito al potere di Sherlock di devastare la mente della moglie. Evidentemente, il vino e l’eccitazione gli avevano fatto perdere il controllo del proprio _laran_. John rimase ai limiti della mente di Sherlock fino a quando si addormentò, quindi, stanco e infelice, ripose la matrice nel suo sacchetto. “Puoi uscire dal tuo nascondiglio,” sussurrò alla notte.

Dalle ombre della torre, se ne staccò una che si avvicinò a John: “Da quanto tempo sai che sono qui?” Domandò Greg Lestrade.

“Da quando sono uscito di casa e tu mi hai seguito. Avevi paura che volessi buttarmi giù dalla torre?” Ribatté John, abbassando il cappuccio e scoprendo i capelli biondi, su cui si rifletté la luce delle quattro luci di Darkover.

“Qualcosa del genere,” borbottò un po’ imbarazzato Lestrade.

“Grazie per essermi amico, Greg. Anche se non sono così disperato da uccidermi, è bello sapere che c’è qualcuno che si preoccupi per me.”

“ _Dom_ Sherlock si preoccupa sempre per te,” affermò Lestrade.

“Lo so, ma nulla sarà come prima. Sono contento che tu sia qui. Non credo di poter arrivare a casa da solo,” mormorò con voce flebile John. Si sentiva molto stanco perché aveva usato molta energia per controllare Sherlock.

“Hai una matrice, vero? Chi sei veramente, John? Me lo chiedo dal giorno in cui ti siamo venuti a prendere al villaggio in cui vivevi con i tuoi genitori.”

John lo fissò con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza: “Sono un prigioniero. Ho doveri verso tante persone e nessuna possibilità di scelta.”

Watson non aggiunge altro e Lestrade decise di rispettare il suo riserbo: “Se avrai bisogno di un amico, sappi che io ci sarò. Sempre.”

John gli sorrise riconoscente.

Il giorno dopo, il risveglio del castello fu movimentato dalla notizia che i due novelli sposi sarebbero andati a trascorrere qualche giorno nella piccola tenuta che gli Alton avevano poco lontano da Armida. Quando John e Mary si presentarono nelle stanze di Sherlock e Irene per aiutarli a prepararsi, li trovarono pronti e con i bagagli già fatti.

“Noi partiamo subito, mentre voi due rimarrete qui. Dato che vi siete appena sposati, abbiamo deciso di farvi un regalo e vogliamo che abbiate qualche giorno tutto per voi. Mentre noi staremo via, voi potrete godervi le gioie del matrimonio, proprio come faremo noi,” ridacchiò Irene garrula e portò un braccio dietro la schiena di Sherlock, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrò la nuca e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi in modo da poterlo baciare in modo passionale sulla bocca. Sherlock rispose al bacio, che si prolungò per diverso tempo. John distolse lo sguardo, mentre Mary sorrise soddisfatta, pensando che il suo piano stesse funzionando. Quando i due sposi smisero di baciarsi, John cercò di non fare capire quanto gli avesse fatto male assistere a quel bacio.

“Se è già tutto pronto, andiamo a iniziare la nostra luna di miele,” ribatté, riuscendo a concedere un sorriso teso.

Sherlock lo fissava perplesso, incapace di decifrare quello che proveniva da John.

“Certo andate. E buon divertimento,” salutò Irene, maliziosa.

Gli sposi partirono per la luna di miele subito dopo colazione, mentre John e Mary facevano una passeggiata per il castello. Mary ascoltava gli aneddoti che le raccontava John e sorrideva alla sue battute. Anche quella notte, John non fece l’amore con sua moglie e lasciò la casa per andare alla torre nord. Malgrado la lontananza fisica fra Sherlock e John, grazie al legame che si era creato la prima notte che avevano fatto l’amore e alla matrice, Watson riuscì a sentire la mente di Holmes e a impedirgli di devastare quella della moglie. John non capiva perché fosse così difficile per Sherlock mantenere il controllo del proprio potere, ma immaginò che fosse dovuto all’eccitazione che gli procurava Irene e che lui non gli aveva mai dato. Le giornate seguenti, trascorsero allo stesso modo per Mary e John. Mentre gli Holmes si godevano la loro luna di miele, i Watson non avevano ancora consumato il loro matrimonio.

Sherlock e Irene erano partiti da una settimana. Nelle ultime notti John si era reso conto che, finalmente, l’amico non aveva più messo in pericolo la mente della moglie, così aveva preso una decisione. Tornato a casa, trovò Mary che lo stava aspettando sveglia. John si sedette sul letto, accanto a lei: “Immagino che tu ti stia chiedendo che razza di uomo ti abbiano costretta a sposare,” esordì con un sorriso.

Mary lo fissò divertita: “Un uomo dolce che non pretende molto dalla moglie.”

“Tu sei una donna bellissima e nulla mi farebbe più piacere che fare l’amore con te, ma non volevo che fosse un dovere. So che non è trascorso molto tempo, ma ora ci conosciamo un po’ e penso che potremmo fare questo passo, se tu lo vuoi ancora.”

“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere che renderti felice.”

John scosse la testa: “Non devi rendere felice me, ma essere convinta anche tu. Se devi farlo solo perché pensi che sia quello che tutti si aspettano da te, non farlo. Posso ancora aspettare.”

Mary osservò quell’uomo strano che aveva sposato. Non era riuscita a classificarlo, ma si trovava bene in sua compagnia e aveva scoperto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per un suo sorriso. Non capì mai perché decise di essere così sincera con lui: “La notte in cui ci siamo sposati, tu hai versato alcune gocce di sangue sul lenzuolo.”

John fece cenno di sì con la testa: “È tradizione che le donne di famiglia vengano a controllare il letto, la mattina dopo, per accertarsi che il matrimonio sia stato consumato e che la sposa fosse vergine. Io non ho una famiglia qui, ma alcune donne del castello mi considerano come un figlio e non volevo che ti mettessero in imbarazzo per una decisione che ho preso io.”

Mary lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi e, senza provare vergogna, confessò: “Quando faremo l’amore, ti accorgerai che non sei il mio primo uomo.”

“Né io lo pretendo. Il tuo passato è il tuo passato, Mary, ed io non ti chiederò di darmi spiegazioni, perché non ne ho il diritto. Quello che mi importa è il nostro futuro. Non posso pretendere che tu mi ami, perché l’amore è qualcosa che non si può esigere, ma, visto che ci siamo sposati e che abbiamo pronunciato dei voti, ti chiedo solo di rispettarli e di non tradirmi. Io ti do la mia parola che farò lo stesso.”

Mary sentì un grande calore provenirle dal cuore, una sensazione mai provata prima. Accarezzò una guancia del marito: “Ti giuro che ti sarò fedele, fino al giorno in cui uno di noi due morirà,” mormorò e lo baciò sulla bocca. John rispose al suo bacio e si lasciò svestire. Mary trovò il sacchetto che conteneva la matrice: “Sei dotato di _laran_?” Chiese sorpresa.

John sospirò, ormai così abituato a mentire sul proprio potere da farlo senza riflettere: “No, non è una matrice. È un regalo di mia madre e non me ne separo mai.”

“Lo dicevo solo perché sarebbe stato bello avere un figlio con il _laran_ , ma, anche così, sarà bello lo stesso.”

John rabbrividì. Non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di diventare padre, quando si era sposato, ma era, decisamente, una eventualità. Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di questo bambino? Lui era pur sempre un _Comyn_ , anche se nessuno lo sapeva. Un figlio nato da quel matrimonio sarebbe stato legittimo o sarebbe stato disprezzato da tutti? Mary, intanto, lo aveva fatto sdraiare sul letto, si tolse la camicia da notte e si mise sopra di lui. Non c’erano dubbi che fosse lei quella con più esperienza e la usò in modo che entrambi provassero piacere nel loro primo rapporto. John si lasciò trascinare da Mary in quel vortice di piacere e passione, dimenticando, anche se per poco, il suo vero amore.

Quando la settimana seguente gli sposi rientrarono dalla luna di miele, la _leronis_ di Armida ebbe il piacere di annunciare che erano in arrivo due nuove vite: sia Irene sia Mary erano in attesa di un bambino.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Irene e Mary sono arrivate e non potevano certo essere due innocenti sposine, perché non sarebbe stato in linea con il loro personaggio. E sta per fare il suo ritorno il caro James, che non esita a complottare nell’ombra ai danni di Sherlock e John.

Grazie a chi sta leggendo.

La canzone “Mad World” è dei Tears for Fears, anche se io preferisco la cover di Niia.

A domani.

Ciao!


	12. Fragile

**Fragile**

La breve estate darkovana era trascorsa, lasciando il posto a un tiepido autunno. Le gravidanze di Irene e Mary procedevano senza problemi. Sherlock e John si erano prodigati in attenzioni e gentilezze verso le mogli, cercando di comportarsi da bravi mariti. John si ripeteva come un mantra che ciò che c’era stato fra lui e Sherlock non era stato importante. Che si erano divertiti, mentre procedevano a un’innocua scoperta del sesso. Che nulla era più importante delle mogli e dei figli, che sarebbero presto nati. Che erano uomini. Che dovevano dimenticare la loro reciproca infatuazione adolescenziale. Un ragionamento che filava alla perfezione fino a quando John e Sherlock non si trovavano nella stessa stanza e si fissavano negli occhi. Allora, il desiderio di baciarsi, di accarezzarsi e di fare l’amore, di stare insieme a ridere e chiacchiere, escludendo il resto del mondo, li travolgeva. John aveva sperato che il trascorrere del tempo mettesse fine al tormento di questo amore infelice e impossibile, ma sembrava che non ci fosse modo di impedire ai loro cuori di battere più velocemente e alle pupille di dilatarsi, quando si trovavano vicini. Dopo solo alcuni giorni di tormento, con una decisione unilaterale, John aveva deciso di evitare Sherlock il più possibile. Aveva chiesto a Rafael di essere esentato dai suoi compiti di scudiero di Sherlock, per essere assegnato alla cura dei cavalli, per cui Armida era famosa su tutto il pianeta. Rafael aveva accettato immediatamente e con sollievo la richiesta di John, sia perché sapeva quanto il giovane Watson fosse bravo con gli animali sia perché voleva allontanarlo dal figlio minore, per evitare che la nuora scoprisse che cosa era accaduto tra i due uomini in passato. Rafael aveva pensato di rimandare John dai genitori, una volta che Sherlock si fosse sposato, ma l’arrivo di Mary e l’accordo per un matrimonio fra la dama di compagnia della nuora e lo scudiero del figlio, avevano mandato a monte i suoi piani. Il signore di Armida aveva temuto a lungo che Sherlock trascurasse la moglie per l’amante, causando uno scandalo che avrebbe potuto portare alla rottura del matrimonio. Fortunatamente John aveva dimostrato buon senso e Sherlock sembrava avere dimenticato l’amante che lo aveva riscaldato durante l’ultimo inverno. In realtà, Sherlock non aveva protestato per il cambio di mansioni ottenuto da John e non aveva fatto trapelare quanto ne fosse stato infastidito, solo perché aveva capito che facendolo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. Aveva notato quanto il padre e il fratello lo controllassero e non voleva che arrivassero al punto di cacciare John. Per quanto gli mancasse il fiato e sentisse il cuore andare a pezzi ogni istante che era costretto a stare lontano da John, sapeva che solo fingendo disinteresse per l’ex amante avrebbe potuto mettere in atto il suo piano. Con l’inverno quasi alle porte, Rafael e Mycroft, insieme a Eileen, erano finalmente partiti per Thendara per partecipare alla vita del governo del pianeta, affidando Armida a Sherlock. Ora il giovane Holmes avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto per riconquistare John. Per fargli capire quanto lo amasse. Quanto fosse giusto che loro stessero insieme, a dispetto di tutto e di tutti.

John era nella stalla e strigliava un cavallo, accarezzandolo e parlandogli dolcemente. Non si accorse che qualcuno lo stava osservando, fino a quando una voce gelida non lo fece immobilizzare: “Vedo che lo stai coccolando, almeno lui merita le tue cure,” esordì Sherlock, chiudendo il portone della stalla e bloccandone la serratura dall’interno. John continuò a rimanere girato di spalle, con i muscoli tesi, in allerta, in attesa della mossa seguente di Sherlock. Lo sentì avvicinarsi lentamente, percependo la sua irritazione, prima ancora di vederne il volto. Sherlock si fermò alle sue spalle, senza toccarlo. John poteva sentirne il respiro sul collo.

Così vicino.

Così lontano.

“Perché mi eviti? E non osare dire che non sia vero,” ringhiò Sherlock.

John non voleva fare la parte dell’amante abbandonato e geloso, ma, se avesse risposto sinceramente alla domanda, sarebbe sembrato proprio questo. Sherlock non gli diede tempo di pensare a una risposta sensata e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui, per guardarlo negli occhi: “Ti ho fatto una domanda! Esigo una risposta!”

John non sapeva se lo avesse fatto apposta o se fosse così arrabbiato da non avere il pieno controllo del proprio potere, ma Sherlock aveva nuovamente usato la Voce del Comando. Era la seconda volta che accadeva. John sapeva che doveva rispondere subito e cercò di dire qualcosa di verosimile: “Siamo sposati. Abbiamo fatto delle promesse. Fedeltà verso la nuova famiglia. Io voglio mantenere il mio giuramento. Per farlo, dobbiamo lasciarci alle spalle quello che c’è stato fra noi.”

“Chi lo dice? Tu? Mary? Irene?”

“ _Domna_ Irene non viene certo a parlare con me del vostro matrimonio. Mia moglie non sospetta nulla di ciò che c’è stato fra noi due. Né glielo dirò mai. Non ha senso creare preoccupazioni alle nostre mogli per una storia finita.”

“Credi che non mi sia accorto che ogni volta che ho rapporti sessuali con mia moglie tu sei lì? Come ci riesci? Perché lo fai? Ti diverte fare il guardone? Ti ecciti a entrare nella mia mente mentre faccio l’amore con mia moglie? Quale è il tuo segreto, John? Perché hai avuto un attacco di male della soglia così grave, se il tuo potere è così misero?”

John arrossì violentemente: “Non sono un pervertito! Mi metto ai margini della tua coscienza, senza intromettermi nei tuoi pensieri o vedere quello che fai o sentire quello che provi, solo per essere sicuro che tu non perda il controllo di te stesso e faccia del male a tua moglie! Soprattutto quando vi eravate appena sposati, ho dovuto arginare il tuo potere perché ne stavi perdendo il controllo e avresti potuto distruggerle la mente! Non credo che tuo padre o i Ridenow ne sarebbero stati molto contenti.”

Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso. In alcune occasioni si era reso conto di stare perdendo il controllo, ma non aveva capito che fosse riuscito a superare la crisi grazie alla presenza di John. Era come quando erano bambini, quando John calmava le sue paure e i suoi dolori. Sherlock continuò a guardare John negli occhi, aspettandosi che li abbassasse o che continuasse a rispondere alle sue domande, ma Watson sostenne lo sguardo di Holmes con fermezza, rimanendo in silenzio.

“Perché ti sei allontanato da me?” Sherlock mormorò con dolcezza.

“Sherlock, davvero vuoi una risposta? Eppure sei un genio. Dovresti arrivarci da solo,” sospirò John.

“Sì, voglio una risposta.”

Un lampo di disperazione attraversò gli occhi azzurri di John. Sherlock si sentì stringere il cuore. Lo stava ferendo. Un’altra volta. Si stava imponendo sull’unica persona che gli era sempre stata vicina e lo aveva accettato senza pretendere di cambiarlo o trasformarlo. Si chiese fino a quando John avrebbe sopportato il suo modo di fare senza ribellarsi veramente. Fino a quando lo avrebbe perdonato.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, Sherlock. Che futuro abbiamo? Siamo sposati. Stiamo per diventare padri. Abbiamo il diritto di rendere infelici due persone che ci amano? Che ci hanno promesso fedeltà? Per che cosa? Per il nostro amore?”

“E noi? Non abbiamo diritto di essere felici?”

John fece una mezza risata: “Tu sei felice con Irene. Sei affascinato da lei, dal suo essere una donna fuori dal comune.”

“È vero. Irene mi affascina, è decisamente una donna carismatica e superiore a tante altre. Mi stimola e mi fa divertire, ma non la amo. L’amore è diverso. Lo so persino io, malgrado tutti pensino che io non sappia che cosa voglia dire amare. E io SO di amare TE.”

John continuava a scuotere la testa.

“Tu mi ami?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Ha davvero importanza?”

“Certo che ne ha! Se mi ami tutto cambia!” Rispose Sherlock con veemenza.

“Che cosa cambia? Facciamo gli amanti clandestini? Oppure lasciamo le nostre mogli e ci mettiamo insieme? Sarebbe ridicolo!” Sbottò John.

“Non è necessario avere per forza una relazione fisica. Non è necessario fare sesso con qualcuno per essere sicuro che ti ami. Io ho bisogno di te, di sentirti vicino, di sapere che ci sei e che posso contare sulla tua comprensione, sul tuo aiuto, sulla tua complicità. Possiamo non fare l’amore, ma non abbandonarmi, per questo. Non allontanarti da me. Tu sei la mia ancora, l’unica persona che mi abbia accettato con la mia forza e la mia debolezza. Sei la metà che completa la mia anima. Senza di te sono un essere gelido e razionale, mentre attraverso te sento compassione e comprensione. Almeno tento.”

“Ti amo anche io, Sherlock, lo sai,” sussurrò John. Ammetterlo fu come demolire tutte le barriere che si era costruito dopo i loro matrimoni. Ammettere di amare Sherlock fu come superare una sottile linea e non poter più tornare indietro. “E ora che facciamo?” Domandò John, con un filo di voce, carico di tristezza.

Sherlock continuava a guardarlo negli occhi: “Non lo so, ma troverò una soluzione che non faccia del male a nessuno. Te lo prometto.”

Dopo il confronto nella stalla, John e Sherlock avevano trascorso più tempo insieme, ma senza più affrontare l’argomento né ricominciare la loro relazione. John aveva ripreso il proprio compito di scudiero di Sherlock. Si comportavano come se fra loro non ci fosse mai stata altra relazione se non quella fra signore e sottoposto. Entrambi erano infelici e si sentivano incompleti, ma si accontentavano di quello che avevano per non ferire le rispettive mogli. L’inverno bussò alle porte di Armida e Sherlock decise che dovevano risolvere la questione della loro relazione una volta per tutte. Convocò Lestrade nello studio: “Domani partiamo per una battuta di caccia. Voglio che tu venga con noi e che scelga quattro uomini di fiducia, di quelli che non parlino, qualsiasi cosa possa accadere.”

“Cosa intende per noi, _Dom_ Sherlock?”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi da quello che stava leggendo, studiando il comandante delle guardie: “Conosci già la risposta, Lestrade. Perché mi fai sprecare fiato?”

“Per essere sicuro che non vi siano equivoci e per poter selezionare gli uomini che ci dovranno accompagnare al meglio.”

Sherlock sbuffò, ma sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente di Lestrade: “Andremo alle Cascate Reichenbach. Lì John ed io potremo parlare con calma e tranquillità, sicuri che non vi siano orecchie indiscrete ad ascoltare discorsi personali e delicati. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Sì, _Dom_ Sherlock. Organizzerò tutto,” ribatté Lestrade con un inchino. Uscì dallo studio, ma non vide Irene, che svoltava l’angolo con un sorriso di trionfo dipinto sulle labbra rosse. La battuta di caccia era l’occasione propizia per uccidere Sherlock. La donna si diresse alla torre ovest e prese il suo falco personale. Mise un messaggio in un piccolo contenitore, che legò alla zampa del rapace, e lo lanciò. Si immaginava già la faccia gioiosa di chi lo avrebbe ricevuto.

Dopo alcune ore di volo, il falco arrivò a una delle torri del Castello di Aldaran, dove fu preso da un falconiere, che portò il messaggio all’uomo che lo stava aspettando da mesi con ansia. James Moriarty sorrise soddisfatto nel leggere dove e quando Sherlock Holmes sarebbe morto.

Il giorno dopo, Sherlock e John partirono per la battuta di caccia. Cavalcare all’aria aperta con la leggera brezza ormai invernale, metteva di buon umore sia Sherlock sia John. I cinque uomini che li scortavano rimanevano sempre a una certa distanza per permettere loro di parlare senza essere sentiti. Sherlock e John, però, non parlavano molto, se non per commentare il tempo o decidere se inseguire una certa preda o no. Si stavano godendo la serenità della compagnia reciproca, senza le costrizioni di Castel Armida. Sherlock notò che John era molto più rilassato e a proprio agio. Trascorsero, così, il primo giorno di viaggio.

La mattina dopo la partenza di Sherlock e John, Mary si presentò nelle stanze padronali alle prime luci dell’alba. Irene era ancora pigramente sdraiata sul letto.

“Dov’è il falco?” Chiese Mary con voce secca e senza preamboli.

Irene si stirò e le rispose con tono duro: “Dove vuoi che sia? L’ho mandato da James per avvisarlo che Sherlock sta andando alle cascate Reichenbach. In questo modo, potrà organizzare un’imboscata. Presto saremo entrambe vedove.”

Mary la guardò furiosa. Irene aggrottò la fronte: “Questo è sempre stato il nostro piano, Mary. Perché sei così arrabbiata? Non mi dire che la donna senza cuore e senza legami si è lasciata intenerire da quell’uomo così banale, scialbo e insignificante,” sbottò, sarcastica e schifata al tempo stesso.

“Io amo John. Non voglio perderlo!”

“Amore! Quanto è sopravvalutato questo sentimento.”

“Tu non ami Sherlock?”

Il volto di Irene si rabbuiò: “In realtà, Sherlock mi piace e anche molto. Lui, però, non mi vede nemmeno. Lui ama qualcun altro. Per la precisione, Sherlock ama John, il tuo caro maritino,” sibilò con rabbia. Mary la fissò stupita. Irene sogghignò beffarda: “Non ti sei accorta, mia cara piccola Mary, che John e Sherlock sono perdutamente innamorati l’uno dell’altro? Per noi non c’è posto nelle loro vite. Noi siamo la seconda scelta, quella che permette loro di perpetrare la specie, ma null’altro. Ed io non sono la seconda scelta di nessuno. Se Sherlock si fosse innamorato di me, avrei anche potuto rinunciare a mettere in atto il piano di James e non lo avrei mai tradito. Sherlock, però, ha scelto John ed io non posso perdonarlo. Visto che lui non mi vuole, avrò Armida, attraverso il figlio che porto in grembo.”

Una voce irata si fece sentire da dietro la porta: “Per questo dovrai passare sul mio cadavere. – la porta di spalancò e apparve Anthea, seguita da alcune guardie – Portate _Domna_ Irene nella torre est e fate in modo che non possa comunicare con nessuno.”

Le guardie entrarono e, senza troppi complimenti, trascinarono via una urlante Irene: “Tu, maledetta traditrice! Tu mi hai venduta per un uomo che non ti vuole! Me la pagherai!”

Anthea aspettò che Irene fosse lontana e si rivolse a Mary: “Ho mandato un cavaliere a cercarli. Spero che arrivi in tempo.”

Mary fissò Anthea: “È vero che John e Sherlock hanno una relazione?”

Anthea la guardò un po’, valutando la risposta. Riconobbe gli occhi feriti di una donna innamorata. Probabilmente sarebbe stato giusto che fosse John a dirle la verità, ma Mary la aveva informata della trappola in cui il cognato stava per cadere, quindi aveva il diritto di sapere come stessero veramente le cose rispose: “Sherlock e John hanno avuto una relazione che potremmo definire sentimentale prima che Irene e tu li sposaste. È durata un inverno. L’hanno interrotta prima che arrivaste voi due. E non credo che questo li abbia resi felici.”

L’espressione di Mary si fece dura: “Quindi Irene ha ragione. Ho tradito Aldaran e svelato la cospirazione per perdere tutto.”

“Forse è così. Però, se grazie alle tue informazioni Sherlock si salverà, sarò io stessa a chiedere clemenza per te, quando sarete tutti processati per tentato omicidio. Hai la mia parola. Inoltre, tu aspetti un figlio da John e lui non è certo un uomo che abbandoni la madre di suo figlio, di qualsiasi cosa si sia macchiata. Se hai deciso di salvarlo, sai che è così.”

Anthea uscì dalla stanza. Altre due guardie erano in attesa di scortare Mary nelle prigioni, dove avrebbe atteso il ritorno del marito e del signore di Armida per conoscere il proprio destino.

Il secondo giorno di viaggio, il sole era alto in cielo e la giornata era più calda, un caldo strano per il periodo. Malgrado fossero a cavallo, tutti avevano deciso di viaggiare con la sola camicia.

“Dove stiamo andando? Perché non stiamo seguendo un animale. Tu hai una meta.”

Sherlock sorrise: “Ti ho parlato spesso delle Cascate Reichenbach. Voglio fartele vedere.”

John lo fissò a lungo: “È il luogo che hai scelto per parlare. Deve essere una cascata molto rumorosa.”

“Se vorremo litigare, potremo anche urlare e nessuno ci sentirà,” ribatté Sherlock, senza guardare John.

Per il resto della mattina, cavalcarono senza parlare.

Le cascate erano meravigliose. Il fiume cadeva in una gola da più di cento metri, prima di proseguire il proprio percorso. Il rumore era assordante. La miriade di goccioline d’acque causate dalla caduta, incontrando la luce del sole, formava diversi arcobaleni. Si trovavano su una specie di terrazzamento naturale a poco meno di metà altezza fra l’apice della cascata e il fiume in cui si riversava. Gli alberi del bosco avevano una varietà infinita di sfumature del verde cupo, del giallo, del rosso e del marrone, tipiche dell’inizio dell’inverno, quando le piante e il sottobosco si preparavano al lungo inverno.

John era rapito dalla bellezza del paesaggio e lo contemplava, rimanendo sul bordo del dirupo. La brezza fresca provocata dall’acqua lo faceva rabbrividire, ma non si allontanò per prendere la giacca. Sherlock gli era di fianco, appena spostato un po’ indietro. Aveva deciso di lasciare a John il tempo che gli serviva, prima di affrontare l’argomento per cui aveva voluto fare quell’escursione. Sherlock contemplava la figura di John stagliarsi contro il paesaggio. Il riflesso del sole sui capelli biondi di John provocava uno strano riflesso rosso e l’arcobaleno, che sembrava scaturire dal suo corpo, gli donava un aspetto quasi irreale. John era immerso nella pace del luogo, quando si rese che conto che non erano soli e che non erano gli uomini della scorta, quelli che percepiva, ma qualcuno di minaccioso e pericoloso. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull’esterno, come gli aveva insegnato Beltran, immergendosi nella propria matrice per amplificare i propri sensi. C’erano cinque uomini che li stavano sorvegliando da molto vicino e un sesto si trovava a diversa distanza da loro.

Era quest’ultimo uomo, però, il più pericoloso perché era un terrano e aveva una di quelle loro armi che uccide dalla grande distanza, illegali fuori dal territorio della loro base, nella terra degli Aldaran. John lesse chiaramente nella mente dell’uomo che aveva inquadrato Sherlock in quello che definiva mirino e che stava per sparare. Con un movimento improvviso, John spinse Sherlock a terra, sentendo un colpo violento e una fitta di dolore alla spalla sinistra.

“È una trappola!” Urlò, cercando di sovrastare il fragore della cascata.

Dal bosco spuntarono alcuni uomini incappucciati e armati di pistole e coltelli. John e Sherlock si rialzarono immediatamente da terra cercando riparo fra gli alberi, in modo che il cecchino non potesse avere la visuale libera. Sherlock raggiunse i suoi uomini rapidamente, ma John, più lento nei movimenti a causa della ferita, venne ostacolato da un uomo. Nella lotta che seguì, l’uomo perse il cappuccio e, con sua grande sorpresa, John si vide davanti il viso ghignante di James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran! Preso alla sprovvista, John non riuscì a reagire a un ulteriore attacco di James, che si portò alle sue spalle e gli puntò il pugnale alla gola.

Sherlock, raggiunti i suoi uomini, aveva usato la Voce del Comando per ridurre all’impotenza gli attaccanti e costringerli ad arrendersi. Quando si voltò verso John, si rese conto che lui e James erano sull’orlo del precipizio. James aveva uno sguardo furioso negli occhi, quasi folle: “Ti ha salvato! – urlò sopra il rumore della cascata – Questo maledetto bastardo ha mandato a monte il mio piano perfetto per eliminarti!”

Sherlock si avvicinò di qualche passo ai due uomini. Aveva paura a usare il proprio potere perché temeva che James potesse avere una reazione scomposta, che li facesse precipitare entrambi nella cascata: “James, ormai hai fallito. Arrenditi. Sarà il Consiglio dei _Comyn_ a giudicare il tuo operato. Lascia andare John. Nessuno ti farà del male.”

James ghignò: “Nessuno mi farà del male? Tu dovevi morire! Solo portando a termine il mio piano mi sarei salvato. Se tu vivi, io non arriverò a vedere la prossima estate.”

Sherlock fece un altro mezzo passo avanti: “Ti proteggerò io, James. Hai la mia parola.”

James aveva portato l’altra mano sul petto di John. Prima di rispondere a Sherlock, tastò, con espressione sorpresa, il sacchetto in cui John custodiva la matrice: “Ma senti che cosa abbiamo qui. Una matrice. Questo spiega tanti misteri su di te, piccolo John. Chi sei davvero, piccolo John? Chi è quello stupido _Comyn_ che ha messo al mondo un bastardo come te, pronto a rovinare tutti i miei piani?” Con un gesto brusco, liberò la matrice dalla stoffa e la prese in mano.

John sussultò vistosamente, come se fosse stato brutalmente percosso, e il coltello gli ferì la gola, facendo scendere un rivolo di sangue lungo il collo, che finì per mischiarsi a quello della ferita alla spalla.

Sherlock impallidì recependo, attraverso il loro legame, la sofferenza di John. La sua rabbia aumentò, ma era totalmente impotente. Sapeva che doveva agire con cautela perché James era imprevedibile e, ora che aveva in mano la matrice di John, poteva fare qualsiasi cosa.

Moriarty appoggiò la matrice alla pelle del petto di John, tenendovi sopra le dita aperte, in modo che Sherlock potesse vederla, poi usò il pugnale per disegnare un’altra sottile linea rossa nel collo di John. La luce azzurra della matrice brillava intensamente attraverso le dita semiaperte. La mano di James sulla matrice era una tortura per John, molto più dei tagli che gli procurava con il coltello.

A John sembrava che James lo penetrasse violentemente, che violasse la sua mente e la sua anima, senza che potesse opporre nessuna resistenza.

“Che cosa ti avevo detto Sherlock? Ti avevo promesso che avrei avuto il tuo cagnolino fra le mie mani e che tu non avresti potuto fare altro che stare a guardare,” James canzonò Holmes in tono folle, mentre con la lama del pugnale tagliava ancora la carne di John, vicino alla ferita sanguinante alla spalla: “Che cosa farai per fermarmi e salvare il tuo amante? Dimmi Sherlock, che cosa farai ora?”

John sapeva che James aveva una delle armi terrane e che lo stava usando per distrarre Sherlock il tempo sufficiente per estrarla e sparare per uccidere Holmes. John immerse la propria coscienza nella matrice e tagliò il proprio legame con Sherlock. Fu come se un delicato fiore venisse dolcemente reciso.

Sherlock sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e l’inquietante sensazione di non percepire più John come prima. Cercò con gli occhi di ghiaccio quelli azzurri di John, ma l’ombra di una pianta gli impediva di vederli: _“Che cosa hai fatto, John?”_ Chiese telepaticamente, preoccupato.

Una dolce brezza spostò le fronde delle piante, illuminando il volto pallidissimo, ma sereno di John: _“Ho reciso il nostro legame,_ precioso _. James non mi lascerà mai andare. Distruggerà la matrice e cercherà di ucciderti.”_

Sherlock inorridì, intuendo le intenzioni di John: _“NO! NON FARLO!”_

John sorrise: _“Io devo farlo_. _Non ho possibilità di salvarmi e ti amo troppo per permetterti di vedermi ridotto a un vegetale senza anima e coscienza.”_

_“C’è sempre un’altra soluzione, John, dammi tempo di trovarla.”_

John spostò gli occhi verso Lestrade che lo udì distintamente nella propria mente: _“Non permettergli di farsi del male. Non permettergli di seguirmi. Devi proteggerlo a qualsiasi costo. Soprattutto da se stesso. Digli che te lo ho chiesto io. Che deve salvare Darkover. Per me. Grazie, Greg, sei stato un amico prezioso.”_

Sherlock percepiva il cuore calmo di John, che aveva trovato una pace innaturale nella decisione che aveva preso.

_“John! Non lasciarmi!”_

_“Devi impedire ad Aldaran di portare a termine il suo piano. Fallo per me,_ precioso _. Ti amo.”_

Sherlock si slanciò in avanti, verso John e James, urlando per sovrastare il fragore della cascata: “NO JOHN! NON FARLO!”

Urlò con la voce.

Urlò con la mente.

Urlò con il cuore.

Un grido disperato scaturito da ogni parte del suo essere per impedire quello che stava per accadere.

James aveva sul volto un sorriso maligno e soddisfatto. Poteva finalmente portare a termine il suo piano.

John guardava Sherlock, direttamente in quegli occhi color ghiaccio che aveva visto scaldarsi per lui. Sentì che James afferrava la matrice, strappandogliela dal petto e gettandola lontano. Per John, fu come se gli avessero strappato il cuore.

Sherlock vide come spegnersi una parte della luce che brillava negli occhi azzurri di John. Continuava a gridare il suo nome, ma lui non rispose.

Con su sorriso malinconico, in un ultimo slancio cosciente, John puntò i piedi e spinse con forza indietro, con tutto il proprio peso, travolgendo e sbilanciando James. La spinta e la vicinanza al bordo della cascata fecero sì che entrambi scivolassero oltre il baratro.

James urlò e agitò disordinatamente le braccia e le gambe, mentre precipitava verso il fiume.

John volò composto e silenzioso, come se non vi fosse più un alito di vita in quel corpo che stava cadendo verso il turbinio della cascata. Era come una foglia che, strappata dall’albero, fosse costretta a sottostare ai capricci del vento, lasciandosi trasportare fino alla propria ultima ignota destinazione finale.

Sherlock continuò la sua corsa verso John, urlando ripetutamente il suo nome, pronto a tuffarsi per seguirlo, ma Lestrade si era mosso verso Holmes appena lo aveva visto correre verso il precipizio e lo afferrò, chiamando in aiuto altri due uomini. Sherlock tentò di divincolarsi, lottando con tutte le sue forze e continuando a chiamare John, ma i tre uomini non cedettero e gli impedirono di lanciarsi nel baratro, trascinandolo lontano dal bordo del terrazzamento.

“John non vuole. – gli gridava Lestrade – John vuole che lei viva per salvare Darkover.”

Disperato, Sherlock cadde in ginocchio, non lontano dalla matrice di John. La raccolse delicatamente da terra, avvolgendola in un fazzoletto di seta. La luce azzurra della matrice, lentamente, si spense e Sherlock si ritrovò fra le mani una inutile e fredda gemma che non conteneva più la splendente anima di John.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Questo è “Sherlock”, quindi da Reichenbach, prima o poi, ci si deve passare. Solo che, nella mia versione darkovana, a cadere è John e non Sherlock, giusto per cambiare un po’ le carte in tavola.

Naturalmente su Darkover non esiste una cascata che si chiami Reichenbach (a mia memoria…).

La stupenda “Fragile” è di Sting, ma è meravigliosa anche la versione jazz di Sarah Jane Morris.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani!

Ciao!


	13. Who Wants to Live Forever

**Who Wants to Live Forever**

La notte aveva iniziato ad allungare le sue scure mani sulla foresta adiacente le cascate. Gli animali si stavano preparando per andare a dormire. I loro canti e i loro versi erano lievi, quasi si perdevano nel sussurro delle piante mosse da un vento leggero.

Nessuno degli uomini fermi nella radura parlava. Gli occhi di tutti erano fissi su Sherlock, che stava tenendo in mano, su un fazzoletto di seta, la matrice di John. La guardava in modo reverenziale, pieno di speranza, quasi si aspettasse che si mettesse a brillare ancora. Il respiro era corto e rapido, come se l’aria facesse fatica ad arrivare ai polmoni, bloccata in gola dalla paura. Sembrava sperduto in un altro mondo, incapace di reagire: “ _La matrice per John non è così importante. È poco più di un innocuo gioiello. Lui non è un potente telepate. Ora riprenderà a brillare e rideremo di questo momento. Prima lo rimprovererò, perché si è gettato nel fiume, poi lo coprirò di baci e faremo l’amore come non lo abbiamo mai fatto,”_ pensava. Improvvisamente alzò gli occhi dalla matrice, la avvolse nel fazzoletto e la cacciò in tasca, cominciando a correre, pieno di energia e di speranza: “John non è caduto. Si è tuffato. Andiamo al fiume! Dobbiamo recuperarlo,” ordinò, lanciandosi attraverso il bosco, incurante dei rami che lo ferivano, precipitandosi verso valle, dove la cascata finiva nel fiume. Non si curò se qualcuno lo stesse seguendo, volendo solo arrivare alla riva il prima possibile, per recuperare John e curarlo. Perché lui era ancora vivo. Non importava che la matrice non brillasse più. Avrebbero risolto tutto una volta che lo avessero trovato.

Arrivato alla riva del fiume, Sherlock si fermò, incurante di essere senza fiato. Scrutò le acque agitate, mentre il rumore delle cascate lo stava assordando. Il suo sguardo incrociò Lestrade, che si stava sbracciando, per attirare la sua attenzione. Più che sentire quello che il comandante delle guardie diceva, Sherlock ne percepì la speranza. Greg stava indicando qualcosa che galleggiava nel fiume. Sherlock si voltò nella direzione indicata e vide un corpo, che galleggiava indolente, a faccia in giù, trascinato dalla placida corrente del fiume. Senza riflettere, Sherlock si gettò in acqua, seguito subito da Lestrade. Quando raggiunsero il corpo, capirono immediatamente che non era John perché i capelli neri non lasciavano adito a dubbi. Trascinarono ugualmente il corpo a riva e lo rivoltarono per vedere chi fosse. Il volto di James Moriarty era pieno di graffi e quasi deformato, probabilmente per un impatto contro delle rocce, ma era senza dubbio l’Aldaran ed era morto. Sherlock fissò James con un profondo odio e tornò a guardare le acque del fiume.

“Non puoi restituire Moriarty e tenerti John! Ridammelo!” Urlò rivolto al fiume, come se questo potesse capirlo. Il fiume non rispose alla richiesta disperata di Sherlock, continuando a scorrere, indifferente al dolore dell’uomo.

Lestrade osservava Sherlock, che continuava a scrutare il fiume in attesa di vedere comparire il corpo di John. Avevano percorso un tratto della riva, sperando che la corrente lo avesse trascinato a valle. Il comandante delle guardie di Armida era preoccupato per il giovane Holmes, perché non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla perdita dell’amico. Se non fossero riusciti a recuperarne il cadavere, temeva che non si sarebbe mai convinto della morte di John.

E John doveva essere morto.

Avevano mandato due uomini a proseguire le ricerche, mentre loro si erano accampati, in attesa di notizie. Gli altri due soldati erano andati a recuperare i cavalli e gli uomini di Moriarty, che avevano fatto prigionieri. Si erano appena riuniti, quando sentirono il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo, che si stava velocemente avvicinando a loro. Tutti estrassero la spada, pronti a battersi e si voltarono per vedere comparire tra gli alberi una delle guardie, che era rimasta ad Armida. Lestrade si avvicinò al cavaliere: “Jasper, che cosa ci fai qui?”

L’uomo scese da cavallo: “Signore, mi manda _Domna_ Anthea. Abbiamo saputo di un attentato ai danni di _Dom_ Sherlock,” riferì il cavaliere, guardandosi intorno e notando sia i prigionieri sia il cadavere protetto da una coperta. Alzò uno sguardo interrogativo verso il proprio comandante e Lestrade rispose alla domanda muta: “Siamo già stati aggrediti dagli uomini di Aldaran. Come avete fatto a saperlo ad Armida?”

“È stata Mary Morstan a riferire a _Domna_ Anthea che _Domna_ Irene aveva mandato un falco ad Aldaran, per informarli dove potessero trovare _Dom_ Sherlock per ucciderlo.”

Finalmente Sherlock si riscosse dal suo torpore e si diresse a grandi passi verso il soldato appena giunto da Armida: “Che cosa hai detto? Mia moglie e la moglie di John sono complici di Aldaran?”

L’uomo si ritrasse, spaventato dallo sguardo furioso di Sherlock: “Allora? Rispondi! Chi fa parte del complotto?” Lo incalzò Holmes, ferocemente.

“ _Domna_ Irene e Mary Morstan, signore, ma non so altro,” rispose l’uomo atterrito.

Sherlock si rivolse a Lestrade: “Partiamo subito per Armida. Lasciamo qui i due uomini che stanno controllando le sponde del fiume,” ordinò, in tono deciso. Si stava dirigendo al proprio cavallo, quando Lestrade lo raggiunse: “ _Dom_ Sherlock, la notte calerà fra breve e viaggiare senza nemmeno la luce delle lune sarebbe molto rischioso sia per noi sia per i cavalli…”

Sherlock si girò verso Lestrade rabbioso: “Stai cercando di contravvenire a un mio ordine?” domandò gelido.

Greg non si fece intimorire: “No, _Dom_ Sherlock, sto solo cercando di salvaguardare la sua vita, come mi ha chiesto di fare John.”

Sherlock afferrò Lestrade per le braccia: “Che cosa ti ha detto?”

“Di proteggerla anche da se stesso e di aiutarla a fermare Aldaran.”

Sherlock lo stava stringendo così forte da fargli male, ma Lestrade non protestò. Holmes abbassò gli occhi e lasciò andare il comandante della guardia: “Va bene, partiremo domani mattina, all’alba.”

Lestrade fece un sorriso di sollievo: “Come comanda, _Dom_ Sherlock. Farò preparare un cavallo per il cadavere di Moriarty…”

“Lascialo ai corvi!”

Lestrade non sapeva quanto potesse insistere, ma tentò: “Signore, è un _Comyn_ …”

“È l’assassino di John!” Sibilò Sherlock.

“Che non approverebbe se lei non avesse rispetto per un cadavere.”

Sherlock lo fissò irato. Lestrade temé di avere superato il limite, ma Holmes si voltò verso il fiume: “Hai ragione. John non approverebbe. Portiamo il corpo ad Armida. – si girò nuovamente a fissare Greg, minaccioso – Però stai attendo, Lestrade. Non pensare che fare il nome di John ti conceda una qualche immunità, perché non sarà così. Supera ancora il limite e avrò la tua pelle. Letteralmente,” sussurrò con la sua voce baritonale bassa e tagliente, prima di tornare al fiume, a scrutare le acque che stavano diventando sempre più scure, con il calare della sera.

Lestrade capì che la morte di John avrebbe causato tanti problemi ad Armida, soprattutto ora che Rafael e Mycroft erano a Thendara. Sarebbe stato difficile far capire a Sherlock che cosa fosse giusto fare o non fare e non c’era nessuno che potesse contenere o placare la sua furia e il suo dolore.

La mattina dopo, partirono al primo levare del sole e si trovarono in mezzo a una bufera di neve, decisamente fuori stagione. Sembrava che l’inverno avesse deciso di manifestarsi nel pieno della sua potenza. Sherlock non permise nessuna sosta che non fosse per mangiare. A tappe forzate, arrivarono ad Armida prima del calare della notte. Il cadavere di James Moriarty venne scaricato dal cavallo senza tanti complimenti. Sherlock si rivolse a Lestrade, indicando il corpo di Aldaran: “Fanne quello che vuoi,” disse, poi si diresse verso il castello. Sulla porta lo stava aspettando Anthea, che scrutava con ansia i volti degli uomini che erano rientrati. Quando Sherlock le fu vicino, Anthea gli chiese: “Dov’è John?”

Sherlock non rispose, non si fermò ed entrò a passo spedito nel castello: “Dove sono loro?”

Anthea fu quasi costretta a correre per tenere il suo passo. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere al cognato di chi parlasse: “Mary è nelle prigioni. Irene è stata rinchiusa in uno degli appartamenti della torre est, isolata e sorvegliata da uomini di fiducia.”

Aveva intravisto il volto di Sherlock e non vedere John in mezzo a quelli rientrati dalla battuta di caccia, la stava spaventando. Sherlock si infilò nelle scale che scendevano alle prigioni e fece irruzione nella cella di Mary: “Per chi lavori?”

Mary non si lasciò impressionare dalla furia di Holmes e si alzò, guardando alle spalle dell’uomo, cercando il marito, ma vide solo una pallida e ansante Anthea entrare nella cella con gli occhi sbarrati: “Dov’è John? Dov’è mio marito? Voglio vederlo. Parlerò solo in sua presenza.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare veramente di ghiaccio, come la sua voce: “Il tuo amico Moriarty ha strappato la matrice a John e lo ha trascinato con sé nelle cascate Reichenbach. Il fiume non mi ha restituito il suo corpo, ma la sua gemma ha smesso di brillare. Sai che cosa voglia dire?”

“John mi ha detto che non era dotato di _laran_ ,” sussurrò Mary interdetta.

“Si vede che aveva capito che non poteva fidarsi di te e ti ha mentito. Lo aveva, ma era veramente ininfluente. Non gli ha salvato la vita.”

Mary si portò una mano alla bocca, ma non riuscì a soffocare un urlo disperato. Sherlock le afferrò i capelli biondi e le tirò indietro la testa: “Non ti azzardare a piangere per lui! Tu sei responsabile della sua morte!” Urlò, furioso.

Mary ricacciò indietro le lacrime, perché non voleva farsi vedere debole da quell’uomo fuori di sé, che aveva in mano la sua vita e quella di suo figlio: “Io non volevo che lui morisse. Amo mio marito.”

“Non osare dire che lo ami! Se fosse stato così, ci avresti detto che pericolo stavamo correndo, prima della nostra partenza. Invece hai taciuto e John è morto! Dimmi per chi lavori!”

Sherlock aveva usato la Voce del Comando. Persino Anthea, cui non era diretto l’ordine, rabbrividì. Mary non ebbe scelta che rispondere: “Gli Aldaran hanno pagato Irene per venire ad Armida, affinché si sposasse con te e rimanesse incinta. Poi doveva informare James su quando fosse stato possibile ucciderti, in modo da avere il controllo di Armida, come reggente dell’erede, una volta eliminati Rafael, Mycroft, Anthea e il piccolo Kennard. Ho tentato di convincere Irene a non realizzare il piano di James, ma di usare il sesso per controllarti e farti fare quello che lei volesse. Pensavo di averla convinta, ma quando ho visto che il falco non c’era più, ho capito che aveva contattato Moriarty per assassinarti. Eravate già partiti da un giorno, così ho rivelato tutto ad Anthea, per salvare John.”

Sherlock le lasciò la testa: “Perché hai sposato John?”

“Perché Moriarty voleva farti soffrire e solo ora ho capito come. Tu amavi mio marito e vederlo con me doveva essere una sofferenza per te. John mi ha giurato che avrebbe rispettato i voti matrimoniali e che non mi avrebbe tradita.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock era un misto di dolore, rimpianto e rabbia: “John ha mantenuto la sua parola. Da quando ha saputo che avrebbe dovuto sposarsi con te, ha messo fine alla nostra relazione. Lui è stato onesto e sincero, a differenza di te.”

Sherlock si avviò verso la porta per andarsene, ma Mary lo richiamò: “Che cosa ne sarà di me e mio figlio?”

Sherlock si voltò e la sua voce era tagliente come una lama affilata: “Il figlio di John sarà allevato ad Armida. Tu pagherai per la sua morte.”

“Mi porterai via mio figlio?” Domandò Mary con un tono pieno di angoscia.

Sherlock si avvicinò così tanto a Mary che lei poté sentire il suo alito caldo sul viso: “Ti farò controllare dalla _leronis_. Se confermerà che questo bambino sia il figlio di John, ritieniti fortunata perché ti lascerò in vita finché lui non sarà nato. Altrimenti, non vedrai calare la prossima notte,” mormorò in tono basso e spietato, poi uscì dalla porta, seguito da una sempre più spaventata Anthea.

Anthea corse dietro a Sherlock e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a fermarsi, prima che facesse irruzione nella stanza di Irene: “Per favore, fermati! Non puoi condannare a morte né Mary né Irene. Né puoi strappare loro i figli.”

“Anthea, non osare dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare. Sei la moglie di Mycroft, certo, ma sei SOLO la moglie di Mycroft. Sono stato chiaro? Vai nelle tue stanze e prenditi cura di tuo figlio. Di questa faccenda me ne occupo io, senza il tuo aiuto. Non costringermi a farti rinchiudere,” la minacciò. Si liberò della presa e, superate le guardie ritte davanti alla porta, entrò nella stanza in cui era tenuta prigioniera la moglie.

Anthea non si mosse per qualche secondo, poi andò a passo deciso verso la torre ovest, dove erano custoditi i falchi messaggeri. Quando arrivò alla voliera, trovò Lestrade che stava preparando un messaggio: “ _Domna_ Anthea – la salutò con un inchino – penso che abbiamo avuto entrambi la stessa idea.”

“Lo credo anch’io. Il dolore per la perdita di John sta accecando Sherlock. Mio marito o mio suocero devono rientrare ad Armida per farlo ragionare.”

“Stavo mandando un messaggio a Thendara, ma mi preoccupa questa tormenta. È molto presto, però non sarebbe la prima volta che il passo è bloccato da una valanga. Se non riescono a tornare, sarà un lungo inverno.”

“Comunque, questo messaggio lo spedirò io.”

Lestrade la guardò sorpreso: “Perché?”

“Quando scoprirà che è stato inviato un messaggio al padre e al fratello, Sherlock non ne sarà contento. Lei è il comandante delle guardie, io sono la moglie di Mycroft. Sherlock mi ha appena fatto notare come io sia solo la moglie di Mycroft, ma sono pur sempre la moglie di suo fratello e dovrà per forza limitare la sua ira. Cosa che potrebbe non fare verso di lei, comandante.”

“Ha ragione. – fu costretto ad ammettere Lestrade – Speriamo di sbagliarci e che _Dom_ Sherlock riprenda presto il controllo di se stesso.”

“Lo spero tanto anch’io, comandante, ma non ci conterei. Spero solo che Mycroft riesca a tornare il più presto possibile.”

La tormenta di neve infuriava violenta. Sembrava che il pianeta stesso fosse furioso per la morte di John. Anthea sperò che il tempo avverso non impedisse a Rafael e Mycroft di ritornare in fretta ad Armida. In preda al dolore per la perdita di John, Sherlock avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.

Sherlock, intanto, era entrato nella stanza di Irene sbattendo la porta. La Adler girò lentamente la testa per guardare il marito negli occhi, ma non era per nulla intimorita dal suo ingresso. Gli fece un sorriso e chiese in tono derisorio: “Vedo che stai bene, maritino mio, ma cos’è quel visetto imbronciato? Sei arrabbiato con me perché il grande deduttore non ha capito che sua moglie lo stava tradendo?”

Sherlock aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile: “Mary mi ha detto che avevate un piano di riserva che non avrebbe comportato la morte di nessuno. Perché hai preferito assoggettarti ad Aldaran, piuttosto che cercare di controllarmi? Era troppo difficile per te?”

Irene si alzò e lo fronteggiò furiosa: “Il piano di riserva prevedeva che ti facessi innamorare di me e che ti controllassi attraverso il sesso, ma sappiamo entrambi che non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Non sono io l’oggetto dei tuoi desideri.”

“Che cosa vorresti dire?”

“Le prime sere, per renderti più malleabile, ti ho somministrato una droga afrodisiaca, ma sai che cosa hai fatto tu all’apice del piacere? Hai chiamato John. JOHN! Stavi facendo l’amore con ME e tu non hai nemmeno chiamato un’altra donna, cosa che avrei anche potuto sopportare, ma un UOMO!”

Sherlock le si avvicinò minacciosamente: “Quell’uomo che tu disprezzi tanto, ti ha salvato la vita. Quella droga che mi somministravi mi rendeva impossibile controllare il mio potere e ti avrei distrutto la mente, se non fosse intervenuto John!”

Irene non si fece impressionare: “Vorrà dire che lo ringrazierò la prossima volta che lo vedrò e che gli spiegherò alcuni dei giochetti che ti sono tanto piaciuti. Immagino che ora vi libererete entrambi delle vostre ingombranti mogli infedeli e indegne, per tornare a rotolarvi sotto le lenzuola insieme.”

“Una parte del piano di Moriarty è riuscita. John è morto.”

Irene stava per scoppiare a ridere felice, ma si rese conto che la morte di John non sarebbe stata un vantaggio per lei. Ora Sherlock avrebbe cercato vendetta e lei era nelle sue mani, senza che nessuno potesse intervenire per salvarla: “Posso testimoniare contro James Moriarty e denunciare il suo complotto contro gli Hastur e gli Alton per prendere il controllo del Consiglio dei _Comyn_ ,” propose velocemente.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire una risata beffarda: “È tutto qui quello che puoi offrire per salvarti la vita, mogliettina cara? James Moriarty è morto, trascinando con sé John. Se non mi credi, posso farti vedere il cadavere del tuo complice.”

Irene, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock era entrato nella cella, ebbe paura.

Sherlock la sollecitò con tono sarcastico: “Ti stai spaventando, Irene? Hai finalmente capito che mi sei rimasta solo tu? Moriarty ha ucciso John e ha avuto il cattivo gusto di morire, togliendomi ogni possibilità di vendicarmi su di lui. Puoi dimostrare che James fosse in combutta con qualcun altro della sua o della tua famiglia? O era lui il tuo unico complice?”

Irene indietreggiò, fino ad arrivare alla parete. Non aveva un posto per nascondersi o scappare: “Aspetto tuo figlio,” mormorò, con la gola secca.

Sherlock sbuffò: “Non sarai incinta per sempre, Irene. E non pensare che ti lascerò il bambino. Quando lui sarà nato, non ci sarà nulla che ti proteggerà,” concluse Sherlock, uscendo dalla stanza come era entrato. Un uragano incontrollabile e distruttivo che nessuno poteva fermare.

Irene si lasciò cadere in ginocchio. Per quanto pensasse, non trovava una via d’uscita, un modo per salvarsi. Aveva perso la scommessa che aveva fatto. Ora avrebbe pagato un prezzo altissimo per il suo fallimento.

Sherlock entrò nella propria stanza. Non c’erano luci accese, a parte il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto. Ovunque posasse lo sguardo, vedeva John sorridergli. Una furia cieca si impadronì di lui: “Perché mi hai lasciato? – urlò al nulla – Perché non hai aspettato che trovassi una soluzione? Sapevi che lo avrai fatto! Sapevi che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarti! Mi hai voluto punire perché non ho mai smesso di amarti? Avrebbero dovuto strapparmi il cuore! Quel cuore che solo tu hai saputo raggiungere!”

Gli oggetti nella stanza iniziarono a volare da ogni parte. Sherlock rivoltò e sbatté in terra tutto quello che incontrava sul suo cammino. Arrivato al letto, vide davanti a sé l’immagine di John, che aveva quello sguardo di disapprovazione che gli riservava ogni volta che lui faceva qualcosa di sbagliato. Conosceva quello sguardo di John tanto quanto quello che gli rivolgeva quando diceva qualcosa che lo sorprendeva o meravigliava. Sherlock ricordava e conservava nella sua prodigiosa mente ogni sguardo, ogni sorriso e ogni parola che John gli aveva rivolto da quando si erano conosciuti, bambini, nel _Supramondo_. E ogni ricordo era un colpo al cuore, perché sapeva che non ce ne sarebbero stati altri.

La mattina dopo, Castello Armida si svegliò sotto una spessa coltre di neve. Lestrade stava guardando con preoccupazione verso l’unico passo che collegava Armida a Thendara, quando sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi a lui. Si girò e salutò Anthea con un inchino: “Ho mandato degli esploratori a controllare il passo. Temo che non porteranno buone notizie.”

Anche Anthea si mise a scrutare l’orizzonte: “Che cosa ne ha fatto del cadavere di Moriarty?”

“L’ho fatto imbalsamare. Cercherò di convincere _Dom_ Sherlock a consegnarlo alla famiglia, per una degna sepoltura.”

Anthea strinse le labbra in una linea sottile: “Non so se riuscirà a convincere Sherlock. Se almeno aveste recuperato il corpo di John…”

“Lo so,” concordò Lestrade.

Un silenzio irreale avvolse il castello, isolato dal resto del pianeta dalla barriera di neve.

A Thendara, Rafael e Mycroft Holmes stavano discutendo su chi dovesse rientrare ad Armida: “Padre, tu devi restare qui a Thendara. Gli Aldaran stanno sicuramente preparando qualche altro colpo di mano e devono essere fermati. La sola morte di Sherlock non avrebbe portato alcun vantaggio politico ai Moriarty. Dobbiamo stare attenti, girare sempre con la scorta e mettere in guardia Hastur. Dobbiamo impedire che Regis Hastur nomini Ranald Moriarty suo erede.”

“Oramai sei tu il rappresentante degli Alton in Consiglio. Sarà difficile far ragionare tuo fratello e, come padre, io ho più influenza su di lui di quanta ne abbia tu. Inoltre, voi non siete mai andati particolarmente d’accordo. Non sono sicuro che tu riusciresti a farlo ragionare.”

Si sentì un lieve bussare. “Avanti,” disse Rafael.

Una guardia degli Alton si presentò ai due uomini: “Il passo è impraticabile, Nobile Alton. A causa della bufera di neve, si è staccata una grossa valanga e non si può passare. È bloccata anche la strada per Neskaya. Non c’è modo per raggiungere Armida. Il castello è completamente isolato.”

I due Holmes imprecarono. Se non c’era modo per tornare ad Armida, il castello era in balia di un uomo reso furioso dal dolore.

Erano giorni che Sherlock non usciva dal suo alloggio. Anche quando era arrivato un falco da Thendara con un messaggio di Rafael che gli ordinava di non fare nulla, senza prima avere il suo consenso, Sherlock non aveva reagito. Non si era arrabbiato con Anthea, perché aveva previsto che la cognata avrebbe fatto una mossa del genere e non gli importava che lo avesse fatto. Anthea gli faceva portare i pasti nelle sue stanze, ma tornavano indietro quasi intatti. Ancora una volta, la moglie di Mycroft cercò consiglio in Lestrade: “Non riesco a farlo uscire e mangia pochissimo.”

“Sa che _Dom_ Sherlock ha sempre mangiato poco, quindi non si dia pena per questo. Sa se abbia dormito?”

“Non lo so. Non risponde alle mie domande.”

“Posso provare io, se crede.”

Anthea rifletté un po’: “Non si lascerà morire, perché deve portare a termine la sua vendetta. Lasciamogli ancora un po’ di tempo.”

“Come lei comanda, _Domna_ Anthea,” sospirò Lestrade.

Sherlock era seduto sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto, con le mani congiunte sotto il mento. Fissava il fuoco, che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi colore del ghiaccio, dando l’impressione che dietro le iridi si muovessero delle lingue infuocate. Non riusciva a dormire. Non voleva finire nel _Supramondo_. Si immaginava che lo spirito di John lo stesse aspettando per dirgli addio e lui non era ancora pronto a farlo. Il fatto di essere isolato ad Armida lo faceva infuriare ancora di più. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe marciato su Aldaran per raderla al suolo. Prima, però, voleva sapere chi fossero tutti i responsabili dell’attentato alla sua vita. Sia Irene sia Mary, coinvolgevano nel complotto solo James Moriarty, ma lui era già morto e non poteva fargli altro. Sherlock, tuttavia, non credeva che James avesse architettato tutto da solo. Era sicuro che fosse solo il braccio dietro la vera mente della trama che voleva portare gli Aldaran a capo del Consiglio. All’inizio della primavera sarebbe andato a Thendara e avrebbe scoperto tutto. Non gli importava nulla delle conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero avuto sugli equilibri fra le famiglie _Comyn_ , nemmeno se avessero scatenato una guerra.

Nel suo futuro vedeva solamente la vendetta.

Doveva solo avere pazienza.

Aveva tutto l’inverno per pianificarla nel migliore dei modi, prevedendo ogni scenario. E quando avrebbe colpito, non avrebbe avuto pietà per nessuno.

Era trascorso quasi un mese dalla morte di John. Sherlock si era addormentato nel letto e si ritrovò nel _Supramondo_. Stava osservando un gruppo di spiriti che sembravano appartenere a dei morti, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce conosciuta: “Sherlock! Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Per te,” gli sorrise John.

Sherlock si girò e lo guardò. Non sembrava come gli altri spiriti. L’immagine di John non era molto diversa da come appariva quando era vivo. Il sorriso, che gli rivolgeva, era caldo e dolce, anche se i suoi occhi erano tristi e malinconici, pur conservando quella scintilla di vita che li illuminava ogni volta che lo guardavano. Sherlock sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stare lontano da lui. Nel _Supramondo_ lo spirito di un morto aveva la capacità di attaccarsi a quello di un vivo e di trascinarlo via con sé, verso l’oltre.

Quello, però, era John.

Come poteva stargli lontano, quando gli sorrideva in quel modo?

Come poteva cacciarlo via da sé, quando apriva le braccia, invitante e accogliente?

Sherlock si diresse verso John e lo abbracciò, con tutta la forza che poteva avere come spirito. Non gli importava se il giorno dopo lo avrebbero trovato in coma. Non gli interessava se avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita come un vegetale. Non aveva importanza se fosse morto in quel momento. Perché, senza John, la vita reale era insignificante e vuota. Non contava nemmeno più il suo desiderio di vendetta.

Era con John.

Lo stava abbracciando, stringendo.

Maledisse il corpo astrale che non gli faceva sentire il suo calore e il suo odore, che non gli permetteva di accarezzare la sua pelle.

“Sherlock va tutto bene, è tutto a posto,” mormorava John, rassicurante.

E Sherlock iniziò a baciarlo, come se volesse assorbirlo dentro di sé, per non perderlo ancora. John non si dissolse né cercò di trascinarlo via, ma rispose ai suoi baci. I loro corpi astrali si unirono sempre più, in un amplesso che non era corporeo, ma ugualmente sensuale. Sherlock non poteva credere che quello fosse lo spirito di una persona morta, perché sentiva il piacere che i suoi baci e le sue carezze procuravano a John, lo sentiva eccitato e coinvolto nel rapporto che stavano avendo. Gli sembrava persino che si fosse leggermente riallacciato quel legame psichico e profondo, che John aveva reciso prima di cadere nella cascata con James. Decise che non voleva più pensare né capire e si lasciò trasportare dalla passione e dal desiderio. Quando raggiunse l’apice del piacere, Sherlock urlò il nome di John e si svegliò, nella sua stanza ad Armida.

Impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto di essere sveglio. Era ancora notte. Il vento sibilava all’esterno delle finestre. Il fuoco nel caminetto era l’unica fonte di luce nella camera e anche quello stava scemando. Sherlock si rese conto di essere venuto, come se avesse veramente fatto l’amore con John. Essendo perfettamente sveglio e cosciente, arrivò alla conclusione che non si era proiettato nel _Supramondo_ , ma che aveva solo sognato di esserci andato e di avere trovato John. Non c’era altra spiegazione. Se quello fosse stato veramente lo spirito di John, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare indietro.

Con un gesto rabbioso, colpì diverse volte il cuscino.

Cacciò lontano le coperte, si pulì e si infilò la vestaglia viola, andando a sedersi nella poltrona davanti al caminetto, a osservare la danza di quelle fiamme morenti, che non riuscivano a cacciare il freddo, che sentiva sempre dentro di sé, da quando John lo aveva lasciato. Non poteva ammettere che la sua mente gli avesse fatto quello scherzo. Come aveva potuto permettergli di sognare John e di fare l’amore con lui? Avrebbe preferito mille volte perdersi nel _Supramondo_ e seguirlo nell’oltre, senza più tornare indietro. Gli tornarono in mente gli occhi tristi e malinconici che lo guardavano nel sogno. La sua mente gli aveva tolto anche questo. Perché non gli aveva fatto vedere il suo John felice? Inoltre, stava per rinunciare alla propria vendetta, facendosi trascinare dai sentimenti.

Questo non sarebbe mai successo.

Non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di togliergli la vendetta contro Aldaran. John era sempre stato il suo cuore e ora gli era stato strappato.

Si era avverata la profezia di Moriarty.

John lo aveva lasciato e Sherlock non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di arrivare al suo cuore, perché i sentimenti erano solo un ostacolo, un peso inutile e dannoso che doveva essere cancellato per sempre dalla sua vita, dato che, per ottenere quello che voleva, non ne aveva bisogno. Per distruggere chi aveva ucciso John, lacerandogli il cuore, gli bastavano la sua mente e il suo _laran_.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Dire che tutti stiano camminando sulle uova è veramente poco. Sherlock è una furia inarrestabile. Per fortuna l’inverno è lungo e potrebbe portare consiglio. Oppure no?

“Who Wants to Live Forever” è la meravigliosa canzone dei Queen, parte della colonna sonora di “Highlander”.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo e lasciando qualche riga di commento, che fa sempre piacere.

A domani.

Ciao!


	14. Frozen

**Frozen**

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dalla notte in cui Sherlock aveva sognato John. In una rara giornata di sole, Sherlock si trovava a passeggiare sugli spalti e vide, in lontananza, un gruppo di cavalieri. Era, probabilmente, un gruppo di _leronis_ che stava approfittando della pausa del maltempo per trasferirsi da Nevarsin a Neskaya. Si chiese quali impellenti impegni li avessero costretti a viaggiare con il rischio di rimanere travolti da qualche valanga. Persino lui aveva rinunciato ad andare a Thendara prima del disgelo e aveva convinto il padre e il fratello a rimanere nella capitale, assicurando loro che non avrebbe fatto nulla senza informarli. Sapeva che non erano state le sue assicurazioni a placare l’ansia dei suoi familiari, ma il fatto che Anthea avrebbe immediatamente riferito loro qualsiasi mossa strana avesse deciso di fare. Sherlock non si era arrabbiato, avendo deciso di attendere la primavera per fare le sue mosse.

Uno dei cavalieri si fermò e sembrò osservare il castello. Sherlock si stava chiedendo chi potesse essere, quando Lestrade lo chiamò con una certa urgenza: “ _Dom_ Sherlock, Mary ha le doglie.”

Sherlock si girò verso il comandante delle guardie, preoccupato: “Non è troppo presto? Il bambino non avrebbe dovuto nascere fra un mese?”

Intanto aveva iniziato a scendere dagli spalti per andare verso la torre in cui erano prigioniere Irene e Mary. Fu accolto da un indaffarato andirivieni nella cella di Mary. Anthea era dentro e stava tenendo la mano della moglie di John. Vedendo Sherlock sulla porta, si allontanò un attimo da lei e raggiunse il cognato: “Sono iniziate le doglie, il bambino vuole nascere, ma potrebbe non farcela. E Mary con lui.”

Sherlock guardava la partoriente, ma Anthea non riusciva a capire che cosa pensasse o provasse. La sua voce era bassa e profonda, ma il tono era indifferente e freddo: “Non mi importa che Mary viva o muoia, ma il figlio di John deve sopravvivere.”

“Faremo il possibile, ma…” Anthea non riuscì a finire la frase. Sherlock lasciò la cella per tornare nelle proprie stanze. Il destino non poteva privarlo dell’ultimo legame che avesse con John.

Le ore trascorsero lente, fino a un leggero bussare alla porta: “Avanti.”

Anthea entrò con un fagottino fra le braccia: “È un maschio. Sta bene.”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò, prendendo dalle braccia della cognata il neonato, che si mosse appena. Scostata leggermente la coperta, Sherlock scoprì un piccolo viso rugoso, con un ciuffetto biondiccio di capelli, che dormiva tranquillo. Il bambino era piccolo e minuto e aveva il naso e la bocca di John. Sherlock era sicuro che, una volta aperti gli occhi, anche in quelli avrebbe riconosciuto il suo amante perduto. Sorrise dolcemente al bambino: “Benvenuto al mondo John Watson.”

Anthea stava guardando il cognato con un misto di tenerezza e di rabbia: “Non mi chiedi della madre?”

“Non mi importa nulla di quella donna. Soprattutto se mi stai chiedendo di lasciarle il bambino. Non se ne parla. Quella donna non lo toccherà per nessun motivo,” rispose Holmes senza staccare gli occhi dal neonato

“Non ti devi preoccupare di questo. Mary è morta. Questo bambino ha perso entrambi i genitori.”

“Li aveva già persi entrambi quando John è caduto nella cascata. Ora, scusami, ma credo sia meglio portarlo dalla nutrice,” liquidò la cognata, uscendo dalla stanza.

Anthea non si diede per vinta. Quando Sherlock tornò nelle sue stanze, la trovò ancora lì, che lo stava aspettando.

“Che cosa vuoi Anthea?” Domandò, con fredda impazienza.

“Voglio fare un funerale a Mary. – il lampo furioso che attraversò gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock non intimidì Anthea, che non distolse lo sguardo né lo abbassò – Voglio seppellirla nel cimitero all’interno delle mura…”

“NO! Quella donna non riceverà una degna sepoltura quando John non ha potuto averla. Non in questo castello. Dovrebbe essere data in pasto ai cani e ai corvi,” sibilò Sherlock, furibondo.

“Non puoi negarle una sepoltura, non è umano!”

Sherlock le si avvicinò minaccioso: “Quella donna che tu tanto difendi ha complottato per sterminare tutta la nostra famiglia, tuo figlio incluso. Ha ucciso John, il padre di suo figlio! E tu vorresti renderle omaggio?”

Anthea sostenne lo sguardo del cognato: “Mary amava John. Ha tradito Irene e Moriarty per salvarlo. Ha portato in grembo il figlio di John, quello stesso bambino che tu hai deciso di crescere. Il giorno in cui ti chiederà dove siano sepolti i suoi genitori, che cosa gli dirai? Che hai dato in pasto agli animali il corpo di sua madre perché eri geloso del fatto che lei avesse amato suo padre quanto te?”

“Tu… come osi…” gli occhi di ghiaccio scintillarono furiosi, mentre la voce era bassa e rabbiosa. Anthea temé di avere superato il limite, ma non fece vedere di essere intimidita. Non indietreggiò di un millimetro e continuò a fissarlo negli occhi, sfidandolo a colpirla. Sherlock si allontanò da lei, dirigendosi verso il caminetto, trattenendo a stento la rabbia: “Se proprio vuoi seppellirla, che sia fuori dai confini di Armida. Non voglio che il corpo di quella donna infetti l’aria che respiriamo.”

Anthea si accorse di avere trattenuto il fiato. Respirò a fondo, prima di parlare, per mantenere ferma la voce: “Grazie, Sherlock. La seppelliremo fuori dalle mura. Posso farmi aiutare da Lestrade?”

Sherlock non si girò nemmeno: “Fatti aiutare da chi ti pare, basta che la facciate sparire presto.”

Anthea fece un cenno con il capo e uscì. Sherlock continuò a fissare le fiamme. Non sopportava l’idea che Mary fosse seppellita, mentre il corpo di John era finito chissà dove. Anche Mary, dopo Moriarty, si era sottratta alla sua vendetta. Però, gli rimaneva Irene. Inoltre, doveva esserci qualche altro Aldaran coinvolto nel complotto. E, quando lo avesse trovato, avrebbe pagato anche per coloro che erano morti.

Anthea andò da Lestrade e lo trovò nel cortile, dove stava dando disposizioni ai suoi uomini, per controllare lo stato del passo per Thendara: “Ho ottenuto da Sherlock il permesso di seppellire Mary, basta che sia fuori dalle mura di Armida.”

Lestrade guardò la donna con ammirazione: “Avete avuto un bel coraggio ad affrontare _Dom_ Sherlock.”

“Ha idea di dove potremmo seppellirla?”

“Che ne dice del laghetto sul lato ovest? C’è un grande albero, sulla riva, che in primavera e in estate si riempie di bellissimi fiori rosa. Non conoscevo molto Mary, ma penso che avrebbe apprezzato di riposare all’ombra di quelle fronde rosate.”

Anthea rifletté un attimo: “Mi sembra un buon posto. Cerchi qualcuno che ci possa aiutare. Dica pure loro che Sherlock non se la prenderà con nessuno.”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi verso le finestre di Sherlock: “Lui come sta?”

“Sempre rabbioso. Speriamo che l’inverno trascorra in fretta. Forse, avuta la sua vendetta, Sherlock troverà un po’ di pace,” sospirò Anthea.

Il mese dopo nacque anche la figlia di Irene e Sherlock. La bambina, mora di capelli e con la pelle bianchissima, raggiunse il piccolo John nella nursery di Armida, allontanata anche lei dalla madre. Il piccolo John stava crescendo bene, malgrado fosse nato prematuro. Nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi, Sherlock rivedeva il suo John. La nascita dei due bambini aveva portato un po’ di gioia nella fortezza, ma la primavera si stava velocemente avvicinando.

Con sempre più impazienza, Sherlock mandava dei cavalieri ad accertarsi che la strada per Thendara si stesse liberando. Le quattro lune di Darkover stavano iniziando a mostrarsi insieme, nel cielo notturno. Presto sarebbero state tutte completamente visibili e si sarebbe svolto il Consiglio dei _Comyn_.

Presto avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.

Arrivata la primavera, il passo era abbastanza libero da poter transitare con i cavalli. Sherlock partì con una scorta di uomini comandata da Greg Lestrade, portando con sé Irene e il cadavere di Moriarty, affinché fosse reso alla sua famiglia. Il piccolo drappello arrivò a Thendara di notte, entrando nel Castello dei _Comyn_ quando tutti, ormai, erano andati a letto. Ad attenderli trovarono Rafael e Mycroft, che erano stati avvisati del loro arrivo da una guardia degli Alton, mandata in avanscoperta. Sherlock salutò il padre e il fratello con molta freddezza, perché sapeva che avrebbero cercato di impedirgli di portare a termine il suo piano. Sherlock aiutò Irene a scendere da cavallo, afferrandola per la vita, poi la prese per mano, per consegnarla a Lestrade, affinché la accompagnasse nelle stanze degli Alton.

Padre e figli si fermarono a parlare nel cortile, che aveva sicuramente meno orecchie del castello: “Domani voglio venire anche io alla riunione del Consiglio. È mio diritto, giusto?” Esordì Sherlock, in un tono che non ammetteva rifiuti.

Rafael fissò il figlio minore: “Che cosa vuoi fare Sherlock? Non possiamo scatenare una guerra contro gli Aldaran per uno scudiero.”

“Era John, non uno scudiero.”

“Che cosa vorresti fare?” Ripeté Mycroft.

“Costringere gli Aldaran a confessare il piano ordito per sterminare la nostra famiglia e obbligare Hastur a nominarli suoi eredi,” rispose Sherlock.

Rafael scosse la testa: “Nella sala del Consiglio ci sono gli smorzatori di _laran_. Per quanto il tuo potere sia forte, non riuscirai a usarlo per ordinare loro di rivelare i piani orditi contro di noi. Ti posso assicurare che né Merryl né Ranald confesseranno nulla di loro spontanea volontà. Se lo facessero, perderebbero il diritto a succedere a Regis Hastur. Non metteranno mai a rischio la possibilità di diventare i reggenti e consegnare il pianeta ai Terrani. Perché è questo che vogliono fare, ma nessuno ne ha le prove.”

“C’è la testimonianza di Irene. Faceva parte del complotto, dovrebbe essere sufficiente per avviare un qualche tipo di indagine,” perseverò Sherlock.

“Da quello che tu stesso ci hai scritto, Irene ha avuto contatti solo con James Moriarty. Negli ultimi mesi, Ranald ha iniziato a lamentarsi del comportamento del fratello minore, raccontando a chiunque lo ascolti che è mentalmente instabile e che nutre un grande odio per te. Quando Irene avrà terminato di testimoniare, Ranald si alzerà in piedi contrito e scaricherà ogni colpa su James, che non può difendersi, perché è morto,” ribattè Mycroft.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio: “E noi permetteremo che gli Aldaran se la cavino così? Senza pagare per avere tentato di eliminarci tutti? Chi gli impedirà di lasciare trascorrere un po’ di tempo, prima di riprovarci? La prossima volta potremmo non essere così fortunati da salvarci.”

“Se potessimo, li fermeremmo, ma senza prove non possiamo fare nulla. Anche se rivelassimo quello che sospettiamo, loro negherebbero tutto. Hastur ha le mani legate. Non può fare nulla contro i Moriarty,” sospirò Mycroft.

“Fate in modo che domani gli smorzatori siano spenti, cosicché io possa usare il mio potere. Sarà un piacere costringere gli Aldaran a scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Per Aldones, credi che sia così semplice?! Nessuno può spegnere gli smorzatori! Sono nella sala del Consiglio proprio per impedire ai membri di usare il _laran_ durante le riunioni,” sbottò Rafael.

“Qualcuno potrà pur spegnerli!” insisté Sherlock.

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata al padre: “In effetti, se lo chiedessimo a Regis… lui vuole i Moriarty come eredi anche meno di noi!”

Sherlock ignorò la risposta del padre, perché la sua attenzione era stata attratta dall’ombra che si proiettava dalla torre di fronte a loro. Gli era sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, ma ora era certo che ci fosse qualcuno che li stava osservando! Senza alcun preavviso, si mise a correre verso la torre. Gli sembrò di notare il lembo di un mantello svolazzare nella notte, ma quando giunse al muro, non c’era nessuno. Il padre e il fratello gli erano corsi dietro: “Che cosa c’è?” chiese Rafael.

“Sono sicuro che qualcuno ci stesse spiando. Non sono riuscito a capire chi fosse. Se ha sentito qualcosa, potrebbe riferirlo ai Moriarty e mandare a monte i nostri piani per smascherarli,” mormorò Sherlock, scrutando il buio per cercare tracce della persona che li stava spiando. Anche Rafael e Mycroft si guardarono intorno guardinghi, ma non videro nulla.

“È meglio andare nei nostri appartamenti. Qui siamo troppo allo scoperto,” propose Rafael e si avviò verso il castello, seguito dai due figli.

Quando arrivarono nel salotto dell’ala del castello riservata agli Alton, trovarono Eileen, che abbracciò il figlio minore con trasporto: “Come stai Sherlock? Come stanno i bambini?”

Sherlock si liberò velocemente dall’abbraccio della madre: “Sto bene, madre. Anthea mi ha assicurato che i bambini stanno crescendo bene.”

Eileen appoggiò una mano sul braccio del figlio minore, guardandolo con tristezza: “Tu sai che i genitori di John chiederanno di avere il nipote. E noi non potremo dire di no. Gli abbiamo già tolto John, non possiamo privarli anche del figlio di John.”

Sherlock rivolse alla madre uno sguardo risentito: “Il figlio di John crescerà ad Armida e sarò io ad allevarlo. Convincerò io i suoi nonni a lasciarmelo. Non ci vorrà molto. Che cosa possono offrire loro a quel bambino? Inoltre, non sono mai venuti a cercare John. Per quanto ne sappiamo noi, potrebbero anche essere morti.”

Eileen stava per ribattere, ma vide lo sguardo del marito, che le fece chiaramente capire come non fosse il momento di insistere: “Va bene, caro. Ne riparleremo. Ora vado a dormire e lascio voi uomini a ordire i vostri complotti.”

Rimasti soli, i tre Holmes ripresero la discussione: “Allora? Quegli smorzatori?”

“Bisogna agire con prudenza e pazienza, Sherlock. Intanto riferiamo dell’agguato che hai subito e facciamo testimoniare Irene. Vediamo come reagiscono gli Hastur e gli Aldaran al tuo racconto, domani. Se capiamo che Regis possa stare dalla nostra parte, come credo, gli chiederemo di spegnere gli smorzatori il giorno dopo, così potrai strappare la confessione agli Aldaran,” propose Rafael.

“Così allunghiamo solo i tempi!” Sbottò Sherlock.

“È solo un altro giorno. Hai atteso per tutto l’inverno, che cosa vuoi che sia un giorno in più?” Intervenne Mycroft.

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata furiosa al fratello, ma sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto altro, quindi si diresse verso il caminetto e sprofondò in una delle poltrone mettendo fine alla discussione.

All’alba del mattino dopo, Rafael andò da Merryl Alfred Moriarty Aldaran e gli consegnò il cadavere del figlio James, affinché potessero procedere con le cerimonie per la sepoltura. Sherlock aveva evitato qualsiasi commento, ma né Rafael né Mycroft avevano bisogno che lui parlasse per sapere che cosa pensasse della restituzione del corpo di Moriarty alla famiglia. Dopo aver fatto colazione, i tre Holmes andarono nella sala del Consiglio, che era una grande stanza circolare, in cui ogni famiglia aveva un proprio palco, aperto sul davanti per permettere l’accesso al centro della stanza, dove si svolgevano cerimonie particolari.

Il palco degli Alton era di fronte a quello degli Hastur. Quando gli Holmes fecero il loro ingresso, la sala era già gremita, l’unico palco ancora vuoto era proprio quello degli Hastur. Sulla loro destra, si trovava il palco degli Aldaran, in cui c’era molto fermento. Sembrava che Merryl stesse impedendo al figlio maggiore di precipitarsi fuori. Dalle occhiate che stava lanciando a Sherlock, doveva essere lui l’oggetto dell’ira di Ranald Moriarty. Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo furioso di Aldaran con un’occhiata gelida. Nella stanza c’era un fastidioso ronzio di sottofondo, che non era provocato dalle tante voci che stavano parlando contemporaneamente.

“Cos’è questo ronzio?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Sono gli smorzatori di _laran_. Ti avevamo detto che sarebbero stati in funzione,” rispose Rafael. Sherlock fece un smorfia di disgusto, ma evitò ogni commento.

Finalmente gli Hastur fecero il loro ingresso nella sala e il vociare si attenuò. Sherlock si voltò a studiare i due uomini anziani che erano entrati nel palco. Malgrado si vedesse che fossero decisamente più anziani di suo padre, sia Regis sia Caryl sembravano più giovani di quello che dovevano essere, dimostrando di avere una vivace intelligenza e non apparendo per nulla fragili e insicuri. I due Hastur, però, non erano soli. La presenza di Beltran stupì un po’ tutti, dato che il minore dei fratelli raramente lasciava la Torre di Neskaya per partecipare al Consiglio dei _Comyn_. Quello, però, che attirò maggiormente l’attenzione di Sherlock, fu una quarta persona presente nel palco. Del quarto uomo non si vedeva nulla, perché aveva il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa, messo in modo tale che non si potesse vederne il volto, ma Holmes era sicuro che fosse la stessa ombra che aveva inseguito la notte precedente e che era sparita nel nulla. C’era qualcosa di stranamente familiare nel portamento dell’uomo, qualcosa che fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Sherlock. Inoltre, era sicuro che l’uomo col mantello lo stesse osservando, ma la presenza degli smorzatori non gli permetteva di sondarlo.

“Siete sicuri che gli Hastur non siano in combutta con gli Aldaran?” Chiese parlando lentamente.

Mycroft fece una specie di risata strozzata: “Stai scherzando, vero? Gli Hastur sono convinti che gli Aldaran abbiano ucciso Danvar, il figlio di Caryl che Regis aveva nominato suo erede. Se i Moriarty sono ancora tutti vivi, è solo perché gli Hastur non hanno le prove. Sono anni che procrastinano la nomina di Ranald a erede di Regis, figurati se si alleano con loro! Piuttosto, raderebbero al suolo tutto il pianeta. Se gli diamo un appiglio valido, si schiereranno con noi. Perché hai dei dubbi?”

Sherlock non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall’uomo col cappuccio: “Il quarto uomo nel loro palco. Perché nasconde il volto con il cappuccio? Sono sicuro che sia l’ombra che ieri notte ci stava spiando.”

Rafael e Mycroft rivolsero lo sguardo al palco degli Hastur: “Potrebbe essere una delle loro guardie. Non è improbabile che ieri notte fosse in giro e che gli abbia riferito del tuo arrivo. Probabilmente si aspettano guai e hanno pensato di portarsi dietro qualcuno che li aiuti a mantenere l’ordine,” spiegò Rafael, con un’alzata di spalle.

Sherlock non era convinto della risposta del padre, ma non aggiunse altro. Intanto, l’uomo col mantello si era seduto dietro ai fratelli Hastur. Regis era rimasto in piedi e aveva fatto un cenno chiedendo il silenzio. Il brusio si acquietò completamente. Sherlock sentiva l’adrenalina scorrergli rapida nel sangue. L’ora della vendetta si stava avvicinando.

Regis Hastur iniziò a parlare con voce ferma e stentorea: “Benvenuti a tutti i membri del Consiglio dei _Comyn_. Sono molti i temi all’ordine del giorno e pensavo di iniziare…”

“Da noi,” lo interruppe Ranald Moriarty.

Regis alzò un sopracciglio per mostrare la propria disapprovazione all’interruzione, ma non fece commenti.

“Accuso gli Alton di omicidio! Hanno assassinato a sangue freddo mio fratello James e hanno fatto scempio del suo corpo!”

Regis fece un cenno, affinché Ranald tacesse. Merryl appoggiò una mano sul braccio del figlio per fargli capire che fosse meglio che obbedisse.

“Nobile Alton, le accuse rivolte da Aldaran verso la tua famiglia sono molto gravi. Come rispondi?”

Rafael si alzò in piedi e rispose con calma: “Nobile Hastur, in realtà è stato James Moriarty a tendere un agguato a mio figlio Sherlock, tentando di ucciderlo con la complicità dei Terrani. Nello scontro ha perso la vita anche lo scudiero di mio figlio, un giovane di nome John Watson, che…”

“Quel bastardo senza _laran_ ha ucciso mio fratello. Se non fosse già deceduto dovrebbe essere condannato a morte per aver causato il decesso di un _Comyn_!” Sbraitò Ranald, interrompendo Rafael.

Sherlock riuscì a controllare la rabbia, ma fu Regis a rispondere con tono duro: “Non spetta certo a te, Ranald, condannare a morte un non _Comyn_ , qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto. Se poi, come sembra, è stato tuo fratello ad attaccare gli Alton, a maggior ragione uno scudiero che abbia difeso il suo signore, non ha fatto altro che il suo dovere!”

“Chi dice che mio figlio abbia attaccato questo Sherlock?” Urlò Merril, livido di rabbia.

“Lo affermo io,” rispose Sherlock, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi al padre.

“Sappiamo tutti quanto sia strano il figlio minore di Rafael Holmes. Inoltre, è dotato del potere puro degli Alton, quindi ha sicuramente usato il proprio dono per costringere mio fratello ad attaccarlo.”

Sherlock non fece una piega: “A parte il fatto che si vede chiaramente che stai mentendo e che sapevi tutto dell’agguato, abbiamo un testimone del complotto ordito da James Moriarty ai miei danni.”

Regis intervenne nella discussione: “Chi sarebbe questo testimone?”

“Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow,” rispose Sherlock.

Ranald Moriarty fece una risata sarcastica: “La testimone principale dell’accusa sarebbe la moglie del giovane Alton? E dovremmo crederle? Chi ci dice che lui non la stia obbligando, usando il proprio potere, a mentire? O che lei non menta semplicemente per compiacere il marito?”

Improvvisamente, Rafael e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Il ronzio di fondo degli smorzatori di _laran_ non si sentiva più. Anche Sherlock se ne rese conto e ne approfittò subito per usare la Voce del Comando: “Ordino agli Aldaran di rivelare la verità sul complotto ordito ai danni degli Alton e di spiegare quale parte ne abbiamo avuto.”

Padre e figlio Moriarty si sentirono invadere da una forza devastante, che li costrinse a confessare: “Sono stato io a incaricare James di eliminare Sherlock. – disse Ranald – Mio fratello e il più giovane degli Alton si sono conosciuti durante il periodo di addestramento alla torre di Neskaya e si sono odiati fin dal primo momento, quindi mi è sembrato giusto che fosse James a liberarci da Sherlock. Il piano consisteva nel far sposare il giovane Holmes a Irene Adler, che doveva rimanere incinta e informare James, quando Sherlock avesse lasciato Armida, per tendergli un agguato. Mio padre ed io, qui a Thendara, avremmo fatto in modo di uccidere Rafael e Mycroft, provocando un incidente. Una volta soppressi gli Alton e ottenuta la nomina come erede di Hastur, avrei avuto il controllo del Consiglio e avrei consegnato il pianeta ai Terrani.”

“Che cosa ne avresti ottenuto in cambio?”

“I Terrani vogliono sfruttare le risorse del pianeta. Noi saremmo stati i loro principali interlocutori e ne avremmo ricavato grandi ricchezze e potere.”

“Quali risorse vogliono sfruttare i Terrani? Non abbiamo nulla che possa interessarli,” domandò Regis, perplesso.

Moriarty non rispose, ma Sherlock intervenne: “Rispondete!”

Con molta riluttanza, fu Merryl a rispondere: “Vogliono le matrici. Stanno cercando di rintracciare le grandi matrici usate durante le Ere del Caos, per trasformarle in armi da utilizzare contro i loro nemici. Stanno cercando telepati darkovani che li aiutino a usarle o a risvegliare i poteri mentali latenti nei Terrani.”

Dall’assemblea dei _Comyn_ , che aveva assistito con muto stupore allo scontro tra gli Holmes e i Moriarty, si levò un forte vociare carico di rabbia e repulsione.

Regis faticò a riportare il silenzio nell’aula: “Fate silenzio! Capisco la vostra rabbia, ma per difenderci dai Terrani dobbiamo sapere come stiano le cose! Lasciate che gli Aldaran terminino la loro confessione!”

Ottenuto finalmente il silenzio, Regis sollecitò Merryl: “Chi sono i Terrani con cui siete in contatto?”

“Il nostro contatto è il delegato Thomas Sheldon.”

“Bene. Domani convocheremo il delegato Sheldon per rispondere delle accuse che gli sono state rivolte. – disse Regis – Intanto ringraziamo Sherlock Holmes Alton per avere smascherato le intenzioni degli Aldaran.”

Sherlock si rivolse a Regis con tono distaccato: “Il suo ringraziamento non mi basta, Nobile Hastur. Questi uomini hanno causato la morte del mio migliore amico e amante. Inoltre, anche John Watson era un _Comyn_. Chieda a suo fratello Beltran. Lui sa anche chi fossero i genitori di John. E, comunque, _Comyn_ o non _Comyn_ , io voglio giustizia per la morte di John.”

“Che cosa vuoi per essere ripagato della perdita del tuo scudiero?” domandò gentilmente Regis.

Sherlock rivolse lo sguardo verso gli Aldaran per usare la Voce del Comando, per costringerli a uccidersi fra di loro, nel modo più atroce possibile, quando una voce, che lui conosceva molto bene, gli sussurrò: “Non farlo Sherlock. Ora puoi fermarti, _precioso_. Sarà il Consiglio a punirli. Non ti devi sporcare le mani con il loro sangue. Non serve. Non è necessario.”

Sherlock, incredulo, si voltò verso il palco degli Hastur. Il quarto uomo si era tolto il cappuccio, scoprendo la testa e il volto. L’uomo aveva i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri e dei leggeri barba e baffi gli ricoprivano il mento, le guance e il labbro superiore. Gli stava sorridendo dolcemente e Sherlock lo osservò senza credere ai propri occhi. Beltran afferrò un braccio dell’uomo biondo, che rialzò subito il cappuccio, lasciando il palco insieme al Custode di Thendara. Regis aveva notato la scena: “Credo che di questo potremo parlarne domani. Ordino che le Guardie Cittadine arrestino gli Aldaran e Irene Adler e che li portino nelle celle del Castello, in attesa che siano giudicati dal Consiglio dei _Comyn_ per i loro crimini. La seduta è tolta e l’assemblea è aggiornata a domani.”

L’assemblea esplose in una raffica di commenti a voce alta. Sherlock finalmente si riscosse dallo stupore. Lo aveva appena intravisto per qualche secondo, ma era sicuro di non sbagliarsi. Il quarto uomo nel palco degli Hastur, quello con il cappuccio, era John.

**Angolo dell’autrice.**

Il complotto degli Aldaran è stato sventato. Sherlock li ha smascherati e… i due capitoli dedicati al suo lutto sono terminati. Anche perché…

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Frozen” è di Madonna.

A domani!

Ciao!


	15. Memory

**Cascate Reichenbach…**

**Memory**

Stava volando, trasportato dalle correnti d’aria, come un uccello dalle ali spiegate. John sentì le urla e l’angoscia di Sherlock, allontanarsi sempre più da lui, fino a quando subì un forte impatto. E il mondo divenne nero.

Era trascinato e sballottato, ma non sapeva dove si trovasse. O quando. Erano trascorsi secondi, minuti, ore, mesi, anni? Il tempo era diventato un’entità astratta e non misurabile. Era stato portato via dall’incoscienza. E dal buio.

Mani sconosciute lo abbrancarono e lo tastarono, rudemente, gentilmente. Lo colpirono pensieri di gente che non conosceva, ma non riuscì a fare capire loro che lui li sentiva. La sua mente aveva perso la capacità di dare ordini al corpo.

Il tempo era ancora uno sconosciuto. Ogni tanto gli sembrava di percepire una presenza familiare. Qualcuno arrabbiato, disperato e solo, che gli ricordava tanto Sherlock, ma non era Sherlock.

Dove era Sherlock? Perché non lo sentiva? Perché non era accanto a lui?

_“Aldones, fai che lui sia vivo.”_

Il primo giorno in cui riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, John si trovò davanti una donna anziana, che lo fissava con gentilezza e curiosità. I lunghi capelli grigi erano raccolti in una coda ordinata, mentre gli abiti semplici e puliti erano molto pesanti. Doveva trovarsi da qualche sugli Hellers.

Casa.

Era al sicuro.

Sorrise alla donna, riconoscente delle sue cure, si sentiva tanto stanco. Il buio lo richiamò a sé.

La seconda volta che aprì gli occhi, si sentiva più in forze. La stanza era buia, fuori infuriava il vento e le fiamme nel caminetto si muovevano al ritmo di una impetuosa danza. Percepì la presenza dell’uomo prima ancora di vederlo.

Ne sentì la rabbia, il rimpianto e il desiderio di vendetta.

Ne sentì il dolore e la disperazione, come se provenissero da se stesso.

John venne travolto da quell’angoscia che lo portò a ricordare un pomeriggio a Neskaya, quando James e tre suoi amici avevano tentato di stuprarlo per vendicarsi di Sherlock. John conosceva quell’uomo, anche se non molto bene. Lo aveva visto in due sole occasioni ed entrambe non erano un bel ricordo.

Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais era l’ultima persona che John avrebbe voluto incontrare.

La terza volta che riprese conoscenza si sentiva meglio. Sentiva ancora dolori in ogni parte del corpo, ma aveva fame e questo doveva essere un buon segno. Percepì la presenza di Moran prima ancora di riprendere completamente i sensi. Sebastian era in piedi davanti al caminetto e dava le spalle a John: “Finalmente sei tornato fra noi, piccolo John. Qui dicono tutti che devi avere protettori molto in alto. Ti abbiamo trovato nel fiume più morto che vivo. Eppure, eccoti qui. Vivo, anche se non particolarmente in forze. Comunque, sempre più vivo di James,” la voce voleva essere allegra e ironica, ma vacillò nel pronunciare il nome di Moriarty. John fu colpito dal dolore di Moran come da un pugno nello stomaco.

“Gira voce che tu ti sia lanciato nelle cascate Reichenbach portandoti dietro James,” continuò Sebastian, voltandosi verso il suo ospite.

L’immagine tornò fulminea nella mente di John. James che gli strappava la matrice e la gettava via; lui che, con le ultime forze, spingeva James nella cascata, lontano da Sherlock, per proteggerlo e salvarlo.

Sebastian era stato colpito dai ricordi di John, come se fosse stato presente. Corrugando la fronte, inclinò la testa di lato: “Tu avevi una matrice? Sei un telepate? Come puoi essere sopravvissuto, se James te la ha strappata? Chi sei, veramente, piccolo John? Quale è il tuo segreto?”

La gola di Watson era in fiamme, per il lungo disuso e uscì roca e graffiante: “Io sono John Watson. Mi hanno dato una matrice perché ho una piccola traccia di _laran_ , ma nulla di che. Se sono sopravvissuto quando Moriarty me la ha strappata, è proprio perché il mio _laran_ non ha nulla di speciale. Io sono una persona comune.”

“Permettimi di dissentire, piccolo John. non sei così comune. Almeno per una persona, sei sicuramente speciale. Il mio caro cuginetto Sherlock ti pagherà a peso d’oro, per riaverti intero. O quasi intero. Ora ti lascio riposare. Non cercare di scappare, John. Tanto non andresti molto lontano e non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato,” minacciò, prima di uscire e lasciare il giovane Watson solo con i suoi pensieri.

Nei giorni seguenti, Sebastian non si fece vedere. John scoprì, dalla donna che lo accudiva, che era stato incosciente per quasi tre settimane, che si trovava in un campo di fuorilegge e che Sebastian era il loro capo da circa due anni. Non c’erano guardie a controllare la porta o l’alloggio. John era così debole, che non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte. Si chiese come stesse Sherlock, se sapesse che lui era vivo. Se Sebastian gli avesse già chiesto un riscatto e se presto si sarebbero riuniti.

Trascorse un’altra settimana. John si sentiva sempre più forte ogni giorno che passava. L’unica cosa che gli dava veramente fastidio, era percepire così vividamente i sentimenti e i pensieri delle persone che gli stavano intorno, da provarne un dolore quasi fisico.

Sebastian si presentò in una mattina limpida e serena: “Ho saputo che stai meglio. Mi fa piacere.”

“Che cosa vuoi fare di me? Perché mi hai salvato se sapevi che ho causato la morte di James?”

Sebastian distolse lo sguardo, mettendosi davanti alla finestra a contemplare la bella giornata. I monti Hellers si stagliavano all’orizzonte, imponenti e innevati, nitidi ed esaltati dallo splendente cielo azzurro. Dopo diverso tempo, con voce molto bassa, spiegò: “Da quanto ne so, James se la è cercata. Gli Aldaran si sono accordati con i Terrani. Se li aiutano a eliminare gli Hastur e gli altri _Comyn_ contrari all’occupazione del pianeta, saranno loro a diventare la famiglia dominante di Darkover. Io sono sempre stato contrario a questo. Penso che i Terrani ci distruggeranno, se non riusciremo a contrapporci alla loro sete di potere. Non sono mai riuscito a fare capire a James che il potere che gli stavano promettendo sarebbe stato fatuo e inconsistente. E con lui non sono mai esistite le mezze misure: o eri con lui o eri contro di lui. Dopo la nostra ultima discussione, mi ha cacciato. Però sapevo troppo. James pensava che sarei andato dritto a Thendara e rivelare i suoi piani a Hastur. Mi ha mandato dietro dei sicari, che, come puoi ben vedere, non sono riusciti a eliminarmi. Non avevo un posto sicuro in cui rifugiarmi. La mia famiglia mi aveva ripudiato. Non avevo altri amici. Pensa che questi banditi sono stati gli unici ad accogliermi e a darmi la sicurezza di non finire nelle mani degli Aldaran. Sono caduto in basso, vero?”

Malgrado il racconto fosse stato conciso, John aveva percepito anche tutto quello che Sebastian non aveva detto sulla nostalgia e sulla rabbia provate verso la persona più importante della sua vita: “Che cosa farai di me?” Ripeté

“Non lo so. Non ho fatto sapere nulla a Sherlock, perché voglio che soffra. Sai, non mi è mai stato particolarmente simpatico e ho saputo che la tua morte lo ha trasformato in un uomo spietato e indifferente, a tutto e a tutti. Ad Armida hanno tutti paura di lui e di quello che potrebbe fare.”

John sentì una stretta dolorosa al cuore. Da quando era tornato cosciente, non era mai riuscito ad andare nel _Supramondo_ né a contattare telepaticamente Sherlock per fargli sapere che lui fosse vivo. Evidentemente, si trovava molto lontano da Armida.

“Potrei venderti come schiavo nelle Città Aride. Nessuno saprebbe più nulla di te.”

John cercò di controllare il battito del cuore, che accelerò notevolmente: “Oppure, potresti portarmi a Nevarsin e chiedere una ricompensa.”

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi a lungo.

“Perché dovrei farlo?” Chiese infine Sebastian, con un lieve sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.

“Perché tu non vuoi che Darkover cada nelle mani dei Terrani e nemmeno io lo voglio.”

“Ti stai contraddicendo, John. Mi hai detto di essere un uomo comune, di non avere nulla di speciale. Ora mi dici che sei importante per salvare Darkover dai Terrani. Quale delle due versioni è quella vera?”

John si inumidì le labbra: “Io non sono importante, ma Sherlock sì. Se, come dici, è diventato spietato e indifferente a tutto, non userà mai il proprio _laran_ per aiutare i _Comyn_ a mantenere il controllo del pianeta. Se, invece, io tornassi ad Armida, potrei convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta. James ti ha cacciato, ma è stata tua la scelta di contrapporti a lui, quando hai capito che si stava alleando con i Terrani. Vuoi che il tuo sacrificio sia stato inutile, per ottenere che cosa? Vendetta? Questo ti riporterebbe James e il tempo che non hai trascorso con lui? Davvero ti senti così in colpa per non essere rimasto al suo fianco, da permettere la distruzione di Darkover, solo per espiare quello che pensi essere stato il tuo peccato?”

Sebastian non disse nulla e uscì.

Trascorsero altri due giorni senza che Moran si facesse vivo. John non poteva aspettare oltre. Le bufere di neve diventavano sempre più frequenti e presto le strade sarebbero state impraticabili. Una mattina, dopo che la donna che lo accudiva se ne era andata, John si vestì e uscì dall’alloggio. Come al solito, non c’era nessuno di guardia. John sgattaiolò verso le stalle, prestando attenzione a tutto ciò che percepiva per evitare di essere intercettato. Arrivato alle stalle, sellò uno dei cavalli, lo prese per le briglie e uscì. Si fermò un attimo sulla porta e si concentrò su quello che vedeva per cercare di capire da che parte dovesse andare. Se si fosse perso nel bosco che circondava il rifugio dei banditi o se avesse sbagliato direzione, sarebbe sicuramente morto. Era così concentrato, da percepire troppo tardi l’arrivo dei due uomini. Questi capirono subito chi fosse e lo aggredirono. John cercò di opporre resistenza, ma non poté nulla contro i due uomini che, gridando a gran voce per attirare altri compagni, lo trascinarono all’alloggio di Sebastian.

Moran, sentendo tutto quel baccano, spalancò la porta e si trovò davanti due dei suoi uomini che tenevano per le braccia John: “Stava cercando di fuggire, capo,” esordì uno dei due, spingendo avanti il suo trofeo, orgogliosamente.

Sebastian era furente: “Portatelo dentro.”

I due uomini trascinarono John dentro l’alloggio di Moran e lo gettarono in terra.

“Andatevene e chiudete la porta,” ordinò Sebastian. I due uomini obbedirono, ma lanciarono a John degli sguardi carichi di malizioso divertimento.

John si rimise faticosamente in piedi: “Dovrai farmi legare, perché io ritenterò. E se mi farai portare nelle Terre Aride, cercherò di fuggire a ogni minima occasione. Solo perché tu hai deciso che non ti importi nulla del futuro di Darkover, non significa che debba farlo anche io.”

Sebastian gli si piazzò di fronte: “Che cosa vorresti dire?”

“Che sei un vigliacco. James ti avrà anche cacciato, ma tu sei scappato da lui perché hai capito che il suo piano avrebbe portato il pianeta alla rovina. Non volevi essere suo complice, ma non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo. Ora che lui è morto, continui a non fare nulla per una causa che sai essere giusta. Sono settimane che sono qui e non hai ancora deciso che cosa fare di me. In realtà, non vuoi vendicarti di Sherlock o di me, perché sai che abbiamo reagito a un attacco di Moriarty e sai che lui era in torto. Ammetterlo, però, vorrebbe dire tradire ancora James e la sua memoria e non riesci a farlo. Quindi temporeggi.”

Sebastian sbuffò sarcastico: “Che cosa dovrei fare con te?”

“Che cosa vorresti fare con me?”

Sebastian fissò John interdetto, come se non avesse capito la domanda.

“Che cosa vorresti davvero fare con me?” Ripeté John, avvicinandosi a Sebastian. I loro visi erano così vicini, che John sentiva il respiro caldo di Sebastian sul suo naso. Si sentiva calmo e padrone di sé, come non lo era mai stato. I sentimenti di Moran gli erano così chiari da sembrare i suoi. John sapeva che Sebastian aveva avuto qualche avventura con alcune delle donne del villaggio, ma nessuna gli aveva procurato veramente piacere. Non aveva osato cercare di avere rapporti con qualcuno dei suoi uomini. Fra i _Comyn_ era abbastanza comune che due uomini, soprattutto due ragazzi, sperimentassero il sesso. Fra la gente comune, questo era visto con sospetto e mal sopportato. Sebastian si sentiva solo. Aveva un bisogno disperato di un contatto umano con qualcuno che avesse per lui un qualche significato. John rappresentava il suo passato. Era il ricordo di James, di quando ancora avevano gli stessi sogni e gli stessi desideri. Era la rappresentazione vivente del suo rimpianto e del suo errore più grande. Sebastian aveva amato James quasi alla follia. Aveva creduto che questo sarebbe stato sufficiente per convincerlo a desistere dai suoi piani. Pensava di avere abbastanza influenza e di essere riamato così da essere ascoltato. Credeva che James si fidasse di lui. Che sapesse che Sebastian avrebbe dato la sua vita per lui.

Si era sbagliato.

La prima lite era scoppiata quando erano stati cacciati da Neskaya. Sebastian aveva tentato di fare capire a James quanto fosse stato avventato e stupido il suo piano per vendicarsi di Sherlock. La rabbia di James aveva sconvolto Sebastian. Non riusciva a credere che vendicarsi per un piccolo torto fosse più importante del loro rapporto. Si era riappacificati, ma, quando aveva scoperto i piani dei Moriarty, Sebastian aveva tentato di fare ragionare James. Che non lo aveva ascoltato. Non gli aveva creduto. Non aveva capito quale tremendo errore stesse commettendo. James lo aveva trattato come se lui non fosse stato altro che un giocattolo, un diversivo, una pedina. Ricordava ancora la sua espressione, quando lo aveva cacciato, urlando che era un traditore, un codardo.

La disperazione e il bisogno spinsero Sebastian ad afferrare John per la nuca con una mano, mentre con l’altro braccio gli strinse la vita costringendolo ad avvicinarsi a lui con il corpo. Iniziò a baciarlo sulla bocca in modo furioso, mordendogli le labbra, infilando la lingua in vorace esplorazione dell’altro, stringendolo così forte da togliergli quasi il respiro. John non oppose nessuna resistenza, anche se ogni tocco gli sembrava una coltellata. Lasciò che Sebastian passasse dalla bocca al collo coprendolo di baci e morsi.

Sebastian, quasi senza fiato, si fermò e appoggiò la fronte a quella di John, ansimando. Non rimase a lungo in quella posizione. Allontanò John da sé quel tanto che bastava per vedere come lo avesse ridotto. Le labbra erano gonfie, in alcuni punti rotte e sanguinanti, mentre il collo mostrava segni che avrebbero impiegato giorni per andare via. Furono gli occhi, però, a colpirlo. Non c’era paura o panico, in quei profondi occhi azzurri, ma solo compassione e comprensione.

“Se volessi andare fino in fondo, me lo lasceresti fare senza opporti?”

“Sì.”

“Perché sì? Ti senti in obbligo? Pensi che se io ti fotto, poi mi scorderò che James è morto per colpa tua e di Sherlock?”

“Sebastian, so che cosa stai provando. Ti senti solo e disperato per la morte dell’unica persona che tu abbia veramente mai amato in vita tua. Non importa come sia finita, non importa che tu pensassi che James stesse sbagliando, non importa che lui ti abbia ripudiato, quando ha capito che non condividevi i suoi piani e i suoi sogni. Tu lo amavi… lo ami e cerchi conforto per la sua perdita,” ribatté John, dolcemente.

Con espressione di disprezzo Sebastian sibilò: “Provi pietà per me?”

“No, non provo pietà per te. Se tu volessi andare fino in fondo, ti lascerei fare perché, una volta finito, sentiresti di avere chiuso con James e andresti finalmente avanti con la tua vita.”

Sebastian prese un fazzoletto, lo intinse nel vino, che aveva sul tavolo, e lo passò sui tagli che aveva fatto alle labbra di John: “Tranquillo, saranno guariti per quando arriveremo a Nevarsin.”

“Nevarsin?” Ripetè John, sorpreso.

Sebastian sorrise: “Non è lì che volevi andare?”

“Sì. Che cosa posso fare per te in cambio di questo?”

Sebastian alzò gli occhi verdi, malinconici e disperati, in quelli azzurri di John. Watson aveva sempre controllato il proprio _laran_ attraverso la matrice, che gli permetteva di filtrare anche i sentimenti degli altri, riuscendo a mantenere il giusto distacco. La matrice, però, non c’era più, quindi l’angoscia, il dolore, la disperazione e la solitudine di Sebastian gli arrivarono come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. Il dolore di Sebastian divenne il suo dolore. L’angoscia di Sebastian divenne la sua angoscia. La rabbia di Sebastian divenne la sua rabbia. Nel profondo del proprio essere sentì qualcosa che lo spingeva a portare sollievo a quel cuore ferito e a mitigare quella sofferenza. Doveva appropriarsi di quel dolore, farlo proprio e cancellarlo dalla vita di Sebastian. Era un suo dovere. Un suo compito. Il desiderio e la necessità d’amore che sentiva provenire da Sebastian, divennero suoi. Sorrise rassicurante a Sebastian e gli prese la mano accompagnandolo verso il letto, su cui si sdraiò. Moran non chiese nulla, per paura che John potesse dire qualcosa, che gli avrebbe impedito di andare oltre. La sua necessità di possedere qualcosa che gli facesse rivivere, anche solo per pochi istanti, la vita che gli era stata strappata, era maggiore della consapevolezza che John non fosse James e mai lo sarebbe stato. Gli strappò praticamente i vestiti lasciandolo nudo e costringendolo a girarsi a pancia in giù. Si liberò velocemente dei propri abiti per liberare la propria erezione, già molto pronunciata. Si mise a cavalcioni sopra John, stringendogli i fianchi con le sue gambe, penetrandolo quando non era ancora pronto. John si irrigidì, ma riuscì a soffocare il lamento che stava per uscirgli dalla bocca. Sentiva l’angoscia di Sebastian, che lo stava penetrando sempre più velocemente e profondamente, muovendosi dentro di lui con movimenti bruschi e rapidi. Lasciò che Sebastian sfogasse il proprio dolore e il proprio rimorso.

Per John fu rapido, intenso e doloroso, come non era mai stato con Sherlock.

Per Sebastian fu catartico e lo lasciò senza fiato.

Con la mente, si ritrovò nella stalla di Neskaya, con James che aveva la mano fra le sue gambe e gli diceva di dimostrargli il suo amore prendendo John per primo. Stavolta non era arrivato Sherlock a fermarlo. Lui aveva preso John e aveva reso felice il suo amante. Non erano mai stati espulsi dalla torre. Non avevano mai avuto la loro prima lite. Mentre veniva dentro John, sentì la risata e la voce di James, che gli sussurrava sensuale nell’orecchio: “Tu sei il mio unico vero amore. Tu sei la mia vita. Ti amo Sebastian.”

John cadde subito in uno stato di veglia, stremato per la giornata. Da quando era caduto nella cascata, non era mai riuscito ad andare nel _Supramondo_ , ma quella notte ci arrivò con estrema facilità. Cercò immediatamente Sherlock e ne percepì la presenza, forte e chiara. John fu guidato a Sherlock dalla disperazione e dalla solitudine, così simili a quelle di Sebastian, che sentiva provenire anche dal giovane Holmes. La figura di Sherlock fluttuava chiara e splendente, luminosa nell’oscurità del _Supramondo_.

“Sherlock,” lo chiamò.

Questi si girò e lo osservò a lungo. John si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò il viso: “Va tutto bene Sherlock. Sono qui. Per te.”

Sherlock lo abbracciò forte, come se temesse che potesse svanire. John percepì la frustrazione di Sherlock per il fatto che si trovassero in un posto irreale e che non potesse stringere a sé il suo corpo fisico, sentendone il calore e il profumo.

“Sherlock va tutto bene, è tutto a posto,” sussurrò John.

Sherlock iniziò a baciarlo dolcemente. John si aprì completamente a lui.

Sebastian non riusciva a prendere sonno e si era appoggiato su un gomito, girato verso John, contemplandone il corpo, segnato dalle cicatrici, ancora rosse, provocate dalla caduta nelle cascate Reichenbach. Quella più evidente, però, era la cicatrice causata dall’arma terrana, che si trovava sia sul petto che sulla schiena, segno indelebile della vigliaccheria dell’uomo che la aveva usata. Sebastian rifletteva sul fatto che avesse preso John con quella violenta disperazione che usava spesso con James, che si divertiva sempre a giocare con lui e con la sua coscienza, di cui tentava di eliminare i limiti. E James era riuscito anche troppo spesso a fargli fare quello che voleva. Ancora non poteva credere di essere riuscito a dire basta, quando si era reso conto che il piano degli Aldaran avrebbe messo il pianeta nelle mani dei Terrani, che lo avrebbero distrutto. Sebastian era sfuggito a quella follia, ma non aveva fatto nulla per impedire a James di portare a termine il suo piano, perché sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato e che si sarebbe fatto uccidere. Non voleva essere responsabile della morte dell’uomo che amava, anche a costo della salvezza di un intero pianeta. James era sempre sopra le righe, era sempre agli estremi, era disperatamente eccitante e travolgente. E ora Sebastian aveva preso con quella stessa foga l’uomo che aveva ucciso il suo amore. Sarebbe stato facile mettere fine alla vita di John Watson, chiunque egli fosse veramente. Era lì, inerme, fra le sue mani. Gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe portato a Nevarsin, ma lui non era più un _Comyn_. Era un fuorilegge e poteva rimangiarsi la parola data senza rimetterci l’onore. Che non aveva più da tanto tempo.

Sebastian accarezzò la schiena di John, passando un dito sulla spina dorsale, come se stesse valutando dove fare pressione per spezzarla. John, però, non si era ribellato a quello che Sebastian gli aveva fatto, lo aveva lasciato fare. Di più, lo aveva incoraggiato a prenderlo, afferrandogli la mano e portandolo al letto. Sebastian si ricordò di quando John aveva colpito James, nella mensa di Neskaya, per impedire che lo facesse Sherlock, cosa che avrebbe provocato una faida fra gli Alton e gli Aldaran, di cui nessuno aveva bisogno. Poi, ripensò a quando lo avevano aggredito nella stalla. John non li aveva mai supplicati di non fargli del male, ma si era dimostrato coraggiosamente incosciente, promettendo a James che avrebbe pagato.

John era così diverso da James.

Si era già chiesto che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se, invece di conoscere James, avesse incontrato un ragazzo come John Watson. Ora lo aveva qui, nel suo letto. James era morto. Lui doveva andare avanti. Doveva trovarsi un nuovo futuro.

Era ancora possibile per lui amare qualcuno in modo normale?

Si avvicinò a John e iniziò a baciargli la schiena, sperando che si svegliasse e che accettasse di fare l’amore con lui. Non come scotto per avere causato la morte di James. Non per disperazione. O solitudine. Sebastian voleva fare l’amore con John per conoscerlo meglio. Per capire se potevano avere un futuro.

Insieme.

John, con voce ancora assonnata, emise un piccolo gemito di piacere. Incoraggiato, Sebastian lo fece girare, in modo da poterlo vedere in volto, e si posizionò sopra di lui, divaricandogli le gambe, continuando a baciarlo e accarezzarlo.

John si trovava fra le braccia di Sherlock, che lo stava baciando teneramente e lottò per non svegliarsi, per rimanere con l’uomo che amava.

Sebastian prese il lubrificante, lo applicò con calma e penetrò John con un dito, procedendo con delicatezza. Quando capì che John non era più teso, estrasse il dito e ne infilò due, sempre muovendosi con dolcezza, rendendosi conto che, proseguendo in questo modo, anche la sua eccitazione aumentava, come se fosse dipesa da quella del ragazzo biondo.

John e Sherlock si sentivano l’uno l’altro come se fossero stati a contatto fisicamente. I loro corpi astrali, galleggiando nel vuoto, eterei e splendenti come stelle in un cielo senza lune, si compenetrarono sempre più profondamente, in un amplesso che nulla aveva di corporeo, era solo di spirito e di anima, ma non per questo era meno intenso e travolgente.

John emise un gemito di piacere e Sebastian sorrise, compiaciuto. Estrasse le dita, immobilizzò con le mani i polsi di John e lo penetrò lentamente, dando al corpo dell’altro il tempo di adattarsi alla sua intrusione. Mentre si muoveva delicatamente dentro di lui, sentì il membro di John diventare duro contro il suo stomaco. John rispose alle spinte di Sebastian, muovendo il bacino allo stesso ritmo. Sebastian sentiva il corpo di John rilassato, caldo e accogliente, confortevole e invitante, quindi aumentò la velocità delle spinte entrando sempre più in profondità, ma muovendosi sempre con dolcezza e delicatezza, per prolungare il più a lungo possibile quella sensazione di benessere e di soddisfazione che provava dentro di sé e che gli era sconosciuta. Quando venne, lo fece con un urlo di piacere.

John riusciva a percepire solo Sherlock, era completamente inconsapevole di ciò che Sebastian stesse facendo al suo corpo fisico, reagiva emotivamente e fisicamente a quello che stava accadendo nel _Supramondo_. Sherlock e John raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme, gemendo e chiamandosi a vicenda.

John urlò il nome di Sherlock e si svegliò, divenendo improvvisamente cosciente del fatto di avere Sebastian sopra e dentro di sé. Un lampo di panico attraversò gli occhi azzurri di John nel momento in cui incontrò lo sguardo ferito di Sebastian. John pensò, con il cuore a pezzi, di avere sognato Sherlock e il _Supramondo_ , sostituendo l’immagine dell’uomo che amava veramente a quella di Sebastian, mentre quest’ultimo lo prendeva.

Sebastian si alzò, si rivestì e si diresse alla porta: “Riposa. I prossimi giorni saranno faticosi. Siamo in inverno e arrivare a Nevarsin richiederà tutte le tue energie,” mormorò, prima di uscire nella notte buia.

John rimase solo nella stanza, improvvisamente gelida. Prese una coperta e vi si avvolse, mettendosi in posizione fetale.

Aveva tradito Sherlock.

Aveva tradito il loro amore.

Eppure, mentre faceva l’amore con Sebastian, era certo di avere sentito Sherlock dentro di sé.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Prima che tutti si arrabbino con John, vorrei spiegare meglio perché abbia deciso di avere questo rapporto con Sebastian, dato che non sono sicura di essere riuscita a esplicitarlo bene nel racconto. John ha il potere puro degli Hastur, è una matrice vivente e può percepire i sentimenti degli altri come se fossero i propri. A Neskaya gli avevano dato una matrice per controllare il laran e riuscire a distinguere i propri sentimenti o bisogni da quelli delle persone che aveva intorno. Ora quella matrice non c’è più. Se, da un lato, il suo laran gli ha permesso di sopravvivere a ciò che James gli ha fatto, dall’altro lo porta a immedesimarsi a tal punto nella persona che ha davanti, da non capire più quali siano i propri sentimenti e quelli dell’altro.

Quindi, non siate arrabbiati con il povero confuso John.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Memory” è un brano dal musical “Cats” di Andrew Lloyd Weber.

A domani.

Ciao!


	16. True

**True**

Il cielo era pieno di nuvole bianche cariche di neve, che minacciavano di scaricare il loro carico sugli avventurosi viaggiatori. Durante la bella stagione, il viaggio dal villaggio dei fuorilegge a Nevarsin non sarebbe durato più di un giorno, un giorno e mezzo. Se si fosse messo a nevicare, avrebbero potuto volerci giorni per arrivare alla torre. John, Sebastian e due uomini di fiducia di Moran partirono alle prime luci dell’alba. Sia John sia Sebastian avevano dormito molto poco e non erano di molta compagnia. I due uomini di scorta, invece, chiacchieravano e sghignazzavano, come se stessero partecipando a una scampagnata. Un vento gelido li aveva investiti appena erano usciti dalla palizzata che circondava il villaggio. La foresta era piena di alberi fantasma, tronchi spogli e scuri che sembravano non poter supportare la vita. La prima neve invernale era già caduta, quindi dovevano stare attenti a dove i cavalli mettessero le zampe, per evitare che se ne rompessero una.

John guardava il paesaggio, ma non lo vedeva realmente. Era immerso in cupi pensieri, che gli facevano stringere il cuore. Non riusciva a capire che cosa lo avesse spinto ad avere un rapporto sessuale con Sebastian. Non comprendeva che cosa avesse generato quella spinta incontrollabile a volere attenuare il dolore e l’angoscia di un uomo che conosceva a malapena. Di un uomo che, se non fosse stato fermato, anni prima lo avrebbe violentato, probabilmente senza provare alcun rimorso. Il loro secondo rapporto, invece, era stato tutta un’altra cosa. John sentiva, in maniera irrazionale certo, ma pur sempre profonda, di essere stato con Sherlock, non con Sebastian. Gli dispiaceva avere ferito Moran, chiamando il nome di Sherlock. Aveva letto una frustrante delusione negli occhi di Sebastian, che gli aveva fatto capire quanto si fosse sentito tradito per il fatto che lui avesse pensato a un altro mentre facevano l’amore. E non era né l’unica né la prima persona che John avesse ingannato. Sherlock gli mancava profondamente, quasi da togliergli il fiato. Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciarlo e baciarlo e stare con lui, ma non provava la stessa cosa per sua moglie Mary, la donna che lo avrebbe reso padre.

Questo lo metteva a disagio.

Pensava di essere ingiusto e crudele verso una donna che, dopotutto, lo amava. John provava un profondo affetto e rispetto per Mary, ma non era amore. Quando fosse tornato ad Armida, avrebbe dovuto affrontare questo problema, una volta per tutte, e trovare una soluzione che non ferisse troppo i sentimenti della moglie.

Per battere la tempesta che stava sferzando la parte alta degli Hellers e che vedevano avvicinarsi, dovevano mantenere un ritmo di marcia molto serrato. La stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire e anche i due fuorilegge avevano meno voglia di parlare, così il pomeriggio trascorse nel silenzio degli uomini, punteggiato solo dai suoni tenui della natura. Prima che il sole calasse all’orizzonte, trovarono rifugio in una grotta, dove avrebbero potuto trascorrere la notte al riparo dagli animali, che vivevano nei boschi, e dalla neve, che aveva cominciato a cadere, leggera e rada, dalla seconda metà del pomeriggio.

John stava accudendo i cavalli, mentre i due uomini di Moran preparavano il fuoco e qualcosa da mangiare di caldo. Sebastian si avvicinò a John e accarezzò uno dei cavalli già strigliati: “Sei bravo con i cavalli, piccolo John. Lo sei sempre stato. Anche quando eravamo a Neskaya, si riconoscevano sempre i cavalli di cui ti eri preso cura tu, perché erano più calmi e tranquilli, come se tu gli trasmettessi sicurezza e amore.”

John non sapeva che cosa rispondere perché le sensazioni che gli arrivavano da Sebastian erano contrastanti. Si limitò, quindi, a un timido: “Grazie”, rimanendo in attesa di capire che cosa volesse Moran.

“Se la neve non fa scherzi, domani arriveremo vicini a Nevarsin poco prima di mezzogiorno. Ti lasceremo al limitare del bosco. Capirai bene anche tu che non possiamo avvicinarci alla torre. Non sarebbe salutare per nessuno di noi tre. Comunque, sarai al sicuro. Una volta lì, potrai contattare Sherlock e tornare da lui.”

John sospirò, sapeva che doveva dire qualcosa e optò per: “Mi dispiace.”

Sebastian lo guardò curioso: “Per che cosa?”

“Per ieri notte… quando ho chiamato Sherlock… io…”

“Non devi scusarti. Hai solo chiamato il nome della persona che ami. Sono io quello che dovrebbe scusarsi per averti preso senza il tuo permesso.”

“Non è vero! Tutto quello che è accaduto ieri notte lo ho voluto anche io. So che se ti avessi detto no, tu ti saresti fermato. Io… io so che forse ho solo peggiorato le cose per te, ma volevo aiutarti, farti capire che puoi amare ancora, anche se James è morto. Devi andare avanti e ricominciare a vivere, Sebastian. Te lo meriti.”

“Peccato che la persona che potrei amare abbia già donato il proprio cuore a un altro. Vorrei sapere che cosa ci trovi in quel manico di scopa con il cuore di ghiaccio,” sogghignò Moran, fra il serio e il faceto.

John fece un sorriso divertito: “Potrei chiederti che cosa tu trovassi in James.”

“Hai ragione. Non abbiamo molto buon senso nello scegliere a chi donare il nostro cuore,” Sebastian rise di gusto, avvicinandosi a John, che aveva finito di accudire i cavalli: “Spero solo che Sherlock ti renda felice. Sappi che, se non dovesse essere così e tu volessi tornare da me, io sarò più che contento di accoglierti fra noi. Anche solo come amico,” aggiunse, in tono serio.

John porse la mano a Sebastian per stringergliela. Moran la prese. La sua stretta era calda, forte e sicura. Tenne la mano di John più tempo del necessario, ma non chiese altro.

La mattina dopo, un timido sole face capolino tra le nuvole cariche di neve. Durante la notte, era caduta una coltre bianca di circa dieci centimetri, che non ostacolò il loro cammino. Come previsto da Sebastian, poco prima di mezzogiorno, nella pianura si stagliò il profilo imponente della torre di Nevarsin. John e Sebastian non avevano altro da dirsi, quindi scesero da cavallo e si strinsero la mano: “Buona fortuna, piccolo John. Non metterti troppo nei guai. E sii felice.”

“Grazie di tutto, Sebastian. Non farti prendere. E non chiuderti agli altri. Qualcuno là fuori ti sta aspettando, non farlo attendere troppo a lungo.”

John rimontò a cavallo, salutò con un cenno della testa i due uomini di Moran e si diresse verso la torre.

Sebastian aspettò fino a quando vide John alle porte della cittadella, dove era al sicuro. Ora poteva tornare al villaggio, andando avanti con la propria vita.

Arrivato alla porta della cittadella, John si tolse il cappuccio dalla testa. La guardia si trovò davanti un giovane uomo dai capelli biondi su cui i timidi raggi del sole facevano splendere un alone rossastro; i profondi occhi azzurri erano vivaci e gentili; barba e baffi curati gli coprivano il mento e il labbro superiore, impedendo di definire un’età precisa. “Dovrei vedere il Custode. Mi chiamo…” iniziò John, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché una voce conosciuta lo chiamò: “John! Sei arrivato, finalmente!”

John si girò verso la voce e si trovò davanti Beltran Felix Winston Hastur! Watson lo fissò sorpreso, percependo il sollievo e la felicità dello zio nel vederlo: “Ti stavo aspettando da tanto tempo. Stavo iniziando a pensare di essermi sbagliato, invece sei qui e stai bene.”

John scese da cavallo. Beltran lo abbracciò con una foga tale, da soffocare quasi Watson, che si irrigidì. Hastur lo lasciò subito andare: “Allora è vero! Non hai più la matrice!”

“Moriarty me la ha strappata. Sherlock sa che sono vivo?”

Beltran gli fece segno di seguirlo, ordinando alla guardia di prendersi cura del cavallo: “Andiamo dal Custode di Nevarsin. Voglio presentartelo.”

Rimasero in silenzio, fino a quando raggiunsero uno studio elegantemente arredato, colmo di libri. Furono raggiunti da un uomo di mezza età, con i capelli grigi, i cui riflessi denunciavano un antico colore rosso. Il fisico era ancora atletico e gli occhi nocciola erano venati di pagliuzze dorate. L’uomo sorrise gentile a Beltran: “Ancora una volta il tuo _laran_ non ha fallito. Il ragazzo è arrivato.”

Beltran ricambiò il sorriso: “John Regis Watson Di Asturien permettimi di presentarti Rakhal Dannil Watson Di Asturien. Tuo zio.”

John studiò l’uomo ancora più attentamente. A parte i genitori e Harry, l’unico altro parente che avesse mai incontrato era Beltran. Non aveva mai sentito parlare della famiglia del padre. Non sapeva di avere un altro zio, anche se avrebbe potuto immaginarlo.

Rakhal gli rivolse un sorriso felice e caloroso: “Sono uno dei fratelli maggiori di tuo padre. Mi ricordi tanto Gabriel alla tua età. Sia io sia mio padre sia Gareth, l’erede dei Di Asturien, avremmo voluto che i tuoi genitori si rifugiassero a Castel Hastur, dopo la loro fuga da Neskaya. Nessuno di noi era arrabbiato con loro per quello che avevano fatto. Sapevamo da tempo che Liriel e Gabriel erano innamorati. Ci stavamo chiedendo quando si sarebbero decisi a fare il grande annuncio, ma Caryl ha spiazzato tutti organizzando le nozze di Liriel con Mikhail Aillard. Certo, fuggendo e sposandosi hanno commesso un’azione sconsiderata, ma noi li avremmo appoggiati. E non ci aspettavamo ritorsioni da parte degli Hastur. Noi siamo sempre stati loro fedeli vassalli, ma non abbiamo sempre ubbidito ciecamente ai loro ordini. Avremmo atteso che la tempesta passasse. Insieme. Invece, loro hanno preferito nascondersi.”

“Sono stato io a dirgli di non rimanere in contatto con nessuno della famiglia,” rivelò Beltran, in tono grave.

I due Di Asturien si girarono verso lui, sorpresi: “Perché?” Domandò John.

Beltran tergiversò: “Prima di rispondere, ho bisogno di chiarire una cosa. John, so che sei stanco, ma potremmo sottoporti a un esame con le matrici? Dopo risponderò alle domande.”

John era perplesso, ma voleva avere finalmente delle risposte. Le aspettava da quando era un bambino. Da quando Beltran lo aveva prelevato da casa per portarlo ad Armida. Era giunto il tempo di sapere che cosa si aspettavano da lui: “Va bene. Però ricorda che mi devi delle spiegazioni. Stavolta non mi accontenterò di un ‘te lo dirò quando sarà il momento’.”

Nel giro di pochi minuti, i tre uomini vennero raggiunti da due donne. Una era Haramis Lanart, che conosceva John fin da quando era bambino, l’altra gli fu presentata come Jaelle Syrtis. I quattro _leronis_ presero posto intorno a John, come se fossero i quattro vertici di un quadrato di cui lui fosse il centro. Estrassero le loro matrici e si concentrarono in esse, unendo le loro coscienze in un’unica, con cui entrarono delicatamente nella mente di John. Non era la prima volta che Watson veniva sottoposto a questo esame del _laran_. Questa volta, però, l’esame gli stava dando fastidio, lo stava percependo come un’invasione e, inconsciamente, vi si oppose, respingendo le quattro menti dei _leronis_ lontano da se stesso. John cadde in ginocchio e venne soccorso da Beltran, mentre Haramis si precipitava verso un tavolo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare di molto sostanzioso. John cercò di allontanare Beltran perché gli dava fastidio che fosse così vicino e che lo stesse toccando.

“Va tutto bene, John. Non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto,” lo rassicurò Beltran.

Haramis li raggiunse e mise in mano a John un pezzo di dolce: “Mangia, ne hai bisogno.”

John prese il dolce e lo portò alla bocca, ma non riuscì nemmeno a staccarne un pezzo, perché gli venne la nausea.

“Devi mangiare. Hai bisogno di energia e zuccheri,” insisté Haramis, con dolcezza.

John, a fatica, riuscì a ingoiare un pezzo del dolce, ma non tutto il resto. Beltran e Rakhal lo aiutarono ad alzarsi e lo portarono in un’altra stanza, dove lo adagiarono su un letto. Haramis lo coprì, ma John era già addormentato.

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò che era già giorno inoltrato. Si sentiva ancora intontito, ma si alzò perché aveva una fame da lupi. Quando entrò nell’altra stanza, Beltran e Rakhal lo stavano aspettando. In un tavolino, nell’angolo sotto una finestra dello studio, c’era apparecchiato per una persona e il profumo di cibo che proveniva da lì, era davvero invitante.

“Immagino tu sia affamato. Vai pure a mangiare,” gli sorrise Rakhal.

John si diresse al tavolo, senza farselo ripetere, e scoprì le pietanze. Erano cibi semplici, ma stuzzicanti, che gli ricordavano quelli che gli preparava sua madre quando viveva sugli Hellers. I suoi genitori e la sua casa non erano distanti da lì. Avrebbe potuto finalmente rivederli, dopo tanti anni.

“Mi spiace, ma non puoi andarci,” disse Beltran, con voce addolorata.

John alzò uno sguardo perplesso verso di lui. Era sicuro di non avere parlato a voce alta. Possibile che proprio suo zio stesse violando la regola principale dei telepati e gli leggesse la mente senza il suo consenso?

“No, John. Sei tu che non hai più il controllo del tuo _laran_ e spandi i tuoi pensieri,” lo informò Rakhal.

“Fantastico! Così non avrò più un pensiero privato,” borbottò John, irritato.

Beltran gli sorrise incoraggiante: “Imparerai di nuovo a controllare il tuo dono. Andremo a Thendara, dove Haramis ed io ti insegneremo a gestire il tuo _laran_ senza bisogno della matrice. Ormai il tuo potere si è completamente sviluppato e sei stato separato dalla tua gemma. Non ha senso collegarti a un’altra pietra, soprattutto perché tu non ne hai mai avuto bisogno. Ricordi, vero, che te la avevamo data solo per aiutarti nei primi tempi a stabilizzare il tuo laran, che si stava svegliando. Dovrai imparare a schermare completamente la tua mente e a distinguere fra i tuoi sentimenti e quelli di chi ti sta intorno. Non sarà semplice, ma sono sicuro che tu ce la farai.”

John smise di masticare il pane ancora caldo che aveva in bocca: “Perché andiamo a Thendara? Non possiamo restare qui a fare l’addestramento? O andare a Neskaya? Perché non posso andare dai miei genitori? Avete fatto sapere a Sherlock che sono vivo e che sto bene?”

Beltran sospirò: “Andremo a Thendara perché sei l’erede di Regis Hastur e dovrai imparare a governare Darkover e il suo popolo. Questo spiega perché non possiamo restare qui né andare a Neskaya. Haramis ed io verremo con te per addestrarti, ma, allo stesso tempo, Regis e Caryl ti istruiranno per il tuo nuovo altro compito. Avrai tanto da fare a Thendara, non ti annoierai. I tuoi genitori e Sherlock devono crederti morto per la tua stessa sicurezza. Gli Aldaran stanno preparando un colpo di stato, approfittando del fatto che tutti credono che Regis non abbia eredi. La morte di tuo zio Danvar, il fratello di tua madre, ha lasciato vacante il posto di erede. Nessuno sa di te e nessuno deve saperlo fino al prossimo consiglio dei _Comyn_ , quando Regis ti adotterà e ti nominerà suo erede. Si tratta di tenerti al sicuro fino ad allora, per evitare che tentino di ucciderti.”

John lasciò cadere le posate con un gesto di stizza: “E se io non volessi? Avete deciso tutto senza chiedermi che cosa ne pensassi! Qualcuno potrebbe fermarsi a pensare che forse, solo forse, anche io dovrei avere voce in capitolo su che cosa fare della mia vita?”

Beltran lo fissò severo: “Non avevamo scelta. Erano secoli che non nasceva un vero Hastur. Ho avuto delle visioni sul tuo futuro, sapevo che dovevo far sì che tu diventassi amico di Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton e ti ho mandato ad Armida proprio per questo. Ho costretto i tuoi genitori a rinunciare a te, dicendo loro che un giorno avresti governato Darkover e che dovevi essere preparato per questo. Per loro è stato difficile rinunciare a te, ma non potevano fare altro, per il bene del pianeta. Tu e Sherlock siete il futuro, siete coloro che guideranno Darkover e il suo popolo verso il suo destino, qualsiasi esso sia. Potrai non approvare quello che ho fatto, ma non avevo scelta.”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. John fissava i due uomini con la testa piena delle informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto.

Lui era l’erede alla reggenza di Darkover.

Lui e Sherlock erano destinati a stare insieme per il resto della loro vita, per il bene del pianeta.

Lui era stato e sarebbe stato prigioniero per sempre del proprio _laran_.

John sapeva che non poteva che accettare il proprio destino. Aveva detto a Sebastian che era un vigliacco perché non aveva fatto nulla per salvare il suo pianeta e sarebbe stato ipocrita se si fosse tirato indietro, ora che toccava a lui sacrificare se stesso: “Quando partiamo?” Sospirò.

“Domani,” rispose Beltran.

John fece cenno di sì con la testa.

Era un inverno molto nevoso e il viaggio verso Thendara fu molto faticoso. John, Beltran e Haramis erano scortati da quattro uomini della guardia di Nevarsin scelti personalmente da Rakhal, che aveva salutato il nipote stringendolo in un caloroso abbraccio. In una rara giornata di sole, passarono abbastanza vicino ad Armida da poterne ammirare la possente struttura stagliarsi nella pianura. John si fermò un po’ ad ammirarne le forme e non poté non pensare a Sherlock, che si trovava all’interno delle robuste mura del castello. Si chiese come stesse, se pensasse ancora a lui o se fosse andato avanti con la propria vita. Gli mancava tantissimo, avrebbe dato tutto per potersi precipitare verso Armida e fargli sapere che era ancora vivo, che lo amava e baciarlo e fare l’amore con Sherlock.

Nulla di tutto ciò poteva avverarsi.

Almeno per un po’ di tempo.

John sperava che Sherlock fosse riuscito a trovare il modo di essere felice. Girò il cavallo e seguì gli altri.

Dopo ancora qualche giorno di faticoso viaggio, durante il quale corsero il rischio di essere travolti da una valanga, arrivarono a Thendara. Presero alloggio in una locanda ai confini della città, dove salutarono la scorta, di cui non avevano più bisogno. John non poté visitare la città, ma rimase rinchiuso nella stanza, con Haramis, per tutto il giorno. Beltran tornò a notte inoltrata e uscirono diretti al Castello dei _Comyn_. Arrivati ai piedi della torre ovest, entrarono nel giardino esterno e da qui in una grotta. Dopo un percorso tortuoso, si trovarono davanti una grata, oltre la quale un uomo anziano li stava aspettando. L’uomo, malgrado l’età, era ancora imponente e guardò John con dolcezza. Nessuno parlò. Non era ancora il tempo delle parole. Salirono in silenzio su per una scala a chiocciola, che conduceva a una grande stanza, dove li aspettava un altro uomo, che somigliava molto a quello che li aveva condotti lì e a Beltran. Haramis li lasciò soli per andare a procurare qualcosa da mangiare.

“John, questo è tuo nonno, Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur e questo è Regis Garris Winston Hastur, il Nobile Hastur.”

John li fissava freddamente: “Buonasera.”

Caryl sembrava a disagio, ma Regis gli sorrise: “Hai il diritto di essere arrabbiato con noi, John. Per lungo tempo sei stato tenuto all’oscuro di chi tu fossi e di che cosa ci aspettassimo da te. E ora, ti è piombato tutto addosso, senza che tu potessi opporti. Purtroppo, nessuno di noi ha scelto il proprio destino. Questo è essere un Hastur: dobbiamo sempre anteporre il dovere alla nostra felicità.”

“È quello che ho fatto, Nobile Hastur. Non per te, non per me, ma per Darkover.”

“Non avrei potuto chiedere di più. Ora ti aspetta un lungo periodo di addestramento. Sei pronto?”

“Sì, Nobile Hastur. Sono pronto.”

I mesi seguenti trascorsero lenti e monotoni, con la stessa alternanza di addestramento del _laran_ da parte di Beltran e Haramis, lezioni di politica con Regis e con le armi con Caryl. John vedeva solo loro, non poteva lasciare la stanza in cui alloggiava per non correre il rischio di incontrare qualcuno che potesse capire chi fosse. Solo qualche volta e sempre di notte, era stato accompagnato a fare un giro, uscendo dal passaggio segreto, ma furono passeggiate brevi perché l’inverno fu rigido e non invitava a fare lunghe camminate. Nei rari momenti in cui era solo, il suo pensiero correva a Sherlock. John era stato informato da Beltran che Mary era morta, dando alla luce suo figlio, e che era Sherlock a occuparsi di lui. Malgrado non amasse Mary, fu molto rattristato dalla morte della moglie, perché, comunque, provava un grande affetto per lei. Si chiese quando sarebbe riuscito a conoscere il figlio, ma era felice che fosse Sherlock a prendersi cura di lui e che l’amico avesse qualcuno su cui riversare il proprio amore. Qualche volta John si era trovato nel _Supramondo_ e aveva percepito la presenza di Sherlock, ma lo aveva guardato da lontano. In quelle rare occasioni, aveva percepito tanta rabbia e tanto dolore, da togliergli il fiato.

Finalmente arrivò la primavera. Durante il Consiglio dei _Comyn_ , Regis avrebbe adottato John e lo avrebbe nominato suo erede. La notte prima dell’inizio del Consiglio, John era uscito da solo dalla stanza, usando la scala a chiocciola. Arrivato alla base, aveva iniziato a percorrere il giardino. I primi fiori e l’erba verde, facevano capolino in mezzo agli ultimi avanzi di neve. La notte era frizzante, ma serena. In cielo splendevano le quattro lune, anche se Mormallor non era ancora completa. Lo sarebbe stata fra due giorni, quando sarebbe stato nominato erede. Improvvisamente, si rese conto che il cortile era stranamente pieno di persone e che vi ferveva una grande attività. Incuriosito dalla strana situazione, si diresse verso la torre, in modo da poter vedere senza essere visto. Con sua grande sorpresa, si trovò davanti un distaccamento di uomini di Armida. Riconobbe Lestrade e, poco lontano da lui, vide Sherlock che teneva per mano Irene. Il cuore gli si strinse. Quel gesto poteva solo significare che Sherlock si era adeguato alla vita da marito. John si fermò a osservarlo, con l’animo pieno di malinconia. Sembrava che Sherlock fosse dimagrito, ma, forse, era solo un effetto del mantello da viaggio. Stava parlando con Rafael e Mycroft e sembrava contrariato per qualcosa, quando si voltò verso di lui, come se lo avesse notato. John sapeva che non doveva farsi vedere, quindi corse lontano dalla base della torre per tornare nella sua stanza. Passò la notte senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Sapere di essere sotto lo stesso tetto di Sherlock e di non poter andare da lui per abbracciarlo, parlargli e ridere insieme, era una tortura.

La mattina dopo, il Consiglio si riunì. John si mise un mantello con il cappuccio alzato a coprire il viso e seguì Regis, Caryl e Beltran nel palco degli Hastur. Appena entrato nel palco, il suo sguardo fu attratto da Sherlock, che si trovava in quello di fronte. Notò subito che Sherlock lo stava fissando e John si domandò se lo avesse riconosciuto o se si stesse chiedendo chi fosse. Durante il confronto fra Aldaran e Alton, John aveva spento, dal palco degli Hastur, gli smorzatori di _laran_ per permettere a Sherlock di costringere i Moriarty a confessare i loro misfatti. Quando li smascherò, provò un forte orgoglio per lui, ma John si rese subito conto che Holmes stava per usare la Voce del Comando per obbligare i cospiratori a uccidersi fra di loro. Non poteva permetterlo. Sherlock pensava di dovere vendicare la sua morte, ma lui era lì. Vivo. Doveva fermare Sherlock, senza alcuna esitazione. Calò il cappuccio dalla testa, in modo che Sherlock lo vedesse, e gli mandò un messaggio telepatico: “ _Non farlo Sherlock. Ora puoi fermarti,_ precioso _. Sarà il Consiglio a punirli. Non ti devi macchiare le mani col loro sangue. Non serve. Non è necessario._ _”_

Aveva visto Sherlock girarsi di scatto verso di lui. I loro occhi si erano finalmente incrociati, dopo tanto tempo.

Gli aveva sorriso.

Beltran aveva afferrato il nipote per un braccio, così John si era coperto nuovamente il capo e aveva seguito lo zio negli appartamenti degli Hastur.

In attesa di Sherlock.

In attesa del compimento del suo destino.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Come Sherlock era stato il protagonista indiscusso di due capitoli, che si erano conclusi con la fine del Consiglio dei Comyn, anche John è stato il personaggio principale di due capitoli, che hanno coperto lo stesso lasso temporale. Ora le due linee temporali si sono ricongiunte. Dal prossimo capitolo la storia riparte da dove si era fermata in “Frozen” e in questo capitolo.

So che tutti questi nomi darkovani possono essere un po’ fuorvianti, per chi non abbia letto la saga, quindi mi sembra giusto fare una piccola precisazione.

La famiglia Di Asturien (quella di John) è sempre stata legata agli Hastur, di cui sono vassalli. Gli Alton (la famiglia di Sherlock) hanno una residenza che si chiama Castel Armida, mentre i Di Asturien abitano e amministrano Castel Hastur, in nome dei suoi legittimi proprietari.

“True” è degli Spandau Ballet.

A domani!

Ciao!


	17. Gocce di memoria

**Oggi…**

**Gocce di Memoria**

Le voci si accavallavano sorprese, incredule, furiose e preoccupate, nella sala in cui si stava svolgendo il Consiglio dei Comyn. Regis Hastur aveva appena messo fine alla seduta e tutti commentavano la confessione degli Aldaran. I Terrani stavano cercando le grandi matrici usate durante le Ere del Caos. In teoria, quelle armi micidiali non esistevano più. In pratica, si vociferava che alcune fossero state così potenti da non potere essere distrutte e che fossero state nascoste, in modo che nessuno potesse rintracciarle. Purtroppo, nulla poteva restare celato in eterno. Brividi di paura percorsero diverse schiene, all’idea che qualcuno fosse così scellerato da utilizzare quelle armi inarrestabili. I Terrani dovevano essere fermati.

Non tutti, però, erano immersi in discussioni relative a morti e distruzioni. Il palco degli Alton era completamento estraneo all’argomento. Anzi. Si era vuotato pochi secondi dopo che Regis aveva dichiarato chiusa la sessione giornaliera del Consiglio. Sherlock si era precipitato fuori dal palco degli Alton e si stava dirigendo a grandi falcate verso quello degli Hastur. Non aveva avuto le allucinazioni. Il quarto uomo, che si trovava nel palco degli Hastur, era sicuramente John. Arrivato, spalancò la porta, ma non c’era più nessuno: “Dove sono gli Hastur?” Chiese perentoriamente alla guardia.

L’uomo rispose senza esitazione, come se si aspettasse la domanda: “Sono andati nell’appartamento del reggente.”

“Da che parte si trova?”

“Nell’ala est, _Dom_ …”

Sherlock non ascoltò altro, ma si girò su se stesso e si diresse verso le stanze che gli Hastur occupavano all’interno del Palazzo dei _Comyn_.

Mycroft e Rafael lo raggiunsero, cercando di bloccarlo: “Sherlock, sei impazzito? Non puoi comportarti in questo modo! C’è un’etichetta da rispettare, non puoi fare irruzione negli alloggi degli Hastur, come se nulla fosse,” lo rimbrottò Mycroft.

Sherlock non rallentò il passo e spostò il fratello con un braccio: “C’era John nel palco degli Hastur.”

“Per Aldones, Sherlock, fermati! Non essere assurdo! John è morto all’inizio dell’ultimo inverno!”

Il minore degli Holmes si bloccò e fissò il fratello maggiore negli occhi: “Tu sei sempre stato qui. Dovevi sapere che John fosse vivo e che abitasse in questo castello. Perché non me lo hai detto? Che cosa ti hanno promesso in cambio, per mantenere il segreto?”

Mycroft sostenne lo sguardo del fratello: “Ti stai sbagliando. Non so chi tu abbia visto, ma John è morto. Lo hai visto tu stesso cadere nella cascata.”

“Il corpo non è mai stato ritrovato. John si è salvato. Non so come, ma si è salvato. E si trova qui a Thendara. Inoltre, non l’ho solo visto. L’ho anche sentito. Mi ha detto di fermarmi, di non uccidere gli Aldaran perché sarebbero stati puniti dal Consiglio.”

“In quel frastuono, nessuno può sentire qualcuno che parla nel palco degli Hastur stando in quello degli Alton, perché sono troppo lontani. Gli smorzatori impediscono l’uso del _laran_ …”

“Dimentichi che gli smorzatori erano spenti,” puntualizzò Sherlock, sbuffando perché stava sottolineando l’ovvio e riprendendo a dirigersi verso gli appartamenti degli Hastur. Stranamente, nessuna delle guardie fece nulla per impedirgli il passaggio. Arrivato alla porta, non si prese il disturbo di bussare, ma la spalancò.

Nella grande stanza che faceva da ingresso e salotto, c’erano Regis, Beltran e Caryl seduti sulle poltrone poste davanti al caminetto. I fratelli Hastur alzarono gli occhi verso l’ingresso, ma non sembrarono sorpresi od offesi per l’irruzione di Sherlock. Subito dietro a lui, apparvero Mycroft e Rafael trafelati e mortificati dal comportamento del più giovane degli Holmes.

Regis rivolse un sorriso divertito ai nuovi arrivati: “Per fortuna ho dato ordine di lasciarti passare, giovanotto, o avrei avuto molte guardie da curare, oggi.”

“Nobile Hastur, sono dispiaciuto per il comportamento di mio figlio e mi scuso,” esordì Rafael, Regis alzò una mano per fermarlo: “Stai pure tranquillo, Nobile Alton, è tutto a posto. Lo stavamo aspettando.”

Mycroft e Rafael lo guardarono sorpresi. Sherlock aveva finito di studiare la disposizione della stanza e stava per dirigersi verso una porta, quando un uscio davanti a lui si aprì e ne uscì un uomo con i capelli biondi, una leggera barba sul viso, vestito elegantemente e con un libro in mano. Il volto di Sherlock si illuminò in un grande sorriso e si diresse dal nuovo arrivato, prendendogli il viso con le mani e iniziando a baciarlo sulle labbra, con sempre più passione.

John lasciò cadere a terra il libro e rispose al bacio.

Mycroft e Rafael assistevano alla scena senza credere ai loro occhi, mentre Regis e Caryl osservavano i due giovani, che si erano ritrovati, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. Sherlock aveva spostato le mani dal viso di John, prendendo con una la nuca e circondando i fianchi con l’altro braccio, in modo da bloccarlo contro il proprio corpo per sentirne la solidità e assicurarsi del fatto di non stare abbracciando un fantasma o un’illusione. Finalmente John riuscì ad allontanarsi da Sherlock lo spazio sufficiente a riprendere fiato: “Mi stai soffocando!” Protestò, ridendo.

Sherlock non lo lasciò, ma ne studiò i lineamenti e si perse in quegli occhi azzurri che gli erano tanto mancati.

“Sono proprio io. Mi dispiace averti fatto credere che fossi morto, ma dovevamo smascherare il piano degli Aldaran e non sapevamo di chi fidarci. Ero sicuro, però, che tu avresti scoperto i responsabili del complotto per distruggere i _Comyn_ e portare il pianeta nelle mani dei Terrani,” spiegò John, sorridendo pieno di orgoglio per ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto. Il giovane Holmes riuscì finalmente a parlare: “Come hai fatto a salvarti? Come sei arrivato a Thendara?”

“Per favore, ragazzi, sedetevi. – disse Regis, facendo cenno anche a Mycroft e Rafael di sedersi, mentre una delle guardie chiudeva la porta – Ci sono cose che è giusto che sappiate. Spiegheremo tutto alle altre famiglie durante la prossima seduta del Consiglio dei Comyn, ma oggi avete fatto così tanto per noi Hastur, che voglio condividere con voi alcuni dei nostri piccoli segreti.”

I tre Alton si sedettero su un divano, mentre John rimase in piedi, accanto a Sherlock, con una mano appoggiata proprio sopra allo schienale dietro al giovane Holmes.

“Permettetemi di presentarvi l’erede di Hastur,” sorrise Regis, assaporando la sorpresa, che si dipinse sul volto dei suoi ospiti.

“L’erede di Hastur?”

Anche Caryl non stava più nella pelle per l’orgoglio: “La nomina sarà ufficiale da domani, ma, visto che siamo fra amici, possiamo darvi questa anticipazione. Questo giovanotto che voi conoscete come John Watson, si chiama, in realtà, John Regis Watson Di Asturien ed è il figlio di mia figlia Liriel Deanna e di suo marito Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien.”

“Ma sono morti da anni!” Esclamò sbigottito Mycroft.

“Hai mangiato troppo negli ultimi tempi e le tue facoltà mentali ne hanno risentito, fratello?” Domandò Sherlock, con sarcasmo.

“Parlerei più di un equivoco, che di una falsa informazione. In realtà, mio fratello litigò con sua figlia perché aveva preferito sposare Gabriel invece di Mikhail Aillard,” spiegò Regis.

“Donna intelligente tua madre. – intervenne Sherlock rivolto a John – Non conosco tuo padre, ma sono convinto che sia decisamente un uomo migliore di _Dom_ Mikhail. Del resto, non ci vuole molto per esserlo e solo uno stupido non si accorgerebbe che sarebbe meglio far sposare la propria figlia a un Arboricolo, piuttosto che a lui.”

Regis si schiarì la voce, mentre Caryl divenne paonazzo: “Come dicevo, mia nipote e suo marito scapparono da Thendara, sposandosi e tagliando ogni rapporto con le rispettive famiglie. Si rifugiarono in un piccolo villaggio sugli Hellers ed ebbero due figli. Harriet svolge il compito di meccanico alla Torre di Tramontana, mentre John è qui con noi. Mio fratello Beltran ha sempre mantenuto i contatti con Liriel e Gabriel. Quando si è reso conto che Sherlock e John si erano conosciuti nel _Supramondo_ , ha agevolato l’arrivo di mio nipote a Castel Armida. Beltran voleva che John fosse mandato a Neskaya e sapeva che avrebbe seguito Sherlock come scudiero.”

“Perché doveva andare a Neskaya in segreto? Se Beltran mi avesse rivelato chi fosse veramente il ragazzo, avrei accolto John in casa mia con ancora più piacere e sarebbe stato addestrato alla Torre senza nessun problema. É un figlio legittimo, non c’era bisogno di tutto questo mistero,” Rafael era sorpreso e un po’ offeso dalla mancanza di fiducia dimostrata dagli Hastur nei suoi confronti.

“In realtà c’erano diversi motivi. – sospirò Regis, comprendendo il risentimento di Rafael – In primo luogo, Ranald Aldaran voleva a ogni costo essere nominato mio erede e avrebbe eliminato chiunque, come probabilmente ha fatto con Danvar. Perciò, dovevamo essere sicuri che John diventasse adulto senza che nessuno capisse chi fosse. Si poteva tenere nascosta la sua identità, mandandolo a Neskaya sotto falso nome, ma un problema irrisolvibile nasceva dal dono di John, che lo avrebbe immediatamente fatto identificare come un Hastur. Gli Aldaran avrebbero capito subito chi fosse e tentato di ucciderlo. Se ci fossero riusciti, la casata Hastur avrebbe definitivamente perso il suo legittimo erede.”

Sherlock fissò uno sguardo indagatore su John, che arrossì: “Hai il potere puro degli Hastur! Sei una matrice vivente!”

“Non è possibile! Sono secoli che non nascono bambini dal _laran_ puro,” sbottò Rafael.

“Veramente, per quanto ne so, anche Sherlock è dotato di un _laran_ puro,” ribatté Regis, inclinando la testa.

Sherlock era sorpreso, ma non risentito. Aveva sempre saputo che John gli nascondeva qualcosa e ora che sapeva che cosa fosse, non ci voleva un genio per comprendere che erano stati gli Hastur a costringerlo al silenzio. Non poteva nemmeno biasimare Regis e i suoi fratelli. Gli Aldaran erano così decisi a prendere il potere, che non si sarebbero fermati davanti a nulla e nessuno. La segretezza era l’unica salvezza per John: “ _Tu sapevi che il mio potere non ha effetto su di te._ ”

“ _Sì, lo sapevo,_ ” confermò John.

“ _Allora non capisco_. _Quella volta che pensavo che mi avessi tradito, ho usato il mio potere per costringerti a venire a letto con me e tu non ti sei ribellato. Perché?_

“ _Non potevo farti capire di essere immune al tuo potere. Io non sapevo ancora chi fossi, ma tu lo avresti capito subito. Beltran mi aveva fatto giurare che nessuno avrebbe mai saputo quanto io fossi potente, nemmeno tu. Mi dispiace tanto averti tenuto nascosto questa cosa,_ precioso _, ma non potevo fare altrimenti._ ”

“ _Ed io che pensavo che non mi amassi veramente_.”

“ _Davvero pensi che non ti ami?_ ”

Sherlock balzò in piedi allontanandosi da John, che lo fissò addolorato: “Sei così arrabbiato con me per questa bugia? Non potevo mancare alla parola data.”

“No, non sono arrabbiato. Però ho sentito dire che un Hastur con il _laran_ puro è particolarmente sensibile a tutto e che per lui ogni tocco è come ricevere una coltellata. Io ti ero così vicino, ti ho…”

John sorrise, interrompendolo: “In effetti, ora che non ho più la matrice a mediare fra me e il resto del mondo, non mi piace essere toccato da chiunque, ma tu non sei certo chiunque. I tuoi tocchi non mi arrecano alcun dispiacere. Anzi.”

“Visto che sei in piedi, figliolo, devo chiederti una cosa,” si intromise Regis.

“Mi chiamo Sherlock.”

Mycroft fulminò il fratello e Sherlock si affrettò ad aggiungere un: “Nobile Hastur,” con un tono piuttosto seccato.

Rafael alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Chiedo ancora scusa per mio figlio, Nobile Hastur. Ti garantisco che li ho allevati entrambi allo stesso modo, ma uno dei due sembra refrattario a comprendere l’importanza dell’etichetta.”

“Stupide regole, inutili e false,” borbottò Sherlock.

“Non preoccuparti, Nobile Alton, qualcuno ama tuo figlio proprio per questo. Inoltre, tu non puoi ricordarlo, ma anche tuo padre era come lui. – Regis ribatté con un tono malinconico – Dicevo… Sherlock… come figlio cadetto degli Alton ti spetterebbe il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara, ma è un incarico che hai sempre rifiutato, fino a oggi, dicendoti disinteressato. Mi stavo chiedendo…”

“Accetto,” lo interruppe velocemente Sherlock. Sentendo i sospiri disperati del padre e del fratello, Sherlock sbuffò: “Nobile Hastur, sarà un grande onore, per me, assumere il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara per proteggere il corpo dell’erede di Hastur.”

John scoppiò a ridere, mentre Rafael e Mycroft si nascondevano il viso con le mani. Regis e Cayril, invece, fecero un lieve sorriso divertito, ma i loro occhi brillavano, come se si stessero trattenendo dallo scoppiare a ridere. L’unico che rimase serio fu Beltran.

“Che cosa ho detto di sbagliato!” Sbottò stizzito Sherlock.

“Assolutamente nulla, giovan... volevo dire Sherlock. Bene. Penso che i nostri due ragazzi abbiano molte cose da dirsi, quindi proporrei di congedarli, mentre noi adulti organizziamo la giornata di domani,” propose Regis.

Stavolta Sherlock attese un cenno del capo da parte del padre, per prendere John per mano e lasciare la stanza.

John guidò Sherlock alla stanza di Regis.

“Dove stiamo andando?” Domandò Sherlock perplesso.

“Nel mio alloggio.”

Entrati nella camera privata di Regis, si diressero a un’anta di legno. John spinse un meccanismo e l’anta di aprì rivelando una scala a chiocciola. Saliti i gradini, si trovarono in un’altra stanza, spaziosa e luminosa, finemente arredata. Un enorme letto faceva bella mostra di sé di fronte all’ingresso della scala. Sulla destra del letto, c’era un caminetto con un caldo fuoco scoppiettante e un paio di poltrone davanti. Sulla sinistra del letto, una enorme finestra mostrava il paesaggio intorno alla città. Nella parete di fronte al letto c’erano un armadio e una libreria.

“Come mai gli Hastur hanno una stanza segreta nel castello?”

“Non è una prigione, se è quello che pensi. Serve per ospitare persone di cui si vuole tenere segreta la presenza. Generalmente sono amanti, spie o alleati.”

“Da quanto sei qui?”

“Da poco più di un mese dopo la caduta nella cascata Reichenbach. Mi stanno addestrando a controllare il mio _laran_ e a svolgere il mio nuovo ruolo.”

“Mi stavo chiedendo…” iniziò Sherlock.

John si voltò verso di lui, curioso: “Che cosa?”

Un sorriso malizioso increspò le labbra di Sherlock: “Fino a un anno fa mi sono scopato il mio scudiero, da oggi posso fare l’amore con il mio re?”

John scoppiò a ridere e gli occhi si illuminarono. Sherlock li fissò avido. Quanto gli erano mancati quegli occhi così azzurri e profondi, in cui poteva dolcemente annegare.

“Non credo che sia il caso che tu faccia delle proposte indecenti al re. Però, potresti provare con il futuro erede degli Hastur. Mi hanno assicurato che gli sei mancato moltissimo.”

Sherlock alzò una mano e gli accarezzò delicatamente il volto, come se avesse paura che potesse ancora svanire nel nulla o di fargli del male. John avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock, senza toccarle: “Credo che tu possa fare di meglio. Non sono diventato più fragile di prima.”

Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere. Afferrò il volto di John con entrambe le mani e baciò le labbra prima timidamente, poi con sempre più foga, entrando nella bocca dell’altro con la propria lingua ed esplorandone ogni angolo per essere sicuro che fosse proprio lui. John ricambiò il bacio e lasciò che Sherlock esplorasse il suo corpo con le mani, lo tastasse, lo accarezzasse per valutarne la completezza e la concretezza. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Sherlock si staccò dalle labbra di John, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella dell’altro, abbracciandolo possessivo.

Erano entrambi ansanti.

“Non andrò mai più via. Non ti lascerò mai più,” mormorò John.

Sherlock sorrise. Senza dire una parola e guardandolo negli occhi, spogliò lentamente prima John, poi se stesso, baciandolo e accarezzarlo, spingendolo sempre più verso il letto. Quando vi si lasciarono cadere sopra, erano così eccitati che iniziarono subito a strusciare le loro erezioni una contro l’altra. Non ci volle molto perché entrambi venissero. Sherlock si adagiò sul corpo di John, cercando di non perdere il contatto con la sua pelle calda. Lo guardò un attimo negli occhi, poi cominciò a baciarlo scendendo dal collo sempre più verso l’inguine, usando le mani, la bocca e la lingua per esplorare ogni centimetro della pelle di John, che rabbrividiva sotto quel tocco delicato e sicuro. Arrivato al pene, Sherlock lo prese in bocca, succhiando e leccando per eccitarlo il più possibile. John emetteva gemiti di piacere, aprendo le gambe e infilando le mani tra i riccioli neri dell’altro. Sherlock tolse la bocca dal pene di John e si sdraiò a pancia in giù accanto a lui. John gli rivolse un sorriso, vedendo gli occhi di Sherlock luccicare maliziosi: “Voglio che mi prendi,” sussurrò in un orecchio a John.

Questi trasalì, visibilmente sorpreso. Durante tutta la loro relazione a Castel Armida, era sempre stato Sherlock a penetrare John: “Perché? A me non dà fastidio, se mi prendi tu. Mi piace.”

Sherlock sorrise, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio: “Lo spero bene. Io adoro entrare in te, perché mi fa sentire come se fossimo tutt’uno.”

“Anche io ho questa sensazione. Sentirti dentro è come accoglierti e fondere le nostre anime, oltre ai nostri corpi.”

“Voglio sentirti dentro di me. – insisté Sherlock – Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me. Mi sei mancato così tanto, John. Mi sono sentito vuoto e solo, come non mai. Ho bisogno che entri in me e riempi lo spazio che hai lasciato.”

John gli accarezzò la guancia con un dito: “Mi dispiace che tu abbia sofferto tanto. Avrei voluto evitare che succedesse, ma non ho potuto fare nulla. Tu lo capisci, vero?”

“Si, lo capisco.”

“Lo sai che sei straordinario e che ti amo con tutto me stesso?” John non riusciva ad allontanare la malinconia.

“Lo so. – Sherlock non capiva di tristezza di John e aggiunse in tono scherzoso – Però non ti abituare troppo a prendermi. Ricordati che tu sei mio e che io adoro essere quello che possiede e non essere posseduto.”

“Guarda che ti lascio solo credere di essere tu che comandi, mentre, in realtà, tutto il potere è sempre stato in mano mia.”

“Un vero Hastur. – inclinò la testa – Allora? Mi fai vedere quanto vali?”

John si fece di nuovo serio e lo guardò negli occhi: “Sherlock, davvero, non voglio farti del male.”

“Vuoi dire che io ti faccio male quando ti penetro?”

“Certo che no! Non fare finta di non capire.”

“Ho fatto tanto lavoro per preparati. Non sprecarlo.”

John lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo. Vedendolo risoluto, si spostò sul suo corpo, iniziando a baciargli la schiena da cima a fondo. Arrivato in fondo lo penetrò, delicatamente e lentamente, ascoltando ogni suono e controllando ogni reazione attentamente, pronto a fermarsi al primo segno di disagio dell’amante. I gemiti di Sherlock, però, gli fecero capire che stava andando tutto bene. Aprì completamente il proprio _laran_ alla percezione di se stesso e delle emozioni di Sherlock. Le loro anime e i loro corpi si fusero sempre più, mano a mano che John entrava più in profondità e più velocemente in Sherlock. Deciso a non essere solo lui a godere di quel momento, prese il membro di Sherlock con una mano e adeguò il ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro l’amante con il movimento della mano. Vennero insieme, in un orgasmo di corpo e di anima, completi e uniti come non erano mai stati.

John scivolò fuori da Sherlock e si sdraiò di fianco a lui, ansimante e sudato: “Stai bene?”

Sherlock si avvinghiò al corpo di John con le braccia e con le gambe: “Mai stato meglio. Hai fatto esercizio in questo anno, che sei stato lontano da me? Perché, sappi, che sono geloso e non accetto di dividerti con nessuno,” scherzò.

John si fece improvvisamente serio: “Sherlock, ti ricordi di Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia di disgusto: “Certo! L’amichetto di James Moriarty. Ho sentito dire che si sia unito a un gruppo di banditi, che ha il proprio rifugio sugli Hellers. Prima o poi lo troverò e gli farò fare la fine che si merita.”

John gli impedì di baciarlo, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra: “Oppure potremmo lasciarlo in pace.”

Sherlock si fermò, si sedette sul letto, gli occhi color ghiaccio ridotti a una fessura: “Perché mai dovremmo essere così gentili con lui?”

John gli sedette di fronte: “Mi ha salvato la vita. Sono stati lui e i suoi uomini a tirarmi fuori dal fiume, a curarmi e a portarmi a Nevarsin, dove Beltran mi stava aspettando per accompagnarmi a Thendara.”

Sherlock sentiva che c’era dell’altro: “E?”

“Abbiamo passato una notte insieme.”

Sherlock lo fissò per diverso tempo. John rimase in attesa della sua reazione.

“Ti ha obbligato?” Domandò a denti stretti.

“No. L’ho voluto anche io. Dovevo aiutarlo e...”

Sherlock volò giù dal letto furioso: “E non avevi altro modo per aiutarlo che fare l’amore con lui?”

“James è morto per colpa mia. Sebastian mi ha salvato da morte certa ed io ho solo voluto donargli una notte, per fargli capire che può ancora trovare qualcuno con cui condividere la vita. Tu non hai sentito quanto soffrisse e che bisogno disperato avesse di essere amato.”

“Gli hai dato te stesso! A un uomo che non avrebbe esitato a stuprarti per fare contento il proprio amante!”

John scosse la testa: “Sebastian non è più quel ragazzo. È un uomo che sa che cosa sia sbagliato e che cosa sia giusto. Quando ha compreso i piani degli Aldaran, ha cercato di convincere James a desistere, ma non c’è riuscito. È stato costretto a fuggire o il suo amante lo avrebbe ucciso. Sebastian amava profondamente James. Capisci quanto abbia sofferto per il suo tradimento? Si sta ricostruendo una vita e aveva bisogno di dare un taglio netto al suo passato.”

“Sbattendosi te?” Ringhiò Sherlock, dirigendosi alla finestra. Thendara si stendeva ai suoi piedi, ma era notte e si potevano vedere solo le luci accese nelle case. Riprese il controllo del proprio respiro e del battito del cuore. L’idea di John che faceva l’amore con Sebastian Moran lo faceva impazzire: _“Come ha potuto? Io lo credevo morto, ma non mi sono concesso nessuna distrazione sessuale. John, invece, si è donato, di sua volontà, a un bandito, a un ricercato, a un reietto._ ”

John si alzò e raggiunse Sherlock alla finestra, ma non lo toccò. Aveva sentito chiaramente il suo pensiero e non poteva dargli torto. Allo stesso tempo, sapeva di avere fatto la cosa giusta, aiutando Sebastian a riparare il suo cuore infranto: “So che non esistono giustificazioni che valgano per spiegare quello che ho fatto. Non ti biasimo se pensi che io ti abbia tradito. Credimi, però, quando ti dico che non ho fatto altro che pensare a te per tutto il tempo.”

“Io non ti ho tradito.”

“Avrei potuto tacere, ma ho voluto confessarti della notte trascorsa con Sebastian, perché non voglio più segreti fra di noi. Stanotte è molto importante per me. Non è un semplice ritrovarsi, ma l’inizio di una nuova vita ed io vorrei che la condividessimo in tutto e per tutto, alla pari, per sempre. Non ho mai voluto iniziare una relazione con Sebastian. Non mi è mai interessato. Quella notte, però, ho sentito che lui aveva bisogna di cancellare i fantasmi del passato e di fare pace con se stesso. Ti prego, Sherlock non essere troppo arrabbiato con me. Non voglio perderti, proprio ora che ti ho ritrovato e che non ci sono più ostacoli a stare insieme. Quella stessa notte, inoltre, ho sognato di essere nel _Supramondo_ e di fare l’amore con te…”

Sherlock si voltò verso John e lo afferrò per le spalle: “Che cosa hai detto?”

“Ho sognato che fossimo nel Supramondo e che facessimo l’amore,” ripeté stupito.

“Anche io ti ho sognato, una notte. Eravamo nel _Supramondo_. È stata l’unica volta in cui ti ho visto. Il sogno è stato così vivido che sono venuto, urlando il tuo nome.”

Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi. Sherlock sfiorò le labbra di John: “Non capisci? Non possiamo avere fatto lo stesso sogno, quindi non lo era. Anche io ho avuto la tua stessa esperienza, perciò dobbiamo esserci incontrati nel _Supramondo_ e abbiamo fatto l’amore. Pensavamo a un sogno e invece eravamo insieme.”

“Con Sebastian non è mai stato amore, Sherlock. Come non lo è stato con Mary.”

Sherlock annuì lentamente con la testa: “E con Irene. Lo capisco. È l’idea di te con un altro che mi fa impazzire.”

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò John, abbassando gli occhi.

Sherlock gli mise un dito sulle labbra: “Ciò che quell’uomo ha fatto al tuo corpo in quel momento non c’entra con noi. Sebastian Moran non è mai esistito né esiste. Va bene?”

John percepì chiaramente che Sherlock stava controllando a fatica la rabbia, la delusione e la gelosia. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare nuovamente quell’argomento, ma pensò che, per quella notte, si fossero già fatti distrarre abbastanza e voleva solo far capire a Sherlock quanto lo amasse: “Nessuno è più importante di te per me. Spero che tu lo sappia.”

“Farò in modo che tu non possa scordarlo. Sai che ora ti devi far perdonare, vero?” Mormorò Sherlock, baciando John lentamente sulle labbra, scendendo sul mento e sul collo, spostandosi sotto le orecchie, per poi risalire verso il mento e le labbra, spingendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto e mettendosi sopra di lui: “C’è una cosa che devi assolutamente fare per me.”

John rabbrividiva per il piacere e chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo a impedirsi di emettere piccoli gemiti: “Che… cosa?” Riuscì a dire fra un gemito e l’altro.

Sherlock smise di colpo di baciarlo e si sedette, sempre rimanendo sopra al corpo di John, che aprì gli occhi, sbuffando infelice per l’interruzione.

“Barba e baffi devono sparire. Mi danno fastidio quando ti bacio.”

“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine. Devo farlo ora o posso rimandare a domani e tu ricominci a fare quello che stavi facendo prima?”

Sherlock sembrò riflettere sulla domanda. Un angolo delle labbra si sollevò: “Direi che posso aspettare domani,” riprese a baciare John sul collo, scendendo sul petto e spostandosi sul torace, come a segnare il corpo dell’amante con i propri baci, per riprenderne il possesso esclusivo: “Non sei stanco, vero? ” Chiese fra un bacio e l’altro.

“Di te? Mai.”

Sherlock inarcò le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto: “Bene. Perché avrai bisogno di tutta la notte, per farti perdonare. E sono quasi sicuro che non sarà abbastanza. Penso proprio che sarà necessario ogni prossimo istante della tua vita.”

“Non vedo l’ora di cominciare,” sorrise John.

Il resto della notte li vide cercarsi, ritrovarsi e amarsi.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Spero che il ricongiungimento di Sherlock e John vi sia piaciuto, ma non rallegratevi troppo. Ricordate che l’autrice di questa storia è dotata di una piccola vena sadica che esce completamente allo scoperto quando si tratta di scrivere racconti Johlock.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Gocce di memoria” è di Giorgia.

A domani.

Ciao!


	18. Where My Heart Will Take Me

**Where My Heart Will Take Me**

La sfera rossa del sole di Darkover aveva appena terminato di levarsi all’orizzonte. La maggior parte degli abitanti della città dormiva ancora. Solo pochi assonnati commercianti e qualche guardia sbadigliante si aggiravano per Thendara per raggiungere il posto di lavoro.

Nella stanza non si sentivano rumori o suoni. John si era svegliato e alzato presto. Davanti allo specchio del suo bagno privato, sorrise compiaciuto, osservando il proprio viso perfettamente rasato. Tornato silenziosamente sotto le coperte, iniziò a baciare e accarezzare la schiena di Sherlock, che, però, non reagì in alcun modo. Sembrava profondamente addormentato, ma John non ne era così sicuro. Continuò per un po’ a cercare di attirare l’attenzione del giovane Holmes, ma non ottenendo risultati, con un mezzo sospiro di delusione, si sdraiò sul letto. Fu allora che Sherlock scattò, portandosi sopra di lui, afferrandogli i polsi e bloccandoli di fianco alla testa bionda dell’altro.

“Ero sicuro che stessi facendo finta,” rise John.

Sherlock non rispose, ma iniziò a baciarlo, entrando con la lingua nella bocca di John.

Mentre continuava a baciarlo, iniziò a muovere il bacino e anche John si unì a lui nel movimento. Non c’era alcuna fretta nel loro baciarsi e strusciarsi. Entrambi si godevano il momento, prolungando il più possibile quel contatto di pelle contro pelle, fino al raggiungimento dell’apice del piacere.

Sherlock collassò su John. Il suono dei loro rapidi respiri e i battiti accelerati dei loro cuori riempivano il silenzio della stanza, impedendo di sentire il rumore della città, che si stava svegliando.

“Potrei abituarmi a questo tipo di risveglio,” bisbigliò Sherlock nell’orecchio di John.

“Anche io.”

Sherlock si sollevò appena, in modo da vedere il volto dell’altro: “Ora decisamente va meglio.”

“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, no?” Sorrise John, malizioso.

Sherlock si chinò per baciarlo ancora, ma John si sottrasse al bacio e alla presa dell’altro: “Dobbiamo prepararci. Oggi sarà una giornata impegnativa.”

Sherlock emise un sospiro tragico: “Sempre il dovere, prima di tutto!”

“Se farai a modo, stasera farò tutto quello che vorrai,” promise John, facendo l’occhiolino.

Sherlock si drizzò a sedere sul letto e lo fissò serio: “Attento a quello che prometti, perché io non dimentico nulla.”

John sorrise e Sherlock si perse a fissare quei luccicanti e splendenti occhi azzurri che amavano solo lui.

John indossò una casacca con i colori grigio e verde dei Di Asturien, mentre la casacca di Sherlock aveva i colori rosso e nero degli Alton. Appena entrarono nel salotto degli Hastur, trovarono Regis, Caryl e Beltran in compagnia di altre sei persone. John si bloccò, come se avesse visto un fantasma. Non capendo che cosa stesse accadendo, Sherlock si mise fra John e gli altri presenti nella stanza, che si voltarono a guardare i due nuovi arrivati. Sherlock riconobbe subito Harriet Di Asturien e realizzò immediatamente che dovesse essere la sorella di John. Lui gliene aveva parlato da bambini, ma Sherlock non lo aveva capito, quando la avevano incontrata a Neskaya. Ora comprendeva perché gli fosse stata così ostile quando erano alla Torre. Harry incolpava Sherlock della sua separazione da John. Il cuore di Holmes si strinse. Non poteva darle tutti i torti. Non che lui sarebbe stato arrabbiato con qualcuno, se gli avesse portato via Mycroft, ma riusciva a comprendere la rabbia di Harriet. Accanto a lei c’era una donna di mezza età, ma ancora bellissima e con un portamento regale naturale, che aveva gli stessi occhi di John, al cui fianco si trovava un uomo suo coetaneo con la stessa forma del viso e il colore dei capelli del giovane Watson. Anche gli altri tre uomini sconosciuti avevano dei tratti che ricordavano il viso di John. Quella era la famiglia cui John era stato strappato, per essere portato a Castel Armida.

Sherlock si fece da parte.

Erano trascorsi così tanti anni, da quando erano stati separati, che l’imbarazzo era palpabile. John riuscì a borbottare un timido: “Madre… padre…,” esibendosi in un elegante inchino. Si vedeva chiaramente come Liriel stesse trattenendo le lacrime. Harriet si avvicinò al fratello minore, lo abbracciò calorosamente e gli sussurrò: “Che cosa fai stupido? Gli sei mancato da morire e li saluti come se non sapessi chi siano? Hai idea di quanto sia costato loro non correre a riprenderti ad Armida? Beltran ha faticato non poco a impedire loro di correrti dietro e a far capire che fosse la cosa migliore per te.”

Harriet sciolse l’abbraccio e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di John spingendolo, delicatamente, ma con fermezza, verso i genitori.

Fu Regis a prendere la parola: “Oggi è un giorno speciale perché io ti adotterò e tu diventerai mio figlio. Nulla mi rende più felice del diventare tuo padre, però voglio che tu sia sicuro di quello che stai facendo. Questi sono i tuoi veri genitori, John. Non ti hanno solo messo al mondo, ti hanno amato ed educato. Hanno sofferto quando sei stato portato via da loro, ma hanno accettato che accadesse perché era quello che doveva essere fatto per prepararti a questo giorno. Tu sarai un _Comyn_ nuovo, diverso da tutti noi. Non sei stato allevato negli agi delle case dei _Comyn_ , ma riunisci le due anime di Darkover, quella dei _Comyn_ e quella della gente comune. Sono sicuro che sarai un ottimo governante, un giorno, e che avrai accanto a te qualcuno che ti aiuterà nei momenti difficili, che ci aspettano. Non voglio, però, che pensi che i tuoi genitori si siano disinteressati a te, non sarebbe giusto nei loro confronti.”

“Ho chiesto a Rakhal di andare a prenderli. Sono arrivati ieri sera. Abbiamo lasciato che voi ragazzi riposaste, visto che oggi sarà una giornata intensa, ma era giusto che tu li incontrassi prima di accettare di diventare ufficialmente l’erede di Hastur,” intervenne Beltran.

John non aveva smesso un attimo di fissare i genitori. Con la gola chiusa in una morsa e non volendo piangere, senza una parola, si buttò fra le loro braccia e li strinse entrambi a sé, con forza. Rimasero così, per un tempo indefinito, che non poteva essere sufficiente a recuperare gli anni ormai persi, ma che riallacciava un legame che niente e nessuno poteva spezzare. Quando si separarono, John disse, con voce leggermente tremante: “Madre, padre, non ho mai pensato che non mi amaste. Ho sempre saputo quanto mi vogliate bene. Ero solo incredulo e felice di vedervi qui. Spero che siate d’accordo sul fatto che io abbia accettato di diventare il figlio del Nobile Hastur. Se pensate che non sia giusto, basta che lo diciate e io rifiuterò di cambiare nome.”

Liriel gli prese le mani fra le sue: “Siamo Hastur. Il nostro dovere verso il popolo di Darkover è assicurare un erede che possa garantire il giusto governo del pianeta e proteggerne la gente. Noi ti abbiamo allevato con tutto il nostro amore e non avremmo mai voluto separarci da te. Siamo orgogliosi dell’uomo che sei diventato. È giusto che Hastur abbia un erede e nessuno sarà migliore di te, come figlio per Regis, però noi non smetteremo mai di essere i tuoi genitori.”

“Tu potrai cambiare cognome, oggi. Dovrai chiamare padre un altro uomo che non sono io. Questo, però, non mi impedirà di essere tuo padre ugualmente. E Regis lo sa. Accetta pure di diventare l’erede di Hastur, John, ma niente cambierà ciò che proviamo e che siamo gli uni per gli altri,” aggiunse Gabriel.

John abbracciò ancora i propri genitori, commosso.

Rakhal si schiarì la gola, per attirare la loro attenzione, e fece un grande sorriso: “John permettimi di presentarti il resto della famiglia Di Asturien. Questo è Danilo Kyril Watson Di Asturien, tuo nonno, e questo è Gareth Felix Watson Di Asturien, l’altro fratello maggiore di tuo padre ed erede della famiglia Di Asturien.”

Sia il nonno sia lo zio stavano guardando John con orgoglio: “Per quanto tu non abbia avuto la possibilità di conoscerci prima, – disse Danilo Di Asturien – sappi che avremmo voluto che tu crescessi a Castel Hastur con noi. Il destino ha scelto in un altro modo, ma, anche se Regis ti adotterà e tu diventerai l’erede di Hastur, rimarrai un membro della nostra famiglia. Potrai sempre contare sul nostro appoggio e sul nostro, oltre che sul nostro affetto. Noi saremo al tuo fianco, non perché sarai l’erede di Hastur, quindi nostro signore, ma perché sei nostro parente.”

John sorrise al nonno e gli strinse la mano: “Sono felice di conoscere i miei parenti, Nobile Di Asturien, e sono onorato di essere parte della tua famiglia.”

“Nonno,” lo corresse Danilo.

“Nonno,” ripeté John. Non aveva mai pronunciato quella parola, nemmeno parlando con Caryl. Suonava strana all’orecchio di John, ma era piacevole.

“Fino a oggi, sembrava che tu non avessi una famiglia, ma da ora avrai intorno così tanti parenti, che farai di tutto per liberarti di noi!” Esclamò Regis, causando una risata generale.

Sherlock si stava tenendo un po’ in disparte, sentendosi quasi un intruso in quella riunione di famiglia. Vedere John circondato dai suoi parenti, rattristò Sherlock, perché gli sembrò di avere privato l’uomo che amava del calore della sua famiglia, con un atto di prepotente egoismo.

John si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli felice e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Sherlock, seppur riluttante, lo fece: “Permettetemi di presentarvi Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, l’uomo che amo.”

“Oh,” mormorò semplicemente Liriel, squadrando criticamente Holmes.

Sherlock spostò uno sguardo perplesso da Liriel a John: “È un tratto distintivo di famiglia commentare tutto con un oh?”

Watson sapeva perfettamente che Sherlock si riferiva alla prima volta in cui aveva confessato di amarlo e John aveva reagito con un semplice “Oh.”

John assunse un’espressione molto seria e ribatté: “È che tu sei così meraviglioso, che non si può dire altro che ‘oh’, come dimostrazione del riconoscimento della tua straordinaria unicità.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock divennero due fessure di indistinto colore: “Tu sai che io amo tutto di te, vero?”

“Spero proprio di sì.”

Il sorriso che si dipinse sulle labbra di Sherlock era decisamente malizioso: “Però il sarcasmo è la cosa che amo meno di te.”

Il resto della frase fu solo per loro due: “ _E credo che stanotte ti dovrai far perdonare. Anche per questo. Ho già in mente qualcosa. Non cercare di sottrarti._ ”

“ _Non lo farei mai!”_

John tornò a rivolgersi ai familiari: “Sherlock ha un senso dell’umorismo un po’ particolare. E lo amo anche per quello.”

“È ora di andare al Consiglio,” intervenne Regis, mettendo fine alla riunione di famiglia.

Si avviarono verso la sala del Consiglio tutti insieme. Sherlock si era messo a fianco di John, che gli prese il mignolo con il proprio, per fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui sentirlo e saperlo così vicino.

La sala del Consiglio era piena come non capitava da anni. Solo il palco di Aldaran era vuoto. Persino il capofamiglia aveva deciso di non presentarsi all’assemblea, sperando di limitare i danni alla sua famiglia. Al centro della grande sala, era stato predisposto un soppalco. Sherlock era nel palco degli Alton, con i genitori e il fratello, mentre John era in quello dei Di Asturien con i genitori, la sorella, il nonno e gli zii. Ogni tanto il più giovane degli Holmes lanciava un’occhiata verso John e lo vedeva sorridere ai genitori, parlando in continuazione con loro. Sherlock era felice di vedere John così allegro e sereno. Condividere quella felicità con lui, lo faceva sentire completo e appagato, in pace con tutto il mondo e finalmente contento della propria vita. Anche John, ogni tanto, si voltava verso il palco degli Alton, cercando Sherlock. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano, era come se il tempo, lo spazio e il resto del mondo non esistessero.

Il brusio si acquietò, quando Regis, Caryl e Beltran fecero il loro ingresso nel palco degli Hastur. Anche Beltran si soffermò a osservare John con la sua famiglia, ma lo sguardo era triste, quasi addolorato. Sherlock lo notò e si chiese che cosa preoccupasse il Custode di Neskaya. Sapeva che il più giovane degli Hastur aveva il dono della preveggenza, ma non potevano esserci altri problemi nel loro futuro. Si erano appena riuniti. Il piano degli Aldaran era stato smascherato e mandato a monte. Sherlock era sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Regis, intanto, aveva dato inizio alla riunione e aveva fatto convocare il delegato Sheldon, affinché rispondesse delle accuse che la famiglia Aldaran aveva rivolto ai Terrani. Fu con grande sorpresa di tutti che, al posto di Sheldon, si presentò un uomo ancora abbastanza giovane, moro: “Buongiorno a tutta l’assemblea. Mi chiamo Phillip Anderson e sono il nuovo delegato terrestre.”

Un lampo di rabbia attraversò gli occhi di Regis: “Che cosa è successo al delegato Sheldon?”

Anderson fece una espressione contrita: “Nobile Hastur, abbiamo scoperto che l’ex delegato Sheldon, senza rispettare gli ordini impartiti dalla Terra, ha complottato contro il libero governo di Darkover, quindi è stato rimandato sul nostro pianeta per rispondere dei suoi crimini.”

Un forte mormorio di dissenso si alzò dall’assemblea, ma bastò un gesto di Regis per riportare il silenzio: “Perché non siamo stati informati di questa decisione, prima che Sheldon partisse? Anche noi avevamo il diritto di giudicare le sue azioni.”

“In realtà, non è così, Nobile Hastur. Come cittadino terrestre, Sheldon deve essere giudicato dalla nostra legge, non dalla vostra.”

L’espressione di Regis divenne ancora più dura e la voce gelida: “Prima di farlo scappare sulla Terra, avreste dovuto portarlo da noi, in modo che potessimo interrogarlo. Come possiamo sapere con chi altro stesse complottando?”

“Lo abbiamo interrogato noi, Nobile Hastur. Le assicuro che tutti i colpevoli hanno pagato per le loro colpe.”

Dai palchi si levò un altro coro di proteste, che Regis zittì con molta calma: “Credo che sia il caso che lei vada, delegato Anderson. Ora abbiamo altri punti all’ordine del giorno da discutere, che non competono a voi Terrani. Però, non finisce qui. Ci vedremo domani, nel mio ufficio. Non manchi.”

Un paio di guardie si posizionarono a fianco di Anderson e lo sospinsero verso l’uscita, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo di salutare.

“ _Comyn_ di Darkover, c’è una variazione al programma dell’assemblea. Ora procederemo con la nomina del comandante della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara e con la proclamazione dell’erede di Hastur,” annunciò Regis, una volta che il Terrano fu allontanato dalla sala. Scese, quindi, nel centro della sala e si fermò nel mezzo del soppalco. Con voce stentorea chiamò: “Io Regis Garris Winston Hastur, reggente del trono di Darkover, chiedo se sia presente Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton.”

Nel silenzio della sala, una voce si levò dal palco degli Alton: “Sono qui, Nobile Hastur.”

“Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton accetti di assumere il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara?”

Sherlock percepì chiaramente che il padre e il fratello trattenevano il fiato, timorosi che lui dicesse o facesse qualcosa che potesse metterli in imbarazzo. Sentì su di sé anche lo sguardo fiducioso di John e sorrise: “Accetto l’incarico, Nobile Hastur, e giuro di dedicare la mia vita alla protezione dei _Comyn_ e del popolo di Darkover.”

A un cenno di Regis, Sherlock si avvicinò al soppalco e prese dalle mani di Hastur la spada, simbolo del suo nuovo incarico, poi si mise a fianco dell’uomo.

Regis riprese a parlare: “Nobili _Comyn_ , tutti sapete che mi è stato negato il dono di avere un figlio mio e che Danvar, il figlio di mio fratello Caryl, è morto in circostanze sospette. Potrebbe sembrare che la famiglia Hastur non abbia altri eredi diretti, ma non è così. La figlia di mio fratello Caryl, Liriel Deanna Winston Hastur, ha sposato Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien. Essi hanno un figlio. Io Regis Garris Winston Hastur chiedo a John Regis Watson Di Asturien se voglia diventare mio figlio ed erede di Hastur.”

John si alzò in piedi e rispose, con voce ferma: “Io John Regis Watson Di Asturien, accetto di rinunciare al mio nome e alla mia eredità di Watson Di Asturien per diventare il figlio di Regis Garris Winston Hastur ed erede di Hastur,” scese dal palco e si diresse verso la pedana, seguito dal padre Gabriel. Arrivato lì, Regis fece un cenno a Sherlock che si mise davanti a John e iniziò a sbottonargli la casacca.

Sherlock aveva un’espressione seria e solenne. Sapeva quanto quel giorno significasse per John e non avrebbe fatto nulla per rovinarlo. Sentiva la tensione di John, la paura per la responsabilità che aveva accettato di assumersi e piegò le labbra in un lieve quasi impercettibile sorriso: “ _Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco_.”

Finiti di slacciare i bottoni, levò la giacca a John per consegnarla a Gabriel che aspettava dritto in piedi di fianco al figlio. Quindi si diresse da Regis che gli consegnò una casacca con i colori argento e azzurro degli Hastur. Sherlock tornò da John, gli infilò la giacca e gli allacciò i bottoni, prima di tornare a fianco di Regis che declamò a gran voce: “ _Comyn_ , signori di Darkover, io vi presento John Regis Winston Hastur, erede di Hastur.”

I _Comyn_ si alzarono in piedi e iniziarono ad applaudire, in accettazione di ciò che era accaduto.

Terminata la cerimonia in Consiglio, gli Hastur, scortati dal resto dei _Comyn_ , si diressero al terrazzo che dava sulla piazza principale della città. Una grande folla si era radunata, in attesa di sapere che cosa fosse accaduto durante il Consiglio. Con voce stentorea, Sherlock declamò: “Popolo di Darkover, io Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, Comandante della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara, ti presento l’erede di Hastur, John Regis Winston Hastur.”

John fece un passo avanti e un grido unico si levò dalla folla: “HASTUR! HASTUR! HASTUR! HASTUR!”

In mezzo alla folla che acclamava John, c’erano anche dei terrani, che si erano mimetizzati fra la gente comune per cercare di spiare le mosse dei _Comyn_. Charles Augustus Magnussen, un uomo alto, magro di mezza età, con i capelli tendenti al grigio, stava osservando il balcone da cui si stava affacciando John, con totale disinteresse: “Non capisco ancora perché siamo qui,” si lamentò, impaziente.

Phillip Anderson gli rispose seccato: “Lei sta studiando i telepati. Qui ci sono tutti quelli che vuole e mi può dire con chi avrò a che fare, ora che il piano ideato da Sheldon per mettere a capo del pianeta gli Aldaran è fallito.”

“Per Aldones! Non è possibile!” esclamò a mezza voce la ragazza di fianco ad Anderson.

I due uomini si voltarono verso di lei, incuriositi: “Che cosa ti ha sorpreso così tanto, Jeanette?” Domandò Anderson.

Jeanette era una giovane donna di circa venticinque anni, mora, magra, non troppo alta, ma con dei lineamenti dolci. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda che le copriva la nuca, come una vera donna darkovana: “Io conosco quell’uomo e dovrebbe essere morto.”

“A chi ti riferisci dei due?” Domandò Magnussen.

“John Regis Winston Hastur. È precipitato nella cascata Reichenbach insieme a James Moriarty.”

“Ne sei sicura?” Chiese Anderson.

“Certo che ne sono sicura! C’ero anch’io e ho portato in salvo il vostro cecchino, dopo che l’agguato ad Alton è fallito. Quell’uomo biondo ha percepito la presenza del vostro militare e ha salvato la vita di Holmes. Poi James gli ha strappato la matrice e sono precipitati nella cascata. Non è possibile che sia ancora vivo. A meno che…” Jeanette si bloccò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e fissando John quasi con riverenza. L’occhiata non sfuggì a Magnussen: “Che cosa ha di tanto speciale il nuovo erede?”

“Se è l’erede di Hastur e non ha una matrice, vuol dire che è dotato del potere puro degli Hastur.”

Improvvisamente, Magnussen si fece interessato: “Vuoi dire che quell’uomo è una matrice vivente?”

“Potrebbe.”

Le labbra di Magnussen si piegarono in un lieve sorriso soddisfatto: “Aveva ragione, Anderson. Abbiamo fatto bene a venire qui. Dobbiamo accertarci se sia vero che questo John Hastur sia una matrice vivente. Perché, se fosse così, io lo voglio.”

Mentre il popolo di Darkover lo osannava, John si ritrasse, intimorito, stringendo i pugni: “ _Che cosa sto facendo? Questa gente ha fiducia in me. Crede in me. Io non sono all’altezza!_ ”

Sherlock insinuò le sue dita affusolate nel pugno chiuso di John: “ _Non sei solo,_ precioso _. Come ha notato Regis, erano secoli che non nascevano un Hastur e un Alton con il potere puro. Ora noi due siamo qui, insieme. Non siamo soli. Siamo insieme. Un’unica anima_.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock: “ _L’anima di Darkover_.”

_“Io non ti abbandonerò mai, sarò sempre al tuo fianco, pronto a difenderti e ad appoggiarti. Tu sei un uomo giusto e generoso, John, un uomo con grande cuore e un immenso coraggio. Qualsiasi sia la situazione che ti si presenta davanti, tu sai sempre che cosa dire e che cosa fare. Sarai un grande regnante.”_

Senza più timore, tenendo la mano di Sherlock, John si sporse e accolse le ovazioni con un sorriso. Il cielo di Darkover era azzurro come non mai. Il sole rosso splendeva alto in cielo e si intravedevano le figure eteree delle quattro lune, fantasmi benevoli sul futuro del pianeta.

Dopo la proclamazione di John a erede di Hastur, iniziarono i festeggiamenti e i brindisi. John e Sherlock riuscirono a sgattaiolare via dalla festa abbastanza presto. “Ora che sei stato nominato erede, hai intenzione di restare in questa stanza o passerai all’appartamento?” Si informò Sherlock, mentre teneva John fra le braccia.

John si guardò intorno: “Questa stanza è molto tranquilla. Potrei chiedere a Regis di restare qui.”

Sherlock lo aveva squadrato con un sorriso strano: “Bene. Ora penso che dovremo procedere.”

John lo fissò indeciso fra l’essere preoccupato o eccitato per l’espressione di Sherlock: “Procedere con che cosa?” Chiese innocentemente.

“Stamattina mi hai fatto una promessa, ricordi?”

Il sorriso di Sherlock era apertamente malizioso, mentre John ricambiò con uno sguardo pieno di dolcezza: “Oh.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi con espressione fintamente truce: “Mi stai provocando, John Regis Winston Hastur?”

“Oh?” Ripeté John, inclinando la testa, con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Lo hai voluto tu,” mormorò Sherlock con voce bassa e profonda.

Il primo bacio fu quasi violento nella sua passionalità, poi divenne più tenero. John rispose con dolcezza e passione, abbracciando Sherlock. Si staccarono solo perché dovevano prendere fiato. Sherlock appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di John: “Non riesco ancora a credere che tu sia qui, con me. Se è un sogno, non voglio svegliarmi.”

“Non è un sogno. Io sono qui e non me ne andrò più,” sussurrò John, accarezzando la schiena di Sherlock.

Lo sguardo triste di Beltran passò fugacemente nella mente di Sherlock. Si fece un appunto mentale di parlare con il Custode di Neskaya riguardo a che cosa lo preoccupasse, ma tornò subito a concentrarsi sugli occhi, sulle labbra e sulla pelle di John. Per parlare con Beltran avrebbe avuto tempo, ora doveva dedicarsi a recuperare un anno d’amore perduto.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Ops. Come anticipato al termine dello scorso capitolo, l’autrice sa essere vagamente sadica. Oltre che inquietante, dato che parla di se stessa in terza persona. Del resto, mancano ancora alcuni personaggi di “Sherlock” all’appello, quindi è giusto dare spazio un po’ a tutti. Ovviamente, la storia originale è stata scritta nel 2015, quindi non compariranno personaggi presenti nella quarta stagione come Culverton Smith o Eurus Holmes, perché nessuno ne sapeva ancora nulla.

La canzone “Where My Heart Will Take Me” è di Russell Watson (un cognome, una garanzia) ed è stata la sigla della serie “Star Trek – Enterprise”. La versione che preferisco è quella più lenta usata nella prima stagione.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani.

Ciao!


	19. Planet Earth

**Planet Earth**

La primavera splendeva nelle varie tonalità del verde e negli sgargianti colori dei fiori. I festeggiamenti per la nomina di John a erede di Hastur erano terminati, come pure i lavori del Consiglio dei _Comyn_. La vita di John e Sherlock stava per imboccare una nuova e imprevista strada. Il giovane scudiero era diventato il futuro regnante di Darkover, mentre il suo signore si era trasformato nella sua guardia del corpo. La situazione, però, non aveva creato problemi fra i due ragazzi, che si amavano quanto e più di prima. La mattina dopo la festa, Sherlock aveva cercato Beltran, che era già partito per tornare a Neskaya. Sapendo quanto il minore degli Hastur fosse legato al nipote, Sherlock pensò di avere male interpretato l’espressione che aveva notato sul viso di Beltram. Evidentemente, il Custode di Neskaya era molto più riservato di quanto credesse. Era certo che se John fosse stato in pericolo, Beltran non avrebbe mai lasciato la capitale, senza assicurarsi che l’erede fosse al sicuro. John aveva iniziato a fiancheggiare Regis in tutte le attività richieste dal suo impegno di Reggente e Sherlock non abbandonava mai il suo fianco.

Quando Phillip Anderson entrò nella grande stanza, che fungeva da ufficio di Regis, si trovò in un ambiente dal soffitto a volta, molto alto. Sulla destra un grande caminetto scaldava la stanza, con il suo fuoco scoppiettante. Davanti a lui, c’era un grande tavolo di legno scuro, finemente lavorato con semplici decorazioni intagliate.

Al centro del tavolo, su una sedia dall’alto schienale, sedeva Regis Hastur. Alla sinistra di Regis c’era Caryl, mentre a destra era seduto John. In piedi, alle spalle di John, c’era Sherlock.

Anderson non era venuto solo, ma era accompagnato da una ragazza: “Buongiorno, Nobile Hastur, grazie per avermi concesso questo colloquio. Mi permetta di presentarle la mia assistente, Jeannette Jareau.”

Regis fece un cenno educato con il capo, ma si disinteressò subito della ragazza: “Ieri stava dicendo che avete rimandato Sheldon sulla Terra. Lo avete fatto perché ha complottato contro Darkover o perché ha fallito la sua missione, facendosi scoprire?”

Anderson sorrise, mellifluo: “Dritto al punto. Nobile Hastur, posso assicurarle che la Terra non sta complottando contro Darkover.”

“Non è quello che hanno detto gli Aldaran,” intervenne Caryl, con voce dura.

“Sheldon ha fatto loro credere che la Terra approvasse il suo piano, ma…”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché Sherlock lo interruppe furioso: “Crede che siamo stupidi solo perché non possediamo la vostra tecnologia fredda e metallica? Non ci vuole nulla per capire che sta mentendo, che la Terra sapeva benissimo che cosa stesse facendo Sheldon e che ora lo state usando come capro espiatorio, solo perché il vostro complotto è fallito!”

“Non credevo che alle guardie fosse concesso parlare, durante incontri di così alto rango. Non…” sbuffò Anderson, alzando un sopracciglio, più fintamente offeso che irritato, ma fu interrotto nuovamente, stavolta da un’esclamazione sorpresa di John: “Lei è darkovana!”

La discussione fra Sherlock e Anderson si interruppe bruscamente. Tutti si erano voltati verso John: “Lei è darkovana e mi sta analizzando con una matrice,” aggiunse con voce gelida.

Sherlock portò la mano all’elsa della spada, mentre gli sguardi degli Hastur si spostarono sulla ragazza: “Chi sei?” Chiese Regis.

“Il mio nome è Jeannette Lynnea Jareau Rockraven.”

“Perché stai analizzando John?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono aggressivo.

“Ora basta. Non siamo venuti qui per farci interrogare da un semplice ufficiale di guardia,” intervenne Anderson, alzandosi e prendendo la ragazza per un braccio, affinché facesse la stessa cosa.

Sherlock si mosse per aggredire Anderson, ma John si alzò e lo bloccò.

“Torneremo quando vorrete parlare, non accusarci senza prove,” salutò Anderson, trascinando Jeannette verso la porta. I due terrestri uscirono rapidamente, sperando di non essere fermati.

Sherlock era furioso: “Perché li avete lasciati andare via? Avremmo dovuto arrestarli e interrogarli!”

“Non possiamo entrare in conflitto diretto con il delegato terrestre,” rispose paziente Regis.

“Sono loro che agiscono alle nostre spalle! Non possiamo continuare a lasciargli fare quello che vogliono. Dobbiamo fargli capire che possiamo difenderci da loro, che non siamo così indifesi come loro pensano.”

“Che cosa vorresti fare, Holmes? Ricostruire una delle antiche matrici e attaccare la base dei Terrani?” Domandò Caryl, stizzito.

“Perché no? Se questo ci permettesse di essere al sicuro dalle macchinazioni dei Terrani, dovremmo farlo. Sono loro che stanno cercando le matrici per usarle come armi. Non dobbiamo tollerare le intrusioni dei Terrani sul destino del nostro pianeta, solo perché dicono che discendiamo da loro. Se veramente loro pensano che siamo arretrati e incivili perché non abbiamo la loro stessa gelida tecnologia, facciamogli vedere che, in realtà, siamo molto più progrediti e saggi di loro!”

Regis scosse la testa: “Sei giovane, Sherlock, e pensi che un atto di forza metterebbe le cose a posto, ma non è così. Se facessimo vedere ai Terrani che cosa possano fare le matrici, si accanirebbero ancora di più nella loro ricerca. Con le loro armi e la loro mancanza di scrupoli, ci farebbero a pezzi.”

“Le matrici…” cercò di insistere Sherlock.

“Se usassimo le matrici per fermarli, provocheremmo solo la nostra distruzione. Quando i nostri antenati misero al bando le gemme più potenti, fu perché erano riusciti a costruire armi con cui avrebbero potuto distruggere il pianeta. Allora furono saggi e riuscirono a fermarsi. Noi non possiamo essere da meno.”

“I nostri antenati non hanno mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno che stava cercando di distruggere la nostra civiltà!” Ringhiò Sherlock.

“Sherlock, ora basta,” intervenne dolcemente John.

Sherlock fissò gli occhi azzurri di John: “Hanno torto,” asserì risoluto e uscì dalla stanza.

John osservò la porta sbattere alle spalle di Sherlock e sospirò: “È preoccupato perché la ragazza darkovana mi stava analizzando. Teme che questo possa mettermi in pericolo.”

“Sta facendo il suo dovere di Comandante delle Guardie Cittadine e di guardia del corpo dell’erede. Capisco anche il suo punto di vista. Non credere che non abbiamo pensato di ricostruire alcune delle antiche matrici contro i Terrani. Però loro hanno armi potenti e sono in tanti. Non possiamo sapere se, messi alle strette, si darebbero per vinti o preferirebbero distruggerci,” spiegò Regis.

“Penso anch’io che sarebbe un errore usare le grandi matrici, padre. Se è vero anche solo la metà di quello che si racconta, alcune erano così potenti che non so come siano riusciti a distruggerle.”

“Infatti, si vocifera che alcune siano sopravvissute al bando di Varzin. I Terrani devono avere sentito quelle voci e stanno cercando proprio quelle leggendarie matrici. Speriamo che non esistano veramente più o potrebbero distruggere Darkover, nel tentativo di imparare a usarle,” mormorò Caryl, con voce cupa.

“Potreste andare ad Armida. – propose Regis – Vi siete appena ritrovati, dopo che Sherlock ha trascorso un anno pensando che tu fossi morto. Stare voi due da soli per un po’ di tempo potrebbe tranquillizzarlo. Inoltre, hai un figlio che non hai mai visto e sarebbe una buona occasione per fare la sua conoscenza. Che cosa ne pensi?”

“Penso che sia un’ottima idea, padre. Vado a parlarne con Sherlock, poi ti farò sapere quando partiremo.”

John lasciò Regis e Caryl e andò a cercare Sherlock. Lo trovò nel cortile principale, mentre stava litigando con Mycroft: “Sei a Thendara e comandi la Guardia! Non puoi dire tutto quello che ti passa per la mente!”

“Non vedo proprio perché non possa farlo. Non mi interessano i tuoi intrighi politici e le tue manovre…”

“Buongiorno Mycroft. – intervenne John, prima che Sherlock potesse dire qualcosa che facesse veramente infuriare il fratello – Ti trovo in forma. – gli sorrise, poi si voltò verso Sherlock – Ho parlato con mio padre e mi ha concesso una vacanza. Che ne diresti di andare ad Armida? Mi piacerebbe conoscere mio figlio.”

“Sono d’accordo,” ribatté Sherlock con entusiasmo. Si guardò intorno, cercando qualcuno: “Lestrade!” Greg si avvicinò ai tre uomini e salutò con un inchino. “Fa preparare gli uomini. Fra due ore partiamo per Armida,” ordinò Sherlock.

John lo fissò perplesso: “Fra due ore? Sherlock…”

“Fra due ore,” ribadì Sherlock con fermezza.

John non voleva discutere con lui davanti a tutti. Percepiva chiaramente l’ansia di Sherlock e non voleva fare nulla per aumentarla: “Fra due ore,” acconsentì.

Sherlock gli sorrise soddisfatto.

Anderson e Jeannette erano arrivati alla base terrestre, dove trovarono Magnussen ad attenderli: “Allora? È come dicevi tu? Quell’uomo è una matrice vivente?”

Jeannette sembrava riluttante a rispondere: “Non ho potuto analizzarlo bene. Siamo stati interrotti quasi subito.”

Anderson si voltò verso di lei stupito: “Lui ti ha sentito. Ha detto chiaramente che ha percepito che lo stavi analizzando.”

“Sì, certo, ma non ho avuto tempo per terminare la mia analisi.”

“Però è lui. L’uomo cui Moriarty ha strappato la matrice e che è caduto nella cascata. Lo hai detto tu!” Insisté Magnussen.

“Eravamo lontani…”

Jeannette non riuscì a dire altro perché Magnussen le afferrò un braccio: “Perché stai mentendo? Che cosa ti hanno promesso?”

“Charles…” cercò di intervenire Anderson, ma Magnussen lo ignorò: “Rispondi. Hai deciso di tradirci? Pensi che ti riprenderebbero con loro, se sapessero tutto quello che ci hai rivelato sulle antiche matrici e su come usare un telepate?”

“Se lui fosse davvero un Hastur dal potere puro, sarebbe unico! – ribatté Jeannette, liberando il braccio con un gesto brusco – Non potreste usarlo. Non sarebbe un telepate come tutti gli altri e sarebbe inutile per i vostri esperimenti.”

“No, sarebbe proprio il contrario. Potrebbe essere il tassello che mi manca per comprendere come funzioni il vostro _laran_. Un essere che non ha bisogno della matrice, sicuramente mi aiuterebbe a scoprire come individuare i terrestri adatti a utilizzare le matrici, quando troveremo quelle che avete usato per le guerre del caos, come Sharra o la Spada di Aldones.”

Jeannette rabbrividì involontariamente: “Sharra e la Spada sono state distrutte,” affermò rabbiosa.

Magnussen fece un sorriso malizioso: “I vostri libri non dicono così, cara. I vostri testi raccontano di come siano state nascoste, non distrutte. Io le troverò e scoprirò come usarle. Decidi da che parte ti convenga stare, prima che sia troppo tardi.”

Con questa minaccia, Magnussen se ne andò, seguito da Anderson, lasciando a Jeannette una sensazione di terrore, che le prese lo stomaco. Non poteva permettere che quei folli Terrani arrivassero a John Hastur. Doveva fermarli. Doveva avvertire i _Comyn_ del pericolo che stavano correndo. Sperava solo che la avrebbero ascoltata.

Da quando erano partiti da Thendara, Sherlock era più rilassato. Sembrava che tutta la tensione e l’ansia, che John aveva percepito in lui, le avesse lasciate nella capitale. Era stata una bella giornata di primavera e John si era goduto la cavalcata, dato che, da quando era arrivato a Thendara, non aveva quasi mai lasciato la stanza in cui gli Hastur lo avevano istruito. Cominciando a scendere la sera, si erano fermati per trascorrere la notte vicino a un ruscello. Il cielo era libero da nubi e le quattro lune splendevano luminose. La temperatura era piacevole e vedere Sherlock sereno, rendeva John felice. Non avevano ancora parlato di come Holmes avesse trascorso l’anno in cui aveva creduto John morto, ma doveva essere stato terribile e Hastur non riusciva proprio a immaginare quanto Sherlock potesse aver sofferto. Mentre Sherlock stava dando ordini ai suoi uomini per la predisposizione del campo, John si avvicinò a Lestrade che fece un inchino formale: “Nobile John,” salutò.

Hastur lo abbracciò, sorprendendo Lestrade. Quando si staccò, gli disse, sorridendo felice: “Ho solo cambiato cognome, ma io non sono cambiato. E non dimentico chi mi sia stato amico quando non ero l’erede di Hastur. Sentiti libero di continuare tranquillamente a chiamarmi John.”

Lestrade ricambiò il sorriso: “Non sarà sempre consono che io ti chiami per nome,” obbiettò.

John fece un cenno di assenso con la testa: “Giusto. A Thendara non sarebbe apprezzato, ma qui siamo all’aperto e ad Armida sarebbe proprio strano, se tu mi chiamassi Nobile John. Quindi, ti autorizzo a essere formale a Thendara, ma nel resto del pianeta sono e sarò sempre e solo John.”

“Grazie, John.”

Sherlock non era molto distante e sorrise allo scambio fra i due uomini. Era felice che John non fosse cambiato, anche se ora era uno degli uomini più potenti del pianeta. Notò che John era diventato improvvisamente teso: “C’è qualcuno.”

Sherlock e gli altri uomini della scorta estrassero le spade. Dal folto del bosco emersero una decina di uomini vestiti con abiti pesanti e semplici. John ne riconobbe alcuni: “Sebastian. Fatti vedere,” ordinò.

“Piccolo John, che piacere rivederti. – rispose una voce allegra, proveniente da un punto oscuro – Sei riuscito a convincermi che tu fossi un semplice uomo, senza nessuna importanza, se non per il cuore infranto del mio caro cuginetto. Se avessi saputo che avevo in mano niente meno che l’erede degli Hastur, non ti avrei lasciato andare via così facilmente.” Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais emerse dal folto degli alberi sogghignando: “Sai mantenere bene i tuoi segreti. Anche se ho capito che eri speciale fin dal nostro primo incontro. – si voltò verso Holmes – Ciao Sherlock, come stai? Ti trovo in forma. Immagino che tu sia stato molto felice di rivedere John.”

Sherlock stava puntando la propria spada verso Sebastian. Anche gli altri uomini di Armida erano pronti a combattere, come lo erano gli uomini di Sebastian.

Jeannette Jareau Rockraven tentò di lasciare la base terrestre, ma al cancello le fu proibito di uscire: “Perché non posso andare in città? Ci sono sempre andata a raccogliere informazioni.”

La guardia scrollò le spalle: “Sono gli ordini che ho ricevuto direttamente dal delegato Anderson. Da oggi nessun darkovano può lasciare la base, fino a quando lui non avrà fatto ritorno.”

Jeannette sussultò preoccupata: “Dove è andato?”.

“Che cosa vuoi che ne sappia! Non lo ha detto certo a me! E, se anche lo avesse fatto, non lo verrei certo a raccontare a te. Ora vattene, stai bloccando la fila,” sbottò la guardia, irritata.

Jeannette desistette e ritornò verso il proprio alloggio, meditando su come fare per avvisare gli Hastur del pericolo che correva il loro erede.

Mike Stamford Ardais era un altro giovane darkovano che, proveniente dagli Hellers, lavorava presso la base terrestre. Le mansioni che svolgeva erano di basso livello, ma gli permettevano di girare per quasi tutta la base senza che nessuno sospettasse la sua attività di informatore di Sebastian Moran. Per scoprire quello che stavano complottando i Terrani ai danni del pianeta, Mike non si era mai fatto particolari scrupoli e aveva violato la regola principale dei telepati, leggendo senza problemi la mente delle persone che lo circondavano. Avendo assistito all’allontanamento di Jeannette dall’uscita principale e percependone l’ansia, l’uomo si era introdotto nei pensieri della donna e decise di avvertire Sebastian del pericolo che stava correndo l’erede di Hastur. I terrani sapevano come costringere qualcuno a collaborare con loro e non era il caso che potessero ottenere quello che volevano da un uomo che poteva fare tutto quello che voleva.

Nel bosco la tensione era palpabile. Gli animali selvatici la avvertivano e non emettevano un suono. Il vento si era placato e solo il ruscello sembrava indifferente a ciò che stava avvenendo vicino alle sue rive. John intervenne, mettendosi fra Sherlock e Sebastian e allungando un braccio per appoggiare la propria mano su quella con cui Holmes stringeva la spada: “Rinfoderate le armi! Questi uomini sono qui solo per parlare. Il primo che alzerà anche solo una mano, se la vedrà direttamente con me! E io sono John Regis Winston Hastur. Sono stato chiaro?”

Mentre pronunciava la fine della frase, si voltò verso Sherlock, intercettandone lo sguardo. Sherlock era decisamente furioso, ma non poteva sminuire l’autorità di John. Con un gesto di stizza, rinfoderò la spada e allontanò la mano dall’elsa. Sia gli uomini di Armida sia quelli di Moran seguirono il suo esempio.

Sebastian sogghignò: “Sei diventato autoritario, piccolo John. Proprio un vero Hastur. Comunque, mi piaci anche così.”

“Dì quello che sei venuto a dire e vattene,” sibilò Sherlock.

Sebastian strinse gli occhi, fissando Holmes: “Lo sa. – sussurrò sorpreso e si girò verso Hastur – Ti piace vivere pericolosamente, piccolo John.”

Sentendo che Sherlock stava per esplodere, John si portò ulteriormente in mezzo ai due uomini: “Che cosa sei venuto a dirci?”

“Giusto. Dritto al punto. I Terrani stanno cercando le grandi matrici del passato.”

“Lo sappiamo già. Se non hai altro da dire, vattene!” Ribatté Sherlock.

“No. – intervenne John – Non sei venuto qui solo a dirci questo. Sei preoccupato.”

Sebastian aveva gli occhi fissi in quelli di John. Hastur poteva vedere la battaglia che si stava combattendo dentro di lui. Moran amava ancora James e gli sembrava di tradirlo, ancora una volta, pur non approvandone i piani. John si avvicinò a Sebastian, ignorando di proposito il ringhio di protesta proveniente da Sherlock.

“Sebastian, che cosa ti preoccupa?” Chiese dolcemente.

“Dicono che i Terrani siano vicini a recuperare Sharra dal Popolo delle Forge,” Sebastian parlò tutto d’un fiato, come se temesse di non riuscire a rispondere alla domanda, se non lo avesse fatto in fretta.

“Non è possibile. Sharra è stata distrutta secoli fa,” intervenne Sherlock, sprezzante.

“Ne sei così sicuro Holmes? – controbatté Sebastian, con lo stesso tono – Vuoi davvero rischiare la salvezza di Darkover, pensando che le vecchie leggende ci abbiamo tramandato la verità? Perché i vecchi custodi dell’Era del Caos non potrebbero avere detto di averle distrutte, mentre invece le hanno solo nascoste? Se è vero solo la metà di quello che si dice su quelle matrici, potrebbe non esistere un modo per distruggerle!”

“Se non sappiamo noi dove siano, come possono saperlo i Terrani?”

“Gli Aldaran gli hanno fornito dei testi antichissimi da studiare, dove si parlava delle vecchie matrici. In base a quello che contengono, i Terrani avrebbero capito dove sia stata nascosta Sharra.”

“Grazie per l’informazione. Puoi aiutarci a capire se i Terrani abbiano davvero ottenuto dei risultati e a fermarli?” Domandò John.

Sebastian si lasciò scappare una risata strozzata: “Piccolo John, io sono un fuorilegge! Non è compito mio salvare Darkover. È per questo che sono venuto da te, perché spetta a te e a Sherlock la parte degli eroi. Io vi ho avvisati in modo che possiate trovare una soluzione.”

“Ti sbagli, Sebastian. Se i Terrani dovessero trovare le antiche matrici, non sarebbe un problema solo dei _Comyn_. Se i Terrani perdessero il controllo di una qualsiasi matrice, non distruggerebbero solo i _Comyn_ , ma tutti gli abitanti del pianeta. Ed è per questo che sei qui. Perché ne sei cosciente e ne sei spaventato. Tu vuoi fermarli, ma pensi di non esserne degno, per il tuo passato.”

John si avvicinò ulteriormente a Moran. Poteva sentire l’ansia e la gelosia crescere in Sherlock, ma John sapeva che doveva convincere Sebastian a passare definitivamente dalla loro parte: “Devi smettere di usare il tuo passato come alibi per non agire. Se vuoi davvero redimerti, aiutaci a fermare i Terrani. Tu puoi arrivare a contattare persone che con i _Comyn_ non parlerebbero mai. Per salvare Darkover c’è bisogno di tutti. Non importa se si sia nobili o gente comune. Legittimi o illegittimi. Eroi o reietti. A Darkover non importa nulla del passato di chi lo voglia salvare dalla distruzione.”

John e Sebastian si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni minuti, che a Sherlock sembrarono interminabili. Con una risata nervosa, Moran abbassò lo sguardo: “Sei bravo con le parole, piccolo John. Come dicevo, ti stai rivelando un vero Hastur.” Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su John. Il sorriso malizioso che apparve sulle labbra di Sebastian preoccupò Sherlock: “Ti propongo un patto. Io vi aiuto in questa impresa contro i Terrani e voi non ne approfittate per farmi finire nelle galere di Thendara. Ci stai, Hastur?”

“Ci sto,” rispose John.

Sebastian allungò un braccio afferrando la nuca di John e portando le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro. “ _Davvero Sebastian?_ _Vuoi mandare a monte un buon accordo per Darkover e il suo popolo solo per provocare Sherlock? A che pro? Tu hai già avuto ciò che volevi._ ”

Sebastian lo lasciò andare, ridendo: “Tu avrai anche ragione, piccolo John, però, ti garantisco che ne è valsa la pena, per vedere la faccia che sta facendo ora Sherlock.”

John fissò con disapprovazione Sebastian, che alzò le mani in segno di resa e riprese condiscendente: “Va bene, hai ragione. Mi sono comportato in modo infantile. Chiedo scusa. Abbiamo il nostro patto?”

“Abbiamo il nostro patto,” lo rassicurò John.

“Perfetto. Cercherò di scoprire che cosa sappiano i Terrani e ti farò sapere. State andando ad Armida, giusto?”

“Giusto,” confermò John.

“Buon viaggio, piccolo John. È stato un piacere rivederti. – allungò il collo verso Sherlock – È stato bello vedere anche te cuginetto. Prenditi cura dell’erede, mi raccomando, anche se non credo che ci sia bisogno di dirtelo,” sogghignò e se ne andò. Pochi secondi dopo, anche i suoi uomini vennero inghiottiti dalla foresta.

John si voltò verso Sherlock, che era furioso. Holmes girò le spalle a Hastur e si diresse verso un sacco a pelo, dove si infilò, senza dire una parola. John sospirò. La vacanza ad Armida stava diventando decisamente molto meno piacevole di quello che sperava.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Spero che nessuno avesse pensato che mi fossi dimenticata di Sebastian Moran! Spero anche che nessuno avesse veramente creduto che Sherlock avesse accettato la notte trascorsa da John con Moran con tanta facilità!!

Per chi non conoscesse il ciclo di Darkover, Sharra e la Spada di Aldones sono due matrici create durante le Ere del Caos, al centro di alcuni dei romanzi di Marion Zimmer Bradley (“L’erede di Hastur” e “L’esilio di Sharra”, che è una riscrittura di “La Spada di Aldones”), che si svolgono nel periodo in cui Darkover è stata riscoperta dai Terrestri. Nei romanzi, queste matrici sono usate come armi vere e proprie. Soprattutto Sharra è capace di scatenare l’inferno e deve essere utilizzata un cerchio di telepati, per esprimere al massimo il proprio potenziale distruttivo. Io le userò entrambe, ma in modo abbastanza diverso rispetto alla saga della Bradley. L’avventura è ispirata alla serie “Sherlock” per la maggior parte dei personaggi e al ciclo di Darkover per l’ambientazione, ma il racconto che ho scritto adatta le caratteristiche delle due serie per creare una storia diversa e unica (almeno spero!!!), quindi alcune cose potrebbero non rispecchiare l’uso che ne fanno i creatori delle serie originali.

La canzone “Planet Earth” è dei Duran Duran.

A domani.

Ciao!


	20. Candle in the Wind

**Candle in the Wind**

L’alba del giorno dopo vide uno Sherlock che non aveva ancora smaltito la rabbia e parlava a monosillabi. John, per evitare discussioni davanti agli uomini di Armida, decise di viaggiare a fianco di Lestrade. Erano in silenzio da lungo tempo, quando John sbuffò: “È arrabbiato per il bacio che mi ha dato Moran. Non ha capito che non ho risposto e, anche se avesse capito, pensa che Moran mi piaccia… Gli uomini di Moran mi hanno salvato la vita tirandomi fuori dal fiume e lui mi ha fatto curare… Abbiamo trascorso una notte insieme… Certo che lo ho detto a Sherlock! Non potevo tenergli segreta una cosa del genere! Non solo perché lo avrebbe scoperto lo stesso, anche se non glielo avessi detto, ma perché voglio che nella nostra relazione non ci siano più segreti… sì, relazione… ne ho parlato a lungo con mio padre Regis e nessuno ha nulla da obbiettare, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo già passato. Certamente, vogliono che entrambi diamo degli eredi legittimi alle nostre famiglie, ma nessuno si opporrà al fatto che Sherlock ed io staremo, finalmente, insie…” John si fermò a metà della parola e chiuse di scatto la bocca. Rosso in volto, si voltò verso Lestrade, sorpreso: “Scusa, Greg, non mi sono reso conto che non hai detto una parola a voce alta, ma che stavi solo pensando.”

Lestrade rise: “Sei decisamente un Hastur. Avevo sentito dire che chi sia dotato del _laran_ puro degli Hastur sia molto più sensibile e percettivo degli altri telepati, ma tu sei decisamente molto più potente di qualsiasi _Comyn_ abbia conosciuto. Se tieni conto del fatto che bazzico gli Alton da quando sono nato, capirai che di telepati potenti ne ho conosciuti. Tornando a Sherlock, ha sofferto moltissimo, credendoti morto. Non lo avresti riconosciuto. Nessuno riusciva a stargli vicino e non sapevi mai che cosa avrebbe fatto. Era furioso con il mondo intero. Ci sono stati momenti in cui ho pensato che potesse commettere anche una follia.”

John fissava la schiena rigida di Sherlock: “Mi dispiace molto sia per lui sia per quello che avete passato voi.”

“Ormai è passato, tu sei qui sano e salvo ed è l’unica cosa che importi. Per il bacio di ieri… – Greg sorrise divertito – Io non mi preoccuperei più di tanto. La gelosia è un sentimento difficile da gestire anche per le persone comuni. Per lui deve essere un tormento. Vedrai che gli passerà. Forse dovrete farvi una bella litigata, ma ti ama troppo per tenerti il broncio a lungo.”

“Spero che tu abbia ragione.”

Arrivarono ad Armida che era tardo pomeriggio. Anthea li accolse nell’atrio del castello con un gran sorriso: “Nobile John è un piacere rivederla.”

John ricambiò il sorriso: “ _Domna_ Anthea è un piacere anche per me. Anche se alcune cose sono cambiate, proporrei di non essere così formali. Se per te va bene, potremmo darci del tu.”

“Oh, digli pure di sì, lui è sempre così _disponibile_ con tutti,” commentò, acido, Sherlock.

Il sorriso di Anthea divenne incerto, non riuscendo a capire perché il cognato fosse arrabbiato. Dopo aver passato lo sguardo da John a Sherlock, tornò a guardare John: “Per me va benissimo. Ti ho fatto preparare la stanza degli ospiti. A meno che tu non voglia stare in quella di Sherlock.”

“Sicuramente preferisce la stanza degli ospiti, così potrà ricevere Moran e stare da solo con lui, quando verrà a riferire di quello che scoprirà sui piani dei Terrani. – intervenne Sherlock, furioso – Moran vorrà ricevere la propria ricompensa, non sarebbe a suo agio nella mia stanza, non credi John?”

Lestrade entrò nell’atrio per chiedere ordini, nel caso fosse arrivato uno degli uomini di Moran, e vide che John sospirava. Capì immediatamente che doveva essere arrivato il momento della sfuriata, ma oramai era tardi perché potesse andarsene senza che nessuno si accorgesse che fosse entrato.

“Penso che non serva a nulla dire che non ho risposto al bacio, vero?” Sospirò John. Sherlock si girò verso di lui: “Non mi interessa che tu non abbia risposto al suo bacio! Dovevi respingerlo! Prenderlo a schiaffi. A pugni. A calci. Fare quello che volevi, ma respingerlo!”

“Che bella idea! Così si sarebbe scatenata una bella rissa, che non sarebbe stata utile a nessuno. Capisci anche tu che abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto di Sebastian, per fermare i Terrani. Lui può contattare persone che con noi non aprirebbero nemmeno bocca, mentre a lui direbbero tutto. Io devo pensare al bene del pianeta, non al tuo amor proprio ferito.”

“Ma naturalmente! E per suggellare meglio il vostro patto avreste potuto appartarvi nel bosco e ripetere la vostra fantastica notte! Quale modo migliore per garantirsi la sua fedeltà se non permettergli di scoparti bene a modo? Se è stata davvero solo una volta, come hai detto tu.”

John divenne rosso per la rabbia: “Adesso basta! Capisco che tu ti senta tradito, deluso e arrabbiato, ma ora stai passando il limite! Non ho alcuna intenzione di continuare questa discussione con te, fino a quando ti farai guidare solo dalla tua gelosia! Quando vorrai affrontare questa situazione da persona adulta, fammelo sapere che potremo riparlarne.”

Sherlock rimase a bocca aperta a fissare John, incredulo. John si voltò verso Anthea: “Chiedo scusa per la scenata. Direi che sia meglio la camera degli ospiti. Posso raggiungerla anche da solo. Spero di non creare troppo disturbo chiedendo di cenare in camera.”

“Assolutamente nessun disturbo. La stanza che ti ho assegnata è la camera rossa nella torre sud,” rispose Anthea, prontamente.

“Hai intenzione di interrompere la discussione così?” Chiese sbigottito Sherlock.

John lo fissò dritto negli occhi: “Questa non è una discussione. È una scenata di gelosia che non ho intenzione di tollerare. Quando sarai tornato razionale e vorrai parlarmi, invece di insultarmi, potremo affrontare l’argomento Sebastian e la sua collaborazione. E potremo discutere anche di quella notte, se lo vorrai. Però, se non credi a quello che dico e non ti fidi di me, non avremo molto di cui parlare,” terminò John, facendo un cenno di saluto con il capo ad Anthea e Greg. Girò su se stesso e andò verso la torre sud.

Sherlock, incapace di ribattere, evitò lo sguardo di Anthea e di Lestrade, voltandosi per andare nella propria stanza.

Nell’ingresso cadde il silenzio.

“Abbiamo appena visto quello che penso?” Domandò Anthea sbigottita.

“Direi che il Nobile John abbia appena zittito _Dom_ Sherlock. Non penso che _Dom_ Sherlock abbia ancora pienamente compreso che John non è più il suo scudiero, ma un Hastur. Anzi, credo che nessuno di noi abbia ancora conosciuto il vero John, ma che scopriremo chi sia veramente solo nei prossimi mesi, se non addirittura nei prossimi anni,” rispose incredulo Lestrade.

“Probabilmente lo stesso John non sa bene che cosa fare e sta cercando di trovare un equilibrio fra chi era prima del Consiglio e chi è ora. Non vorrei essere nei suoi panni. Fino ad ora, tutti lo avevano comandato a bacchetta, pretendendo di decidere della sua vita, in base alle loro necessità. Ora, è John ad avere il potere, sulla propria vita e su quella degli altri. Credo che sarà un’interazione interessante,” ridacchiò Anthea.

“Lo credo anch’io,” concordò Lestrade.

Sherlock entrò nella propria stanza e sbatté la porta. Buttò il mantello e la borsa da viaggio dove capitava, senza nemmeno stare a guardare. Era allibito. Non poteva credere a quello che era appena accaduto.

John si rifiutava di parlare con lui! Dopo che LUI si era lasciato baciare da Sebastian Moran! Come avrebbe dovuto reagire, secondo John? Avrebbe dovuto essere contento che Moran lo avesse baciato? Doveva andare da Sebastian e dirgli di continuare? Doveva accontentarsi del fatto che John non avesse risposto al bacio?

Gelosia!

Ma che sciocchezza! Perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere geloso? E di che cosa? Di un bacio?

E JOHN OSAVA FARE L’OFFESO QUANDO AVEVA TRASCORSO UNA NOTTE AD AMOREGGIARE CON MORAN?

Sherlock si bloccò a metà della stanza.

Ecco.

John aveva ragione. Era questo che gli dava fastidio. Non il bacio. Non la collaborazione con Moran. La notte che John aveva trascorso con Moran. Aveva finto di accettare ciò che era successo. Aveva finto di capire perché fosse accaduto. In realtà gli faceva male e gli dava fastidio. Quando pensava a John con Moran, sentiva un peso enorme alla bocca dello stomaco che rischiava di soffocarlo.

Era di questo che avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Moran aveva baciato John perché aveva capito che Sherlock sapeva della loro notte e voleva irritarlo. Cosa che gli era riuscita a meraviglia.

Di che cosa aveva paura?

Che John finisse per preferire Sebastian Moran a lui?

Che John si innamorasse di Sebastian Moran?

Che John lo abbandonasse per Sebastian Moran?

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo?

John amava lui, non Moran.

Glielo aveva detto.

Glielo aveva dimostrato.

Allora perché lo aveva tradito?

Sherlock si trovò a fissare il cortile da una delle finestre della sua stanza. Provava questa paura irrazionale che John lo lasciasse, fin da quando lo aveva conosciuto, da bambino. Il loro rapporto era sempre stato unico e straordinario, qualcosa di così speciale che temeva di non meritare o di non esserne degno.

Lui amava John.

E lo voleva nella propria vita per sempre.

Malgrado la notte con Sebastian Moran.

Non sarebbe stato facile, ma avrebbe veramente cercato di capire perché John avesse deciso di fare l’amore con Moran. E avrebbe cercato di superare la cosa. Fece un gran respiro e uscì dalla sua stanza diretto alla camera rossa. Si sentiva pronto per parlare serenamente con John, senza lasciarsi travolgere né dalla paura di perderlo né dalla gelosia per Sebastian Moran. Se amare voleva dire correre il rischio di soffrire, per John poteva sopportarlo. Sapeva che cosa fosse la vita senza John e non voleva più viverla. Inoltre, loro due insieme avevano sempre affrontato e superato qualsiasi problema.

Sebastian Moran non sarebbe stato l’eccezione.

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della camera rossa bussò leggermente. Aspettò qualche secondo, ma nessuno rispose. Bussò nuovamente, un po’ più forte. Non ottenne alcuna risposta. Sherlock si chiese se John fosse così arrabbiato con lui da non rispondere: _“John sono fuori dalla tua stanza. Mi dispiace di essere stato così aggressivo con te. Posso entrare?”_

Non avendo ottenuto ancora risposta, aprì la porta ed entrò nella camera.

John non c’era.

Sherlock si chiese dove potesse essere andato: _“John? Dove sei? Vorrei parlare con te.”_

Ancora niente.

Sherlock iniziò a spazientirsi. Se quello infantile era lui, che cosa era John che non rispondeva?

Deciso a non lasciarsi scoraggiare, Sherlock ritentò: _“John, per favore, dimmi dove sei. Non voglio litigare.”_

Intanto si guardava intorno nella stanza. John aveva appoggiato il proprio bagaglio sul letto, ma non lo aveva disfatto. Gli venne in mente che uno dei motivi per cui avevano deciso di tornare ad Armida, era che John voleva conoscere il figlio. Sherlock si avviò verso la nursery: _“So che sei da tuo figlio. Aspettami. Ti sto raggiungendo._ – dopo un attimo aggiunse, in tono gentile – _Per favore.”_

In pochi minuti arrivò alla nursery, dove trovò Anthea, ma non c’era alcuna traccia di John. Una strana inquietudine iniziò a serpeggiare nel suo corpo, facendolo rabbrividire: “Hai visto John?”

“Sì. Era qui circa venti minuti fa. Suo figlio stava dormendo, così ha chiesto dove fosse stata sepolta Mary, per poter portarle dei fiori. Glielo ho spiegato,” rispose Anthea.

“È andato là da solo?” Il panico aumentò, serrandogli quasi la gola.

“Non lo so. Potrebbe aver chiesto a Lestrade di accompagnarlo.”

Sherlock si precipitò verso il cortile: _“John, ti prego. Dimmi che sei alla tomba di Mary con Lestrade,”_ quasi urlò. Più si prolungava il silenzio di John, più l’ansia aumentava dentro Sherlock. Arrivato nel cortile principale di Armida, notò subito Lestrade, che stava dando disposizioni agli uomini per i turni di guardia: “Lestrade! Chi ha scortato John alla tomba di Mary?”

Il comandante delle guardie si voltò perplesso: “Non ho visto John. Pensavo che fosse nella sua stanza.”

Sherlock aveva raggiunto Lestrade: “Non è in camera. È andato alla nursery e Anthea gli ha spiegato dove fosse stata sepolta Mary. Possibile che sia uscito da Armida senza che nessuno se ne sia accorto?”

“John conosce bene il castello. Dalla nursery potrebbe essere andato direttamente al laghetto passando dalla torre ovest.”

Sherlock raggiunse un cavallo e vi montò sopra, partendo al galoppo. Lestrade iniziò a urlare ordini e in pochi minuti lui e altri uomini seguirono Holmes. Il laghetto non era distante dal castello ed era facilmente raggiungibile anche a piedi. Sherlock non smise mai di parlare con John, ma si rese conto di non percepirne la presenza: _“Non ti muovere dal laghetto. Aspettami, ti sto raggiungendo. Perché sei andato fuori senza una scorta! Per Aldones, John! Sei l’erede di Hastur!”_

Arrivò velocemente in vista del laghetto, ma non si vedeva nessuno. Smise di cercare John telepaticamente e iniziò a chiamarlo a gran voce, senza ricevere risposta. Ormai in preda al panico, Sherlock smontò da cavallo e si avvicinò alla tomba. C’erano dei fiori sparsi in terra, l’erba era calpestata come se vi fossero state più persone e c’erano tracce di sangue.

“No! Non ancora! – urlò con rabbia – Cercate John! Non possono essere lontani!”

Gli uomini della scorta si sparpagliarono nei dintorni, ma non c’era più nessuno.

“Da che parte sono andati?” Chiese Sherlock a uno dei soldati, che era una delle migliori guide di Armida e molto bravo a seguire le piste.

“Per ora sembrano diretti verso gli Hellers, ma potrebbero ripiegare verso Thendara o qualche altra meta, arrivati ai boschi che si trovano a nord,” rispose l’uomo.

“Torniamo al castello. Dobbiamo inseguirli subito.”

Nel giro di mezz’ora erano già pronti e all’inseguimento dei rapitori. La guida seguì le tracce fino al bosco, poi osservò le impronte perplesso: “Si sono divisi. Un gruppo sta andando verso gli Hellers, mentre l’altro è diretto verso Thendara. Non è possibile sapere in quale gruppo si trovi il Nobile John.”

Sherlock era preoccupato e frustrato: “Dividiamoci anche noi. Lestrade, tu guida il gruppo verso Thendara, io andrò verso gli Hellers. Ci terremo in contatto con i falchi. Il primo gruppo che individua John, informa l’altro e lo segue senza intervenire. La vita di John non deve essere messa in pericolo, chiaro?”

“Certo, _Dom_ Sherlock.”

Il gruppo delle guardie di Armida si divise.

Sherlock tentava di comunicare con John, ma doveva essere incosciente perché non riusciva a percepirlo. Chiunque lo avesse catturato, non aveva motivo di fargli del male o lo avrebbe ucciso sulla tomba di Mary. Sherlock si chiese se fosse stato Moran a rapirlo, ma la parte razionale di lui gli diceva che Sebastian non aveva un motivo logico per farlo. 

Stavano cavalcando da circa un’ora, quanto la guida fermò il cavallo e scese per controllare le tracce. Dopo qualche minuto, si girò verso Sherlock, con il volto teso: “Ho perso le tracce. Su questo terreno non è possibile seguire la pista.”

Sherlock scese da cavallo e si guardò intorno. Sull’orlo della disperazione, decise di tentare un’ultima carta: “ _Moran! So che sei nei dintorni. Riportami John_!”

Trascorse circa un quarto d’ora prima che succedesse qualcosa. Sherlock stava per ordinare di tornare ad Armida, quando sentì qualcuno muoversi nel sottobosco. Lui e i suoi uomini estrassero le armi.

“Sono solo e disarmato. Sto uscendo allo scoperto,” li informò la voce tesa di Moran. Sherlock controllò mentalmente la zona. In effetti non c’erano altri uomini, nei dintorni. Moran si presentò nello spiazzo con le braccia alzate e un’espressione preoccupata: “Io non ho preso John. Non gli farei mai del male. Se non mi credi, sono disposto a lasciare che utilizzi su di me il rapporto forzato. Ho una spia alla base terrana di Thendara. Mi ha fatto sapere che un medico terrano è interessato al _laran_ di John. Stavo venendo ad Armida per avvisarvi, ma, da quello che vedo, sono arrivato troppo tardi.”

Sherlock studiò a lungo Sebastian per valutare se stesse mentendo. Con suo grande disappunto, fu costretto ad arrivare alla conclusione che non solo Moran stesse dicendo la verità, ma che fosse anche sinceramente preoccupato per John. Dato che Sherlock continuava a tacere, Sebastian aggiunse: “Ho messo i miei uomini a caccia di eventuali terrani presenti sugli Hellers. Se vuoi seguirmi al mio campo base, possiamo sentire insieme che cosa abbiano trovato. So che la mia parola per te non vale nulla, ma ti giuro che non si tratta di una trappola. Voglio proteggere John almeno quanto te.”

Finalmente Sherlock rispose: “Ti credo. Andiamo,” e rimontò a cavallo, seguendo Moran fino al campo base.

Durante tutto il tragitto, Sherlock non disse una parola e Moran rispettò il suo silenzio. Arrivati all’accampamento, lo trovarono in subbuglio. Gli uomini di Moran avevano catturato dei terrani e si stavano divertendo a prenderli in giro. Quando videro avvicinarsi il loro capo con una scorta di guardie degli Alton, i fuorilegge si misero in tensione, ma non estrassero le armi e si limitarono a seguire attentamente le mosse dei nuovi arrivati.

Moran scese da cavallo: “Dove li avete trovati?”

“Stavano attraversando il bosco, andando verso le terre degli Aldaran. Abbiamo gentilmente chiesto loro che cosa ci facessero qui, se si fossero persi e avessero bisogno di aiuto, ma questi terrani non conoscono proprio l’educazione e non ci vogliono rispondere,” lo informò il suo luogotenente, con un ghigno sardonico, seguito dalle risate sguaiate dei suoi compagni.

“Risponderanno a me,” intervenne con tono gelido Sherlock, superando Moran e dirigendosi verso i prigionieri. Le risate cessarono di colpo e i malviventi si allontanarono dai prigionieri, facendo spazio a Holmes. Senza nemmeno estrarre la propria matrice, Sherlock fissò uno dei terrani e ne cercò la mente. L’uomo iniziò a sentire come se qualcosa cercasse di lacerargli il cervello e gridò. Sherlock non si fermò e continuò a imporre la propria volontà sull’uomo: “Dimmi dove è l’erede di Hastur.”

“Lo stanno portando alla base di Thendara,” rispose l’uomo, contorcendosi per il dolore.

“Sta bene?”

“Ha cercato di resistere e lo abbiamo dovuto sedare. Ha solo una lieve ferita.”

“Perché vi siete separati?”

“Dovevamo incontrarci con una nostra squadra che ha rubato una matrice al Popolo delle Forge, per portarla a Thendara. Ti supplico, basta. Fermati. Qualsiasi cosa tu mi stia facendo, smettila. Ti prego,” supplicò l’uomo, singhiozzando perché il dolore alla testa era insopportabile.

“Dove dovevate incontrarvi e quando?”

L’uomo non rispose e rimase fermo, riverso sul terreno, con il sangue che gli colava dal naso e dalle orecchie, gli occhi sbarrati e un’espressione di lacerante dolore sul viso. Sherlock si disinteressò dell’uomo e si girò verso il terrano vicino. L’uomo, terrorizzato, lo supplicò: “Non so che cosa tu gli abbia fatto, ma risponderò a tutte le tue domande. Ti prego, non farmi del male.”

Gli occhi di ghiaccio lo fissarono senza mostrare emozioni: “Io saprò se stai mentendo. Se tenterai di ingannarmi, non solo rimpiangerai di averlo fatto, ma supplicherai affinché io ti riduca come il tuo complice, velocemente.”

“Dobbiamo incontrarci domani mattina all’alba alle rovine di Hali,” ribatté l’uomo, senza attendere ulteriori sollecitazioni.

Sherlock si voltò verso i suoi uomini: “Manda un falco a Lestrade e digli che sta seguendo i rapitori dell’erede di Hastur. Noi li raggiungiamo appena possibile.”

“Andiamo a Hali,” gli propose Moran.

Sherlock si girò lentamente verso Sebastian, guardandolo sospettoso: “Sarebbe una perdita di tempo. Io voglio salvare John.”

“Hai già degli uomini sulle sue tracce. Se i terrani hanno recuperato una matrice dal Popolo delle Forge, non può che essere Sharra. Si sussurra che gli antichi Custodi la abbiano affidata a loro, dato che non riuscivano a distruggerla. Hai idea dei danni che potrebbero fare se fosse vero e riuscissero ad attivarla? John non vorrebbe certo che una matrice tanto pericolosa cadesse in mani così incoscienti.”

Negli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock, passò un lampo furioso: “Non osare mettere in mezzo John,” sibilò a voce bassa e profonda.

“John è sempre in mezzo a noi, non credi? – domandò Sebastian, senza nessun timore – Entrambi stiamo agendo pensando a lui, non a noi stessi.”

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche minuto. La tensione era palpabile. Anche i loro uomini la percepivano e sfioravano nervosamente le else delle proprie spade. Sherlock rifletté a lungo, ma capì che Moran aveva ragione. John avrebbe voluto che Sharra venisse recuperata: “D’accordo. Non si tratta di una grande deviazione. Recupererò Sharra, poi andrò a Thendara.”

Moran fece un passo verso Sherlock, impedendogli di raggiungere il cavallo: “Vorrei che accettassi il mio aiuto. John aveva ragione. I Terrani sono un pericolo per tutti gli abitanti di Darkover, non solo per i _Comyn_.”

Sherlock esitò, poi allungò una mano. Moran la fissò sorpreso, ma la prese e la strinse: “Per John,” disse Moran.

“Per John,” rispose Sherlock.

I due uomini si strinsero la mano, due alleati strani e improbabili, uniti dall’unico desiderio di salvare la persona cui tenevano di più al mondo.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Sherlock deve fare i conti con i propri sentimenti e sappiamo tutti quanto non sappia gestirli troppo bene. So che John sembra incosciente, ma, quando ci si sente troppo al sicuro, di diventa imprudenti. Non potevamo liberarci di Sebastian. In fin dei conti, lui vuole veramente proteggere il pianeta. Quindi, ecco questa strana coppia di salvatori.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Candle in the Wind” è di Sir Elton John.

A domani.

Ciao!


	21. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

La stanza in cui John si svegliò non aveva nulla di familiare, tutto l’ambiente gli era alieno. Le pareti erano bianche e le luci tanto forti, che gli davano fastidio agli occhi e rendevano l’ambiente freddo e impersonale. Sentiva delle persone muoversi intorno a lui e degli strani suoni che avevano un che di metallico, ma di cui non riusciva a identificare l’origine. L’ultima cosa che ricordava, era di trovarsi sulla tomba di Mary, quando aveva sentito qualcosa pungerlo al collo ed era stato aggredito da un paio di uomini. Aveva lottato, ma si era sentito debole e non era riuscito a opporre resistenza. Nel tentativo di inviare un messaggio telepatico a Sherlock, si era reso conto che il rumore di fondo che sentiva non era quello della natura, ma quello di uno smorzatore di _laran_. Di come fosse arrivato in quella stanza, non ricordava nulla. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse trascorso. Un uomo in camice verde con una mascherina sul volto, si avvicinò a John: “Bentornato dal mondo dei sogni, John. Come stai?” Domandò, in tono mellifluo.

“Dove sono? Chi è lei?” La voce di John era impastata. Sentiva la gola secca e arsa, come se avesse attraversato le Terre Aride.

L’uomo portava gli occhiali, ma John vide gli occhi sorridere senza alcun calore: “Non sai chi io sia e dove ti trovi? Mi deludi. Mi hanno parlato di te quasi come se fossi un dio in terra e non sai queste piccole cose?”

John aveva capito di essere legato a un lettino e sentiva di avere qualcosa attaccato alla testa e alle braccia. Decise di non utilizzare il proprio _laran,_ perché aveva compreso che i Terrani volevano studiare come funzionasse, quindi chiuse la propria mente e si comportò come se non avesse alcun potere. In fin dei conti, lo aveva fatto per tutta la vita, ingannando telepati potenti ed esperti: “Non vedo come potrei sapere chi lei sia e dove mi teniate. Non credo che ci siamo mai incontrati.”

Sentì una voce di donna provenire da un punto imprecisato della stanza: “Dottor Magnussen, non c’è più traccia di quella strana attività celebrale rilevata poco fa.”

L’uomo che stava parlando con John si tolse la mascherina dal volto e sorrise soddisfatto: “Davvero? Bene. Qualcosa l’ho ottenuto lo stesso, come vedi. So che hai fatto qualcosa, ma non so che cosa. Almeno per ora. Vedi, caro John, hai due possibilità: o collabori con noi e cercheremo di farti meno male possibile o non collabori e allora soffrirai tanto. – fece una piccola pausa – Davvero tanto,” terminò in tono glaciale. Fissò John negli occhi con uno sguardo duro: “Ti lascio la notte per pensarci, caro John. Prendi la decisione più saggia.”

Le luci vennero spente e John rimase solo nella stanza fredda. Sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua decisione. Non aveva bisogno di rifletterci. Sperava solo che i Terrani non avessero apparecchiature tali da impedirgli di portare fino in fondo il suo proposito.

Era buio e l’alba era ancora lontana, quando Sherlock e Moran lasciarono l’accampamento dei fuorilegge e partirono per la Torre di Hali, insieme ad alcuni dei loro uomini. I due _Comyn_ cavalcavano distanti, ognuno con la propria scorta. Dopo un po’ di tempo, Moran si affiancò a Sherlock: “Penso che dovremmo parlare,” esordì con un sorriso.

Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo: “Quando arriveremo a Hali, valuteremo la situazione e faremo un piano. Ora non abbiamo nulla da dirci.”

Moran non si fece scoraggiare: “John?”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Riguardo a lui, abbiamo ancora meno da dirci.”

“Direi che sia proprio il contrario, cuginetto. Come ti ho detto ieri sera, John è quello che ci lega. È il motivo per cui entrambi siamo qui.”

Moran poteva sentire la rabbia di Sherlock, ma era deciso ad andare fino in fondo: “John è una persona speciale e non solo per il suo potere. È decisamente l’uomo giusto da cui farsi amare, quello che vorresti avesse scelto te, per condividere la sua vita. E sei profondamente invidioso, se non sei tu quello che lui abbia deciso di amare,” proseguì imperterrito. Rimase in attesa di un commento da parte di Sherlock, che non arrivò. Allora, continuò: “Voglio parlarti di quella notte…”

Sherlock fermò il cavallo, si piazzò davanti a Sebastian e parlò con voce bassa, ma minacciosa: “È proprio quello di cui è meglio che non parliamo. Sto facendo di tutto per dimenticarla. Non provocarmi. E _non_ chiamarmi cuginetto. Non siamo parenti.”

Sebastian notò che gli uomini di scorta di entrambi erano nervosi per la piega che stava prendendo la situazione. Scese da cavallo e afferrò le redini di quello di Sherlock: “Se vogliamo che questa alleanza abbia successo, – disse con voce altrettanto bassa – dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa. Solo fra noi due.”

Sherlock scese da cavallo: “Facciamo una sosta. Fate riposare i cavalli,” ordinò ai suoi uomini e si allontanò con Sebastian.

Si fermarono poco distanti, in una radura: “Premesso che siamo cugini, anche se alla lontana, se colpirmi ti fa sentire meglio, puoi anche farlo. Probabilmente me lo meriterei anche, però prima ascoltami,” esordì Moran.

“Parla in fretta, prima che mi penta di questa alleanza.”

“John ti ha detto della notte che abbiamo passato insieme. Per me quella notte ha significato tantissimo. È stato come se fossi rinato, come se avessi messo la parola fine a un capitolo doloroso e ne avessi aperto uno nuovo.”

“Sei innamorato di John,” sibilò Sherlock, con rabbia appena repressa.

“No. Oppure, sì. Forse sì. È facile innamorarsi di John. Lui sa ascoltare e ti accetta per ciò che sei, senza cercare di cambiarti. Tira fuori la parte migliore di te e ti fa sentire come se tu fossi una brava persona. Non sei d’accordo?”

“Senza ombra di dubbio,” annuì Sherlock, fra i denti.

“Il fatto è che non è importante che cosa io provi per lui, ma cosa senta John per te. La nostra non è stata una notte d’amore, non certo per lui.”

“John mi ha raccontato che non lo hai costretto, mi stai dicendo che ha mentito?” L’ira di Sherlock stava salendo sempre più in superficie, pronta a esplodere.

“Certo che no! Non l’ho stuprato, ma sono stato decisamente poco delicato, va bene? Ho portato a temine la missione che mi aveva assegnato James, l’ho fatto felice e ho chiuso con lui. E John mi ha lasciato fare, perché ha capito, non so come, che era quello di cui avevo bisogno,” ribatté Sebastian, con veemenza.

Sherlock lo fissò perplesso: “Ti rendi conto che non ha senso quello che stai dicendo, vero?”

Moran fece una risata triste: “So che cosa sembro. Patetico, giusto? Eppure per John non ero patetico. Così ho pensato che potesse essere la mia seconda possibilità. John stava dormendo e ho cominciato ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo. Lui rispondeva ai miei stimoli, almeno pensavo che fosse così. Mi sono reso conto che non era con me che stava facendo l’amore, quando è venuto chiamando il tuo nome. Ha aperto gli occhi ed era completamente sconvolto dal fatto che ci fossi io dentro e sopra di lui. Lui era veramente convinto di stare con te. – Moran si fermò un attimo, poi aggiunse, con appena un filo di voce – Non hai idea di quanto ti abbia invidiato in quel momento, cuginetto. È stata la prima e unica volta, in vita mia, in cui non avrei voluto essere me stesso. Avrei voluto essere te. Per un attimo ho pensato che non avrei mantenuto la parola che avevo dato a John di accompagnarlo a Nevarsin. Ho pensato che tenendolo lì con me, avrebbe imparato ad apprezzarmi e ad amarmi. Però, sapevo che non sarebbe stato così. Lui ama te. Aldones solo sa che cosa ci trovi in un pezzo di ghiaccio come te, ma John ama solo te. Anche il bacio dell’altro giorno… l’ho fatto per ripicca. Infantile, lo so.”

Sherlock non sapeva che cosa rispondere. Lui avrebbe voluto parlarne con John, non con Moran. “Vi ho fatto litigare, vero? – chiese Sebastian con voce infelice – È per questo che i Terrani sono riusciti a rapire John. Perché vi ho fatto litigare e tu lo hai lasciato solo.”

I due uomini si guardarono senza dire nulla. Erano entrambi coscienti del fatto che si sentissero in colpa per quello che stava succedendo a John. Stavolta fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio: “Se ho deciso di accettare questa alleanza, è perché John è convinto che ci sia qualcosa di buono in te. È vero che abbiamo litigato per colpa tua, ma sono stato io a non gestire nel modo migliore questa cosa. Sono geloso di te. Ho paura che lui mi possa vedere con i vostri occhi, che decida che non sono più degno del suo amore e che mi lasci. Per te. O per qualcuno come te.”

Sebastian scosse la testa: “Come fai a non capire che non potrebbe mai accadere?”

“Hai appena finito di dire che solo Aldones sa che cosa ci trovi John in me! Credi che non me lo sia mai chiesto io?” Sbottò Sherlock, irritato.

Moran lo fissò sorpreso: “Non avrei mai detto che proprio tu potessi essere insicuro,” sorrise incredulo.

“Non capisco perché tutti vi sorprendiate quando dimostro di avere dei sentimenti,” borbottò risentito Holmes.

“Se ti dovessi rispondere, diventeremmo vecchi entrambi.”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Il sarcasmo lo sopporto solo se lo fa John.”

Sebastian alzò le mani come se dovesse arrendersi: “Giusto. Siamo a posto?”

Sherlock lo studiò un po’. Poteva capire che cosa John vedesse in Moran. Ne sentiva il desiderio di redimersi e il bisogno di fare la cosa giusta: “Non saremo mai amici,” rispose Holmes.

“Né io te lo chiedo,” ribatté serio Sebastian.

“E se tocchi ancora John, ti uccido.”

Moran stava per dire che non avrebbe sfiorato John, a meno che non glielo avesse chiesto espressamente lui stesso, ma decise che non fosse il caso di fare una battuta: “Va bene, cuginetto. Terrò le mani lontano da John,” promise seriamente.

Sherlock allungò una mano e Sebastian gliela strinse. Fu una stretta diversa da quella guardinga della sera precedente. Ora i due uomini erano consci del fatto di potersi fidare e poter contare l’uno sull’altro.

Le luci si accesero all’improvviso e furono come un lampo durante un temporale. John chiuse d’istinto gli occhi e li tenne socchiusi, fino a quando non si abituarono alla luce abbagliante. L’uomo dal sorriso mellifluo entrò nel campo visivo di John, insieme ad alcune guardie e a Jeannette. La ragazza aveva un labbro spaccato e un occhio talmente gonfio da essere chiuso. Magnussen lasciò a John il tempo di mettere bene a fuoco la ragazza, prima di parlare: “Hai riposato bene?”

“Sì,” rispose secco John.

“Come vedi la cara Jeannette ha avuto un piccolo incidente. Devi sapere che la notte scorsa ha tentato di introdursi in questa stanza per liberarti, ma non c’è riuscita. Le guardie non sono state troppo gentili con lei, perché avevo bisogno di capire se avesse dei complici, nella base. – fece una piccola pausa drammatica – Ti interessa la risposta, caro John?”

“Mi dispiace che abbiate picchiato quella povera ragazza, ma io non so chi sia né conosco qualcuno che viva in questa base.”

“Ah, sì. Questo lo so, ce lo ha confermato Jeannette,” sorrise Magnussen.

“Mi dispiace, Nobile John. Quando ho capito chi tu fossi, avevo già parlato troppo con loro,” mormorò Jeannette, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Sono l’erede di Hastur. È una cosa di pubblico dominio.”

“Secondo Jeannette sei molto di più. Qualcosa di raro e prezioso. Qualcosa di unico,” si intromise Magnussen.

“Per favore, dottore, lei non capisce. Se un normale telepate è dieci volte più sensibile di un essere umano, un uomo con il potere puro degli Hastur è dieci volte più sensibile di un telepate. Se lo sottoponete ai vostri esperimenti, lo distruggerete. Per favore. Lasciatelo andare!” Supplicò Jeannette, disperata.

“Portatela via. Rinchiudetela e fate in modo che non possa scappare,” ordinò Magnussen, in tono duro e distaccato.

“La prego dottore! Non gli faccia del male! Nobile John, non opporre resistenza. Collabora con lui o ti farà a pezzi! Ti prego, perdonami!” La voce di Jeannette si allontanò sempre più, fino a sparire, coperta dai rumori metallici della stanza.

“Allora, John caro? Che cosa hai deciso?” Chiese Magnussen con un tono così dolce, che a John si accapponò la pelle.

“Non capisco che cosa vogliate da me. Io sono l’erede di Regis Hastur e quello che mi state facendo comprometterà le relazioni fra Darkover e la Terra.”

La risata di Magnussen fu agghiacciante: “Ma nessuno sa che tu sia qui. Quando ti cercheranno, penseranno che tu sia stato rapito da quei banditi che scorazzano sui monti Hellers. Nessuno penserà mai che siamo stati noi a catturarti. Nessuno verrà mai a cercarti qui. Deciditi a collaborare o sarà solo peggio per te.”

John lo fissò dritto negli occhi: “Non so che collaborazione vogliate. Mi avete rapito. Mi lasci andare e le permetteremo di tornare sulla Terra senza pretendere altro.”

Il volto di Magnussen divenne di pietra: “Come vuoi tu. Cominciamo con gli esami clinici, poi lo porteremo nella stanza del suono.”

Una ragazza con uno sguardo infelice si avvicinò a John: “Mi dispiace tanto. Avresti dovuto collaborare. Sappiamo già che ci sono dei telepati fra di voi. Che senso ha non spiegarci come funziona il tuo potere?”

Mentre parlava, la ragazza aveva prelevato del sangue a John con una siringa.

Un’altra voce disse: “Dottoressa Hooper, siamo pronti per la risonanza magnetica.”

“Bene. Iniziate,” ribatté la ragazza e si allontanò da John.

Il lettino iniziò a muoversi, infilandosi lentamente in quello che sembrava un tunnel appena sufficientemente largo da lasciarlo passare. John cercò di controllare il panico che stava crescendo in lui. Abituato agli spazi aperti, quel luogo così angusto gli dava l’impressione di essere stato sepolto vivo.

Sherlock e Sebastian avevano raggiunto i loro uomini e avevano ripreso a dirigersi verso Hali. La popolazione di Darkover stava lontano il più possibile dal sito dell’antica torre, perché si diceva che si potessero ancora sentire le urla di dolore degli abitanti, che venivano lentamente sciolti dalla pece nera. La torre di Hali era un monumento a ricordo della follia umana delle Epoche del Caos, quando i Darkovani avevano utilizzato le matrici come armi. Una delle più terribili era la pece nera, una sostanza in grado di distruggere la materia organica, lasciando intatta quella inorganica. La pelle di chi veniva colpito dalla pece nera si dissolveva lentamente e la persona moriva fra indescrivibili dolori, perché non c’era modo di fermare l’avanzamento della pece, una volta che avesse colpito la pelle. Durante l’attacco alla Torre di Hali, i _leronis_ e gli studenti presenti avevano inviato il loro dolore a ogni essere dotato di un minimo di _laran_ , rendendoli partecipi di quello che stavano soffrendo. Questo aveva convinto tutti, o quasi, a non utilizzare più le matrici come armi. Hali era rimasta disabitata, ma c’era chi giurava che fosse popolata dai fantasmi di coloro che vi erano morti. Per questo, tutti i Darkovani cercavano di evitare di passare vicino alla torre.

Nell’osservare la struttura intatta della torre, sia Sherlock sia Sebastian sentirono un brivido percorrere la loro schiena. Dei Terrani, comunque, non c’era ancora traccia.

“Siamo riusciti ad arrivare prima di loro,” disse Sebastian.

“Bene. Li aspetteremo, li cattureremo, poi li interrogherò e mi farò consegnare la matrice, se veramente ne sono in possesso. Hai qualcosa in contrario?”

Sebastian pensò al povero terrano cui Sherlock aveva distrutto la mente le sera precedente: “Assolutamente no,” rispose.

John venne fatto uscire dal lungo tunnel e riportato alla luce della stanza. Poteva sentire diverse persone muoversi intorno a lui, anche se non ne vedeva nessuna.

“Vede questa parte del cervello? – stava dicendo la Hooper – Nei cervelli normali è inutilizzata, mentre negli esper darkovani si nota che viene in parte usata. Ora, guardi questo soggetto.”

“Interessante. È decisamente più sviluppata che in qualunque altro darkovano studiato fino a ora. Potremmo finalmente essere a una svolta nei nostri studi sulle capacità mentali dei Darkovani. Dobbiamo capire come funziona, costringerlo a usare il proprio potere,” constatò Magnussen, con entusiasmo.

“Che cosa vuole fargli?” C’era una nota di tristezza nella voce della giovane donna.

“Portarlo nella stanza delle voci e lasciarlo lì per tutta la giornata, sotto costante monitoraggio. Voglio che sia sottoposto a sollecitazioni sensorie e visive per tutto il giorno, utilizzando anche delle droghe. In questo modo, sarà costretto, prima o poi, a usare il proprio potere per mettere fine alla tortura. Se non lo farà coscientemente, potrebbe farlo d’istinto, per proteggersi. E noi, allora, scopriremo il suo segreto.”

“Dottor Magnussen, si ricorda che Jeannette ci ha detto che lui è speciale. Lo si vede anche da questi esami. Non potremmo…” Molly provò a convincere Magnussen a desistere, ma l’uomo la interruppe con tono gelido: “Sta mettendo in dubbio le mie decisioni, dottoressa Hooper?”

“Certo che no, dottore,” rispose in fretta Molly.

“Bene. Portatelo via,” ordinò Magnussen.

La dottoressa Hooper si avvicinò a John e gli fece un’iniezione. John si sentì più debole e iniziò a fare fatica a tenere il proprio _laran_ sotto controllo. I legacci che lo tenevano al lettino vennero slacciati e John fu sollevato da due uomini che lo spostarono su una sedia a rotelle e lo portarono in un’altra stanza. A John girava la testa, gli sembrava di non riuscire a stare seduto. Arrivato nella nuova stanza, lo sistemarono su una sedia, legandogli i polsi, le caviglie e la fronte. Lasciato solo, le luci iniziarono a lampeggiare, con un’alternanza di colori forti e fastidiosi. Nella stanza arrivarono musica e urla, in un insieme cacofonico di suoni altissimi. Sullo schermo davanti a John si susseguivano immagini violente. John fu costretto a usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non utilizzare il proprio _laran_ per mettere fine a quello che gli stavano facendo. Con una disperazione crescente, si chiese fino a quando avrebbe resistito.

I Terrani arrivarono a metà mattina. Era un gruppo di una decina di uomini e Sherlock riconobbe fra loro Phillip Anderson. Sherlock, Sebastian e i loro uomini, rimanendo al coperto nel bosco, li aggirarono e li sorpresero. Il combattimento fu molto breve e i Terrani vennero tutti presi prigionieri.

Sherlock e Sebastian si avvicinarono ai prigionieri: “Non sapete chi sono io! – sbraitò Anderson, con voce irata – Io sono il delegato terrestre. Se non mi rilasciate immediatamente, avrò le vostre teste!”

“So benissimo chi tu sia. Sappiamo che avete rapito l’erede di Hastur e che avete rubato una matrice al Popolo delle Forge,” ribatté Sherlock, gelido e sprezzante.

“Non so chi vi abbia dato queste informazioni…”

Anderson si interruppe, con un’espressione di devastante dolore sul volto. Sentì una pressione lacerante al cervello e non riuscì a impedirsi di gridare.

“Che cosa stavi dicendo?” Domandò Sherlock, con tono indifferente, allentando la presa sulla mente del terrano.

“Co… co… cosa mi hai fatto… bastar…” urlò nuovamente.

“Ti conviene essere gentile, terrano. Potrei essere anche meno cortese di così.”

Anderson respirava a fatica: “Va… va… bene… che cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio la gemma che avete rubato al Popolo delle Forge,” rispose Sherlock.

“Quella pietra è stata portata a Thendara dal gruppo che aveva l’erede di Hastur,” ribatté Anderson.

Sherlock e Sebastian rabbrividirono al pensiero che una matrice come Sharra fosse stata portata nella città più popolosa del pianeta.

“Che cosa siete venuti a fare qui, allora?” Chiese Holmes, sconcertato.

“Abbiamo saputo che qui è nascosta un’altra matrice. È una spada.”

“Dove? Nella torre?”

“Sì. Nei sotterranei,” spiegò Anderson, con un filo di voce.

Sherlock e Sebastian si guardarono negli occhi. Se veramente Sharra non era stata distrutta al termine delle Ere del Caos, anche la Spada di Aldones doveva essere stata conservata e nascosta. Se i Terrani erano stati così folli da portare Sharra a Thendara, dovevano assolutamente recuperare la Spada di Aldones, perché era l’unica matrice sul pianeta in grado di limitarne i danni. Con il preciso intento di salvaguardare Darkover dalla distruzione, Sherlock e Sebastian si avviarono verso la torre, ma sentirono una forte pressione alla testa. Le urla di centinaia di persone entrarono nelle loro orecchie e nelle loro menti, rendendogli impossibile avvicinarsi. Si allontanarono velocemente, abbastanza da non sentire più le urla.

“È una barriera mentale. Ecco perché non si riesce a entrare nella torre. I custodi del passato hanno nascosto la matrice in modo che chi avesse il _laran_ non potesse prenderla,” constatò Sebastian.

“Oppure bisogna avere un potere particolare,” suppose Sherlock.

Il pensiero di entrambi corse a John che, essendo dotato del potere puro degli Hastur, era l’unico in grado di controllare e usare la Spada di Aldones.

“Forse chi non è dotato di _laran_ riesce a entrare. In fin dei conti, una matrice in mano a qualcuno senza il dono è solo una gemma senza alcuna utilità,” rifletté Sebastian.

“Abbiamo tanti esemplari,” sogghignò Sherlock, avvicinandosi ad Anderson e usando la Voce del Comando: “Devi andare dentro la torre, prendere la Spada di Aldones, avvolgerla in una pezza di seta e portarmela,” ordinò, prima di liberare le mani di Anderson. L’uomo andò verso la torre e si accasciò a terra.

“Evidentemente non deve essere qualcuno sottoposto al controllo del _laran_. – constatò Sherlock, senza scomporsi, e si voltò verso gli altri prigionieri – Chi vuole andare a recuperare la gemma e salvarsi la vita?”

Un uomo si alzò in piedi e si offrì volontario. Sherlock fece un cenno e il terrano venne liberato. L’uomo andò verso la torre e riuscì a passare senza problemi. Impiegò quasi mezz’ora prima di tornare, ma riportò una gemma, avvolta in un fazzoletto di seta elegante. Sherlock e Sebastian potevano percepire l’enorme potere emanato dalla matrice. Holmes la avvolse e la mise nella tasca interna del suo mantello: “Ora andiamo a Thendara. C’è un erede da salvare.”

Le immagini, i suoni e le luci vennero spenti e John si ritrovò avvolto dal buio e dal silenzio totale. Vide una striscia di luce formarsi sul pavimento e sentì qualcuno entrare e uscire quasi subito. La luce si spense, ma John sapeva di non essere solo. Avvertì una presenza inquietante e maligna, che gli arrivava direttamente nella mente. Sapeva che non era un essere umano, ma qualcosa di molto più antico e pericoloso: “ _Sono qui._ – gli diceva la voce suadente _– Prendimi. Usami. Lascia che ti aiuti a vendicarti. Unisciti a me e scatena il mio potere. Fallo diventare parte del tuo. Distruggiamo tutto. Uccidiamo tutti. Io sono qui. Solo per te.”_

John inorridì, sentendo che questa presenza stava facendo appello alla sua parte più oscura, alla sua rabbia, al suo desiderio di vendetta. Nella sua mente, si materializzò l’immagine di una lingua infuocata, che, lentamente, assumeva le sembianze di una donna seducente e invitante, che cercava di prenderlo e avvolgerlo per scatenarne il potere distruttivo. Quella parte di John che era il potente _laran_ puro degli Hastur si ribellò a questa intrusione e cercò di respingerla, ma il desiderio di vendetta e la rabbia erano talmente forti, che avrebbero voluto incendiare e distruggere Thendara, i Terrani e Darkover fino a non lasciare più nulla.

E John non sapeva fino a quando avrebbe potuto resistere.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Anche se tutto il racconto è legato alla saga di Darkover di Marion Zimmer Bradley, questa è decisamente la parte in cui i libri la fanno da padrone. Spero che piaccia anche a chi non ami particolarmente il fantasy e la fantascienza, ma, soprattutto, che si capisca bene che cosa stia succedendo.

La canzone “Somebody That I Used to Know” è di Gotye, ma io preferisco la versione di “Glee” perché Matt Bomer è… Matt Bomer!!!

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani.

Ciao!


	22. With the Pride

**With The Pride**

Le luci dei lampioni illuminavano le strade di Thendara, quando Sherlock e Sebastian, dopo avere lasciato Hali, erano arrivati nella capitale. Erano stanchi, ma sapevano di non avere tempo per riposare. Dovevano agire in fretta, se volevano proteggere John e Darkover dalle mosse incoscienti e sconsiderate dei Terrani. Moran si fermò in una locanda vicino alla base terrana. Per quanto stesse aiutando a salvare l’erede di Hastur e il pianeta, era pur sempre un criminale ricercato e non doveva farsi notare dalla Guardia Cittadina. Sherlock raggiunse Castel _Comyn_ per riferire su quello che era accaduto e che aveva scoperto. Entrato nel cortile, trovò il fratello ad attenderlo: “Lestrade è arrivato nel pomeriggio. Non sono riusciti ad intercettare il gruppo che ha rapito John. Lui dovrebbe trovarsi all’interno della base terrana.”

“Che cosa vuole fare Hastur?” Chiese Sherlock, scendendo da cavallo.

“Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Non possiamo attaccare la base terrana, senza avere la certezza che John sia lì. Regis ha convocato il legato, ma lui non si è fatto ancora vedere. Se Anderson non farà avere sue notizie entro domani mattina, Caryl marcerà sulla base terrana con un drappello di Guardie Cittadine. Vedremo come reagiranno i Terrani.”

Sherlock si concesse un sorrisetto maligno: “Oh, se Regis aspetta che Anderson gli risponda, attenderà per molto tempo. Caryl può andare alla base terrana fin da ora,” mormorò in tono enigmatico.

Mycroft studiò il fratello cercando di capire che cosa volesse dire, ma scosse la testa: “Non voglio sapere nulla. Credo che meno so di quello che fai, più sia sicuro per tutti noi,” borbottò infine, temendo la risposta che avrebbe potuto ottenere.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle con noncuranza: “Dov’è Lestrade? Voglio che mi accompagni alla locanda a bere.”

“È nelle scuderie. Cerca solo di non farti uccidere, va bene? A tutti gli altri guai che combinerai, potremo trovare una soluzione.”

“Come? Non saresti contento di liberarti di me?”

Mycroft sospirò: “Sei l’unico fratello che ho. Mi sono così abituato a te, che se ti succedesse qualcosa, sentirei la tua mancanza.”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto: “Mycroft non diventarmi sentimentale, non ti si addice.”

“Vai a fare quello che hai in mente e stai attento.”

Sherlock sorrise al fratello e andò alle scuderie a cercare Lestrade. Il comandante delle guardie di Armida stava dando disposizioni ai propri uomini per trascorrere la notte. Holmes gli si avvicinò: “Che ne diresti di andare a bere una bella pinta di birra nella locanda vicino alla base terrana?” Propose, fissando l’uomo negli occhi.

Lestrade esitò un attimo a rispondere. Holmes non lo aveva mai invitato a bere con lui. Non solo. Greg dubitava fortemente che Sherlock avesse mai messo piede in una locanda. Non era certo il tipo di locale che il secondogenito di Alton avrebbe mai frequentato. Capì subito che la domanda nascondeva un secondo fine: “In quanti siamo invitati?”

“Non siamo in tanti. È una piccola rimpatriata. Saremo in tre e il terzo ci aspetta già alla locanda. Sai, è un tipo schivo, cui non piace farsi vedere in giro.”

“Sono sempre pronto a fare festa,” ribatté Lestrade.

Sherlock gli sorrise riconoscente e i due uomini uscirono da Castel _Comyn_ con la testa coperta da un cappuccio. Mycroft li osservò, mentre si allontanavano, e pregò che il fratello riuscisse a portare termine il suo piano senza farsi uccidere.

Nella base terrana, John era sempre più in difficoltà. A intervalli irregolari, le luci, i suoni e le immagini riprendevano a martellarlo, alternati a periodi di buio e silenzio totali, durante i quali la voce misteriosa prendeva il sopravvento su tutto e invadeva la mente di John, sobillandolo a scatenare il proprio potere per distruggere i Terrani, i _Comyn_ e Darkover. A causa della stanchezza, John stentava sempre più a controllare il proprio _laran_ , che spingeva per scatenarsi e liberarlo dall’agonia. Una parte di lui, però, era cosciente del fatto che, se si fosse lasciato andare, avrebbe causato tanto dolore e sofferenza, colpendo anche persone innocenti. Era questo pensiero che lo faceva resistere. Oltre alla speranza che Sherlock arrivasse presto a salvarlo.

Quando Sherlock e Lestrade arrivarono alla locanda, la notte aveva invaso le strade di Thendara. Delle quattro lune, ormai se ne vedevano solo tre, quasi intere. La quarta era completamente oscurata dal cono d’ombra del pianeta. Entrarono e furono accolti da un odore misto di cibo e sudore, da risate sguaiate e grida indistinte. Si diressero verso un tavolo cui era seduto un unico commensale, che li guardò avvicinarsi a lui alzando su di loro i suoi occhi verdi: “Stavo per andare da solo. Anche se apprezzo il vostro aiuto,” esordì Moran, in tono canzonatorio.

“Dove dobbiamo incontrare il tuo uomo?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Ci aspetta al lato sud della base terrana. Ha creato un varco da cui può entrare e uscire senza che i terrani se ne accorgano,” rispose Moran, sottovoce. Passò lo sguardo da Sherlock a Lestrade, poi tornò a guardare Sherlock: “Siete pronti? Se ci prendono, io sarò l’unico a cavarsela a buon mercato. Voi rischiate più di me.”

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso sardonico: “Non ti permetterò di fare la parte dell’eroe con John.”

Sebastian ricambiò il sorriso, senza commentare. I tre uomini si alzarono e uscirono dalla locanda, senza che nessuno li degnasse di uno sguardo.

Con il favore del buio e con il capo coperto, si diressero verso la base terrana e ne percorsero il perimetro evitando le violente luci artificiali che lo illuminavano. Nel lato sud, c’era un punto scarsamente illuminato, in cui si intravedeva una figura di altezza normale, ma di corporatura robusta, in attesa. Quando si avvicinarono a sufficienza, la figura alzò un lembo della recinzione, facendoli entrare all’interno del perimetro della base terrana. L’uomo abbracciò Moran con trasporto: “È bello rivederti, Seb!”

“Questo è mio cugino Mike Damon Stamford Ardais,” lo presentò Moran.

“Tu sei Sherlock Holmes. Ti ho visto quando hai presentato alla folla l’erede di Hastur. Anche noi siamo cugini. Le nostre madri sono cresciute insieme. Erano grandi amiche, praticamente inseparabili, fino a quando non hanno sposato i nostri padri. Però è mio padre a essere un lontano cugino di tua madre. È un piacere conoscerti. Ho sentito molto parlare di te,” Mike sorrise cordiale.

“Immagino che siano state tutte belle parole,” sbuffò Sherlock, per nulla entusiasta.

Mike aggrottò la fronte, ma intervenne Sebastian: “Mike è riuscito a infiltrarsi nella base terrana e mi ha sempre passato informazioni dettagliatissime su quello che avviene qui.”

“Sei troppo buono, Seb. Ho solo fatto il mio dovere per proteggere Darkover dalle brame e dall’incoscienza dei Terrani. Ho scoperto dove è tenuto prigioniero l’erede di Hastur. Lo stanno sottoponendo a una tortura mentale per costringerlo a scatenare il proprio _laran_. Inoltre, dalla mente di una dottoressa che si occupa di Hastur ho saputo che hanno messo nella stanza una matrice, per vedere se ne attivasse il potere. Non so che tipo di matrice sia, ma l’ha portata la squadra giunta con il prigioniero.”

Sherlock rabbrividì: “Hanno messo John nella stessa stanza con Sharra?”

“Sharra? State dicendo che i terrani hanno trovato _quella_ Sharra?” Mike sussultò, senza riuscire a nascondere il panico nella voce.

Moran annuì, grave: “Così sembra. Speriamo che sia un fraintendimento. Andiamo?”

Con il favore delle tenebre e con la conoscenza che Mike aveva della base, arrivarono presto in un edificio costruito con un materiale freddo e lucido, dentro cui vennero quasi abbagliati da luci gelide e intense.

“Indossate questi. – disse Mike porgendo loro dei camici – Penseranno che siate degli aiutanti darkovani. Per fortuna i terrani ci considerano poco e non si ricordano troppo le nostre facce. Potremo girare la base abbastanza tranquillamente.”

Camminando a testa bassa, come se avessero una meta precisa e tanta fretta per arrivarci, i quattro uomini attraversarono l’edificio, senza essere disturbati da nessuno. Arrivati in prossimità di un corridoio, Mike si fermò: “La stanza in cui si trova John Hastur è quella in mezzo, con la guardia davanti. Oltre a mettere fuori combattimento la guardia, dovremo sopprimere il medico e l’altra guardia che si trovano nella stanza di fronte e che stanno monitorando ciò che avviene nella camera in cui c’è il prigioniero.”

“Bene. Lestrade, tu e Mike occupatevi della guardia nel corridoio. Moran ed io penseremo a quelli nell’altra stanza,” sussurrò Sherlock, per non farsi sentire.

Con assoluta indifferenza, i quattro uomini si avviarono per il corridoio. Lestrade, una volta superata la guardia, si girò improvvisamente e con un colpo ben assestato lo stordì. Moran e Sherlock entrarono nella stanza di sorveglianza. Appena dentro, Holmes usò la Voce del Comando: “Fermi,” ordinò. I tre uomini e la donna presenti nella stanza si bloccarono. Moran controllò velocemente che non vi fossero altre porte o persone, ma la stanza non presentava altre uscite e nessuno era sfuggito all’ordine impartito da Alton. L’attenzione di Sherlock fu attratta dal rumore proveniente da una strana tavola con un rialzo davanti, cui erano seduti due degli uomini e la donna. Era sicuro di sentire un suono simile a una voce umana, che gridava e supplicava di smettere. Arrivato davanti a uno strano specchio, vi vide dentro John, legato a una sedia, che urlava e implorava che mettessero fine a quello che gli stavano facendo. L’immagine provocò un profondo dolore e una violenta rabbia in Sherlock, che si girò verso la donna: “Chi ha ordinato questo?”

“Il dottor Magnussen,” rispose la donna con un filo di voce.

“È in questa stanza?”

“Sì,” ribatté la donna.

“Indicamelo.”

La donna alzò un dito verso l’uomo con gli occhiali seduto al suo fianco. Sherlock lo fissò con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di Magnussen e sibilò: “Spegni quelle maledette cose.”

Magnussen spense le luci, i suoni e le immagini. Lo strano specchio divenne scuro e non si vedeva più John, ma si continuava a sentire la sua voce, supplichevole e stanca: “Ti prego, smettila, non voglio distruggere nulla e uccidere nessuno. Lasciami in pace.”

Sherlock fece un cenno a Moran, per fargli capire che sarebbero andati da John: “Tu vieni con noi. – disse a Magnussen, sempre usando la Voce del Comando, mentre aggiunse rivolto agli altri – Voi rimanete qui e non muovetevi per nessun motivo per le prossime quattro ore.”

I tre uomini uscirono dalla stanza per tornare nel corridoio, dove li attendevano Greg e Mike, che si erano liberati, in qualche modo, della guardia messa fuori gioco. Quando entrarono nella stanza buia, Sherlock e Moran sentirono subito la pressione di Sharra sulle loro menti, invitante e suadente, desiderosa solo di scatenare l’inferno. Sherlock la ignorò e si diresse da John, seguito da Lestrade e Magnussen. John era pallidissimo e si vedeva che stava facendo uno sforzo tremendo per non soccombere a Sharra. Sherlock gli toccò delicatamente un braccio e gli sussurrò in un orecchio: “Sono qui, _precioso,_ è finita. Sono venuto per riportarti a casa. – alzò gli occhi verso Magnussen – Liberalo da tutta questa roba, ma stai attento a non fargli male!”

Magnussen obbedì. Liberato John da ogni costrizione, Sherlock e Lestrade lo sollevarono dalla poltrona, facendo attenzione a non provocargli del dolore. Si stavano avviando verso l’uscita, quando videro Sebastian Moran stringere Sharra in pugno. Nei suoi occhi ardeva una luce diversa: “Sappiamo tutti che ha ragione, vero?” Chiese rivolto a tutti e a nessuno.

Sherlock si immobilizzò: “Che cosa vuoi fare Sebastian?”

Moran sospirò: “I Terrani non desisteranno, fino a quando non gli avremo fatto capire che possiamo difenderci da loro.”

Mike impallidì: “Vuoi scatenare la potenza di Sharra? È necessario un cerchio di telepati, per controllarla, non puoi farlo da solo.”

“Il cerchio servirebbe se io volessi usare la matrice al massimo della sua potenza, ma non è quello che voglio fare io. Lei è pronta per portare distruzione e morte. Sono sicuro che il mio _laran_ sia più che sufficiente per attivarla, ma non così potente da non riuscire a contenere il suo potere distruttivo all’interno di questo edificio. Sharra mi consumerà e si fermerà da sola. Sono certo che come esempio della nostra possibilità di difenderci sarà più che sufficiente. E, comunque, avete la Spada di Aldones e un Hastur. Potrete contrastare Sharra, se ne dovessi perdere il controllo.”

John scostò la testa dalla spalla di Sherlock e fissò lo sguardo negli occhi verdi di Sebastian: “No. Non devi farlo. È la matrice che parla, Sebastian, non tu. Non lasciarti irretire da lei. Puoi resisterle. Ti prego. Avvolgila in una fazzoletto di seta. Vedrai che smetterà di provocarti,” supplicò, in tono accorato.

Moran sorrise dolcemente a John: “Guarda che cosa ti hanno fatto. Non vuoi punirli?”

John fissava Sebastian con uno sguardo triste: “Voglio che paghino, ma non in questo modo. Non perdendo te e la tua anima. È un prezzo troppo alto. Sharra è troppo potente, ti consumerà, ma non ti lascerà morire fino a quando non avrà distrutto tutto. Non è possibile controllarla. Ti prego, Sebastian, non unirti a lei. Fallo per me.”

Sebastian si avvicinò a John: “Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, John. E lo farò per te. Addio,” sussurrò, sfiorando con le labbra la fronte di Hastur.

John allungò una mano e afferrò il polso di Sebastian, disperato: “Non voglio che tu lo faccia. Non servirà. Ti supplico, non devi morire per redimerti, lo hai già fatto. Sei qui, hai aiutato Sherlock a salvarmi. Parlerò con mio padre, con il Consiglio dei _Comyn_ , sarai riabilitato!” John capiva che quello che stava dicendo non avrebbe convinto Sebastian a rinunciare al suo piano. Si girò verso Sherlock in cerca di appoggio: “Diglielo anche tu. Digli che sacrificarsi non ha senso.”

Sherlock guardò Sebastian. Occhi di ghiaccio fissi dentro occhi verdi.

“Su, cuginetto caro, dimmelo. Dimmi che non dovrei morire, dopo avere avuto John per me tutta una notte.”

John era allibito: “Questo non c’entra! Non devi morire per quello!”

“Sei d’accordo, Sherlock? Sei sicuro che io non debba pagare per quella notte? Sei certo che non ti porterei via John, se rimanessi in vita?”

John scuoteva la testa: “Nonononononono. Non succederebbe. Ti prego, Sebastian, smettila. Sherlock, per favore…” John si accasciò fra le braccia di Sherlock, stremato.

Sebastian lo fissò preoccupato: “Dovete portarlo via, presto.”

Sherlock non distolse gli occhi da Moran: “Sai che lo farei io, se non temessi che il mio _laran_ scatenerebbe Sharra in modo più distruttivo, vero?”

Sebastian gli sorrise: “Tu capisci.”

“Sì. E non lo dico perché temo che mi potresti portare via John. So che stai solo cercando di provocarmi, ma che non lo faresti veramente,” puntualizzò.

“Lo so,” ribatté Moran.

Sherlock spostò dolcemente e delicatamente John fra le braccia di Lestrade. Si piazzò davanti a Moran, allungando una mano: “Farò in modo che tutti sappiano che il vero eroe sei tu. Racconterò che ti sei sacrificato per salvare John e Darkover dalla cupidigia e dalla stupidità dei Terrani. Nessuno si ricorderà del tuo passato legame con Moriarty.”

Moran fece una risata strozzata: “Io non mi pento di avere amato Jim. L’unico mio rimorso è che io non sia riuscito a salvarlo da se stesso. Non hai bisogno di riabilitare il mio nome. È meglio che i Terrani pensino che io non sia legato al Consiglio. Avranno la loro punizione, ma non potranno incolpare i _Comyn_. Tutti vincono. Persino io. Finalmente avrò la mia pace. Potrei persino ricongiungermi con Jim, non credi?”

Sherlock non ritirò la mano: “I Terrani non sono obbligati a sapere tutto. L’importante è che i Darkovani sappiano che sei tu quello che ha fermato questa follia.”

Sebastian prese la mano di Sherlock e la strinse. I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, riconoscendosi molto più simili di quello che avrebbero mai ammesso. Lasciata la mano di Sherlock, Sebastian si avvicinò a John: “Ti ho conosciuto troppo tardi, piccolo John. Ti cercherò in un’altra vita. – sussurrò, prima di voltarsi verso Mike – Devi andare con loro e portarli fuori di qui. Addio cugino.”

Mike lo abbracciò senza dirgli una parola: “Andiamo. Non vorrei che arrivasse qualcuno.”

Sherlock sollevò John fra le braccia. John era sempre stato minuto, ma ora sembrava fragile e delicato, come se potesse rompersi facilmente. Sherlock lo strinse con tenerezza e si girò verso Magnussen: “Terrano, non muoverti da questa stanza e non parlare. Immagino che non ti dia fastidio avere compagnia, vero Sebastian?”

Moran sogghignò soddisfatto: “Si deve pure alimentare l’incendio con qualcosa, non credi? Abbi cura del piccolo John.”

Magnussen impallidì per il terrore, avendo intuito qualcosa del piano di quegli uomini, ma non potendo fare nulla per impedire quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Sebastian Moran era nella stanza buia e stringeva in mano la potente matrice Sharra. Fino a quando erano stati presenti anche gli altri, la voce suadente della matrice era rimasta sullo sfondo della sua mente. Un suono costante, ma indistinguibile. Ora che c’era silenzio, la sua mente fu invasa da parole e desideri che non erano solo suoi: _“Avanti! Che cosa aspetti! Unisciti a me. Scatenami. Libera la nostra rabbia.”_

“ _Non farlo Sebastian_. – urlò la voce di John – _Ti prego, non lo fare. Non ne vale la pena_.”

“ _John vattene_. _Esci dalla mia mente. Mi sto legando a Sharra_.”

“ _Non farlo andare via_. – sussurrò la voce di Sharra – _Lascia che lui si leghi a noi. Saremo più forti. Distruggeremo di più. Anche lui vuole lasciarsi bruciare fino al cuore_.”

“ _Non ascoltarla_. – il tono disperato nella voce di John strinse il cuore a Sebastian – _Vieni fuori. Raggiungici. Non morire, ti prego._ _Troveremo un altro modo per punire i Terrani. Io non ti lascerò solo, Sebastian_. _Non ti permetterò di morire da solo. Se vorrai andare avanti, dovrai portarmi con te. Dovrai uccidermi._ ”

“ _Tienilo con noi._ – intervenne la voce melodiosa di Sharra – _Staremo insieme per sempre_.”

Moran era tentato di tenere legato a sé John per sempre, loro due insieme, il suo nuovo inizio. Però lui stava per farsi bruciare dal fuoco distruttore di Sharra e non poteva trascinare John con sé.

John aveva Sherlock.

John era di Sherlock, non suo.

Non aveva il diritto di uccidere John e di portarlo via da Sherlock.

Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, Sebastian cacciò John dalla propria mente, lo chiuse fuori violentemente, per essere sicuro di non avere ripensamenti e di non lasciarsi influenzare da Sharra. 

John era semi incosciente fra le braccia di Sherlock. Erano arrivati al perimetro esterno della base terrana senza incontrare nessuno. Data l’ora tarda, la maggior parte dei Terrani era nel proprio alloggio a dormire. Con il favore delle tenebre, arrivarono a Castel Comyn in brevissimo tempo. Entrando dalla scala esterna, Sherlock portò John nella stanza segreta, che occupava negli alloggi degli Hastur, e lo depose delicatamente sul letto. Lasciò Lestrade a sorvegliarlo e corse da Regis Hastur, per spiegare che cosa stesse per accadere e per chiedere se Beltran fosse stato richiamato al Castello, in modo da poter soccorrere John.

Sebastian Moran immerse la propria mente nella matrice e si legò a essa, espandendo i propri sensi. Poteva vedere chiaramente l’edificio in cui si trovava, come anche quelli intorno. Poteva percepire la presenza dei Terrani e dei Darkovani, che dormivano nella base, ignari del pericolo. Espanse i propri sensi fino a sentire tutta Thendara e il Castello dei _Comyn_.

Trovò John e con lui, trovò il proprio nemico.

John era debole e confuso. Sapeva che Sherlock lo aveva portato via dalla base terrana e che avevano abbandonato Sebastian.

Solo.

Con Sharra.

Nello stato di semi incoscienza in cui si trovava, John aveva percepito una presenza familiare e rassicurante, che lo invitava a unirsi a lui: “ _Ti sto aspettando da tanto tempo, John. Non possiamo salvare Sebastian, ma possiamo limitare il potere di Sharra. È nostro compito fermarla. Impedirle di distruggere. Siamo stati creati per questo. Per sconfiggere Sharra._ ”

Senza quasi rendersene conto, John aveva preso la Spada di Aldones dalla tasca di Sherlock e si era legato alla matrice. 

Sebastian era stato travolto da una furia incendiaria e distruttiva. Il suo nemico era debole e poteva essere ridotto in cenere. Senza la sua presenza, sarebbe stato libero di distruggere tutto il pianeta. Bruciato lui, nessuno avrebbe più potuto fermarlo.

John si mise a sedere sul letto.

Lestrade fu subito al suo fianco: “Sta arrivando Sherlock con un _leronis._ Ti riprenderai presto.”

John lo guardò negli occhi con una determinazione che Lestrade non gli aveva mai visto prima: “Devo alzarmi e andare alla finestra. Sebastian sta per scatenare Sharra e pensa di poterla controllare. Non sa quanto si sbagli.”

Lestrade osservò John attentamente. Era così pallido e le occhiaie erano così profonde, che quasi non si vedeva l’azzurro delle iridi. Non capiva come riuscisse a stare seduto e non sapeva che cosa volesse fare, ma il suo istinto gli urlava di non permettere a John di muoversi. John si alzò, ma perse l’equilibrio. Lestrade lo sorresse immediatamente, impedendogli di cadere. Stava per aiutarlo a riappoggiarsi al letto, ma John oppose resistenza: “Devo andare alla finestra,” ripeté in tono deciso.

Sharra aveva percepito il suo nemico e voleva distruggerlo, ma Sebastian, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, riportò la propria attenzione sull’edificio in cui si trovava. Individuò il punto debole della struttura nel suo generatore di energia e lo portò ad un punto di calore tale che esplose. Anche il corpo di Sebastian venne travolto dall’esplosione, ma Sharra non gli permise di morire. Mentre bruciava, si insinuò nella sua mente per portare distruzione alla base e a Thendara, fino al suo nemico, fino ad Hastur.

Lestrade sentì l’esplosione e si voltò verso la finestra.

“Sharra è stata scatenata e non si fermerà da sola. Vuoi che distrugga tutta la città?” Sussurrò John.

Greg non sapeva che cosa fare. Vedeva John fragile e debole, ma sapeva che le antiche matrici non potevano essere fermate facilmente.

“Per favore! Non possiamo permettere che ci sia una strage, nemmeno fra i Terrani!”

“Va bene,”si arrese infine Lestrade e accompagnò John alla finestra. Lo spettacolo che si presentò ai loro occhi era splendido e raccapricciante al tempo stesso. Sullo sfondo della città, un violento incendio stava illuminando la notte buia. Le fiamme avevano assunto una strana forma, come se fossero una donna bella e affascinante che ballava in modo sensuale per attrarre il proprio amante. John sentì la matrice e il proprio _laran_ reagire come se si trovassero davanti a un nemico di antica data, atteso e desiderato a lungo. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò immergendo la propria mente nelle profondità della potente matrice e cercò di connettersi a Sharra, per fermarla.

Sebastian Moran sentì un’altra mente entrare in contatto con lui. Era qualcuno di familiare, qualcuno che una parte di lui amava, ma un’altra parte lo odiava profondamente e voleva distruggerlo.

“ _Sebastian è ora di fare pace con il mondo_. – gli disse la voce gentile di John – _Lascia andare Sharra, poni fine alla distruzione. I Terrani hanno capito. Sono stati puniti a sufficienza._ ”

“ _NO._ _Non hanno ancora sofferto abbastanza. Mi hanno portato via l’amore della mia vita. Ho perso Jim a causa loro. Devono pagare_ ,” urlò Moran.

“ _Non hai perso Jim a causa dei Terrani._ _Sono stato io a ucciderlo. Ed io sono pronto a pagare. Non devi distruggere tutta Thendara, per avere la tua vendetta. Devi solo uccidere me_.”

Sherlock e Beltran entrarono nella stanza di John insieme. Notando il letto vuoto, Sherlock si sentì rincuorato, ma il sollievo durò pochissimo perché vide John davanti alla finestra, sorretto da Lestrade, concentrato e con in mano qualcosa che brillava intensamente. Istintivamente, Sherlock si portò una mano alla tasca in cui aveva riposto la Spada di Aldones e si rese conto che non c’era più. Capì immediatamente che John gli aveva sottratto la matrice e che ora la stava usando per fermare Sharra. Si precipitò da lui urlando: “John fermati! Non cercare di collegarti con Sharra,” lo supplicò, con una profonda disperazione nella voce.

Beltran lo afferrò per un braccio, prima che arrivasse da John: “Fermati! Lascialo fare.”

“Così si farà uccidere!”

Beltran lo fissò con uno sguardo addolorato: “Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Questo è il destino di John. Deve fermare Sharra prima che distrugga Thendara e Darkover.”

“Tu lo sapevi!” Sherlock non riusciva a credere quello che aveva sentito.

“È da quando siete nati che ho delle visioni su voi due. Non potevo dirvi nulla per non cambiare il futuro. Devi stare a guardare che John porti a compimento il proprio destino. Poi dovrai salvarlo.”

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Beltran gli lasciò il braccio e si girò verso il nipote, senza rispondere. Sherlock decise che non voleva sentire altri indovinelli e andò di fianco a John. La luce della matrice brillava intensa nelle mani di John. Sherlock non aveva mai visto nulla di simile. La luce azzurra era così luminosa da fare quasi male agli occhi.

John sentì che l’attenzione di Sharra si era spostata dal pianeta a lui: “ _Hai capito chi io sia, Sharra?_ ”

La figura nella mente di John si trasformò da Sebastian in una lingua di fuoco violenta e devastante: “ _Tu sei Hastur. E questo è il nostro ultimo scontro._ ”

“ _Devi mettere fine alla tua distruzione_. _Il nostro tempo è finito. Basta distruggere,_ ” ordinò una voce che non era solo quella di John

“ _Gli uomini non sono cambiati._ – rispose Sharra – _Non senti quanto sia grande la loro rabbia? Ascolta le voci del rancore e dell’odio, che nascono e crescono ogni giorno dentro di loro. Percepisci la voglia di distruggere e uccidere, che ognuno di questi uomini nutre dentro di sé, cantando canzoni di vendetta. Tutto questo alimenta la mia fiamma. Come farai a fermarmi, piccolo uomo, tu solo contro tutti?_ ” lo scherno traspirava da ogni parola di Sharra.

John sorrise: “ _Io non sono solo_. _Accanto a me ho Sherlock, Greg e Beltran. E non sono gli unici. Quello che ti alimenta è molto più debole di ciò che sorregge me. Amore, amicizia, solidarietà, altruismo. Sono più difficili da vedere perché l’odio, la rabbia e la vendetta hanno delle forme di manifestazione plateali, mentre l’amore e l’amicizia sono più intimi e riservati. Non è così Sebastian?”_ John aveva pronunciato il nome di Moran con un’immensa tristezza. La lingua di fuoco vacillò, come se per qualche secondo avesse perso parte della propria potenza.

“ _Sebastian._ _Tu non le permetterai di distruggere Darkover, vero?”_

John vide la forma di Sharra tremolare, ma non si arrese: “ _Lui è mio_! _Lui ha deciso di unirsi a me per portare a termine il piano del suo amant_ e!”

“ _Di quale amante_? _Sebastian, non lasciarti travolgere da Sharra. Tu non vuoi distruggere Darkover. Tu lo vuoi salvare.”_

La forma di fuoco tornò ad assumere le sembianze di Sebastian Moran: “ _Stai lontano_! _Potrei farti del male_!” Supplicò Moran, con voce spaventata.

Mentre parlava, la forma eterea di John si avvicinò sempre più a quella di Moran, allargando le braccia, senza lasciarsi intimorire. Circondato da un alone azzurro, John abbracciò Moran: “ _Non sei solo, Sebastian. E non devi espiare nessuna colpa_.”

Moran cercò di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio, quasi disperato: “ _Lasciami John! Se non lo farai ti distruggerà!”_

John non lo lasciò: “ _Devi scegliere, Sebastian. Solo tu puoi fermarla. Solo tu puoi privarla della tua energia, non facendo più da catalizzatore fra lei e i sentimenti negativi degli abitanti del pianeta.”_

John sentiva la disperazione di Moran, percepiva la battaglia interiore che stava combattendo: “ _A giocare col fuoco si rimane bruciati, piccolo John,_ ” sussurrò con amarezza Sebastian.

“ _Io posso bruciare con te, se vuoi_. _L’importante è fermare Sharra e impedirle di distruggere tutto. Non è questo che vuoi anche tu?_ ”

“ _Non te ne andrai, vero, piccolo John?_ _Perché hai deciso di morire?”_

“ _Tu mi ucciderai?”_

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Sebastian sorrise e ricambiò l’abbraccio di John. L’alone rosso che circondava la figura eterea di Moran si attenuò, sfumando sempre più verso l’azzurro. John sentì un urlo lancinante squarciargli la mente, quando Sebastian spezzò il proprio legame Sharra, ma non si fece spaventare, non abbandonò Moran. Lo ascoltò lasciarsi spegnere fra le sue braccia, cercando di alleviare il più possibile il dolore di Sebastian, accogliendolo in sé e condividendolo con lui. Quando capì che Sebastian era morto serenamente, John si lasciò finalmente andare, sfinito, cadendo in un mondo oscuro e freddo, da cui non aveva le forze per uscire. Sentiva di avere Sherlock accanto a sé, ma era una presenza così lontana e ovattata che non riusciva a capire che cosa volesse da lui. John si lasciò avvolgere da quell’oblio oscuro, incapace di raggiungere la voce di Sherlock, sempre più lontana, che lo chiamava disperato.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Spero che questo capitolo abbia coinvolto anche chi non conosce la saga Darkovana.

“With the Pride” è una canzone degli Spandau Ballet per sola voce e chitarra.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

A domani.

Ciao!


	23. Time after Time

**Time After Time**

Sherlock stava osservando con grande preoccupazione l’incendio che si era sviluppato alla base terrana. Intorno alle fiamme, altissime e dalla forma simile a una donna, sembrava essersi formata una cortina azzurra che dava l’impressione di contenerle, come se due amanti si stessero abbracciando. Sherlock percepiva che le forze di John stavano diminuendo e si sentiva impotente, non potendo aiutarlo. Improvvisamente, la fiamma divenne più simile a quella di un normale incendio. John si accasciò fra le braccia di Sherlock, che iniziò a chiamarlo con preoccupazione: “John! John, apri gli occhi, per favore. Ti prego, John!” Alzò uno sguardo disperato su Beltran: “Che cosa è successo? Perché non mi risponde? Perché non si sveglia?”

Negli occhi di Beltran si leggeva un dolore immenso: “Quello che gli hanno fatto i terrani lo ha indebolito. Ciò che ha fatto per fermare Sharra deve avere prosciugato le sue ultime energie. La mente di John si è persa nello scontro fra le due matrici.”

“Dove si è persa? Come facciamo a riportarlo indietro?”

“Nessuno lo sa. Solo tu, Sherlock, puoi capirlo e riportare John da noi. Questo è il tuo destino. Se fallirai, John sarà perso per sempre.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo da Beltran al volto pallidissimo di John. Avrebbe trovato il modo per riportarlo indietro, a costo di dover percorre tutti gli inferni gelati di Zandru.

Sherlock e Lestrade adagiarono delicatamente John sul letto. Nella stanza fecero irruzione i genitori di John e gli Alton. Sherlock era infastidito dalla presenza di tante persone perché gli impedivano di pensare lucidamente.

“Che cosa è successo a mio figlio?” Chiese Liriel preoccupata.

“Si è legato alla Spada di Aldones. È riuscito a impedire che la furia di Sharra dilagasse su tutta Thendara, ma ora è in coma,” rispose Beltran.

“Che cosa dobbiamo fare per svegliarlo?” Domandò Regis.

“Nulla. Solo Sherlock può trovare un modo per svegliarlo.”

“Non se ne parla. Non farò correre dei rischi a mio figlio,” intervenne Rafael, in tono deciso.

Beltran alzò uno sguardo severo su Rafael: “Se non lasci che tuo figlio salvi John, la famiglia Hastur rimarrà senza eredi.”

“Non mi importa. Non permetterò che mio figlio metta in pericolo la propria vita.”

“Non sta a te decidere, padre! Non sono un bambino e non puoi decidere per me,” sbottò Sherlock, stizzito.

Rafael lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Sei mio figlio. E, come tale, mi devi obbedienza.”

Sherlock e Rafael si guardarono in cagnesco senza aggiungere altro, ognuno dei due furioso con l’altro.

Gabriel si intromise, cercando di fare ragionare il capo della famiglia Alton: “Rafael, ascolta. Quando ci hai portato via nostro figlio, non ti sei interessato di ferire i sentimenti di altri genitori. Anche ora pensi solo al bene di tuo figlio. Posso capire che tu sia preoccupato per la sicurezza di Sherlock, ma non credi di essere in debito con noi? Avremmo potuto venire a riprenderci John, senza curarci della salute di tuo figlio, ma non lo abbiamo fatto.”

“Ti ringrazio di questo. In cambio del vostro sacrificio, però, ho dato un’educazione a John che, altrimenti, non avrebbe ricevuto.”

“Questo non è del tutto vero. – dissentì Beltran – Se i ragazzi non si fossero conosciuti nel _Supramondo_ , avrei fatto in modo che John arrivasse lo stesso a Neskaya. Pensi, forse, che avrei permesso che l’erede di Hastur non ricevesse la giusta educazione?”

“Comunque, non permetterò a mio figlio di correre dei rischi. Mi dispiace per voi, ma anche Alton ha bisogno di eredi e non posso permettere a Sherlock di morire per salvare l’erede di Hastur,” insistette caparbio Rafael.

Mentre i genitori stavano discutendo su che cosa permettere o non permettere a Sherlock di fare, lui si era seduto sul letto al fianco di John e lo stava osservando. John appariva pallido e stanco, con il respiro così debole che si faceva fatica a vedere il torace sollevarsi. Sherlock non sapeva che cosa fare, ma non poteva permettere a John di morire. Lo aveva appena ritrovato e avrebbe lottato contro tutto e contro tutti pur di non perderlo più. Cercò di isolare la mente dalla confusione che regnava nella stanza e di comunicare con John: _“Mi senti, precioso? Perché non sei tornato da me? Che cosa ti tiene lontano? Come posso raggiungerti?”_

Da John non gli arrivò alcuna risposta.

Sherlock era frustrato e disperato. Improvvisamente la sua attenzione fu attratta dalla matrice nella mano sinistra di John. La Spada di Aldones splendeva vivida e calda, di un azzurro così intenso da fare quasi male agli occhi. Sherlock aveva già notato come la matrice brillasse in modo anormale e capì che attraverso quella gemma sarebbe arrivato a John. Con un balzo scavalcò il corpo di John e si sdraiò al suo fianco, stringendo la mano sinistra dell’amante. In questo modo, la Spada di Aldones si trovò stretta fra il palmo di John e quello di Sherlock. Il giovane Holmes si sentì strappare dalla realtà e catapultare in un mondo oscuro, simile al _Supramondo_ , ma allo stesso tempo più buio e inquietante. Al centro di questo mondo, brillava la figura eterea di John, contornata da uno strano alone rosso.

Rafael notò il movimento di Sherlock con la coda dell’occhio, ma prima di poter intervenire, il figlio si era già collegato con John attraverso la matrice. I corpi dei due ragazzi ebbero un violento sussulto, poi si adagiarono sul letto, come se stessero dormendo. Rafael si voltò furibondo verso Gabriel, Liriel e Regis: “Mi avete distratto apposta per permettere a Sherlock di legarsi a John! Se succederà qualcosa a mio figlio, sarà colpa vostra e me la pagherete,” urlò, furibondo.

Mycroft era rimasto in disparte a guardare ciò che accadeva nella stanza. Sentendo il padre minacciare gli Hastur, intervenne in tono duro: “No, padre. Non sarà colpa loro. Nessuno di loro ha costretto Sherlock a sacrificarsi per John. Sherlock lo ha fatto di sua spontanea volontà, perché voleva farlo. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo, nemmeno tu. Questi due ragazzi sono profondamente legati l’uno all’altro e disposti a qualsiasi sacrificio pur di salvare l’altro. John si è lanciato in una cascata per proteggere Sherlock, pur sapendo di andare incontro a morte certa. Ora Sherlock si è collegato alla Spada di Aldones per riportare indietro John. E non lo ha fatto per gli Hastur o per il futuro di Darkover, ma per se stesso. Per riavere la persona più importante della sua vita con sé.”

“Non contraddirmi anche tu Mycroft!” Gridò Rafael, minaccioso.

“Ora basta!” La voce bassa di Eileen sorprese tutti.

Rafael si voltò sbigottito verso la moglie: “Eileen… si tratta di nostro figlio!”

“Siamo sempre stati egoisti, Rafael. Abbiamo pensato troppo a lungo che la serenità dei nostri figli venisse prima di quella di tutti gli altri. Ora il destino ci presenta il conto. Dovremmo essere orgogliosi del fatto che Sherlock non sia egoista come noi e che abbia deciso di sacrificarsi per qualcuno che ama così profondamente come John.”

Rafael stava per ribattere, ma vide negli occhi della moglie una determinazione simile a quella del figlio minore e capì che non l’avrebbe mai avuta dalla propria parte. Si voltò verso Beltran: “Possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutare i ragazzi?”

Beltran rifletté per un po’: “Non so che cosa stia cercando di fare Sherlock, ma potremmo formare un cerchio e monitorare le loro condizioni fisiche, tentando di mantenere i loro corpi fisici nelle migliori condizioni possibili.”

Hastur e Alton fecero dei cenni di approvazione con la testa.

“Direi che tre alla volta basteranno. – continuò Beltran – Con qualcuno di riserva.”

Gabriel e Rafael estrassero immediatamente le loro matrici. Beltran nascose un sorriso: “Direi che abbiamo i componenti del primo cerchio. Liriel, per favore resta di riserva. Gli altri vadano a riposare, non sappiamo per quanto ne avremo.”

“Io resto,” disse Eileen. Il tono non ammetteva repliche e nessuno cercò di convincerla a uscire dalla stanza. Liriel le si avvicinò e prese le mani fra le sue: “Aspetteremo insieme, amica mia. Intanto che aspettiamo, vorrei che mi raccontassi di mio figlio. Ho perso tanti di quegli anni, con lui. Parlamene un po’ e mi sembrerà di recuperare una parte di quegli anni perduti.”

Eileen ricambiò il sorriso: “Sarà un piacere. Era un bambino dolcissimo, sai?” Mentre Eileen iniziava il suo racconto, gli altri uscirono dalla stanza. Beltran, Gabriel e Rafael si concentrarono sulle loro matrici e si collegarono, formando un cerchio per proteggere i loro ragazzi.

“John? Stai bene?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono allarmato.

L’immagine evanescente di John si voltò verso Sherlock, che notò la presenza di un’altra figura alle spalle dell’amante. Solo a quel punto Holmes si rese conto che John era circondato da un alone azzurro che gli ricordava il colore della matrice, mentre il riflesso rosso che aveva visto era provocato dalla seconda figura.

John fissò Sherlock sbalordito: “Che cosa ci fai qui? È pericoloso! Devi tornare indietro!”

“Non andrò mai via senza di te. Torniamo indietro insieme o rimaniamo qui insieme. Non ti lascerò solo.”

La figura alle spalle di John si spostò in modo che Sherlock potesse vederla bene. Sebastian Moran era una lingua di fuoco rossa.

Regis Hastur aveva raggiunto il proprio studio e si era seduto alla scrivania, chiudendo gli occhi. Non poteva credere che, dopo aver atteso così a lungo un erede, stesse per perderlo. Secondo Beltran, Sherlock avrebbe salvato John e tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, però un margine di errore, nelle profezie del fratello, c’era sempre. Non poteva nemmeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità che il giovane Holmes fallisse. Un lieve bussare alla porta, lo strappò alle riflessioni che stava facendo: “Avanti.”

Darryl Sirtys, il suo attendente personale, entrò nella stanza: “Nobile Hastur, c’è una rappresentante della base terrana che chiede di essere ricevuta.”

Regis si raddrizzò sulla sedia seccato: “Che cosa vogliono ancora? Non hanno già fatto abbastanza danni?” Sbottò arrabbiato. Darryl non rispose al reggente, che si alzò in piedi, andando alla finestra: “Dovrei non riceverla, ma non posso permettermi di interrompere completamente i rapporti con i terrani. Falla aspettare per un po’, poi accompagnala dentro dicendole che ho pochissimo tempo da dedicarle.”

Darryl fece un inchino: “Come tu comandi, Nobile Hastur.”

L’attendente uscì, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con i propri pensieri. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe spazzato via i terrani dal pianeta da molto tempo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una fatua vittoria, perché i terrani avevano una tecnologia troppo avanzata e avrebbero finito per distruggerli. Sperava solo che i sacrifici di John, Sherlock e Sebastian potessero servire a imporre ai terrani trattative fra pari, mettendo al sicuro il pianeta e i suoi abitanti.

Sherlock fissò Sebastian Moran e sentì un brivido freddo percorrere la spina dorsale.

Qualcosa non andava. Quello che percepiva dalla lingua di fuoco alle spalle di John, non aveva nulla a che fare con l’uomo che aveva conosciuto e che, malgrado tutto, aveva imparato a rispettare: “Tu chi sei?” Chiese con tono duro.

“Non mi riconosci? – chiese facendo un sorriso denigratorio la lingua di fuoco – Sono Sebastian Moran, l’amante di John.”

John si girò verso la lingua di fuoco: “Non dire così Sebastian. Sai che non abbiamo avuto una relazione. Siamo amici,” lo rimproverò.

“Gli amici non fanno l’amore,” ribatté dolcemente la lingua di fuoco.

“Tu non sei Sebastian Moran. Allontanati da lui, John. Sei in pericolo. Vieni da me,” si intromise Sherlock. Allungò una mano affinché John la prendesse. Con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, John non si mosse e fissò la mano che gli veniva porta come se non capisse cosa dovesse farne: “Devi andare via Sherlock. Non posso lasciare Sebastian da solo. Ha scelto di sacrificarsi per me e non posso abbandonarlo.”

Sherlock sentì la rabbia crescere in lui e vide la fiamma rossa farsi più vivida e grande, mentre la figura eterea di John veniva sovrastata e l’alone azzurro intorno a lui si attenuava.

La giovane donna venne finalmente introdotta alla presenza di Regis Hastur. L’uomo era seduto alla sua scrivania e aveva al proprio fianco il fratello Caryl. L’espressione del volto dei due anziani uomini era molto severa e austera.

“Buongiorno, Signor Hastur. – esordì timidamente la dottoressa Hooper – Io sono…”

“Nobile Hastur. – la corresse bruscamente Regis – Il giusto modo per rivolgersi a me è chiamarmi Nobile Hastur.”

“Oh, sì, mi scusi. Io non sono abituata a incontri di questo genere, ma sono la persona con il più alto grado alla base, dopo quello che è accaduto la notte scorsa.”

“Spero che non abbiate avuto troppe vittime,” ribatté Regis, con tono gelido.

“Un edificio è stato completamente distrutto dall’incendio. Tutti quelli che erano dentro sono morti. Sia terrestri sia darkovani. Ventisette persone.”

“Sono spiacente per le vostre perdite. – il tono di Regis, però, sembrava contraddire quello che stava dicendo – Che cosa posso fare per lei?”

“Dopo quello che è successo, vorrei trasferire il personale alla base sugli Hellers. Vorrei essere sicura di poter fare questo trasferimento senza subire altri attacchi.”

“Non siamo stati noi ad attaccarvi. Non so chi abbia appiccato l’incendio, se è stato causato da qualcuno. Per quanto ne so, avete perso il controllo di una qualche vostra apparecchiatura e avreste potuto distruggere Thendara.”

“Non volevo offenderla. – ribatté velocemente Molly – Non abbiamo capito che cosa abbia provocato l’incendio, ma i nostri capi non sono più alla base. È per questo che vorrei trasferire il personale nell’altra base terrestre.”

“Per quanto mi riguarda, potete tranquillamente lasciare Thendara e non farvi mai più ritorno. Nessuno, che sia agli ordini dei _Comyn_ , vi attaccherà. Non posso rispondere per i fuorilegge, ma immagino che abbiate delle guardie ben armate per potervi difendere.”

“Sì, certo. Grazie. Volevo anche restituirvi questa.”

Così dicendo, estrasse da una tasca un contenitore di plastica trasparente al cui interno era presente una gemma di colore rosso cupo. Sia Regis sia Caryl capirono che quella era Sharra, la matrice contro cui aveva lottato John. La matrice emanava una flebile luce rossa.

“Questa gemma è stata trovata nella stanza in cui l’incendio è divampato più violento. Era nella mani di un uomo che non siamo riusciti a identificare, ma che doveva essere darkovano. Il cadavere è stato portato al castello, affinché possiate riconoscerlo e seppellirlo,” Molly informò i due Hastur. Mentre parlava, cercava un posto su cui mettere la scatola che rimase a mezz’aria, senza che nessuno dei due Hastur la prendesse in mano.

“Grazie. Appoggi pure il contenitore sulla scrivania. Penseremo noi al cadavere che avete portato,” tagliò corto Regis.

Molly Hooper capì di essere stata congedata e si alzò per uscire. Prima di arrivare alla porta, si fermò e si voltò indietro: “Spero che John Hastur stia bene. Avrei voluto fermare il dottor Magnussen, ma era il mio capo, capite?”

Né Regis né Caryl dissero nulla, così Molly uscì.

Sherlock vide il viso di John impallidire e si accorse che era la sua rabbia a provocare quel dolore. Preoccupato per John, Sherlock gli si avvicinò: “John guardalo! Non è Sebastian!”

John si voltò verso la forma rossa e vide Sebastian sorridergli. Una parte di lui, però, vibrava come se percepisse un pericolo. Si girò a guardare di nuovo Sherlock: “Ti prego, vattene. Questo posto non è sicuro per te. Lasciami qui. Io sono stanco.”

“No. – ribatté Sherlock con veemenza – Non ti lascerò qui. Se non vuoi tornare indietro con me, rimarrò io qui con te.”

La fiamma prese ulteriormente forza: “Ci sono già io qui. Lui non ha bisogno di nessun altro che di me. John non ti ama. Non ti mai amato. John ha sempre amato Sebastian Moran.”

Sherlock stava per infuriarsi, quando comprese che cosa stesse accadendo: una parte della matrice di Sharra era riuscita a contaminare la Spada di Aldones e stava cercando di uccidere John, sfruttando la rabbia e la gelosia che il giovane Holmes nutriva verso Sebastian. Sherlock decise che non avrebbe permesso a quella matrice maledetta di usarlo per vincere la sua battaglia secolare contro la Spada di Aldones: “Ho capito chi sei e che cosa sei. Non mi fai paura. Io lotterò contro chiunque e contro qualunque cosa pur di riavere John con me e per sempre!”

“È John che non vuole te nella propria vita, stupido ragazzino. – ribatté con tono malvagio la forma di fuoco – John non si è concesso a Sebastian una sola notte, ma tutte le notti che è stato nel villaggio. Si è lamentato del tuo amore ossessivo e ha riso del tuo modo infantile di amarlo. È stanco di averti intorno, con tutte le tue paure e le tue insicurezze, celate dalla tua fredda logica. John si vuole liberare di te.”

“Non è vero! Non credergli Sherlock. Io ti amo!” Si ribellò John.

Sherlock allungò di nuovo la mano verso John, sorridendogli: “Lo so. Prendi la mia mano, insieme la sconfiggeremo. Noi siamo l’anima di Darkover, ricordi?”

John si allungò verso Sherlock per prendere la mano, ma la forma di fuoco si oppose, avvolgendolo con la propria fiamma.

“Sherlock!” Urlò John.

“John!” Gridò Sherlock.

La paura di perdere John travolse Sherlock che, senza riflettere fece appello al proprio _laran_ e usò la Voce del Comando: “Lascialo andare!” Ruggì. Nell’ambiente oscuro si propagò una enorme onda di energia che travolse John e la fiamma. John non venne ferito dall’energia sprigionata, mentre la fiamma arretrò, perdendo forza e colore. John si avvicinò a Sherlock e prese la mano che gli veniva porta. Insieme fronteggiarono la forma furiosa di Sharra, che stava perdendo sempre più forza: “Non ti lascerò portare via il giovane Hastur! – urlava nelle loro menti – Non mi farò sconfiggere! MAI!” La forza primordiale cercò di attaccarli, ma Sherlock e John strinsero la mano unendo i loro _laran_ e respinsero l’assalto. Sherlock raccolse le proprie forze e quelle di John, usando ancora una volta la Voce del Comando: “Vattene,” ordinò, in tono deciso.

Con un urlo disperato, la fiamma si spense.

Il luogo divenne oscuro.

Le forme evanescenti di John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi.

“Ora mi sveglierò. – disse Sherlock con voce risoluta – Se non riprenderai i sensi, accanto a me, ti verrò a prendere. E non sarò gentile!”

John avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock: “Niente mi potrà tenere lontano da te.”

Sherlock aprì, finalmente, gli occhi. Eileen gli fu subito accanto, ma Sherlock ignorò la madre e si girò verso John: “Svegliati. Apri gli occhi o mi arrabbio davvero,” la voce aveva un tono misto fra la supplica e il comando.

John non rispose né aprì gli occhi.

Sherlock attendeva impaziente e alzò uno sguardo preoccupato su Beltran: “La Spada era stata contaminata da Sharra. Dovremmo essere riusciti a decontaminare la matrice di John. Perché non si sveglia?”

“Con tutto quello che ha passato, potrebbero volerci ore,” rispose Beltran, con un sorriso rassicurante.

“Ore?” sbottò Sherlock in tono ansioso.

“Diciamo di no. – sussurrò John – Potresti togliere la mano dalla matrice? Mi sembra che tu mi stia prendendo a pugni.”

Sherlock sobbalzò, levando la mano dalla gemma. John aprì gli occhi. Era pallidissimo e sembrava completamente privo di forze. Sherlock gli spostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte: “Te lo meriteresti, perché mi hai spaventato moltissimo. Non farlo mai più, va bene? Per colpa tua, in questo ultimo anno sono invecchiato di dieci anni!”

John sorrise a Sherlock: “Non si direbbe. Io ti trovo bellissimo.”

Sherlock ricambiò con un ampio sorriso: “Non pensare che le lusinghe ti salveranno dalla sgridata che ti farò appena starai meglio,” promise con un finto tono minaccioso e baciò delicatamente le labbra di John, che chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì subito, percependo l’ansia di Sherlock: “Dovevo farlo. Dovevo fermare Sharra. Avrebbe distrutto il pianeta.”

“Non parlare. – intervenne dolcemente Beltran – Devi recuperare le forze. Anche tu, Sherlock. Hai fatto qualcosa di molto pericoloso e coraggioso.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sui presenti nella stanza: “Io non mi sposterò da questo letto fino a quando John non starà più che bene. Chiaro?”

Rafael fissò il figlio. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a portarlo via da quella stanza: “Non combinerete altri guai, vero?” Chiese con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Se nessuno tenta di separarmi da John, farò assolutamente il bravo,” assicurò Sherlock.

“Vi faccio portare qualcosa da mangiare. Sherlock, puoi assicurarti che John mangi? Non preoccuparti, se si dovesse addormentare. Nei prossimi giorni dormirà molto,” si intromise Beltran.

“Farò tutto quello che mi dirai affinché stia bene,” assentì Sherlock.

“Anche io,” aggiunse John.

Uscirono tutti e li lasciarono soli nella stanza. Sherlock si sdraiò di fianco a John, stando attento a non toccarlo. John spostò la matrice nell’altra mano: “È solo la matrice che non devi toccare. Se vuoi abbracciarmi, puoi farlo senza problemi. Anzi. Ne sarei solo felice.”

Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte e passò un braccio e una gamba sul corpo di John, come se dovesse proteggerlo da qualche pericolo: “Dormi pure. Ci sono io a vegliare su di te,” gli sussurrò in un orecchio.

Si addormentarono entrambi, esausti, ma felici di essere di nuovo insieme.

Erano trascorse due settimane dall’incendio della base terrana. I terrani avevano lasciato Thendara. John si era ripreso quasi completamente, sotto le attente cure di Sherlock. Era l’alba di una mattina d’estate. La palla rossa del sole si stava alzando lentamente sull’orizzonte, illuminando Thendara. Sherlock si svegliò percependo che il letto era vuoto. Si alzò di scatto, cercando John con lo sguardo e lo vide sul balcone, intento a osservare l’alba. Regis aveva insistito affinché John lasciasse la stanza in cui aveva trascorso l’anno precedente e prendesse possesso di quella assegnata all’erede di Hastur. Sherlock si alzò, si infilò la vestaglia e si fermò sulla porta che dava accesso al balcone. Aveva notato che, a volte, John sentiva il bisogno di stare da solo. Probabilmente tutte le sensazioni e i pensieri che riceveva dalla gente che aveva attorno dovevano essere fastidiosi. Non osava pensare che cosa volesse dire avere il dono puro degli Hastur ed essere legato a una matrice potente come la Spada di Aldones.

“Ricordatelo, quando penserai di fare qualcosa che potrebbe farmi arrabbiare,” disse John, senza voltarsi. Sherlock sussultò, sorpreso dal fatto che John si fosse accorto della sua presenza. “Io ti sento sempre,” ribatté John, come se Sherlock avesse parlato a voce alta. Scosse la testa: “Scusa. Sempre più spesso non mi rendo conto che qualcuno non stia parlando, ma solo pensando. Beltran dice che mi abituerò anche a questo cambiamento. Io spero solo che sia l’ultimo perché sono stanco di dover sempre ricominciare l’addestramento dal principio.”

“Stai bene?” Riuscì finalmente a chiedere Sherlock.

“Sì, sto bene. Mi sono svegliato presto e volevo vedere l’alba sulla città. Ho sempre pensato che l’alba fosse il momento più magico del giorno. È come se fosse il regno della pace e della serenità. Tutto sembra perfetto e possibile.”

Sherlock si era avvicinato a John, gli aveva circondato i fianchi con le braccia e aveva appoggiato il mento sulla spalla sinistra di John.

“Non è uno spettacolo meraviglioso?” Chiese John, osservando il sole, che era quasi completamente visibile.

“Hai ragione. È davvero uno spettacolo fantastico.”

Così dicendo, baciò il collo di John che sorrise, alzando una mano per accarezzare la testa di Sherlock: “Non mi sembra che tu stia guardando l’alba.”

“No. – ribatté Sherlock risalendo con le labbra il collo di John – Però ti garantisco che anche quello che sto guardando io è altrettanto meraviglioso.”

John rabbrividì. “Tutto bene?” Domandò Sherlock preoccupato.

“Sì, tranquillo. Puoi continuare, se vuoi.”

“Come il mio signore comanda. – scherzò Sherlock spostando il volto sull’altra spalla – Non vorrei che una parte del suo collo si sentisse trascurata, mio signore.” Iniziò a baciare l’altro lato del collo di John, che appoggiò le proprie mani su quelle di Sherlock: “Ho saputo di Irene. Come ti senti?”

Irene Adler era stata condannata alla prigione a vita dal Consiglio dei _Comyn_ per alto tradimento, cospirazione e tentato omicidio. Sarebbe stata rinchiusa nelle prigioni di Caer Donn per il resto della sua vita. Mycroft aveva ottenuto l’annullamento del suo matrimonio con Sherlock, anche se la bambina nata dalla loro unione era stata riconosciuta come figlia legittima dal più giovane degli Holmes.

“Non è mai stata davvero mia moglie. Mi dispiace per mia figlia, ma sono felice di essermi liberato di quella manipolatrice. Ho saputo che Regis pensa di farti sposare Sarah Lyanna Sawyer Aillard.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock: “Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, ma ne ho sentito parlare anche io. Non posso dirgli di no. Devo dare un altro erede alla famiglia. Però metterò bene in chiaro che io non mi separerò mai da te.”

“Lo spero bene! Non ti liberai di me facilmente, John Regis Winston Hastur!”

John accarezzò il volto di Sherlock: “Né io lo voglio,” mormorò, voltandosi ad ammirare il cammino del sole nel cielo di Darkover: “Pensi che i terrani torneranno alla carica?”

Sherlock si mise al suo fianco: “Probabilmente sì. Non credo che si arrenderanno facilmente. Affronteremo tutto insieme, come sempre. Niente può farci male o paura, fino a quando saremo uniti.”

John si girò verso di lui: “E noi staremo insieme per sempre.”

Sherlock abbassò il volto fino a portare le propria labbra su quelle di John. Il bacio fu delicato e tenero. John si girò in modo da poter abbracciare Sherlock, che lo circondò con le propria braccia. Il sole rosso continuò il proprio cammino nel cielo azzurro di Darkover, illuminando i due giovani uomini, uniti da sempre e per sempre, che si stavano baciando, scambiandosi una promessa di eterno amore che niente e nessuno poteva più ostacolare.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

La storia originale si concludeva qui. Ho aggiunto un ultimo capitolo perché mi sembrava che alcuni punti fossero rimasti in sospeso.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo.

“Time after Time” è di Cindy Lauper.

A domani per l’ultimo capitolo.

Ciao!


	24. Futura

**Futura**

La primavera aveva lasciato posto alla breve estate darkovana. A Thendara la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere tranquilla e senza problemi. Ogni attività era svolta per arrivare preparati al lungo e rigido inverno. Dopo l’incendio della base terrana, non era accaduto nulla di eclatante. I Terrani erano partiti, abbandonando la loro base, che in poco tempo si era trasformata in un quartiere fantasma, in cui nessuno osava avventurarsi. Non c’era nulla, in quel luogo artificiale, che potesse essere utile alla vita su Darkover. Inoltre, il sibilare del vento fra gli edifici deserti assomigliava troppo al lamento di un essere morente, per attrarre gli abitanti della città. I Terrani si erano ritirati nella base che avevano costruito nel territorio degli Aldaran, ma le spie mandate da Hastur, per controllare che cosa stessero facendo, avevano riferito che i rapporti fra la famiglia e i Terrani erano tutt’altro che idilliaci. Dopo il fallimento del piano per prendere il controllo del Consiglio dei _Comyn_ e del pianeta, gli Aldaran avevano deciso di rompere ogni contatto con i Terrani. Per il comportamento scriteriato dei Moriarty, gli Aldaran avevano perso ogni credibilità e dovevano riuscire a riconquistare un minimo di rispetto presso le altre famiglie. Si vociferava che i Terrani stessero valutando la possibilità di abbandonare Darkover e di trasferirsi sulla base che avevano costruito su quello che loro chiamavano Cottman V, in attesa di tentare un nuovo approccio con la loro antica colonia. Avevano compreso che avevano sbagliato tutto, ma non volevano darsi per vinti e tagliare ogni rapporto con i discendenti di quegli antichi e coraggiosi esploratori. Soprattutto, non volevano rinunciare a quelle gemme speciali e a comprendere come funzionassero i poteri mentali dei Darkovani.

La vita a Thendera era monotona e tranquilla, ma quella mattina era in corso un’accesa discussione nell’ufficio di Regis Hastur. Le guardie poste a difesa della porta avevano un’espressione impassibile, quasi fossero sorde alle voci alterate che provenivano dalla stanza che stavano sorvegliando. Non avevano motivo per essere allarmati. Nessuno stava attentando alla vita del loro signore. Semplicemente Regis, Caryl e John si trovavano su fronti opposti e stavano discutendo animatamente. Erano cose da _Comyn_. Cose che non erano di pertinenza delle guardie, normali esseri umani senza poteri. Non stava a semplici soldati intervenire in questioni di tale importanza. Le avrebbero risolte gli Hastur. I loro ordini erano difendere l’accesso alla stanza e questo avrebbero fatto.

Appoggiato al muro di fronte alle guardie, nel lungo corridoio su cui si affacciava la porta dell’ufficio di Regis, Sherlock Holmes ascoltava la lite con un mezzo sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Era stato tentato di entrare in almeno un paio di occasioni, per dare man forte a John, ma un deciso ammonimento da parte del suo amante lo aveva fatto desistere. Sherlock avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco, ma sapeva che per John era importante vincere quella battaglia da solo.

Liriel e Gabriel giunsero dal fondo del corridoio con un’espressione sorpresa sul viso. Arrivati vicino a Sherlock, Liriel aggrottò la fronte: “Perché John è così arrabbiato?”

“Caryl e Regis vogliono che lui faccia annullare il suo matrimonio con Mary e non riconosca John come suo legittimo erede,” rispose Sherlock, scrollando le spalle.

“Sono impazziti entrambi? Mary è morta, quindi non ci saranno impedimenti al matrimonio con Sarah. Perché mai John dovrebbe ripudiare il proprio figlio? Ora entro e ne dico quattro a mio padre e a mio zio!” Sbottò Liriel. La donna stava per avvicinarsi alla porta, quando fu raggiunta dalla voce di Sherlock: “Io non lo farei, se fossi in te, _Domna_ Liriel,” la avvisò.

Liriel si fermò e girò appena la testa verso il giovane Holmes: “Perché no?”

“John vuole fare ragionare Regis e Caryl da solo. Non vuole aiuti da parte di nessuno. Vuole dimostrare a se stesso di essere degno del titolo di erede di Hastur. Pensa che se non riesce a imporsi su loro due per una questione così personale, difficilmente ci riuscirà per altre cose. E non vuole più essere una pedina inerme sulla scacchiera della sua famiglia. Vuole prendere il controllo della propria vita e non cederà senza lottare,” spiegò Sherlock.

“Decisamente figlio di sua madre, non lo pensi anche tu, _preciosa_?” Intervenne Gabriel.

“Sì, certo… solo che…” sussurrò Liriel, prima di fermarsi, mordendosi leggermente il labbro inferiore.

“Solo che…” la sollecitò Gabriel, dolcemente.

“John è il mio bambino. Ha dovuto contare sempre e solo su se stesso, da quando ce lo hanno portato via. Vorrei che sapesse che non è solo. Che ha una famiglia su cui potere contare. Che lo appoggia. Che lo sostiene. Che non ci sono solo Regis e mio padre, che vogliono controllare la sua vita e decidere per lui. È chiedere troppo?”

Sherlock osservava le spalle di Liriel, dritte, rigide, piene di dignità. Si era sempre sentito in colpa, per il fatto che John fosse stato allontanato dai genitori. Osservò Gabriel avvicinarsi alla moglie, prenderla per le spalle e appoggiare le labbra a un orecchio: “Lui lo sa. Lo ha sempre saputo,” mormorò.

“C’è la fila per entrare dal reggente?” La domanda arrivò inattesa dalla parte opposta del corridoio ed era stata posta da Mycroft, che passava lo sguardo dal fratello a Liriel a Gabriel, incuriosito dalla strana situazione.

“QUELLO È MIO FIGLIO, NON UN PROBLEMA POLITICO!” La voce di John esplose attraverso la porta chiusa, con una rabbia ormai fuori controllo.

“Quello era il nostro John?” Chiese Mycroft, interdetto.

“Semmai quello è il _mio_ John, non certo il tuo. E la risposta è sì. Regis e Caryl lo hanno fatto arrabbiare,” Sherlock corresse il fratello con un tono secco. Stava usando tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non spalancare la porta e fare irruzione nello studio del reggente, per dirgli che cosa pensasse esattamente di lui e di suo fratello. Con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche Liriel stava stringendo i pugni, mentre le braccia erano diritte e rigide lungo i fianchi.

John era furioso. Sapeva che il matrimonio con Mary avrebbe potuto essere considerato un problema, ma lei era morta e non aveva alcun senso farlo annullare. Il fatto che lui fosse al secondo matrimonio, non lo avrebbe reso meno legittimo del primo né avrebbe dato meno privilegi ai figli eventualmente nati da esso. Quello cui non aveva mai pensato era che il padre adottivo e il nonno arrivassero a pretendere che disconoscesse un bambino innocente, solo perché sua madre non aveva un pedigree adeguato al suo stato attuale di erede di Hastur.

“John, cerca di essere ragionevole. Noi Hastur siamo troppo pochi. Tu sei giovane, puoi generare altri figli e dare alla famiglia più di un erede. Inoltre, è importante avere l’appoggio delle altre famiglie _Comyn_. Tu sei l’erede di Hastur, un partito appetibile e conteso, ma troverai la moglie giusta solo se potrai promettere che i figli di questa moglie saranno i tuoi soli legittimi eredi,” ripeté seccamente Caryl.

“Infatti, i figli della mia seconda saranno miei legittimi eredi… dopo il mio primogenito. John è sangue del mio sangue. È stato concepito ed è nato all’interno di un matrimonio consacrato. Non farò di lui un figlio di seconda categoria solo perché voi non approvate sua madre. Avreste potuto intervenire quando gli Alton hanno combinato il matrimonio. Sapevate che cosa stesse accadendo. Sapevate che ero l’erede di Hastur. Sarebbe bastata una vostra parola e non ci sarebbe stato alcun matrimonio. Alcun figlio. Alcun problema. Ora è tardi. John è nato ed è il mio erede. Chiunque sia questa Sarah, dovrà accettarlo o troverò qualcun altro da sposare,” ribatté John, in tono perentorio.

“Sarah Lyanna Sawyer Aillard ha già accettato la presenza di Sherlock nella tua vita. Non è stato facile farle comprendere perché dovesse condividere il marito con un amante ufficiale, oltretutto uomo, e fare praticamente la parte del terzo incomodo, quando è la tua moglie legittima. Gli Aillard non erano entusiasti, ma l’idea di essere direttamente imparentati con i futuri reggenti li ha convinti a soprassedere. Non accetteranno mai la presenza di tuo figlio,” intervenne Regis, in tono ragionevole.

“Io non abbandonerò mio figlio,” ringhiò John.

“Nessuno lo pretende. Puoi prendertene cura e affidarlo a qualcuno di tua fiducia. Potrebbe rimanere ad Armida ed essere allevato dagli Alton. Semplicemente, quel bambino non deve essere il tuo erede,” insisté Caryl.

“Se non posso riconoscere John come mio figlio legittimo, con tutti i diritti che da questo status derivano, io rinuncio al titolo di erede di Hastur, così non ci saranno problemi politici con gli Aillard. Le origini di mio figlio per i Di Asturien non saranno un problema,” perseverò John.

“Non puoi farlo. Pensa al bene della famiglia…” Caryl era impallidito.

“È una vita che metto il bene degli Hastur davanti a tutto! Inoltre, nonno, vorrei farti notare che mio figlio fa parte della famiglia. Devo pensare al suo bene quanto a quello di tutti gli eventuali figli che potrebbero nascere all’interno di questo secondo matrimonio,” John interruppe Caryl.

“Va bene, ora basta. Non arriveremo a nulla. Prendiamoci un po’ di tempo per riflettere. Ne parleremo a mente fredda fra qualche giorno,” ribatté conciliante Regis.

“Possiamo rinviare quanto vuoi, padre, ma sappi che io non cambierò idea,” affermò John, fissando Regis diritto negli occhi. Né John né Regis distolsero lo sguardo. Dopo un tempo che sembrò eterno, John girò sui tacchi e si diresse alla porta, spalancandola con rabbia. Si trovò davanti la madre e il padre, Sherlock e Mycroft, che lo osservavano con curiosità e preoccupazione. Irritato perché era certo che avessero sentito tutto, John non disse una parola e marciò lontano dall’ufficio di Regis, seguito da Sherlock.

John camminava con passo deciso verso una meta che non aveva condiviso con Sherlock. Non era necessario essere telepati per vedere la rabbia scorrere appena sotto la pelle di John. Non incontrarono molte persone, ma nessuno osava fare più che un cenno di saluto.

“Grazie,” mormorò John, senza fermarsi.

Sherlock fece un paio di passi rapidi, in modo da affiancare John: “Per che cosa?”

“Per non essere intervenuto. Per avermi lasciato combattere la mia battaglia, anche se ti è costata molta fatica non entrare.”

“Non vorrei mai essere il destinatario della tua rabbia. Però lo sai che sono dalla tua parte. Credo che sia assurdo che pretendano che tu disconosca tuo figlio. Regis e Caryl sono ancora legati a usanze vecchie di secoli. Posso sapere dove stiamo andando?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Dalla mia promessa sposa.”

“A fare che cosa?”

“A spiegarle bene i termini del nostro matrimonio.”

“Non credo che Caryl e Regis apprezzeranno questa tua iniziativa, soprattutto se dovessi mettere in crisi le relazioni con gli Aillard,” Sherlock avvisò John, parlando lentamente, come se fosse riluttante a pronunciare quelle parole.

“Lo so, ma conto proprio sul fatto che sono Aillard.”

“Solidarietà femminile?”

“Qualcosa del genere,” annuì John.

“Potrebbe anche funzionare,” borbottò Sherlock.

John mise una mano su un braccio di Sherlock, si fermò e lo baciò. Fu un bacio delicato e tenero. Sherlock fu preso alla sprovvista, ma non esitò a ricambiare. Quando si separarono, sulle labbra di John era apparso un piccolo sorriso.

“A che cosa debbo questo bacio? Non che mi stia lamentando, sia chiaro…”

“Perché ti amo e perché esisti,” rispose John, scrollando le spalle. Riprese a percorrere il corridoio, verso la sua meta. Sherlock sorrise e lo raggiunse in pochi passi.

Arrivati davanti alla porta dell’ala degli Aillard, John bussò. Trascorsero pochi secondi prima che un cameriere aprisse la porta: “Sono John Regis Winston Hastur. Vorrei conferire con _Domna_ Sarah Lyanna Sawyer Aillard. Subito.”

L’uomo fece un lieve inchino: “Riferisco, Nobile John,” rispose, prima di chiedere la porta. Il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato. John e Sherlock era fermi davanti alla porta degli Aillard, in paziente attesa. Quando, finalmente, l’uscio si aprì, sulla soglia c’era una giovane donna mora, dai capelli raccolti in una ordinata coda e dal sorriso cordiale: “La sua visita è una sorpresa e un onore, Nobile John. Io sono Sarah Lyanna Sawyer Aillard. È un piacere fare la sua conoscenza. Si accomodi,” lo invitò, facendosi da parte.

John concesse un sorriso tirato: “Grazie, _Domna_ Sarah. Questo è Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, Comandante della Guardia Cittadina…”

“E suo amante,” concluse Sarah, inclinando la testa di lato, fissando Sherlock con curiosità.

“Piacere, _Domna_ Sarah,” salutò Sherlock.

“Accomodatevi,” fece segno la ragazza. John e Sherlock entrarono. Si trovarono in un salotto, finemente arredato, con le ampie tende aperte. Dalle finestre si poteva ammirare la capitale di Darkover. Un uomo e una donna di mezza età, con i capelli rossi e i fisici asciutti, erano seduti davanti al camino. L’uomo fissava i ragazzi in modo severo e irritato. La donna, invece, aveva lo stesso sguardo curioso di Sarah.

“Permettetemi di presentarvi i miei genitori: Dorylis Camilla Storn Aillard e Damon Garris Lindir Storn.”

John e Sherlock fecero un cenno di saluto con il capo.

“Sono venuto a parlare delle nozze che mio nonno sta combinando con lei. So che ha già accettato di… chiudere un occhio sul mio rapporto con Sherlock. Quello che mi sto chiedendo è se sia stata lei a esigere che disconoscessi mio figlio…”

Damon scattò in piedi, furioso: “Oltre a pretendere che mia figlia acconsenta a sopportare la presenza del suo amante, deve pure allevare il suo figlio bastardo?”

John si irrigidì. Gli occhi azzurri diventarono due fessure e le labbra una linea sottile: “Capisco che lei non sia d’accordo con questo matrimonio. Capisco che stia cercando di proteggere sua figlia. Si ricordi, però, _Dom_ Damon, che mio figlio è stato concepito all’interno di un matrimonio legale e regolarmente celebrato da un _leronis_. Non si azzardi a chiamarlo bastardo,” sibilò.

“Damon, siediti e stai zitto,” ordinò Dorylis. L’uomo si voltò verso la moglie, come se volesse ribattere, ma Dorylis non si mostrò per nulla intimidita. Anzi. Alzò appena un sopracciglio, mentre fissava il marito severamente. Damon si sedette, rabbioso.

“Mi era sembrato di capire che lei volesse annullare quel matrimonio e disconoscere il bambino,” disse Dorylis, in tono cordiale.

“Credo che mio nonno non abbia capito bene. Il mio primo matrimonio è stato combinato dagli Alton, quando né io né loro sapevamo che io sono l’erede di Hastur. Il vincolo è stato consacrato. Mia moglie è morta mettendo al mondo mio figlio, dopo avere tentato di salvarmi dagli inganni degli Aldaran. Perché dovrei disconoscere mio figlio? Lui è la vittima innocente degli intrighi dei _Comyn_. Se Mary fosse stata una _Comyn_ , nessuno avrebbe mai nemmeno preso in considerazione la possibilità di ripudiare il mio erede. Mary era una donna del popolo, ma era indipendente, forte e coraggiosa. Una donna che mi amava e che ha corso dei grossi rischi per salvarmi. Perché dovrei fare un affronto alla sua memoria, facendo finta che mio figlio non esista?”

Un sorriso divertito dipinse le belle labbra di Dorylis: “Il fatto che lei non fosse una _Comyn_ non è sufficiente?”

“No, _Domna_ Dorylis, non è sufficiente. I Terrani sembrano essere andati via, ma sono sicuro che non sia così. Sono certo che torneranno alla carica e che noi dovremo difenderci. Per noi, non intendo i _Comyn_ , intendo i Darkovani. Per superare quello che ci aspetta, avremo bisogno di tutti. Noi _Comyn_ dobbiamo smettere di pensare di essere superiori e invincibili, di non avere bisogno di nessuno e di potere fare tutto da soli. Se vogliono avere una possibilità di salvarci dai Terrani, dobbiamo scendere dal nostro piedistallo dorato e iniziare a ricordare che siamo tutti uguali, _Comyn_ e non _Comyn_. Non possiamo permettere che i Terrani facciano leva sul nostro egoismo e sulla nostra arroganza per dividerci. Siamo tutti Darkovani. L’unico modo che avremo per difenderci dai Terrani è restare uniti,” spiegò John con fervore.

“E io che pensavo di stare per sposare uno dei soliti noiosi ragazzi viziati!” Ridacchiò Sarah.

“Invece, il Nobile John è tutto figlio di sua madre. Liriel ed io eravamo compagne di corso alla torre di Neskaya. Liriel ha sempre avuto idee… innovatrici.”

Sarah incrociò le labbra sul petto e fissò John negli occhi: “Tu hai ragione per tuo figlio, John. Posso darti del tu, vero? Tanto stiamo per sposarci. Forse. Dicevo, hai ragione, ma a me che cosa rimane? Perché io dovrei fare da madre al tuo primogenito, che scalzerà dalla linea di successione i miei figli? Perché dovrei diventare lo zimbello di Thendara, accettando la presenza del tuo amante ufficiale nella nostra vita? Che cosa ottengo io, in cambio?”

Le labbra di John si piegarono in un lieve sorriso: “Come ho detto, avrò bisogno dell’aiuto di tutti per proteggere Darkover. Sarai mia moglie. Non una bella statuina da esibire in pubblico. Non una fattrice di altri eredi Hastur. Una moglie. Una donna. Qualcuno con un cervello, di cui ascolterò il parere. Ti chiedo solo di non pretendere che io condivida sempre ciò che tu pensi e che mi adegui a ciò. Io ti ascolterò, come ascolterò Sherlock. Sarete i miei consiglieri di fiducia, ma, alla fine, la decisione sarà mia e soltanto mia.”

Sarah e John si fissarono negli occhi per un tempo lunghissimo: “Moglie, amica, consigliere e amante. Direi che potrebbe attenderci una vita interessante, John. Ho la possibilità di rifletterci o pretendi una risposta immediata?”

“Non ho pretese. Sono già contento che tu non mi abbia buttato fuori e che abbia deciso di rifletterci. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve. Solo, ricordati, qualsiasi sia la tua risposta, una volta data non potrai più rinegoziare gli accordi sul nostro matrimonio.”

“D’accordo,” sorrise Sarah, allungando una verso John, che la prese e la strinse.

Sherlock e John uscirono dagli appartamenti degli Aillard. Percorsero in silenzio i corridoi che portavano all’alloggio dell’erede di Hastur. Arrivati nella sua stanza, John aprì la porta del balcone e si fermò ad osservare il paesaggio. Thendara si stendeva ai suoi piedi, illuminata dal sole rosso. Sherlock si fermò sulla soglia. Non riusciva a sondare i pensieri di John, ma era una cosa con cui era sceso a patti. Lui era potente, ma John era molto più potente di lui.

“Avrei fatto volentieri a meno di tutto questo potere. Sento spesso nostalgia del ragazzo semplice che cresceva negli Hellers, spensierato e felice, la cui unica stranezza era avere come migliore amico un ragazzo saccente e dispotico, che aveva conosciuto nel _Supramondo_ ,” esordì John, con il sorriso nella voce.

“Io non ero saccente e dispotico!” Protestò Sherlock, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Ne sei sicuro?” John girò appena la testa, per fissare Sherlock negli occhi. Un sorriso incurvava appena le sue labbra e Sherlock si trovò a fissarle, desiderando di baciarle.

“Non vedo nessuno che ti proibisca di farlo,” lo invitò John, suadente.

Sherlock si avvicinò e appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle di John, in un bacio tenero e pieno di passione. Nessuno dei due aveva fretta. Nessuno dei due voleva fare finire quell’istante di pace. Il bacio si prolungò per un tempo indefinito. Quando le labbra si separarono, rimasero abbracciati, con la fronte di uno appoggiata a quella dell’altra.

“Lei accetterà,” John ruppe il silenzio.

“Ne sembri molto sicuro.”

“Sarah mi avrebbe detto di sì anche subito, ma non voleva una discussione con il padre. Non con noi presenti.”

“Non mi sembra che _Dom_ Damon avesse molta voce in capitolo. _Domna_ Dorylis lo ha messo subito a tacere,” osservò Sherlock.

“Così sembra, ma è il modo in cui le Aillard sono riuscite a conservare il potere in una società prettamente maschilista e patriarcale. Fanno credere ai loro mariti di non essere proprio inutili.”

“Quindi sarà Sarah Lyanna Sawyer Aillard a governare Darkover per i prossimi venti o trenta anni?” Sogghignò Sherlock.

“Non più di quanto sarai tu a farlo,” ribatté John, sogghignando.

“Comunque, se ti interessa il mio parere, Sarah mi è piaciuta. Credo che, stranamente, Caryl abbia fatto la scelta giusta.”

“Sono contento che approvi. Sarebbe stato stressante se mia moglie e il mio amante non fossero andati d’accordo.”

“Ti ho detto che Anthea è in dolce attesa? Mycroft renderà orgogliosi i nostri genitori. Un altro erede per la famiglia Alton.”

“Sono contento per loro.”

“Quindi il nostro futuro sarà questo? Tu, io e Sarah a governare Darkover?”

“Sì. E dovremo essere uniti. Perché i Terrani non si arrenderanno. Pensano di essere invincibili e torneranno. Noi dovremo essere pronti o ci faranno a pezzi.”

“Premonizione o deduzione?”

“Entrambe,” sospirò John.

“Va bene. Quando i Terrani arriveranno, noi saremo pronti ad accoglierli. Intanto, mio signore, che ne diresti di dedicarmi un po’ del tuo prezioso tempo? Se fra un po’ ti sposerai, mi dovrai abbandonare per dedicarti alla tua dolce mogliettina. A meno che…”

“Nemmeno per sogno. Tu non rientri nei piani della mia luna di miele.”

“Che peccato, mio signore, avevo in mente alcune cosine…” Sherlock sospinse John all’interno della stanza, mentre gli baciava il collo e apriva la camicia, che cadde sul pavimento. “Sei sicuro che alla tua signora non interesserebbe una bella rimpatriata a tre? Ovviamente io non sono assolutamente interessato a lei. Tutto ciò che io voglio sei tu,” mormorò con voce suadente, mentre finiva di spogliare John.

“Piuttosto… sicuro…” riuscì a borbottare John, con il fiato corto.

“Fa lo stesso. Sono sicuro che ci divertiremo ugualmente,” sogghignò Sherlock, entrando in John e facendolo gemere di piacere.

I due corpi nudi e avvinghiati, furono accarezzati dalla luce del sole rosso di Darkover. Sotto di lui, Thendara sonnecchiava in pace. Il futuro era qualcosa di lontano e insondabile. Non aveva senso preoccuparsi per qualcosa che nessuno poteva sapere se si sarebbe verificato o no. Era giusto godersi il presente. E il presente erano due giovani uomini che, dopo infinite peripezie, finalmente potevano vivere il loro amore.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Siamo così giunti al termine di questa lunga avventura. Capisco che sia stata ostica da seguire per chi non abbia familiarità con la saga di Darkover o per chi non ami il fantasy/fantascienza.

Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto o anche solo tentato di leggere la storia. Grazie a chi abbia lasciato anche solo qualche riga di commento. A un autore fa sempre piacere sapere che cosa pensi chi legga le folli idee che gli vengono in mente.

“Futura” è di Lucio Dalla.

Buona estate.

Ciao!


End file.
